Coup d'un soir, ou presque
by x-Lilo
Summary: Une partie de jambe en l'air avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de votre vie. Slash HPDM, UA.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

**Coup d'un soir, ou presque.**

**Prologue**

_- T'aurais pas du feu, s'te plait ?_

_Un jeune homme blond relève la tête et ses yeux rencontrent deux émeraudes qui le regardent fixement. Le garçon brun, celui du bar._

_Il tend sa main, dans laquelle il tient son briquet. Fait une flamme et attend. _

_Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur les lèvres du garçon brun, personne n'ignore ce que l'on dit sur celui qui allume._

_Il prend sa cigarette en bouche et s'approche de la flamme._

_Une bouffée, puis deux. Et une folle envie de briser le silence._

_- Tu viens souvent ici ? S'aventure le brun._

_- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Ça fait trois soirs que tu me quittes plus mes yeux dès que je m'assois au bar ! _

_Net, clair et précis. Sans oublier froid, forcément._

_Silence. Gène. Rougeur._

_- Tu fais un tour ?, le blond cette fois._

_Le brun hoche la tête et le suit. Il s'est peut être fait démasqué mais le blond n'a pas l'air de tellement être gêné. Ni même flatté d'ailleurs. Son visage ne laisse rien transparaître finalement et peut être que c'est mieux comme ça._

_Il marche devant. Le brun derrière. Silence, encore._

_- Harry._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Moi, c'est Harry !_

_- Oh, hum… Draco._

_- Enchanté._

_- On n'est pas dans un film pour ado en manque de sexe !_

_Puis, accélère. S'il se retournait, il verrait un Harry perplexe. Le jeune séducteur envoyé se faire voir. Mr personne-ne-me-résiste mis sur la paille alors qu'il tentait seulement d'être aimable. Incompréhension. Le plus totale. Encore._

_Une ruelle sombre. Un mégot jeté au loin par un jeune homme brun pas tout à fait à l'aise. Le blond qui s'approche, cette fois. Deux mains qui se frôlent. Le corps d'un certain Harry, qui frissonne. Et un blond qui se rapproche encore, comme si c'était possible. Leur 2 corps, à présent collé, et chacun sent le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Rester comme ça, jusqu'à la fin des temps, leur semblerait presque être une bonne initiative. Presque._

_Oui, presque, puisque Draco attrape les poignets d'Harry et le plaque au mur le plus proche. Ses lèvres trouvent rapidement leurs homologues. Sa langue rejoint sa compatriote. Un ballet effréné commence. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'est comme une évidence. Une évidence inattendue cependant. Aucun des deux ne sait réellement ce qu'il se passe. La seule chose qu'ils savent c'est qu'ils se veulent. Ils se veulent tellement. Plus que tout. Sans avoir à attendre. Harry veut Draco et Draco veut Harry. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, à vrai dire ils ne savent rien. Ils ne savent même pas qui est l'autre. _

_Ils ne se connaissent absolument pas, mais se veulent. Maintenant._

_Sans attendre une minute de plus, la main de Draco se glisse sous la chemise bon marché d'Harry. Elle caresse d'abord ses abdos, puis remonte le long de son torse pour venir titiller ses tétons. Pendant ce temps, de sa bouche, il mordille la lèvre inférieure du brun. Ce dernier gémis. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis ne s'arrête plus. Il a comme le sentiment que jamais, il ne s'arrêtera._

_Il glisse, lui, sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, le décoiffe légèrement, juste pour embêter Mr Propre-sur-soi. Enfin, quand sa main s'arrête sur sa nuque, c'est surtout pour le rapprocher encore plus. Pour coller leurs corps qui s'étaient par inadvertance légèrement écartés. Quand, enfin, leurs érections se rencontrent, même à travers le tissus, Harry n'est plus le seul à gémir._

_Ils auraient certainement voulu être plus doux. Prendre leur temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre, faire durer le moment, mais ils sont dans la rue et ont tous les deux conscience que leur escapade peut s'arrêter à tout moment si un quelconque signe de vie se fait savoir._

_Draco débute alors une lutte avec la ceinture d'Harry qui, lui, tente désespérément de déboutonner la chemise, haute couture celle-là, du blond. Quand, enfin, après ce qui semble une éternité à Harry, la main du blond se referme sur son sexe il ne peut retenir le tremblement qui se saisit de son corps entier. Dans son élan de plaisir, sa main se crispe sur la chemise de Draco, elle froisse, tire et fait voler deux boutons._

_- Putain, tu fais ch… Huuum._

_La voix se perd dans un gémissement de pure luxure. La bouche d'Harry vient tout juste de se refermer sur un de ses tétons. Il lèche, suce, mordille, aspire, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond._

_Celui-ci, voulant continuer ce qui lui a valu deux boutons de sa chemise hors de prix, entame de lents mais prononcés va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu du brun. Puis il accélère, de plus en plus. Ne s'arrête plus, poussant Harry à s'accrocher à son coup pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol._

_- Retournes toi, demande Draco, plus qu'il n'exige, d'une voix rauque._

_Harry s'exécute, se retrouvant ainsi face au mur. Il sent les mains du blond sur ses hanches, puis, son pantalon et son boxer son descendus. Il croit mourir. Mourir d'impatience, d'envie, de désir. Ou peut être bien mourir de frustration. Il le veut, maintenant. Il ne veut plus attendre. Il ne peut plus._

_Oh, il reconnaît le bruit significatif d'une ceinture qu'on défait, d'une braguette qu'on descend et ne peux se retenir de gémir, alors même que Draco ne touche son corps d'aucune façon que ce soit. Le blond, plus qu'existé par les gémissements de son futur amant présente trois doigts à sa bouche, qu'il se fait un plaisir de sucer de manière plus qu'indécente, tandis que la main de Draco retrouve sa place sur le sexe du brun. Celui-ci sent le sexe, dur, du blond contre son postérieur et croit mourir. Oui, encore._

_Malgré l'urgence apparente de la situation, Draco prend le temps de préparer correctement son amant. Il glisse un doigt, puis deux dans son antre brûlant. Il entre et sort ses doigts, doucement d'abord, puis il accélère sous les gémissements du brun. Gémissements plus qu'érotiques qui pousse Draco à se demander s'il tiendra encore longtemps avant de pénétrer le jeune homme._

_Alors qu'il s'apprête à faire pénétrer un troisième doigt, la voix d'Harry s'élève, presque suppliante :_

_- Non, viens s'il te plait. Viens, j'en peux plus…_

_Ne se faisant pas prier, Draco retire ses doigts qu'il remplace bien vite par son membre. La posture d'Harry, l'urgence de cette situation plus qu'improbable, l'envie de plus en plus forte, peut être, font qu'il s'enfonce en lui d'un coup sec, lui arrachant une cri de douleur._

_- Ah… Hum, salop ! _

_Bien qu'il s'en veuille ne pas avoir su se contrôler Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il approche sa bouche de l'oreille du brun et lui murmure, tout en accentuant les va-et-vient sur son sexe :_

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui, répond Harry. Oui, baise moi…_

_La dernière partie de la réponse est moins qu'un murmure, à peine audible, et pourtant elle met Draco dans tous ses états. Ce putain de gosse le fou à bout, il le sait. Ce putain d'inconnu l'excite plus que n'importe qui._

_Face à cette révélation, Draco ne peut rien faire d'autre que pilonner le corps du brun avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_- Plus fort… Draco…, supplie presque Harry._

_Et Draco accélère, juste pour le plaisir qu'il a d'avoir entendu son prénom prononcé de façon si érotique._

_Il veut plus. Tous deux veulent plus. Tellement, tellement plus. La joue d'Harry, tout comme la main de Draco frottent contre le mur. Ils ont mal, vraiment mal et pourtant la douleur n'est rien comparée au plaisir qu'ils ressentent. Et malgré la douleur, à cet instant précis, ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde._

_Draco entre en Harry et sort presque entièrement à chaque coup de rein. Il malmène la prostate du brun qui n'est plus que gémissements rauques et cris d'extase. Ils s'imposent tous les deux un rythme soutenu et ont parfaitement conscience qu'ils sont, l'un comme l'autre, proche de la délivrance. _

_C'est Harry qui abandonne le premier. Quand le pouce de Draco passe innocemment sur son gland, il se déverse en longs jets dans la main du blond, tout en mordant le bras avec laquelle Draco se tient au mur, et qui se trouve à proximité de sa bouche, pour étouffer son cri de jouissance._

_Le blond le suit, après quelques coups de rein supplémentaire et se vide en lui, dans un gémissement rauque._

_Ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle, et Draco se retire lentement du corps bronzé du brun. Il regarde sa main, couverte du sperme de son amant, avec un regard indécis. Le brun lui tend alors un mouchoir, après avoir remonté son pantalon. Le blond le prend mais ne dit rien. Leurs regards s'évitent, se fuient, comme s'ils prenaient finalement conscience du fait qu'ils venaient de coucher avec un parfait inconnu, comme si la magie du moment disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place à la réalité._

_Harry, toujours à bout de souffle, s'assoit par terre mais regrette immédiatement son geste, se promettant de penser à ne pas s'asseoir dans les prochains jours. Le blond a été presque violent et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à quel point il a aimé ça. À quel point il voudrait recommencer. _

_Avisant Draco qui n'a pas encore reboutonné sa chemise, il est pris d'une pulsion, une folle envie de garder un souvenir de l'intimité qu'ils ont vécue. Il sort son portable de la poche de son jean et prend, le plus rapidement possible, sans réellement cadrer, une photo de Draco._

_- Tu fous quoi là ? Demande ce dernier, surpris par le flash._

_- Rien, répond le brun soudain gêné. Note à lui-même, penser à réfléchir la prochaine fois. C'est pour m'branler, annonce-t-il finalement, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres._

_Il parvient à arracher un rictus à Mr Le-roi-des-glaces, Draco._

_- T'es un vrai dingue. T'as niqué ma chemise, tu m'as bouffé le bras, et maintenant ça…_

_Harry sourit, pensant au bouton qu'il a retrouvé en s'asseyant par terre et qu'il a glissé dans sa poche. Souvenir. Comme la photo._

_- T'avais, euh… déjà fais ça ? Demande-t-il sur un coup de tête, après quelques minutes._

_Le blond, surpris par la question, se retourne d'un coup et répond, la voix chargée d'ironie :_

_- Oui, bien sur, c'est ma grande passion. J'vais dans des bars draguer des petits ados en manque, et puis jm'envois en l'air dans la rue ! _

_- Putain, mais t'es vraiment un connard toi ! C'était juste que… Non laisse. Et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas 'en manque' !_

_- On aurait pourtant bien dit, Mr l'impatient. ' Viens, s'il te plait', s'exclama Draco, dans une parfaite imitation de la voix suppliante d'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt._

_S'en suit un échange de regards furieux. Celui d'Harry semble presque blessé d'entendre ces mots 'intimes' sortis de leur contexte._

_- Je… Oh merde ! Excuses moi ! C'est juste… Oh, je sais pas… Depuis que tu m'a demandé du feu, je pense qu'à te… Enfin j'en avais tellement envie, j'ai même encore du mal à réaliser. Normalement je suis pas comme ça._

_Silence._

_- Et normalement je m'excuse jamais non plus._

_Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ce mec a un putain de caractère, c'est évident. Et c'est un parfait inconnu aussi, petit détail à ne pas oublier. Mais ils ont couchés ensemble. Dans une ruelle déserte. Hum, c'est évident que ce n'est pas normal. Non, vraiment pas normal. Et le fait que cet inconnu blond lui plaise n'est pas normal non plus. Non, vraiment pas._

_Ils sont tous les deux à bout de nerf et Harry sait qu'il est déjà en retard, alors d'un mouvement de tête il montre à Draco le chemin du bar et commence à avancer. Le blond lui emboîte le pas, dans le silence le plus total._

_Le chemin lui semble bien trop court et il sait qu'il ne peut pas traîner quand il voit sa sœur qui l'attend devant le bar. Il entend presque déjà les cris qu'elle poussera quand elle le verra._

_- Je… Je dois y aller. Tu vois la fille super stressée là-bas ? C'est ma sœur. Si je me dépêche pas elle va juste me tuer et je suis déjà en retard alors heu… Je…Salut alors ?_

_Débit de parole impressionnant. Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir parler si vite. Il ne veut pas partir. Il doit se ressaisir, ce n'est qu'un… Coup d'un soir ?_

_- Tient, dit Draco en mettant un papier froissé dans la main du blond, comme s'il avait peur que s'il lui tendait seulement, il ne l'accepte pas. Si, euh, tu passes par Londres, un de ces quatre, appelle, Ok ? _

_Il passe une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux du brun, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, puis disparaît, sans jeter un regard un arrière. Il avait voulu l'embrasser. N'avait pas oser._

_Le brun, reste là, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme sous le choc, jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade brune se jette sur lui._

_- Putain, Harry ! Tu fais chier ! Les parents avaient dit 1h00, il est 1h40, on va se faire tuer ! T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai attendu ! D'ailleurs t'étais où ? Tu me dis que tu vas fumer une clope et tu reviens plus d'une heure après ? Et puis c'était qui ce type ? Et où t'as été mettre ta joue là ? Elle est toute égratignée. Et puis merde tu sais que notre avion pour Londres est à 7h00 ? Ça nous laisse quoi, trois heures pour dormir ? T'es vraiment…_

_Le débit important de paroles se révèle être incontestablement un truc de famille._

_- 'Mione, tu respires des fois ? C'est bon, ça va aller… Ça va aller._

_À suivre…_

Et voila. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, donnez moi votre avis.

Je pense poster le chapitre I, prochainement afin que l'histoire soit vraiment installée.

À bientôt, pour la suite. Bisous !


	2. En voila un homme imparfait !

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Saphyre, Kaylee et Lolotte : Merci, je suis contente que mon début vous ai plus ! Et voici la suite __J_

_Scam: Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre le 'Putain, putain, putain', sinon merci pour tes 'conseils', je préfère les considérer comme tel. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

**Chapitre I : En voici donc un d'homme (im)parfait !**

_25 Août_

_8h10, aéroport de Londres._

Un garçon brun descend de l'avion en provenance de Newcastle. 1m75, cheveux en batailles, yeux horriblement verts et peau bronzée. Si on s'était trouvé dans un de ses films américains absolument débile, où le héros est un jeune adolescent qui fait chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles, il aurait même sans doute eu droit à un ralenti. Quelque chose du genre 'Voici la star'. Peut être même, un arrêt sur image et, là, on aurait vu sa biographie défiler à sa gauche.

Harry James Potter. 18 ans. Une sœur jumelle, Hermione. Deux petits frères, Hugo et Hadrien. Des parents, Lily et James qui vivent toujours le parfait amour après plus de 20 ans de vie commune. Un meilleur ami, des tas de copains. Quelques ex, qu'il a plus ou moins quittés en douceur. Un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, à priori. L'archétype du héro de film américain. Pourtant s'il fallait ne retenir qu'une chose des deux phrases précédentes, ce serait ' À priori'. Évidemment, personne n'est assez bête pour croire à l''Homme' parfait, et même si on essaye de nous y faire croire dans les films stupides pour ados en manque d'amour, il n'y a rien de comparable avec la vrai vie.

Alors, oui, Harry James Potter ressemblait au jeune homme parfait. Seulement voila, il y ressemblait juste.

Ce jeune garçon, du nom d'Harry donc, sort son portable de sa poche et compose un numéro sans réellement regarder les touches. Le genre de numéro qu'on compose des dizaines de fois par jour et qu'on connaît par cœur sans même s'en rendre compte. Trois sonneries et puis une voix légèrement endormie répond :

- Allô…

- Ron ! Me dis pas que t'es encore au pieu !

- Mec, il est 8h du mat', on est samedi, je te jure que rester au lit jusqu'à minimum 9h c'est un truc qui se fait chez les gens normaux !

- Bon ça va, ça va. J'viens de rentrer, commence pas à me prendre la tête hein ! Dit Harry d'une voix rieuse. Le temps qu'on récupère nos valises, la voiture et qu'on fasse le chemin jusqu'à Little Whinging, on peut manger ensemble à midi. J'ai des trucs à te raconter, ça te dit ?

- T'en as d'autres des questions à la con ? Bien sur que ça me dit ! On a qu'à dire midi et demi chez moi, ça te laisse du temps pour te laver, tout ça… Tu viens pas chez moi si tu pues !

- T'es un connard Ron Weasley !

- Et toi tu m'as réveillé à 8 heures un samedi matin ! On est quitte je pense ! Allez, à toute !

- Ouais, c'est ça !

La case 'bon ami' de l'homme parfait peut être cochée. À part quelques grossièretés, il a tout bon.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Allongé de tout son long sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Harry le regarde manger une part de pizza de façon fort peu élégante.

- Et alors Newcastle ? Demande le roux la bouche pleine

- Bah, Newcastle, c'était Newcastle. Rien de nouveau, j'y vais tous les ans et c'est toujours pareil ! Plein de touristes qui ont du fric à dépenser et de pauvres filles complètement nymphomanes !

- Des propositions Potter ? Rigole son ami.

- J'ai aussi un prénom Ronald ! Et même s'il y a eu proposition, j'ai pas tellement fait attention, il leur manquait l'essentiel, juste là, entre les jambes, soupire Harry, arrachant un sourire à son meilleur ami.

- Et pas un seul mec ?

- Si, en fait si. Un. Hier soir. Il faut que je te raconte, murmure Harry en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Il s'assoit à califourchon sur le rebord, sort une cigarette et l'allume. Mauvaise habitude qu'il a prise après une rupture difficile et qui depuis ne l'a plus quitté. Il en ressent le besoin, à chaque fois qu'il à besoin de se détendre. Ron le regarde faire et attend.

Puis, Harry raconte. Il raconte tout. Le feu, la ruelle, le mauvais caractère, puis les gémissements, le mur, les cris, le bouton de chemise et la photo. Il raconte tout et parvient même à faire rougir Ron. Il se fait même rougir lui-même. Il se souvient comme c'était bon, comme il avait aimé ça…

- Putain mec ! Tu veux me faire croire que t'as couché avec un inconnu, dans la rue ? Je… C'est une blague non ? Ça arrive que dans les films ces trucs là normalement ! La fille qui se promène, rencontre un bel inconnu et fais l'amour contre une porte ce n'est pas tellement réel ce genre de truc si ?

Ron regarde son ami, la bouche grande ouverte, un air profondément débile scotché au visage.

- Non, mais je sais, c'est presque incroyable. On m'aurait raconté un truc pareil je crois que moi non plus je n'y aurait pas cru… Même là j'ai… Je sais pas j'ai du mal à réaliser.

- C'est dingue. Complètement dingue… Et tu sais ce qui est le plus dingue ? C'est que t'ai attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ! Je suis ton meilleur ami ou quoi ?

- Ron, ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est inexistante que je dois t'avertir chaque fois que je m'envoie en l'air ! Jt'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais te taper Hermione puisque tu en crèves d'envie, ça me gène pas, moi j'me suis bien…

- Tapé un de mes frères, je sais ! Évite de me rappeler que je t'ai trouvé nu dans le lit de Bill, s'il te plait … Et je te signale, au passage, que je ne crève pas d'envie de me 'taper' ta sœur ! Je… Je l'aime bien, c'est tout ! Moi j'suis pas comme toi, il faut que j'ai un minimum de sentiments…

- Blablabla… Le coupe Harry.

- T'es con ! Et sinon ton prince charmant, tu sais quoi exactement de lui ? Demande Ron pour changer de sujet.

- Hum… Il s'appelle Draco. Il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone aussi, il m'a dit de l'appeler si je passais par Londres.

- Mec, on passe presque tous nos week-ends à Londres ! S'exclame Ron.

- Je sais… Enfin cette année ça va être compliqué, j'ai pas réussis mes examens* et la fac m'est passé sous le nez l'année dernière alors mes parents risquent d'être un peu sur mon dos !

- Hum, les miens pareil. Enfin aucun de mes frères n'a réussi ses examens du premier coup, à part ce fayot de Percy, alors bon…

- Tous des cancres, s'exclame Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, enfin ça ne t'empêche pas de traîner avec nous, voir même de te taper mon frère…

- Techniquement Ron, c'est plutôt lui qui c'est tapé ton…

- NOOOOON ! Tais toi. Je ne veux PAS savoir !

- Arrête de te comporter comme une vierge effarouchée Ronald !

- Et toi comme une sale traînée, Potter !

Quand leurs regards se croisent enfin, ils ne peuvent retenir plus longtemps leur rire. D'abord léger, puis, de plus en plus fort. Une sorte de fou rire voyez vous, le genre de rire que l'on a avec ses vrais amis, le genre qui nous fait mal au ventre parce qu'on a un mal fou à l'arrêter. C'est quand on rit juste pour dire 'comme je suis heureux que tu sois là, avec moi' et c'est quand plus rien autours ne compte. C'est le rire qui énerve ceux qui y assistent parce qu'à ce moment précis on est persuadé que personne ne peut être plus heureux que nous sur Terre. C'est le rire qui rappelle à chacun comme la vie est belle et comme c'est bon de rire. Oui, voilà, ils riaient exactement de cette façon. Ils riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils riaient leur bonheur d'être de nouveau ensemble.

_Harry et Ron s'étaient connus dès le premier jour de l'emménagement de la famille Potter à Little Whinging. Les deux garçons avaient alors tous les deux 11 ans et étaient passé de voisins, à camarades de classes pour enfin finir amis en très peu de temps. Ils avaient alors commencé à tout faire ensemble et avaient été accompagnés dans la plupart de leurs bêtises par Hermione, ce qui leur avaient valu, du temps de l'école secondaire* le surnom de 'trio infernal'. _

_Quand Ron ne supportait plus sa famille trop nombreuse, il savait qu'il pouvait se réfugier chez Harry. Quand Harry ou Hermione avaient besoin de se sentir entourés de jeunes de leur age ou de rire un bon coup, la porte de Ron leur était toujours ouverte._

_La complicité du trio aura duré 7 ans et mit à bout pas mal de professeurs. Cependant, la rentrée scolaire prochaine allait mettre fin à cette époque. En effet, seule Hermione avait réussi ses examens et entrait à l'université, pour les deux autres une année de plus allait être nécessaire. Comme si, même là, ils avaient tous les deux refusé d'être séparés._

* * *

_06 Septembre_

Après avoir passé leur dernière semaine de vacances à ne faire absolument rien à part jouer à des jeux vidéo, manger gras et sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter se tenait devant l'entrée de l'établissement dans lesquels ils allaient passer encore un an.

- Des fois j'me dis que si j'étais pas ami avec toi, j'aurais travaillé l'année dernière et je n'en serai pas là, soupire Ron en regardant le bâtiment qu'il connaît depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- Va te faire foutre Ron ! S'exclame Harry, c'est toi qui m'a dévergondé !

- Alors là, on aura tout entendu. Bon, prêt pour une nouvelle année ? Demande Ron, d'une voix un peu trop dramatique.

- Arrête on dirait Hermione ! Elle est complètement flippée, et encore sa rentrée à elle n'est que dans 2 semaines… Elle est en colère contre nous, parce qu'on la laisse aller toute seule à la fac !

- Comme si on avait fait exprès ! Elle va nous manquer, à nous aussi.

- Rectification, elle va TE manquer, mon cher Ron. Moi je la verrai encore tous les week-ends. Je te rappelle qu'on vit sous le même toit… En plus, c'est très différent, moi j'ai pas envie de la mettre dans mon lit !

- Va te faire foutre Harry, recommences pas avec ça. Et puis arrête un peu de parler de cul ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur à envie de revoir son Draco-je-baise-les-autres-contre-des-murs ! D'ailleurs quand est ce que tu comptes l'appeler ?

- Aux prochaines vacances sûrement, enfin j'en sais rien. Peut être jamais. Le truc bien avec un coup d'un soir c'est qu'absolument rien ne m'y oblige. Déclare Harry, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Ouais, bon allez, viens, on va être en retard, annonce Ron, commençant déjà à entrer dans le bâtiment.

_2 heures plus tard…_

- J'y crois pas qu'on ai encore Rogue en maths ! C'est pas possible, et puis t'as vu son sourire quand il nous a vu ? Et puis sa façon de dire ' Vous revoilà'. Quel connard ! Déclare Ron avec hargne

- On aurai du arrêter les maths Ron, soupire Harry. En plus tu sais qui c'est toi le prof de philo ? Il a un nom à coucher dehors… Mal j'sais plus trop quoi !

- Non, mais on va savoir tout de suite. Toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que Rogue, déclare Ron en riant, en entrant dans la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au troisième étage de ce lycée de banlieue, un sac tomberait violement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un jeune roux de 18 ans s'étoufferait en se rappelant une photo que son meilleur ami lui avait montrée quelques jours plus tôt, et le professeur manquerait de peu l'attaque cardiaque quand, en faisant l'appel, il prononcerait le nom d'Harry Potter.

Leur nouveau professeur de philosophie n'était autre que Draco Malefoy, jeune professeur de 23 ans, tout juste diplômé.

Assis au fond de la salle, la bouche grande ouverte, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et une irrésistible envie de fumer lui tiraillant les entrailles, Harry James Potter n'avait plus grand-chose du héros de film, car après tout, les jeunes hommes corrects ne couchent pas avec leurs futurs professeurs.

* * *

_* Les examens dont Harry parle sont les A-levels, équivalent du bac et dont la réussite d__'un certain nombre (3 normalement) permet l'entrée à l'université. _

_De même l'entrée à l'école secondaire, correspond à l'entrée au collège, cependant cette 'école' comprend également le lycée._

Et Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai essayé de faire passé toute la description dans des dialogues ou avec un peu d'humour pour que ce ne soit pas trop 'lourd'. Je voulais surtout mettre l'accent sur la relation Ron/Harry car elle sera très importante pour la suite !

Je vois déjà certains d'entre vous me dire que l'idée professeur/élève est classique, à ceux là je répondrais simplement que même si l'idée de départ est classique, le plus important Est ce qu'on en fait et je compte essayer d'en faire quelque chose de différent.

Sur ce, à bientôt, pour la suite !

Bisous, x-Lilo.


	3. De la nouvelle vaisselle, s'il vous plai

Auteur : **x-Lilo**

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Kaylee : Contente que l'idée te plaise, elle est classique mais indémodable à mes yeux ;)_

_Lolotte: Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et que tu continues à la suivre, Voici la suite :)_

_Scam: Effectivement, j'ai remarqué pour le 'Putain, putain, putain'. Merci, je n'avais pas compris et je suis parfois d'une étourderie maladive… Pour la relation Harry/Ron, je voulais effectivement qu'elle soit spéciale et je suis contente que ça te plaise._

_Lotte: Merci pour tous ces compliments. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Voici la suite :)_

_Narcissa Potter : merci pour tes 2 reviews :) Je suis heureuse que tu puisse te 'reconnaître' en mon Harry, c'est un de mes objectifs, faire que les personnages soient totalement accessibles. Voici la suite._

.

**Chapitre 2: De la nouvelle vaisselle, s'il vous plait.**

.

Avez-vous déjà entendu le bruit que fait un objet en verre quand il se brise ? Par accident, quand c'est votre amie la plus maladroite qui essuie la vaisselle. Dans la précipitation quand vous êtes en retard au travail le matin et que vous renversez votre verre de jus d'orange par terre. Par obligation, quand lors d'un déménagement, votre petit ami vous dit qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous apportiez cette horrible vaisselle dans le nouvel appartement, et que vous acceptez tant bien que mal de la jeter, juste parce que l'amour rend bête.

Cependant il est également possible d'entendre ce bruit sans se trouver dans une de ces situations. Il suffit pour cela que vous vous appeliez Blaise Zabini, que vous soyez le meilleur ami de Draco Malefoy et que celui-ci soit vraiment très énervé. Votre meilleur ami aurait alors tendance à lancer le plus fort possible toute la vaisselle qui lui passe par la main sur le mur le plus proche, pour tenter vainement de calmer sa colère. Colère due à une seule et même personne, ce jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Vous voyez n'est-ce pas ? Il d'agit évidemment d'Harry Potter.

.

- Draco, peux tu m'expliquer comment tu comptes faire pour me payer le resto tous les week-end ? C'est peut être du à mon éducation dans un milieu relativement aisé, mais il me faut au moins une assiette pour manger et à ce rythme là il n'y en aura plus d'ici ce soir, déclare Blaise sans même lever les yeux de son magasine. Et puis ce bruit est tout simplement insupportable…

Un bruit de verre brisé lui répond.

Blaise était arrivé à peine deux heures plus tôt et il avait pu voir, dès la porte d'entrée, que Draco était hors de lui. Depuis, assis sur le canapé de son ami il le regardait fumer cigarette sur cigarette et jeter tout ce qui lui passait par la main contre le mur blanc de son appartement. Il allait finir par avoir une migraine à cause de ce satané bruit.

- Draco, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est de te mettre tous tes voisins à dos, ils vont peut être même appeler la police. Tu va finir en prison et ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'exagère absolument pas. Ou alors à peine ! En plus, tu vas devoir dépenser une fortune pour te payer de la nouvelle vaisselle, insiste Blaise, arrête ça. Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu as couché avec ce mec de toute façon.

- La-ferme-BLAISE, déclare Draco en accentuant bien chaque mot et en finissant sa déclaration par une nouvelle assiette jetée contre le mur.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Draco et si je faisais parti du grand groupe des tocards je dirais même que tu es mon meilleur ami, mais ne t'avise pas de me dire encore de me la fermer s'il te plait. Et puis finalement, je ne vois pas où se situe le problème dans cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, non ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Hurle presque Draco. C'est un élève, je suis son professeur, on a couché ensemble bordel. Si une chose pareille se sait je risque mon poste moi Blaise ! J'ai besoin de ce putain de travail. J'en ai besoin ! Et puis même, je… j'aime ça être prof. J'ai du lutter contre mon père pour pouvoir faire ce qui me plaisait et maintenant que je commence à être vraiment bien, que je peux enfin profiter de tout ça, un connard de gosse va tout foutre en l'air !

Il hurle réellement cette fois, et accompagne sa tirade d'un verre, puis d'un autre et finalement un troisième. Jetés avec une force inouïe contre le mur. Ils se brisent en plusieurs dizaines de morceaux et rejoignent ceux déjà au sol.

- Oui, enfin je te signale, juste comme ça, que ce 'connard de gosse' comme tu dis n'est pas tellement un 'gosse' étant donné qu'il est majeur et puis, au passage, il n'était pas tout seul dans cette rue. Techniquement parlant, désolé de te l'apprendre si tard, il faut être deux pour baiser. Enfin, deux, c'est un minimum. Trois, quatre… Plus de cinq je trouverais ça étrange mais chacun ses 'pratiques' je dirais. Un jour à Ibiza j'ai fait ça avec deux magnifiques créatures et je dois t'avouer que je ne regrette absolument pas… Je sais plus pourquoi t'étais pas venu avec moi d'ailleurs. Des partiels je crois, quelque chose dans ce style là.

- Blaise, tu es mon ami oui ou non ?

- Crois tu que sinon je serais là depuis tout à l'heure à te regarder casser toute la vaisselle qui se trouve dans les placards de ta cuisine ? Ce magazine est intéressant, réellement, mais quand même…, répond Blaise.

- Alors tu es censé me dire ' Oui, quel connard ce gosse, vraiment !', me réconforter tu vois. C'est ce que font les vrais amis normalement, ils sont gentils !

- Ils sont quoi ? Déclare Blaise un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai connu en meilleure forme Draco, il y avait une époque où tu utilisais des mots que je comprenais, de mots qui voulaient dire quelque chose. Des vrais mots ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que vous étiez deux et que tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur son dos !

- Mais je ne savais pas moi ! S'écrit Draco.

- C'est quoi cette excuse ? Tu crois qu'il a mené une sorte d'enquête sur toi peut être ? Hum, c'est sûrement ça, il a du se dire 'Je vais bien me marrer si je couche avec mon futur prof de philo'. N'importe quoi. Tu regardes beaucoup trop la télé, tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent… Je t'ai connu plus intelligent Draco, vraiment.

- Merde, crie Draco en jetant une tasse cette fois contre ce pauvre mur.

- Draco, il doit être autant, voir peut être même plus effrayé que toi. À son âge il doit encore jouer aux jeux vidéos avec ses amis et passer son temps à être en conflit avec ses parents. Vous êtes tous les deux des êtres plus ou moins civilisés, enfin je suppose. Vous pourriez peut être faire un truc qui s'appelle discuter, propose Blaise. Je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler, c'est une chose qui se fait souvent quand il existe un problème entre deux personnes.

- Blaise, rugit Draco.

- Draco, lui répond son ami, s'il te plait, fais un effort. Un tout petit effort et calmes toi.

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer Blaise ! Hurle Draco totalement hors de lui. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais pas ça. Oh non, pas ça. Certainement pas !

- Mais Draco…

- Va te faire foutre Blaise, le coupe Draco. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tout est facile pour toi ! Depuis toujours. Tu as laissé tes parents décider de ton avenir et tu te fais entretenir depuis toujours, alors fermes ta putain de gueule. Moi ça fait cinq ans que je dois me débrouiller tout seul parce qu'être prof n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy, selon mon père. CINQ ANS ! Et en moins de deux minutes ce môme peut tout foutre en l'air. Alors oui, va te faire foutre et ne me dis surtout pas de calmer !

Soudain pris d'un accès de colère plus fort que les autres, le blond attrape un verre, un très beau verre à vin et le jette de toutes ses forces non pas vers le mur en face de lui comme il le faisait depuis plus de deux heures, mais sur celui se trouvant à moins d'un mètre de Blaise. Le verre se brise, les éclats s'envolent mais ne parviennent pas jusqu'à son ami. Celui-ci, malgré la surprise qui se dessine sur son visage, ne montre rien de sa déception. Il se lève, le plus calmement du monde, repose son magasine sur la table basse et lisse son costume de la main droite. Il se tourne ensuite vers le blond et s'approche de lui d'un pas lent mais décidé, droit comme un i, la tête haute. Fier.

- Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, Draco Malefoy, déclare Blaise la voix calme mais ferme, comme un peu dans la retenue, pour ne pas blesser son ami. Premièrement la vulgarité te va très mal. Pour ce qui est du rôle du pauvre enfant qui a dû se débrouiller tout seul parce que ses parents sont méchants ou de celui de la victime qui s'est fait abuser par un adolescent, c'est pareil. Ensuite, tu veux que je te dises ce qui te gènes vraiment ? Finalement tu as terriblement aimé coucher avec ce mec, il t'as offert ta meilleure baise depuis des années, peut être même la meilleure de ta vie et tu crèves d'envie de recommencer parce qu'avec lui tu t'es senti vivant et ça faisait longtemps pas vrai, que t'avais pas ressenti un truc pareil ? Et ça, ça t'emmerde profondément. Mais tu sais Draco, tu es comme tout le monde, tu as le droit de t'amuser, tu as le droit de vivre. Tu n'as que 23 ans et tu as tendance à l'oublier. Ne deviens pas comme ton père, tu vaux plus que ça et tu le sais. Pour finir, la prochaine fois que tu comptes essayer de me tuer en me lançant ta vaisselle au visage, prévient moi et je ne m'embêterais pas à faire le chemin depuis Londres pour venir te voir dans ta campagne pourrie.

Suite à sa déclaration Blaise se dirige, toujours du même pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. Son calme en est presque impressionnant, déconcertant

- Blaise, murmure Draco, je suis…

- Je sais. Je sais Draco. Je te connais par coeur, déclare Blaise, un sourire revenu sur son visage. On se verra sûrement le week-end prochain, je rentre là, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Mais s'il te plait penses à ce que je t'ai dit. Vraiment. Tu sais j'adore passer du temps avec toi, mais je me souviens du garçon avec qui je séchais les cours pour aller fumer de l'herbe derrière le stade en regardant les pom-pom girls, ou les footballeurs, déjà, pour toi. Et tu sais des fois, ce garçon là, il me manque. Terriblement. Alors promets moi d'y réfléchir hein. Je t'appelle.

Un dernier sourire. Une porte ouverte puis refermée, tout en douceur et un jeune homme blond de 23 ans qui se retrouve tout seul dans son appartement à contempler des éclats de verre sur le sol.

Draco s'assoit à même son tapis et sent son cœur battre légèrement plus vite. Blaise était quelqu'un de bien et surtout, il avait raison. Depuis combien de temps avait-il arrêté de vivre ?

Un placard est ouvert, une bouteille de Whisky sortie puis des yeux cherchent un verre. Plus rien. Tant pis, il boirait à la bouteille et mettrait des lunettes de soleil demain, pour cacher sa gueule de bois quand il irait s'en acheter de nouveaux…

.

* * *

.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre aménagée dans le grenier. Il y était depuis le début du week-end. Toutes propositions de sorties avaient été rejetées par le jeune homme. Toutes celles de visites avaient suivies le même chemin. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Être seul. Totalement, entièrement et peut être même pour toujours.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, même un tout petit instant, il se revoyait arriver dans la salle de philo. Il se revoyait très distinctement s'asseoir, le plus loin possible du tableau et échanger un sourire avec Ron. Quand il avait enfin daigné lancer un regard à son nouveau professeur, il avait laissé tomber son sac sur le sol très bruyamment. Son cœur s'était mis à battre extrêmement fort mais, parallèlement, il avait manqué d'air. Il aurait aimé mourir, ou disparaître, voir même les deux. Mais bien sur, cela aurait été trop facile. À la place il avait du assister au cours. Assister au cours que donnait Draco Malefoy, l'homme avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air en pleine rue à Newcastle. Aucun des deux n'avait osé regarder l'autre dans les yeux et cette heure avait semblée interminable. Forcément.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allaient-ils faire tous les deux ? Il se le demandait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il n'en savait absolument rien. Après tout il n'était pas préparé à vivre quelque chose de ce genre là. Jamais personne n'avait pris la peine de le prévenir que quelque chose d'aussi fou allait lui arriver. Non, jamais…

.

Le jeune Harry Potter se trouvait à présent devant son ordinateur. De loin, on aurait pu le prendre pour une poupée de cire. Le jeune homme se tenait assis, le menton sur les mains, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau, le regard fixé vers l'écran. Écran sur lequel s'affichait une photographie. Celle d'un homme blond, 20-25 ans, en train de reboutonner sa chemise dans une ruelle sombre. Il a la bouche légèrement ouverte et semble surpris d'être pris en photo. Draco Malefoy.

- Je dois l'oublier, murmure Harry pour lui-même, je dois l'oublier…

Oui, il devait. Encore fallait-il le vouloir. C'est l'idée qui traverse rapidement son esprit quand d'un clic il appuie sur imprimer…

.

À Suivre…

.

Et voila :) J'espère que ça vous plait. Cette fois, vous avez droit à la présence du grand Blaise Zabini… Je dois avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup avec le caractère que je lui ai attribué !

Pour le prochain chapitre… Une scène Harry/Draco. (Comment ça, enfin ?)

Bisous, merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez et à bientôt pour la suite !

x-lilo.


	4. Oui, voilà, je me sers de vous

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Kaylee : Contente que ça te plaise toujours et que la scène de Draco est fait son effet ^^ Voici la suite._

_Scam : Merci pour ta review, je suppose que plus j'écris et mieux c'est…En tout cas merci pour tes conseils et contente que ça te plaise !_

_Narcissa Potter : Je suis contente que tu te reconnaisses dans la personnalité des personnages ! Je sais que vous attendez la confrontation, je ne te fais pas plus attendre que ça :P Merci pour ta review !_

_._

**Chapitre III : Oui, voilà, je me sers de vous.**

.

_18h30_

La sonnerie retentie annonçant la fin de la journée de cours.

- N'oubliez pas vos devoirs pour jeudi. Euh, Mr Potter, pourriez-vous rester à la fin du cours, s'il vous plait? J'ai à vous parler…

Le cœur du brun, assis au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de son professeur, manque un battement. Harry relève soudainement la tête. Regard apeuré et déçu. Depuis quand était-il Mr Potter ? La scène de la ruelle lui semble bien lointaine…

En deux enjambés Ron se trouve à ses côtés.

- Tu crois qu'il veut te parler de…?

- De notre partie de jambe en l'air dans une ruelle ? Murmure Harry, faisant rougir son meilleur ami, j'en sais rien, j'en sais rien…

Silence. La salle se vide petit à petit, chacun ne rêvant que de retrouver son chez-soi après cette journée de cours exténuante.

Harry et Ron se rapprochent du bureau. Le brun, plus que stressé et son ami sachant que son temps dans la pièce est compté. Il en est presque mal à l'aise. Il y a depuis la reprise des cours, deux semaines plus tôt, cette espèce de tension sexuelle entre son meilleur ami et son professeur de philo. Aucun des deux n'aurait osé l'avouer, mais Ron, lui, sait.

- Ne m'attends pas Ron, je rentrerai sûrement plus tard, murmure Harry à son ami. Enfin je suppose, j'en sais rien…

Il doute et déteste ça. Il a pourtant appris à ne pas douter, à être sur de lui. Être sur pour ne plus jamais souffrir… Ce satané blond et son putain de regard.

Ils ne sont plus que tous les trois dans la salle et Draco fait clairement comprendre à Ron qu'il est de trop.

- Mr Weasley, vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Oh, euh non… Je partais. Bonne soirée Monsieur. Harry, je t'appelle plus tard… Répond Ron, gêné.

- C'est ça Ron, marmonne Harry pour toute réponse, sans même lancer un regard à son ami qui quitte la salle.

Pour dire vrai, il a le regard plongé dans celui de son professeur, et Ron ferme soigneusement la porte les laissant seuls, tous les deux, avec l'obligation d'assumer leurs actes.

.

- Alors ? Demande Draco, après quelques minutes.

- Alors quoi ? Répond Harry, sur la défensive.

Il se souvient vaguement s'être promis à un moment ou à un autre de ne pas s'énerver, de laisser son impulsivité légendaire de côté. D'essayer de gérer cette situation le plus calmement possible, avec l'aide de Draco.

- Comment tu t'y es pris ? S'exclame le blond, un sourire amer scotché aux lèvres.

- Comment je… ? Quoi ! Tu crois que… Oh merde. Merde, t'es malade! Un vrai cinglé…

Pour le calme et l'absence d'énervement, on repassera. Pour la politesse aussi.

- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est un hasard ? Qu'on s'est rencontré, que tu m'as chauffé comme un malade, et que tu ne savais pas que deux semaines plus tard j'allais être ton prof ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te fous de moi bordel Potter !

Draco attrape le poignet d'Harry et serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Il veut lui faire mal. Lui faire mal comme lui a mal d'avoir été utilisé.

Harry tressaille au contact de leurs deux peaux. Il a mal aussi, et pas qu'au poignet. Il a mal que Draco croit qu'il l'ai utilisé. Il a mal de voir que pour lui il n'est qu'un moins que rien. Il a mal et pourtant quand il croise le regard de son professeur il se met à rire.

Un grand éclat de rire qui ne parait presque pas naturel. Comme s'il riait jaune, mais il rit quand même.

- Et qu'est ce que tu crois au juste ? Que je me suis servi de toi ? Tu crois que j'ai mené une sorte d'enquête sur toi ? Tu crois que ça me faisait bander de me taper mon futur prof de philo ? Tu crois que j'ai couché avec toi pour m'assurer des bonnes notes ? Ou peut être pour te faire chanter ?

Il retire violemment son bras de la poigne de Draco et se tourne, dos à lui. Il ne supporte pas de le voir, de voir ce dégoût dans ses yeux, c'est tellement humiliant.

- Non, j'ai mieux ! Tu crois que j'ai couché avec tous mes futurs profs non ? Histoire d'assurer complètement mon année. Va te faire foutre Draco, va te faire foutre !

Bien sur, Draco sait qu'il est allé trop loin. Il entend encore les paroles de Blaise résonner dans sa tête. 'Je t'ai connu plus intelligent Draco, vraiment.'

Il sait que le fait qu'Harry ai mené une enquête sur lui, est plus qu'improbable. Bien sur, il sait qu'il divague et que finalement le hasard y est certainement pour quelque chose. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à s'y faire !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que…, commence Draco, qui tente tant bien que mal de se calmer.

- Que quoi ? Tu vas la fermer ta gueule Draco ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et je sais qu'ils le sont, tu m'as pas tellement laissé le temps de parler ce soir là. C'est bien toi qui m'as plaqué contre ce mur, non ? Crie Harry

- Je…

- Rien sur ta tronche ne disait 'Je vais être ton prof, Harry'. Rien ! Et puis ne remet pas toute la faute sur moi, tu n'as rien dit non plus, je te signale ! Et…et merde ! Tu ressembles pas vraiment à un prof. T'as l'air si… jeune.

- T'es pas obligé d'être si vulgaire bordel !

Le silence s'installe tandis que leurs yeux se retrouvent. Enfin.

- 23. J'ai 23 ans. En fait, c'est ma première année en temps que prof. Et… Et toi ?

- 18, murmure Harry. J'refais une année. L'année dernière j'ai… Hum, foiré.

Puis, silence, à nouveau. Draco sait qu'il a eu tord mais il ne s'excusera pas. Pas encore. Pas devant lui. Pas cette fois.

- Toute façon ça ne se reproduira pas, dit Draco.

Et l'impression que des fois il ferait mieux de la fermer, comme lui dit si souvent Harry depuis qu'il le connaît.

- Non. Il essaye de prendre un ton catégorique, un ton qui cache l'envie. De toute façon tu n'en a plus envie n'est ce pas ?

- Non, je… Non ! Toi non plus hein ? Répond Draco, hésitant.

- De quoi ? Est-ce que je veux que tu me plaques contre un mur, une nouvelle fois ? Et sentir tes mains glisser sur mon torse pour venir trouver mes tétons. Est-ce que je veux que tu me branles, encore. Et que tes doigts s'enfoncent en moi, juste avant qu'ils ne soient remplacés pas…

- La ferme ! Le coupe Draco.

Harry était indécent. Totalement. Entièrement et infiniment indécent. Il le sait, il en profite, il exulte. Il sait qu'il a ce pouvoir sur les autres et en particulier sur Draco et ce depuis la première nuit. Il sait qu'il peut obtenir ce qu'il veut de lui parce qu'il lui plait, son corps lui plait. Et puis, il a beau dire, il sait que pour Draco, comme pour lui, le moment dans la ruelle fut fort. Fort en émotion. Fort en intimité et fort en sexe. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué que ce soir là leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection.

On ne peut parler d'amour ou d'une quelconque connerie du genre. Pas même réellement d'attirance, non, plutôt d'alchimie sexuelle. Il sait ça et il sait que le fait d'en parler ne laisse pas Draco indifférent, comme le montre la magnifique bosse formée au niveau de son entrejambe et que son pantalon de costume bien taillé laisse largement entrevoir.

- C'est bizarre, mais ton pantalon de coincé de cul laisse parfaitement affirmer le contraire…

- Mon pantalon de… ? Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais Potter !

- Arrêtes moi, si t'en as envie, murmure Harry tout en poussant Draco jusqu'à sa chaise et en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

Il le fait par envie, évidemment, mais aussi par colère. Cette colère qu'il monte en lui chaque fois qu'il entend Draco l'appeler 'Potter'.

.

Lentement, très lentement, mais sans la moindre hésitation Harry sort la chemise de Draco de son pantalon et dépose quelques baisers aux alentours de son nombril. S'il avait osé lancer un regard au blond il aurait pu voir avec quelle insistance ce dernier le regarde. À la fois dans l'attente, l'appréhension et le désir cuisant. Mais, il ne lève pas les yeux. Il a beau faire comme si, il a peur et redoute le moment où le blond pourrait lui demander d'arrêter.

C'est avec la même lenteur qu'il défait la boucle de la ceinture, puis qu'il descend la braguette de Draco. Il entreprend ensuite de descendre le pantalon de son professeur, mais il sait que c'est le moment où le blond peut lui faire savoir son désaccord en ne lui fournissant aucune aide. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se décide et quand Draco soulève ses hanches pour permettre à son pantalon d'être descendu. C'est un sourire presque jubilatoire qui s'affiche sur les lèvres d'Harry. Lèvres qu'il se met à lécher de façon gourmande quand, enfin, il ose ancrer son regard dans celui de Draco. Face à ce geste, le blond ne peut s'empêcher de gémir, comme d'anticipation.

Le brun masse ensuite l'érection de Draco à travers les tissus de son boxer, tout en continuant de le fixer. Puis, ce dernier ferme les yeux face au désir qui monte, de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus fort… Doucement, Harry sort le sexe de son amant, lape d'un coup de langue le bout du gland et arrache un cri au blond, blond qui passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, comme pour l'encourager, lui demander plus. Il semble saisir le message puisque l'une de ses mains vient caresser ses testicules tandis que l'autre entame un mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge. Puis, il remplace sa main par sa bouche qui lèche, mordille, suçote le gland avant de finalement prendre Draco entièrement en bouche.

À partir de ce moment, Draco n'est plus que gémissements, la tête retombant en arrière, les mains crispées dans les cheveux d'Harry, il a tout simplement l'air soumis. Soumis à ses désirs, soumis au plaisir qu'il ressent et à celui qui en est responsable. Il ne peut empêcher le mouvement qu'effectuent ses hanches, de haut en bas, comme pour aller plus loin en Harry, faire entièrement partie de lui. Ne former plus qu'un. Lui appartenir entièrement. Harry, lui, sent son propre sexe tendu dans son pantalon.

La bouche du brun monte et descend sur la verge de son amant, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profond. Le sexe de Draco touche à présent le fond de sa bouche à chaque mouvement.

Puis, d'un coup Harry retire le sexe de son amant de sa bouche, entraînant les grognements de mécontentement de ce dernier, puis revient taquiner le bout du gland de sa langue. Sa main retrouve sa place sur la hampe de son professeur et entame un mouvement de haut en bas, de plus en plus rapide tout en continuant de taquiner le gland rougi d'où du liquide s'échappe déjà.

Draco sait qu'il n'est pas loin de la délivrance. Et, quand il baisse le regard vers l'autre jeune homme, et qu'il le voit faire, il ne peut se retenir. Il se libère en un gémissement rauque dans la bouche du brun.

Quand le premier jet de sperme arrive dans la bouche d'Harry, il gémis lui aussi; sa propre délivrance ne tardant pas à arriver alors même qu'il ne s'est pas touché.

- Oh putain, Harry… Murmure Draco.

- Qui est vulgaire maintenant ? Demande Harry, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se relève.

Il tente de défroisser légèrement ses vêtements de la main puis se dirige vers la porte.

- Harry, demande Draco d'une voix qui parait suppliante, et toi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez l'impression que je me sers de vous, professeur, répond Harry en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Après un dernier regard pour Draco il ouvre la porte et disparaît laissant son professeur dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

La colère s'empare alors de nouveau du corps de Draco Malefoy. Pourtant s'il avait pu voir le visage de son amant il aurait vu les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue avant même qu'il n'atteigne le bout du couloir.

.

À suivre…

.

Et voila ! Hum, ce n'est peut être pas ce que vous attendiez mais tout ne peut pas se régler d'un coup… ! Et puis Harry à un très mauvais caractère, vous vous en étiez aperçu non ? :P

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir !

Bisous, x-lilo.


	5. Je te prête donc mon canapé

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

.

_Narcissa Potter : Tu as tout à fait raison, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être autrement ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Voila la suite, bisous !_

_Brigitte : Contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite ! Bisous._

_Kalia : Je suis ravie de voir que ma Fiction te plait. Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance, il est vrai que je connais cette fiction, cependant à part le fait que dans celle-là, comme dans la mienne, Harry couche avec son professeur, je ne vois pas tant de ressemblance. Du moins si tu en vois ce n'est que pur hasard, je ne cherche pas à ce qu'il y en ai. Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite ! Bisous._

.

**Chapitre IV : Je te prête donc mon canapé…**

.

- Draco chéri, vas-tu finir par m'ouvrir cette satané porte ?

Une voix calme mais pourtant chargée d'impatience s'élève derrière la porte de l'appartement de Draco Malefoy. Il cherche son réveil des yeux, trouve une pendule à la place, celle du salon à priori. 8h20. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et puis quel jour était-on ? Et puis merde, où était-il ? Sur le tapis ? Mais que faisait-il donc là ? Et pourquoi était-il encore habillé ? Est-ce qu'il avait dormi là ? Et avec ses habits ? Puis cette odeur, cette putain d'odeur qu'est ce que c'était ?

.

_Toc-Toc-Toc_

Encore ce fichu bruit.

- J'arrive, se force-t-il à maugréer tout en tentant tant bien que mal de se lever.

Ce mal de crâne. Aucun doute, il avait bu hier soir. Où et avec qui ? Il était incapable de fournir une réponse correcte à cette question. Ou même d'essayer de se souvenir.

Il fait une petite pose devant la porte, est-ce que la personne derrière l'avait appelé 'Draco chéri' ? Personne ne l'appelait comme ça. Personne à part sa mère et…

- Blaise ! Déclare-t-il en ouvrant la porte. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille ?

- Oh, mais bonjour Draco, oui, moi ça va et toi ? Répond Blaise avec un sourire. Si tu veux savoir, ça fait 20 minutes que je suis derrière ta porte, j'ai même pensé un moment que tu étais au travail. Vu ta tête il est évident que tu n'est pas prêt pour ça. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait ?

- Le premier cours que je donne n'est qu'à 13h, je comptais me reposer…

- Week-end difficile peut être ? Demande Blaise forçant plus ou moins l'entrée de l'appartement de son ami.

- Aucun souvenir, tu vois je fais ce que tu m'as dit, je m'amuse. Tu es fier de moi pas vr… Blaise ! Est-ce que c'est une valise que tu es en train de faire rentrer chez moi en douce ?

Le dit Blaise lance un regard vers la valise qu'il tire à l'intérieur de l'appartement de son ami, comme s'il était surpris de la voir là.

- Il semblerait oui, répond Blaise le plus innocemment du monde.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi avec une valise, un lundi matin à 8h20 ? Le questionne Draco, une légère angoisse perceptible dans la voix.

- Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais avec cette tête ? Draco, tu fais peur. Et puis, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu pues. Vas te laver. On parle de ma visite après. En attendant je vais me faire un café, d'accord ? Enfin s'il tu t'es acheté de nouvelles tasses…, déclare Blaise un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, tu retournes toujours toutes les situations à ton avantage. Enfin, je ne suis pas en état de te contredire. Il y a des nouvelles tasses dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. À tout à l'heure, grommelle Draco en se dirigeant vers la salle bain, laissant son ami au milieu de son salon, sa valise à la main.

.

* * *

.

_45 minutes plus tard._

_._

C'est un Draco méconnaissable de celui qui dormait sur le tapis, qui sort de la salle de bain près de trois quarts d'heure après y être entré.

Il a encore les cheveux légèrement humides, porte un pantalon de costume et une chemise qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de fermer.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine, fait fondre une aspirine dans un verre d'eau, puis va s'asseoir sur son canapé, aux cotés de son ami.

Il avale le contenu du verre qui, il l'espère, fera disparaître par miracle ce mal de crâne qu'il traîne depuis son réveil, certainement du à une trop importante quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la veille. Il se tourne ensuite vers Blaise. Celui-ci semble perturbé, il a le regard dans le vide et bien qu'une tasse de café soit posée devant lui il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas touché.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interroge Draco tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Hein ? Le jeune homme feint d'être surpris. Il ne se passe rien du tout ! Je n'ai plus le droit le venir passer quelques jours chez mon meilleur ami ? J'en ai assez de la fac, besoin de me reposer un peu tu vois…

- Blaise. Je sais que tu as un problème, et ce pour deux raisons. Premièrement tu as du te lever aux environs de 6h du matin pour venir ici, ce qui ne te ressemble aucunement et deuxièmement tu as utilisé le terme 'meilleur ami' ce qui signifie que tu essayes de m'amadouer et donc que tu as un réel problème. Maintenant tu vas avoir la gentillesse de me dire ce que c'est, d'accord ? Déclare Draco essayant de prendre son ton le plus sympathique.

- Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu m'as ouvert la porte habillé, sans aucun doute, de tes habits de la veille, avec une gueule de bois visible à des kilomètres et pourquoi ton tapis est couvert de ce qui semble être ton vomi ? Réplique Blaise, le regard dubitatif.

Draco lance un regard à son tapis. Son ami a raison. C'était donc ça cette odeur ? Il allait falloir qu'il pense à nettoyer cette horreur.

- Si je t'explique pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, tu m'expliques pourquoi toi, tu as débarqué chez moi ?

Blaise lui lance un regard que Draco qualifierait presque d'apeuré, avant de se mettre à regarder ses chaussures. Le blond a un moment d'hésitation: pour que son ami soit dans cet état, il doit vraiment avoir un énorme problème.

- Très bien, déclare Draco essayant de calmer l'inquiétude qui passe dans sa voix. Après notre discussion, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Bon, ça m'a pris environ deux semaines mais j'ai parlé à ce crétin. Je lui ai parlé Blaise ! Je me suis un peu énervé, c'est vrai mais j'ai essayé de mettre les choses à plat, vraiment. Et tu sais ce que lui m'a fait ? Une pipe, s'exclame Draco. Une putain de pipe. Alors que je suis son professeur et que cette fois, il le savait…

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de Blaise alors qu'il tourne la tête vers son ami.

- C'est plutôt bien, non ? S'aventure-t-il.

- Ensuite, continu Draco, il s'est barré. Sans un mot. Enfin si, il a dit un truc comme ' je voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je me sers de vous', il m'a vouvoyé et puis il est parti. Comme ça. Depuis il sèche les cours. Enfin, au moins ceux que je donne. Du coup, je bois et puis j'oublie. Je ne comprends rien à ce gosse. Pire, je ne comprend rien à ce que je ressens. Je suis paumé, Blaise. Complètement.

Quand les yeux gris de Draco rencontrent ceux de son ami, on pourrait penser qu'ils crient au secours. Qu'ils demandent l'aide que leur propriétaire est incapable de demander de lui-même.

- J'ai foutu une fille enceinte, déclare Blaise, comme pour lui répondre.

- Oh…

C'est tout ce que Draco trouve à dire. Il a du mal à assimiler. Blaise. Fille. Enceinte. Il se répète ces trois mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête puis lance un regard presque craintif à son ami, celui-ci semble abattu.

- C'est…, commence Blaise, c'est une fille qui est avec moi en droit, depuis deux ans. Elle est complètement à l'ouest. Elle a les cheveux presque aussi blonds que toi. Elle s'appelle Luna et elle est carrément belle, déclare Blaise un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il y a 2 mois je l'ai vu à la soirée d'un ami qu'on a en commun. Je sais pas, j'avais tellement picolé et elle, elle s'est occupé de moi et… Tu sais comment ça fini. Sauf que j'ai déconné, et… et maintenant elle est enceinte. On a parlé hier, elle et moi, elle est certaine qu'il est de moi et elle veut le garder. Draco, je… Merde, je vais être papa et je te jure que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, vraiment pas…

À présent, ils ont tous les deux le regard dans le vide. Aucun des deux ne sait vraiment quoi dire. Draco a pu sentir la peur dans la tirade de son ami. Blaise se sent coupable de venir partager ses problèmes avec Draco. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

Pourtant, il sait qu'il a bien fait quand la main du blond serre la sienne, le plus fort possible, peut être même un peu trop, avant de déclarer d'une voix qu'il veut joyeuse :

- Je te préviens Blaise, c'est toi qui dors sur le canapé.

.

* * *

.

_Chez Harry_

_._

La plupart des gens déteste se faire réveiller par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il existe sûrement une petite minorité que cela ne dérange pas, cependant Harry James Potter n'en fait pas parti.

Il cherche à tâtons son téléphone portable et quand, enfin, il le trouve il ne peut s'empêcher de grogner, voyant le prénom de son meilleur ami s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Va te faire foutre Ron, déclare-t-il en prenant l'appel.

- Toi, va te faire foutre. Je viens de sortir de deux heures de maths où tu étais censé allé. J'ai cru crevé et j'ai du prendre la défense de mon connard de meilleur ami devant Rogue ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il existe un truc appelé cours où tu dois te rendre ! Je n'ai rien dit pour jeudi et vendredi. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels ou de mes messages pendant tout le week-end, mais là c'est trop. Je suis devant chez toi dans 20 minutes, t'as intérêt de bouger ton cul, Potter.

Puis il raccroche, laissant Harry plus que surpris par l'autorité dont son ami à fait preuve.

D'ailleurs, le brun ne peut le voir, mais au moment où Ron met le contact, il a encore les mains légèrement tremblantes, depuis quand imposait-il ses idées à Harry ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cela lui plaisait. Vraiment.

Quand il arrive devant la maison des Potter, Harry est déjà dehors. Assis sur le perron, une cigarette à la bouche. Le brun se dirige vers la voiture et s'assoit coté passager, comme si de rien n'était.

- Fume pas dans la voiture Harry, s'exclame Ron.

- Fais pas chier. Je viens en cours, fous moi la paix.

Les mains du jeune homme roux se crispent sur le volant.

- Harry, merde ! Je ne t'ai rien fait d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Mardi après le cours de philo mais apparemment ça doit être important pour que tu ne viennes plus au lycée. Je… je sais pas, je suis ton ami, tu peux me parler. J'ai l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau Harry. Parle moi.

La voix de Ron se fait presque suppliante et Harry ne peut tenir plus longtemps.

Il lui raconte tout. Les mots durs qu'a eus Draco envers lui et qui lui ont fait tellement de mal. La façon dont il a joué de son corps pour l'avoir encore un peu près de lui. Juste une fois. Peut être la dernière. Sa lâcheté, quand il a préféré partir plutôt que s'expliquer. Le désir constant qu'il a pour Draco. La photo qu'il a imprimée. Et la peur. Celle de revoir son professeur. Oui, surtout la peur. Celle qui vous prend les entrailles. Celle qui vous empêche de dormir. Celle qui vous pousse à éviter quelqu'un à tout prix. La peur qui fait trembler vos membres, celle qui vous rend presque paranoïaque. Harry raconte cette peur là dans les moindres détails et il sait qu'il en avait besoin.

.

Une fois la voiture de Ron garée devant le lycée, le brun s'en extirpe et allume une cigarette. Encore. Ici, dans cet endroit où il peut croiser Draco à tout moment c'est à peu près la seule chose qui le calme, ou, faute de le calmer, la seule chose qui l'occupe assez pour ne pas faire une sorte de crise d'angoisse.

Il ressent, dès la première aspiration, ce bien être immense connu par tous les fumeurs. Cependant ce bien être est de courte durée. Il aperçoit son professeur de philosophie qui avance vers l'entrée du bâtiment accompagné d'un autre homme. Ils semblent très proches, complices.

- Et merde ! S'exclame Harry en tournant la tête.

Peut-être que de dos Draco ne le reconnaîtra pas. Après tout il n'avait rien de particulier, si ?

Rien, peut être, mais c'est suffisant. Et de toute façon, trop tard. Ces cheveux, ce dos, ces fesses. Même les chaussures et la façon de tirer sur sa cigarette. Draco l'a reconnu. Même s'il ne l'a pas vu depuis presque une semaine, il l'a reconnu.

- Oh non, murmure-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demande Blaise tout en suivant le regard de son ami.

Regard qui tombe sur un très beau jeune homme brun. De dos, une cigarette à la main. Son autre main serre son ventre. Il semble crispé. Blaise n'a aucune certitude, pourtant il sait. C'était donc lui ce Harry dont Draco ne cessait de parler.

- T'as pas choisi le plus moche je dois dire…, déclare-t-il, comme pour embêter son ami.

- Je sais, grogne Draco, je sais. C'est bien ça le problème…

- Je reviens, déclare Blaise tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se tient Harry.

- Tu… quoi ? Blaise ! Reviens tout de suite, s'exclame Draco, un soupçon de panique dans la voix, mais son ami ne semble pas l'entendre.

À peine deux minutes plus tard Blaise se tient juste à coté d'Harry, qui a, entre temps, été rejoint par Ron. Il détaille son visage. Un visage d'enfant par endroit encore, et pourtant il a ce truc dur dans le regard. Ce truc qui semble dire 'Ne t'approche pas trop'. Il est magnifique et Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Tout à fait à la hauteur Draco.

- Oui ? S'exclame Harry, énervé d'être détaillé de cette façon.

- Euh… Tu aurais pas une cigarette ? Demande Blaise, histoire d'avoir une excuse presque valable.

- Non ! Je suis pas un tabac ambulant, lui répond Harry. La colère est à présent palpable dans sa voix. Il a reconnu le type qui était avec Draco, il le déteste déjà.

- C'est pas grave, en fait je fume pas, déclare Blaise un grand sourire aux lèvres, provoquant la surprise chez Harry, comme chez Ron.

- T'es dingue.

- Je comprends maintenant.

- C'est bien tout n'est pas complètement perdu alors, lui dit Harry, totalement abasourdi.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco s'intéresse tellement à toi.

Et dans un silence de plomb, ils tournent tous les trois le tête vers Draco qui se tient toujours devant l'entrée du lycée et qui fixe la scène avec anxiété. Ce même Draco qui donnerait tout, à cet instant précis, pour se trouver loin, très loin, de ce fichu lycée.

.

**À suivre…**

.

Et voila ! Quelques surprises dans ce chapitre, merci Blaise ! Un petit secret bien gardé par Harry aussi, dont on reparlera bientôt…

Sinon prochain chapitre Harry/Draco (Oui, encore ! Je suis gentille pas vrai :P)

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, d'ailleurs vous m'en laissez encore une ? ^^

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous, x-lilo.


	6. Plus de sexe, hein ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Brigitte : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Blaise fasse son effet ^^ Contente aussi que ça te plaise toujours. Voici la suite ! Bisous._

_Zelnazoo : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Narcissa Potter : Merci pour ta review, et pour toutes les autres avant d'ailleurs. En fait, merci de suivre et de me donner ton avis :P je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ^^ Profite en bien en tout cas ! Bisous._

.

**Chapitre V : Plus de sexe, hein ?**

.

Avez-vous déjà fait quelque chose que vous avez immédiatement regretté ? L'idée germe dans votre esprit et elle ne vous quitte plus. Elle vous pousse à agir sur un coup de tête, sans même y réfléchir un instant. Une chose qui vous a poussée à vouloir revenir en arrière. Une chose qui vous a empêchée de dormir tant que vous ne saviez pas si c'était une véritable erreur. Une chose qui vous a plongée dans de longs moments d'angoisse. Cette chose qui vous fait mal au ventre rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait entraînée.

Harry, lui, venait juste d'en faire une.

Les mots du garçon devant le lycée résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Sans arrêt. ' Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco s'intéresse tellement à toi.'. Alors, comme ça, Draco s'intéressait à lui ?

Et puis, d'abord qui était ce type qui, après cette révélation pour le moins fracassante, était parti comme si de rien n'était, ce stupide sourire toujours scotché à son visage ?

Harry avait tenu deux jours. Deux putains de jours et avait même assisté au cours de philo du Mardi, bien qu'il ai fuit le regard de son professeur par tous les moyens possibles.

Cependant, voila, il était une heure du matin, on était mercredi, ou plus précisément jeudi, très tôt et Harry avait fait une connerie quelques heures plus tôt. Depuis il attendait, allongé sur son lit, et était incapable de fermer l'œil. Il serrait dans sa main un bout de papier tout froissé. Ce fichu papier qui avait été mis dans sa main lors d'une nuit du mois d'août. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à le jeter. L'avait même mis à la poubelle, puis l'avais récupéré. Forcément. Ce putain de papier qui le raccrochait tellement à Draco, à cette nuit là, dans la ruelle. Et il avait craqué, quelques heures plus tôt. Après tout, quoi de plus facile qu'un sms ?

.

' _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Vendredi soir après les cours ? On pourrait peut être boire un verre non ? Harry.'_

_._

Plus de 20 minutes pour écrire ça et près de 3 heures à attendre une réponse. Réponse qui finit par arriver.

1h43. '_Ok_'.

Et un cœur qui s'emballe.

.

* * *

.

- Draco, merde. Je dors moi, grommelle un Blaise à moitié dans les vapes.

- Peut être, mais je suis encore chez moi alors je fais ce que je veux !

- Oh la, déclare Blaise en se redressant, mauvaise nuit, peut être ?

- Toujours meilleure que les deux à venir… répond Draco, le regard dans le vague.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demande Blaise, complètement réveillé cette fois.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui, demain soir.

- Lui ? Harry je suppose. Bah c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour bien démarrer le week-end ! S'exclame Blaise.

- On va parler.

Cette fois Blaise ne retient pas son rire. Est-ce qu'ils y croyaient vraiment ? Parler, et puis quoi encore ?

- Tu ferais bien de t'acheter un truc comme une ceinture de chasteté si tu ne comptes que parler. Nous savons très bien, toi, moi et sûrement lui, comment tout ça va finir !

- Blaise, arrête. Il faut qu'on parle lui et moi ! Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je m'acharne avec toi. Tu m'énerves.

- Je t'énerve parce tu sais que j'ai raison, répond Blaise le plus naturellement du monde.

La tasse que Draco tient entre ses mains lui échappe soudain. Bien sur qu'il sait, mais c'est un homme après tout, pas un animal. Il peut bien se retenir, non ?

- Je trouve que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à casser de la vaisselle en ma présence Draco chéri, renchéri Blaise.

- Va te faire voir, déclare Draco en enfilant sa veste.

- Ça va Draco, prend pas la mouche, s'esclaffe Blaise. T'as qu'à mettre des sous-vêtements très moches, voilà tout.

- Des… ? Blaise soit sérieux deux minutes s'il te plait !

- Mais je suis sérieux, renchérie Blaise. Franchement, si tu mets des sous-vêtements très moches, tu n'aura aucune envie qu'il regarde sous ton pantalon, je te le garantie ! Un truc ignoble avec des dessins ou d'une couleur criarde… En tout cas avec moi ça marche, rajoute-t-il après un silence.

Draco le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un ami pareil ? Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, parce que c'est Blaise et qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ça a toujours été comme ça.

- De toute façon la question ne se pose pas Blaise, je n'ai rien de tout ça dans mon placard. Il faut que j'aille travailler… Si tu trouves une meilleure idée d'ici ce soir, je serai ravi de l'entendre. Pas trop de bêtises, je veux retrouver mon appartement en état, s'il te plait. Je serai là vers 19h. À ce soir, lui dit Draco une légère angoisse perceptible dans la voix.

- C'est ça, à ce soir Maman ! Lui répond Blaise en se recouchant, tandis que Draco, lui, quitte l'appartement.

.

* * *

.

_Vendredi, 18h00_

.

30 minutes. Plus que ? Encore ? Harry tripotait nerveusement son stylo, le regard dans le vide. Il avait cesser d'écouter ce que Draco disait depuis près de 45 minutes. Deux heures de philo, juste avant la 'discussion'. Qui avait eu cette idée stupide ?

Lui.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire des trucs pareils. Il avait préparer au moins une dizaine de sms pour annuler, que Ron l'avait empêcher d'envoyer. Son ami trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée. N'importe quoi. Les amis c'est vraiment bête parfois.

Oh, il n 'avait qu'à aller voir Draco à la fin du cours et lui dire qu'il avait un empêchement. Oui, voilà, il allait faire ça.

.

_1 heure plus tard, dans la voiture de Draco._

.

Bon, d'accord il n'avait pas eu le courage. Quand il s'était avancé vers le bureau de Draco il était déterminé pourtant. Vraiment déterminé. Et puis rien. Draco lui avait sourit, un sourire un peu crispé certes, mais un sourire quand même. Il avait balancé d'une voix qu'il voulait pleine d'assurance un 'On y va ?' et Harry avait simplement acquiescé. Il avait voulu dire non mais en avait été incapable. Ça avait donc été oui.

.

À présent, le blond gare sa voiture devant un petit café plutôt isolé. Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de tout le trajet. Ils avaient des milliers de choses à se dire mais aucun des deux n'avait eu le courage d'entamer la conversation. Ils savaient qu'ils se comportaient comme des enfants et pourtant…

À peine sorti du véhicule, Harry allume une cigarette, le stress disons, et en propose une à Draco qui refuse poliment.

- J'essaye d'arrêter, précise-t-il.

- Oh… Très bien, déclare Harry, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Je dois hum… Appeler ma mère, pour la prévenir tu vois, lui dire que je vais rentrer un peu plus tard, ajoute-t-il en désignant son portable.

Draco se contente de hocher la tête et de s'asseoir un peu plus loin tout en regardant son élève du coin de l'œil. Blaise avait raison, il était vraiment très beau, mais il y avait autre chose. Une espèce d'attirance étrange. Et puis ce truc, ce petit côté fragile qui poussait bêtement Draco à vouloir le protéger. Comme si Harry avait l'intention de le laisser faire…

- C'est bon, lui dit Harry en le rejoignant.

- Hum, ok. Elle n'a rien dit ? Demande-t-il histoire de meubler la conversation.

- Oh et bien elle a un peu râler, comme d'habitude. Elle dit que c'est pas en sortant que j'irai à l'université l'année prochaine, ajoute-t-il arrachant un sourire à Draco.

- Elle n'a pas tord…

- Tu peux toujours me ramener, déclare Harry provocateur.

Draco s'apprête à lui répondre mais un serveur arrive pour prendre leur commande. Deux bières. Ces deux jeunes hommes n'ont vraiment rien de personnes fréquentables.

- Alors, le lycée ça va ? Demande le blond, qui se sent immédiatement ridicule.

- Ça peut aller, oui, répond Harry, entrant dans son jeu. J'ai eu les résultats des sélections de l'équipe de basket, il semblerait que j'en fasse parti…

- Oh, tu joues au basket ?

- Non. Enfin si mais j'fais surtout ça pour Ron. Il adore ce sport et il se trouve que je ne suis pas si mauvais alors bon…

C'est une évidence, Draco n'a rien à lui répondre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui Harry serait déjà allonger sur la table, nu, à gémir. Il tente tant bien que mal de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Ils devaient parler. Il prend une grande inspiration et ose un regard vers Harry.

- Tu voulais qu'on parle non ? S'aventure-t-il.

- Ouais…répond Harry après un silence. Je trouve juste ça con que… Merde Draco on se voit presque tous les jours et cette situation n'est pas tenable. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. On pourrait peut être, je sais pas… faire des efforts non ?

- Plus de sexe, répond très rapidement Draco alors que l'image d'Harry nu sur la table lui revient.

- Hein ?

- Si on veut que ça se passe bien on devrait commencer par arrêter tout ce qui rapporte au sexe. Je suis ton professeur, on ne peut pas… continuer comme ça.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il s'attendait bien à un truc dans ce genre là. Draco avait trop à perdre dans cette histoire, mais il gardait tout de même un tout petit espoir… Espoir que le blond venait de réduire à néant. Et, il aurait beau dire, ça faisait mal. Il avait essayé de faire comme si, mais les paroles du type devant le lycée résonnaient toujours. Et il y avait presque cru. Pendant quelques secondes il avait cru que, peut être, Draco s'intéressait à lui.

- Ça me va, répond Harry plein de mauvaise foi. On aura qu'à se serrer la main et… Je sais pas moi. Plein d'autres trucs dans ce genre là.

- Se serrer la main, répète Draco. Pourquoi pas ?

La voix du blond reflète le doute et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il avait toujours pour lui près d'un mois de souvenir. Et il pourrait toujours raconter lors des soirées de beuveries universitaires qu'il s'était taper son professeur de philosophie. Il pourrait. Mais ne le ferait sûrement pas, il avait déjà comme un pincement au cœur. Mais ça passerait. Ce genre de connerie passe toujours, du moins c'est ce qu'on a tendance à penser.

Après cette petite mise au point, la conversation entre eux resta plus générale. Ils burent quelques verres. Harry fuma un nombre important de cigarettes et Draco se laissa tenter deux fois. Il arrêterait un autre jour. Puis il remontèrent en voiture, firent le chemin inverse et Harry indiqua à Draco où il habitait. Quand celui-ci se gara dans l'allée il faisait déjà sombre et la plupart des volets étaient fermés.

.

- Bon, bah merci déclara gentiment Harry avant de tendre sa main à Draco, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond serre la main tendue et murmure quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un 'bonne nuit'. Cependant au moment où la main d'Harry quitte la sienne, il ne résiste pas et l'attire à lui avant de se mettre à dévorer sa bouche. Il évacue dans ce baiser toute la tension sexuelle qui l'habite chaque fois qu'il voit le brun. Il mordille et lèche, tantôt doux, tantôt sauvage. Et si Harry est surpris au départ il s'empresse ensuite de répondre au baiser. Ils n'y peuvent pas grand-chose, c'est presque plus fort qu'eux. C'est du moins ce qu'ils se disent. Comme une excuse.

Quand Draco se faufile entre les deux sièges pour rejoindre la banquette arrière, Harry ne se fait pas prier et le suit avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le blond, leur arrachant à tous deux un rire.

L'espace est étroit, leurs gestes restreints et pourtant la magie du moment est là.

Aucun des deux ne sait vraiment comment ils se retrouvent le pantalon baissé à hauteur du genoux, Draco assis sur la banquette, Harry sur ses genoux le dos collé à son torse, Draco dévorant sa nuque, ses doigts profondément enfouis en lui, gémissants. En chœur. Puis les doigts de Draco sont remplacés par son sexe tendu, il s'enfonce lentement en Harry lui arrachant tout de même une légère plainte. Puis après un moment qui aurait aussi bien pu durer quelques secondes que quelques heures, Harry commence à s'empaler sur Draco, ne retenant en aucune façon ses cris. Ils sont ensembles. Enfin. Ils sont heureux. Ils se donnent tout ce qu'il leur est possible de donner, pour l'instant. Ils ne font plus qu'un.

Draco voudrait que cet instant dure pour toujours, mais il n'est qu'un homme, et sa résistance à la jouissance à ses limites. Il fini par venir profondément en Harry, qui, lui aussi, après quelques coups de poignet bien sentis du blond sur sa verge, fini par venir sur son propre ventre dans un gémissement rauque.

Et la magie prend déjà fin. Draco voudrait retenir Harry. Il sait qu'il va partir, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps et pourtant il n'en a pas le courage. Il le regarde se rhabiller, déjà, et son cœur se serre. Il ne lui demandera pas de rester, il le sait. Il n'est qu'un trouillard.

- Plus de sexe, hein ? Le taquine Harry, en déposant un léger baiser au creux de ses lèvres, un magnifique sourire ornant son visage. Eh, et au fait, magnifique boxer Draco, vraiment… Déclare-t-il en ouvrant la portière et en en quittant la voiture ne retenant pas son rire cette fois.

Draco sourit lui-même en jetant un coup d'œil à cet affreux boxer multicolore que Blaise lui avait offert la veille et en se rappelant la crise de rire qui avait suivie. La technique des sous vêtements hideux n'avait pas marché. Pas avec lui. Au fond il s'en fichait, il était presque heureux. Presque.

Harry, de son côté, allongé sur son lit, un immense sourire aux lèvres ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, une fois encore, il avait fuit juste après l'amour. Juste à ce moment où il fallait donner de la tendresse à l'autre. N'y arriverait-il donc plus jamais ?

.

**À suivre …**

.

Et Voila ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres, considérez ça comme un cadeau (?)…

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Reviews ? :D

A la semaine Prochaine, Lundi ou mardi, vous l'aurez compris !

Bisous à tous chers lecteurs ! x-Lilo.


	7. Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?

_Auteur : __**x-Lilo**_

_**Titre : **__Coup d'un soir, ou presque._

_**Résumé : **__Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA_

_**Rating : **__M, dès le prologue_

_**Genre : **__Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling._

_._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_YAMIA : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère aussi qu'elle ne te lassera pas… Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Bisous !_

_Zelnazoo : Il se cache plein de truc, que je ne garderai plus pour moi trop longtemps, promis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !_

_Anali Black : La voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture, bisous !_

_Puppy : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touchée ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre où il y a encore un peu (Beaucoup) de lemon ! Bisous et à bientôt je l'espère :D_

_Brigitte : Oui, très dur (sans mauvais jeu de mots : P) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !_

_Narcissa Potter : merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Tu sembles 'amoureuse' de Blaise, il a donc réussi :D Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte, il leur faut juste un peu de temps ! Bonne lecture._

_._

**Chapitre VI : Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?**

_._

Un garçon roux d'une douzaine d'années était allongé dans l'herbe entre un jeune brun portant d'énormes lunettes et son sosie féminin, les lunettes en moins ! Les deux garçons avaient la mine renfrognée tandis que la jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents dévoilant un appareil dentaire fort peu esthétique, terreur des adolescents…

- Je voudrais que les vacances durent toujours, déclare le roux la mine boudeuse.

- Quand je serai président, il n'y aura jamais d'école, lui répond le brun. On sera toujours en vacances et ce sera génial !

- Absolument géniale, ajoute son sosie la voix chargée d'ironie, on sera tous complètement idiot comme ça !

- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu aimes tellement l'école de toute façon, s'exclame le roux.

- On y apprend plein de chose et on rencontre des gens très intéressants mais c'est vrai que baisser le maillot de bain de ce porc de Dudley Dursley à la piscine pour que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point ces parties sont ridiculement petites est beaucoup plus instructif, déclare la jeune fille d'une traite, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs.

Les deux garçons se regardent et se mettent à rire en se remémorant ce souvenir, tandis que la fillette se lève, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne rigolerai pas trop, s'énerve-t-elle, fixant le brun, en regardant bien on voit encore la trace du cocard que cette connerie t'as coûtée ! Bon, moi je rentre, j'ai froid, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix sèche en quittant les garçons.

- Complètement cinglée ta frangine mon vieux, s'exclame le roux après quelques minutes.

- Tout à fait d'accord, répond l'autre garçon.

- Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que demain on retourne en cours et que je crève d'envie de rester en vacances Harry !

- Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi…

.

Six ans et quelques plus tard. Même herbe. Les deux mêmes garçons et une conversation similaire, à peu de choses près.

- Putain Harry, j'ai pas envie de retourner en cours, déclare Ron en tendant à son ami ce qui semble être un joint.

Il tire dessus, une fois, puis deux. Ferme les yeux et attend un instant avant de répondre.

- Moi, bizarrement ça va. Pour une fois ça me gène pas tant que ça de retourner au lycée.

- Bizarrement ? Avoue-le Harry, tu crèves d'envie de retrouver notre cher prof de philo !

- Hum, c'est pas faux répond Harry, repassant le joint au roux. En même temps je sais pas trop, on s'est pas parlé depuis l'aventure dans sa voiture, ça va faire 3 semaines.

- Ça vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir… déclare Ron pensif, d'ailleurs toi t'en penses quoi de tout ça ?

- J'sais pas trop. Au début c'était juste un coup comme ça tu vois, et finalement c'est notre prof ! J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Mais je crois que je m'attache à lui et ça me fait flipper… Oh, bordel, on dirait un pré ado en manque de cul, ajoute-t-il un instant après.

- C'est une façon de voir, déclare Ron en ricanant. Moi je trouve qu'on dirait surtout un mec qui se fourre toujours dans des histoires compliquées et qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit faire parce qu'il a peur de se laisser aller avec les autres.

Alors que le silence s'installe, Ron ajoute :

- Heureusement ce pauvre type a un ami hors du commun qui est toujours là pour lui venir en aide !

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire, l'inquiétude persiste, mais passer du temps avec Ron lui fait du bien ! Il tape doucement son ami sur l'épaule.

- T'es trop con, ajoute-t-il.

- Je sais, lui répond Ron le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que demain on retourne en cours et que je crève d'envie de rester en vacances Harry !

.

* * *

.

- Et si on considère Freud comme…

Draco Malefoy s'interrompt soudain, lançant un regard plein de mépris à sa classe. Aucun élève ne semble prendre son cours au sérieux. Un bon quart somnole, un autre est occupé avec un téléphone portable ou tout autre objet 'technologique'. Quand à l'autre moitié de la classe, elle semble tout simplement ailleurs. Se remémorant ses vacances ou prévoyant déjà le prochain week-end. Les jeunes, quelle plaie ! Hé, mais depuis quand pensait-il comme un vieux frustré ?

- Si on considère Freud comme un véritable sex-addict qui passait son temps à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue alors…

Il s'interrompt de nouveau. Quelques élèves sont sortis de leur léthargie et regardent leur professeur comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Enfin un peu d'attention, ajoute celui-ci. Bon, allez-y, foutez moi le camp ! Vous avez intérêt à être plus attentifs demain, prévient Draco alors que la moitié des élèves ont déjà rangés leur affaires, trop heureux d'échapper aux dix dernières minutes de cours de la journée. Oh, et euh Harry, tu pourrais… ajoute-t-il plus bas.

Le brun hoche simplement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres en fixant Draco, lui montrant qu'il a compris et surtout lui évitant d'avoir à trouver une excuse ridicule.

.

La salle se vide petit à petit et bientôt il ne reste plus qu'Harry et Draco. Le brun s'avance vers son professeur, le regard brûlant.

- Salut, murmure-t-il.

- Salut, lui renvoie Draco. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Pas mal, j'ai traîné avec Ron, bu quelques bières et dormi jusqu'à 14h. J'ai vu ma sœur aussi, elle a passé quelques jours à la maison, déclare Harry le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis.

- Oh t'as une sœur ? S'étonne Draco.

- Jumelle. Mais elle ne me ressemble pas, je suis beaucoup plus beau ! S'exclame Harry arrachant un rire à Draco qui semble subjugué par ses paroles. Et deux petits frères aussi ! Toi, tes vacances ?

- Plutôt bien. Quelques copies à corriger, mais Blaise, le mec qui t'a parlé devant le lycée, précise Draco en rougissant, s'est chargé de me faire sortir. On s'est éclaté.

- Oh, il… il habite ici ? Enfin je veux dire, vous vous voyez souvent ? Demande Harry d'une voix où la jalousie est perceptible.

- Il vit à Londres en fait, mais il partage mon appartement pour quelques temps, explique Draco sans se douter qu'il ne fait qu'alimenter la jalousie du brun.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Demande soudain Harry, qui regrette immédiatement son impulsivité.

Draco se tourne alors vers lui. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'Harry venait juste de se comporter comme un enfant gâté ? Qui était ce jeune homme en face de lui et qu'avait-on fait du Harry Potter fier, orgueilleux et sûr de lui qu'il connaissait ?

Ceci dit, si la question était : 'Harry lui avait-il manqué ?', la réponse était indéniablement un oui. Un grand, énorme, immense, gigantesque oui !

Peut-être était-ce le moment d'être honnête, non ?

- Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?

Bon, très bien, l'honnêteté, on repassera.

- J'ai posé la question en premier ! S'exclame Harry, indigné.

- Et alors ? Répond Draco.

- Et alors je m'en vais. Tu m'emmerdes, déclare le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'est le moment ou jamais, c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit non ?

- Oui. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ton putain de mauvais caractère m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué Harry. Vraiment. Et je suis content de te revoir. Je n'attend que ça depuis plusieurs jours, avoue un Draco rougissant mais heureux de retrouver le Harry au caractère insupportable qui lui plait tant.

- Toi aussi, répond simplement le brun un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de se coller à lui et de commencer à dévorer sa bouche.

.

Bientôt, le brun se retrouve assis sur le bureau de son professeur, ses jambes s'enroulant autours de la taille du blond, tandis que ce dernier s'applique à embrasser passionnément la bouche de son élève. Leurs langues se chamaillent, leurs dents s'entrechoquent quelques fois. Ils manquent de souffle. Il y a un mot pour décrire ça, non ? Quelque chose comme passion, peut être.

- Harry, murmure Draco, tandis que celui-ci s'attaque à son cou. Harry, tu es sûr qu'on a le droit de faire ça ? Je suis ton… prof et, oh oui… si on continu, on ne s'arrêtera pas, arrive à articuler le blond entre deux gémissements.

- Belle déduction, se moque le brun en faufilant ses mains sous la chemise de Draco et en commençant à embrasser son torse. Je ne… sais pas si on… si on a le droit, mais au pire on… on dira qu'on ne savait pas, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Cette dernière réplique arrache un rire à Draco, juste au creux de l'oreille d'Harry et celui-ci se surprend à penser que ce simple son pourrait certainement le faire jouir. Ça ou la main de Draco qui se glisse sous son jeans, tentant tant bien que mal de défaire sa braguette pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son sexe, presque douloureux car tendu à l'extrême.

Plus qu'impatient, Harry enlève ses chaussures de quelques coups de pieds bien sentis, pose ses mains sur celle de Draco et fait descendre son pantalon ainsi que son boxer sans oublier ses chaussettes quand ses mains arrivent au niveau de ses chevilles. Le voyant faire, Draco s'applique à lui retirer son tee-shirt pour, enfin, le voir nu.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir ému devant ce magnifique corps qu'il voit nu pour la première fois. Il commence par fixer ses épaules, finement musclées, sûrement par le basket, puis son regard descend vers son torse, presque imberbe. Tant mieux, il n'aime pas spécialement les poils ! Puis des abdominaux, là encore, grâce au sport, bien développés. Du nombril, il suit la fine ligne de poils qui mène à l'objet de ses désirs. Le membre d'Harry est fièrement dressé semblant le narguer ou bien juste l'appeler, 'Je suis là, occupe toi de moi !'. Draco sait que, plus bas, il trouvera deux jambes fuselées qui mériteraient, elles aussi, son attention, mais il ne peut détacher son regard de la verge d'Harry. Il doit d'ailleurs avouer que, de ce côté-là, Harry n'a rien à envier à personne. Dame Nature semble s'être montrée bien généreuse…

- Jaloux ? Demande le brun, soucieux d'être détaillé de cette façon.

- Petit con, répond Draco, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

- Petit ? S'exclame Harry, un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

La seule solution qui s'impose à Draco est celle d'embrasser cette bouche qui le nargue, de caresser ce corps qui l'attire tant, de se coller à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus un seul centimètre qui sépare leur deux corps.

Il a l'intime conviction que cette fois là sera différente des deux précédentes pas forcément mieux, certainement pas pire. Non, juste différente. Il n'a pas changé d'avis. Pour lui, il est évident que cette histoire ne mènera nulle part, qu'elle est beaucoup trop compliquée et vouée à l'échec. Mais, il sait aussi que s'il ne s'arrête pas maintenant quelque chose va changer en lui, qu'il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière…

Et il ne s'arrête pas.

Sa main trouve presque naturellement une place sur le sexe tendu d'Harry et commence un lent va et vient, arrachant ses premiers gémissements au brun qui ferme déjà les yeux de plaisir.

Sans arrêter les mouvements qu'effectue sa main, Draco plonge l'autre dans sa sacoche et en sort un tube de lubrifiant. Reconnaissant ce que son amant vient de sortir, Harry écarquille soudain les yeux.

- Draco, est-ce que… est-ce que tu te promènes toujours avec du lubrifiant sur toi ? Demande Harry, plus qu'étonné.

Le blond, gêné, ne peut empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

- C'est juste que… C'est juste, bafouille-t-il. J'avais une petite idée de comment ça allait… finir et euh… Je ne veux plus que tu ais mal. Tu sais, j'ai bien vu… la dernière fois.

Face à cette révélation, Harry ne peut que hocher la tête avant de capturer les lèvres du blond, une nouvelle fois.

.

Draco enduit à présent ses doigts de lubrifiant, pendant qu'Harry s'allonge nonchalamment sur le bureau. Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres devant cette image si indécente. Dans cette position, Harry semble être une véritable incitation à la débauche. Draco ne résiste pas plus longtemps et attrape ses jambes, ces jambes sur lesquelles il n'a pas pris le temps de s'attarder quelques minutes plus tôt et les dépose sur ses épaules, ensuite il commence à faire pénétrer un doigt, puis deux en Harry qui, par impatience, entame déjà un mouvement de haut en bas avec ses hanches. Quand un troisième doigt rejoint les deux précédents, le brun laisse échapper un petit cri de pure extase.

- Draco, gémit-il, Draco… Je pense que tu es encore beaucoup trop habillé pour ce que je veux que tu me fasses.

Le blond sourit face à l'impatience dont son amant fait preuve. Il descend alors doucement les jambes d'Harry, qui s'empresse de se rasseoir. Le brun défait alors la ceinture de son professeur, les mains tremblantes, ouvre son pantalon et le descend juste sous les fesses de Draco, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion. C'est alors Harry qui prend le temps d'observer la parcelle de peau du blond qui est dévoilée, avant que sa main ne se referme sur le tube de lubrifiant posé sur le bureau.

Il en verse une quantité raisonnable au creux de sa main avant d'en enduire le sexe de Draco. Celui-ci accueille l'initiative par des soupirs de contentement. Quand il sent que sa verge est assez lubrifiée, il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de poser sa main sur le torse de son élève, l'incitant à s'allonger de nouveau. Il dépose, une nouvelle fois les jambes du brun sur ses épaules avant de guider son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée du brun.

Quand, enfin, il entre en lui, il est heureux de ne pas être accueilli par une plainte mais plutôt par un soupir. Un soupir qui semble presque signifier le contentement. Un soupir qui semble lui hurler 'Enfin, enfin, tu es là'. Un soupir, de bonheur ?

Il commence alors de lent mais prononcés va et viens dans ce corps qu'il aime tant, tandis qu'Harry, lui, emmène sans arrêt ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de Draco tout en se relevant autant que son corps le lui permet afin d'emmener ses lèvres à celles de son professeur.

.

.

Si quelqu'un s'était aventuré au quatrième étage de ce lycée de banlieue, il aurait pu entendre la litanie de 'Harry' et de 'Draco', entrecoupé de 'Encore' ou de 'Plus vite', murmurés dans la salle du fond. S'il était resté assez longtemps, il aurait même pu entendre les cris de jouissance annonçant la fin de l'acte entre les deux hommes.

Si cette personne était assez perspicace, elle aurait constaté qu'à partir de ce jour là, Harry serait souvent le dernier à ranger ses affaires après le cours de philosophie et qu'il ne rentrait jamais plus, directement chez lui.

Avec un bon sens de l'observation, cette personne aurait peut-être même remarqué qu'en déposant ses devoirs sur le bureau, Ronald Weasley s'appliquait à ne pas toucher le meuble qu'il savait désormais lieu de débauche de son meilleur ami et de son professeur.

.

**À suivre…**

.

Pfiou, voilà, Fini ! Celui-ci est assez hum, chaud ?

Les choses deviennent 'sérieuses' entre eux…

Prochain chapitre un peu plus drôle et essentiellement centré sur Harry et ce qu'il peut ressentir après 'ça'.

Reviews ?

A la semaine prochaine, bisous !


	8. Oh mon Dieu, estce que tu

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

_._

_Réponses aux review anonymes :_

_._

_Brigitte : Je comprend ton 'désespoir', j'aurais, moi aussi, adoré avoir un prof comme Draco et mes notes en philo auraient sûrement été meilleures x) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Puppy : Tu as raison, Harry et son mauvais caractère, c'est tout une histoire ! Pour la comparaison, je t'excuses sans aucun problème, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit, il m'y fait un peu penser aussi et puis j'ai adoré cette fiction personnellement alors, même si ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, ça me flatte plus qu'autre chose ! Enfin, pour ce qui est des 'non éloges', ne t'inquiètes pas, les changements arrivent, dès ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, bisous ! _

_Julie Malefoy : Tu as un compte, mais tu n'as pas activé les messages, je ne peux donc pas te répondre autrement qu'ici. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et pour répondre à ta question, j'en compte aujourd'hui 21, plus le prologue et sûrement un épilogue, ce qui m'amène à 23, mais ce n'est pas définitif ! Si tu veux plus de précision, active les messages, c'est plus simple !_

_._

**Chapitre VII : Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu…**

**.**

_Alors qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le bureau de son professeur, Harry pouvait sentir, autant qu'il voyait, la main du blond qui allait et venait sur son sexe. Et Dieu, comme c'était bon. C'était aussi la vision la plus érotique qu'il ai jamais vu._

_- Ça te plait ? Murmure le blond au creux de son oreille._

_- Oui…hum oui… gémit-il._

_Il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. Il le savait. Il suffisait juste que Draco accélère les va et vient et qu'il passe son pouce juste un tout petit peu plus haut. Oh, oui, juste là. Exactement comme ça. Il allait… il allait…_

_._

**- Salut les jeunes, on est samedi, il est 9 heures et il est temps pour vous de sortir du lit ! Il fait actuellement…**

**.**

La voix de l'animateur ringard est coupée par une main qui s'abat violemment sur le réveil

- Fait chier, murmure la voix d'Harry alors qu'il sort sa tête de sous la couette.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lancer un regard à son entrejambe qui semble vouloir lui faire savoir son contentement.

- Fait chier, répète-t-il en remettant sa tête sous la couette, tout en priant pour que son érection matinale disparaisse.

Toute cette petite histoire avec Draco avait commencé près de deux semaines plus tôt et, bien qu'il passe presque toutes ses soirées allongé nu et offert sur la bureau de son professeur, ce genre de rêves, et les réveils qui suivaient, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Sortant une nouvelle fois sa tête de sous la couette, Harry pris conscience qu'on était samedi. C'est bien ce que la voix dans le réveil avait dit, non ? Pourquoi, alors, avait-il donc mis ce fichu réveil à sonner à 9 heures du matin ? N'était-on pas censé dormir jusqu'à au moins midi, le samedi ? Il était sûr qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de faire ça, mais laquelle ?

La réponse sembla presque tomber du ciel, ou tout du moins elle s'abattit sur lui. Une masse de cheveux entra soudainement en contact avec son visage, tandis qu'il sentait un poids sur son corps.

- Harry !

Les cheveux parlaient. Non. Non, non et non. Les cheveux appartenaient à un corps et la personne à qui appartenait ce corps parlait. Beaucoup plus logique !

- Harry, mon Dieu est-ce que tu…

- Hermione ! S'exclame Harry indigné, alors qu'il devine ce que sa sœur sous-entend.

- Bordel, Harry tu bandes ! Crie la brune en sortant du lit d'un bond. J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas…

- Non, mais Herm' c'est juste que…, commence Harry.

- Tu as rêvé de beaux mecs et tu as décidé de me le faire savoir, finit Hermione.

- Disons que j'ai quelques fantasmes, et nous sommes le matin.

- Tu rêves de cul. Magnifique ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant.

- Hermione, on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Demande Harry, gêné.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Tu es mon frère, et tout comme papa tu n'es pas censé bander ou même avoir une vie sexuelle !

- Sympa, répond Harry, faussement vexé.

- T'as qu'à aller prendre une douche. Je meurs d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras, mais hors de question de le faire avec ta… ta truc en pleine phase exponentielle, déclare Hermione tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

- Ok, je vais faire ça, répond Harry. À tout à l'heure, ajoute-t-il alors que sa sœur quitte sa chambre.

Alors qu'Hermione descend les escaliers, il entend sa mère crier :

- Tu as réveillé ton frère ?

- Oui, répond Hermione. Il va prendre une douche. Froide, précise-t-elle.

Et le rire de sa mère lui répond. Harry peut presque voir le sourire sadique qui doit, sans aucun doute, se dessiner sur le visage de sa jumelle. Quelle famille de dingue…

Il sort finalement de son lit, direction la salle de bain. Il allait prendre une douche et ensuite tout irait mieux. Oui, voila, il allait prendre une douche. Froide.

.

* * *

.

- Oh, Ron ! Je ne me souvenais plus que tu avais des goûts aussi douteux en matière de film ! S'exclame Hermione en sortant du cinéma.

- Arrête Hermione, moi je l'ai trouvé sympa ce film, répond le roux. Harry ?

- Désolé pour ce qu'on appelle la solidarité masculine mec, mais elle a raison. Ce film était absolument merdique, déclare le brun en riant.

Il est bientôt rejoint par sa sœur, tandis que Ron affiche une moue boudeuse.

- Ça va Ron, fais pas la tête ! Je vous invite à boire un verre pour oublier ça, décide Hermione. Allez, venez !

Bientôt, ils sont tous les trois assis autours d'une bière, parlant de tout et de rien. Comme ça a toujours été entre eux.

- Et au fait, avec Draco ? Interroge Ron au grand damne d'Harry.

- Draco ? Demande Hermione surprise.

Et Harry sait qu'à partir de cet instant, tout va se passer très vite. Qu'il ne contrôle plus rien.

- Bah oui, Draco, répond Ron, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Qui est Draco ? S'exclame Hermione.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Draco, Harry ? S'étonne le roux en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Mais qui est donc ce fichu Draco ? S'impatiente la jeune femme.

- Son mec, répond Ron le plus simplement du monde.

- Ton mec ? S'écrie Hermione en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

- Mon mec ? Hein ? Non, mais…

Harry reste sans voix. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon. Draco était son amant, pour son plus grand plaisir, peut être un peu son ami, son professeur assurément, mais son mec ? N'importe quoi !

- Est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec le Draco de Newcastle ? Harry ! Hé, oh ? S'impatiente un peu plus Hermione face à un Harry qui reste figé.

- C'est lui ! S'exclame Ron.

- Tu l'as revu alors ? S'étonne la brune.

- Et comment ! Figures-toi que c'est notre pr… commence le roux.

- La ferme Ron ! S'écrie Harry qui semble enfin réagir.

- C'est votre quoi ? Harry ! Supplie presque Hermione.

- Notre profdephilo, marmonne Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Notre prof de philo, répète-t-il, à peine plus fort.

- Quoi ! S'exclame Hermione.

- Notre…

- J'ai compris, le coupe-t-elle. Tu veux dire que le type de la ruelle est ton prof de philo et que vous continuez de vous voir ?

- Oui, murmure-t-il gêné.

Harry lance un regard accusateur à son meilleur ami avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Il est suivi dans son mouvement presque immédiatement par le roux qui semble se sentir coupable.

Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment eu dans l'idée de cacher quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, seulement il devait avouer qu'il craignait sa réaction. Son avis comptait plus que n'importe quel autre et cela depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours tout réussi, elle. Il ne lui avouerai certainement jamais, puisque la tradition veut qu'on passe son temps à se chamailler avec ses frères et sœurs, mais il l'admirai. Réellement. Et puis toute cette histoire avec Draco était si… compliquée, presque iréelle !

- C'est dingue, ajoute la jeune fille après quelques minutes. Ça doit juste être un des plus grands fantasmes des habitants de cette planète ! Juste après les infirmières et les pompiers, précise-t-elle en riant.

Les deux garçons relèvent alors la tête d'un coup, surpris.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Hermione, le seul crime que tu ais commis Harry, c'est d'attendre si longtemps pour me le dire ! Et vous vous voyez souvent ? Demande-t-elle après un petit instant.

- Tous les soirs après les cours, s'empresse de répondre Ron, s'attirant de nouveau les foudres de son meilleur ami.

- Non ! S'exclame Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, répond le roux en riant.

Hermione sourit bêtement et Ron lui rend ce stupide sourire sous le regard ébahi d'Harry. Ils semblent heureux pour lui… N'importe quoi !

- Dis pas de conneries Ron ! On se retrouve pas tous les soirs je te dis ! Et puis arrêter de sourire bêtement, c'est que du cul. Rien d'autre, débite-t-il d'une voix anormalement sèche. Il faut… Je vais fumer.

Il quitte le bar, les laissant tous les deux perplexes.

- C'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Hermione, retrouvant soudain son sérieux.

- C'est différent… répond le roux en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille avant de lancer un regard à son ami qui s'abandonne à présent aux plaisirs de la nicotine.

.

* * *

.

Quand il avait douze ans, Harry en avait eu assez de vivre chez lui, dans la banlieue calme, paisible et surtout où il ne se passe jamais rien, de Privet Drive. Lily et James Potter avaient choisi cet endroit dans l'espoir d'offrir à leurs enfants une vie tranquille, loin de tous les 'dangers' des grandes villes. Cependant cette vie là n'était pas du goût de leur fils aîné.

Un après-midi, en rentrant de l'école, voyant sa mère occupée à jardiner et sa sœur étant à son cours de danse, il avait mis dans son sac quelques gâteaux, une couverture, sa Gameboy et la totalité de ses économies, s'élevant à 20£* et avait quitté discrètement la maison. Il avait marché une bonne heure avant de s'arrêter dans une petite forêt où il avait décidé de passer la nuit.

Bien évidemment, il était rentré chez lui le lendemain, affamé et transi de froid. Il s'était excusé et la vie avait repris son cours. Sauf que, depuis ce jour là, il adorait se rendre dans cette forêt, où il avait d'ailleurs construit, quelques années plus tard, une cabane avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il aimait y venir pour réfléchir. Ou tout simplement être coupé du monde.

.

C'est donc tout naturellement que, prétextant un truc important à faire, Harry avait fausser compagnie à Ron et Hermione pour se rendre ici. Il y avait passé toute la fin d'après-midi et la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment quand une jolie brune pointa le bout de son nez.

- J'étais sûre de te trouver là, déclare-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, répond-il. Je suis content que tu sois là, reprend Harry, alors que le silence s'installe.

- Moi aussi. Et tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Et je suis sûre que lui aussi, précise-t-elle. Il aurait dû se mêler de ses affaires, attendre que tu sois prêt à m'en parler et moi… Moi j'aurais du prendre les choses plus sérieusement, parce que c'est sérieux n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répond pas et le silence s'installe à nouveau. Harry allume une cigarette. Profite de l'instant, puis se lance.

- Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai couché avec Bill, le frère de Ron ? Demande-t-il.

- Oh oui, rit-elle, quelle histoire…

- Et bien c'est exactement pareil. Ce jour-là, en rentrant à la maison, tu étais la seule à qui j'avais envie d'en parler. Toi, et personne d'autre. Je venais de découvrir que mon truc c'était les garçons. Plus aucun doute n'était possible, précise-t-il en riant de lui-même. Je voulais venir te voir et te dire que j'avais peur. Je voulais… Je crois que je voulais que tu me dises que tout irait bien, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Harry semble ému, Hermione ne sait pas tellement quoi lui dire alors elle prend simplement sa main dans la sienne. Pour lui dire qu'elle est là, qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle attend qu'il continue.

- Bien sûr, la réaction de Papa et Maman comptait, reprend-il, mais rien à voir avec la tienne. Toi, c'était différent, ça comptait infiniment plus. Ça compte infiniment plus. Ron, ça a été différent, il m'a trouvé nu dans le lit de son frère officiellement gay, je n'avais rien à expliquer. Il savait, c'est tout. Avec toi, il fallait trouver les mots. T'expliquer. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais j'ai pris un air détaché, comme si ce n'était rien, alors qu'au fond, j'étais mort de trouille.

Il fait une pause et regarde sa cigarette qui s'est consumée presque entièrement pendant qu'il parlait. Il n'ose pas regarder sa sœur. Elle, elle n'ose pas parler.

- Je te l'aurais dit, finit-il par dire. Je te l'aurais dit. Il me fallait juste du temps. J'avais juste peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir, parce que si un avis compte, c'est bien le tien et… Et je sais que ce truc avec Draco, ce n'est pas normal…

De petites larmes coulent à présent sur le visage de la jeune fille, émue.

- Tu sais, murmure-t-elle, rien de changera. Jamais.

- Je sais, répond Harry presque immédiatement, seulement des fois je voudrais juste être… tu sais je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que ce n'est pas une maladie, ou une connerie du genre, je… Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça et que de toute façon en faisant semblant je ne serai pas heureux, mais des fois, je crois que j'aimerais juste être… normal, tu vois ?

- Je vois, répond Hermione en serrant un peu plus la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes dans le calme de la nuit. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler, ils sont juste là. Présents l'un pour l'autre.

- Tu as peur ? Demande Hermione, rompant le silence.

- Je crois, oui, répond le brun après quelques minutes. Mais pas de lui cette fois. J'ai… il ne me fera pas de mal, je ne crois pas. J'ai envie d'avoir confiance. C'est un mec bien, pas comme… Enfin, un mec bien quoi, mis à part cet abominable caractère, qui pourrait presque faire concurrence au mien, ajoute-t-il en riant à demi. Non, en fait j'ai peur de moi. De ce que je pourrais ressentir, j'ai peur, aussi, de ne pas y arriver. Tu sais j'ai peur de l'aimer, c'est une chose, mais j'ai aussi peur de ne pas l'aimer correctement…

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse aimer correctement, le corrige-t-elle. On aime. C'est tout.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, je suis juste bien avec lui, déclare Harry, hésitant. Je crois que j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Pas maintenant en tout cas…

- Laisse du temps à votre couple alors, ou quelque soit le nom que tu donnes à ça. Attend. Profite de chaque instant. Laisse toi le temps de l'apprendre. Laisse lui le temps de t'apprendre, aussi. Laisse vous vivre.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Harry se sent soudain comme le petit garçon qu'il était six ans plus tôt. Il voudrais fuir. Le plus loin possible. Ce serait si facile. Il semblerait pourtant que cette fois-ci tout soit différent. Il pouvait sentir un étrange sentiment qui naissait en lui. Peut être pas de l'amour. Sûrement pas. Mais autre chose, quelque chose de semblable. Il pouvait encore fuir. Mais il avait aussi la possibilité d'accepter ça. D'apprendre Draco. Il pouvait et allait le faire. Assurément. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de fermer les yeux, serrant toujours dans sa main celle de sa sœur.

.

**À suivre…**

.

.

* Ce n'est pas très important, mais moi je ne le savais pas, si d'autres sont dans mon cas, 20£ c'est à peu près 24€, voila !

.

Je sais, j'avais parler de 'drôle', il faut croire que j'ai changé d'avis. Si je décide d'être totalement honnête je dois vous avouer qu'en fait j'ai réécris tout ce chapitre, je n'ai gardé que le début qui correspond au 'drôle'. Je n'étais pas satisfaite. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Parler de sentiments n'est pas chose facile, j'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plait !

On me l'a demandé, je sais que certains d'entre vous l'attende avec impatience, Blaise est de retour dans le prochain chapitre !

Pour finir, à l'heure où j'écris 76 personnes ont ma story en alerte. J'en suis flattée, mais il apparaît évident que si chacun d'entre vous mettait une review vous feriez exploser ma boîte mail.

Ceci n'est évidemment qu'une suggestion … & merci à tous ceux qui laissent déjà des review !

Après cette longue note, je vous laisse. À la semaine prochaine ! Bisous.


	9. Je l'aime bien ce type

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Kalia : Merci. Ça fait toujours plaisir et effectivement, ça m'encourage ! Voici la suite !_

_._

**Chapitre VIII : Je l'aime bien ce type.**

**.**

- Blaise, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai dit oui déjà ? Demande Draco, affichant une mine boudeuse digne d'un enfant.

- Peut-être parce que vous veniez de vous envoyer en l'air. Ou alors parce que tu ne peux rien lui refuser, sale adolescente pré-pubaire. Peut-être aussi parce que tu meurs d'envie de le rejoindre sous la douche après le match. Tu veux que je continue, ou ça va ? Répond Blaise en ricanant.

Le blond attrape un coussin et frappe son ami aussi fort qu'il le peut avant de se laisser choir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Hé ! Mon lit, s'exclame Blaise.

- Je ne connais rien au basket, réplique Draco, comme si son ami n'avait rien dit. Je suis sûr que je vais détester ça. Je déteste le sport. Tous les sports, se plaint-il.

- À part le sexe !

- À part le sexe, répète Draco affichant un sourire satisfait.

- Au moins, déclare Blaise, tu auras la chance de voir son magnifique petit cul moulé dans un short.

- Tu trouves qu'il a un magnifique petit cul ? Réplique le blond, un sourcil relevé.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Draco, la mienne me suffit. Mais je suppose que pour les gens de ton espèce, il est pas mal, lui répond Blaise un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Les gens de mon espèce ? Demande le blond, dubitatif.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me mater quand je vais prendre ma douche. Je sais qu'on est amis et que t'es gay, mais quand même ! Déclare Blaise se retenant tant bien que mal de rire.

Cette fois les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent violemment sous le choc, alors qu'un sourire commence à naître sur ses lèvres.

- Pauvre con, dit-il à Blaise en lui donnant une légère claque derrière la tête.

- Draco Lucius Malefoy ! Ne vous ai-je pas déjà demandé de ne pas dire de grossièreté ? Déclare Blaise dans une parfaite imitation du père de son ami. Vous savez à quel point je déteste quand vous êtes vulgaire enfin !

- Va te faire voir Blaise, répond le blond, riant franchement cette fois.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si méchant avec moi ? Demande alors Blaise, prenant une voix de victime.

Draco se contente de remuer la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation. Son ami était complètement fou à lier et il avait quelques doutes sur sa propre santé mentale, sinon, pourquoi serait-il ami avec un tel énergumène ?

- Bon, je me sacrifie, je viens avec toi si tu veux, déclare Blaise en se redressant et en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Et que cache ce sacrifice ? Demande Draco suspicieux.

- On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre après le match, toi, Harry et moi, non ?

- Parce que… commence Draco, incitant son ami à continuer.

- Parce que ça me semble être une bonne idée pour ma dernière soirée ici, finit l'autre jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- Ta der… Quoi ? Blaise ! S'exclame le blond en se levant d'un coup du canapé. Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est, je pensais à te le dire, mais à chaque fois…

- Quand ? Crie Draco, coupant son ami dans sa lancée.

- Je…, hésite Blaise. Tu sais que je déteste les adieux, déclare-t-il, comme pour s'excuser.

- C'est une raison pour me planter sans la moindre explication ? Demande Draco, d'une voix débordant de colère.

- Draco, murmure son ami.

- Tu fais chier Blaise, déclare le jeune professeur.

On peut lire sur son visage que la colère laisse peu à peu place à de la tristesse. À un peu d'incompréhension aussi.

- Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi ?

- Ton canapé est inconfortable, déclare Blaise avant de retrouver son sérieux face au regard, que l'on pourrait qualifié de tueur, de son ami. Tu vois Draco, ajoute-t-il après quelques minutes, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'être un bon père. Ni même ce que c'est que d'être un père, tout court. On ne peut pas tellement dire que j'ai eu le modèle idéal et tu le sais. Mais, même si je ne l'ai pas choisi, même si ça me tombe dessus comme ça, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir gérer ça, j'ai l'intime conviction que si je veux un jour espérer être un bon père c'est maintenant que ça commence.

Blaise s'arrête, lance un regard à la dérobé à Draco qui l'écoute, patiemment.

- J'ai parlé à Luna. Elle m'a dit que son ventre s'est déjà un peu arrondi. Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends comptes de tout ce que je suis en train de rater ?

- Oui, répond simplement Draco, qui doit bien s'avouer vaincu, pour une fois.

- Je ne suis pas parfait Draco, je le sais. Je ne m'imagine même pas changer une couche. C'est tout simplement hors de question ! Mais je… Ce truc là, ce fœtus, c'est mon enfant. Il va grandir, aller à l'école, fumer des joints, faire le mur pour aller à des fêtes ou pour s'envoyer en l'air, enfin sauf si c'est une fille, s'empresse-t-il de préciser. Je crois que si je rate tout ça, je serai le pire des connards… Je… Je sais que je suis con, matérialiste, que je ne suis pas drôle, que je suis lourd quand j'ai bu, que je suis méchant, vicieux et que j'ai la critique facile. En plus, je ronfle. Mais, je ne suis pas un connard qui abandonne son fœtus. Enfin celui de sa copine.

Blaise s'arrête, à bout de souffle d'avoir débité ce long discours d'une traite. Il lance un regard à Draco qui, comme deux mois plus tôt quand Blaise avait débarqué dans son salon, attrape sa main, et la serre fort.

- Tu l'es, déclare Draco après quelques minutes.

- Quoi ? Demande Blaise.

- Bah, tu sais, tout ce que t'as dit. Con, matérialiste, pas drôle, répond son ami le sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais porter aussi peu de vêtements sans être considéré comme nu, déclare Blaise en regardant un groupe de fille qui a sûrement dans l'idée de finir la soirée avec un sportif.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit Draco face au spectacle.

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte Malefoy ! Réplique Blaise, sois courageux.

- Mais Blaise, ces filles sont à moitié nue…

- Pour séduire ton Harry, chuchote Blaise à l'oreille de son ami, tandis qu'un sourire diabolique naît sur ses lèvres.

- Certainement pas ! Répond Draco en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les gradins.

.

Plus tard, Draco pousse un profond soupir de soulagement.

- C'est vraiment fini cette fois Blaise ? Demande-t-il d'une voix suppliante, après avoir déjà cru par trois fois que le match touchait à sa fin.

- Oui. Et si j'en crois les cris d'animaux que poussent ces…gens, ils ont gagné, répond Blaise affichant une mine blasée.

- Très bien, hum allons chercher Harry et partons aussi loin que possible de ces sacs d'hormones. Je les vois assez pendant la semaine, déclare le blond un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je vote pour, soupire Blaise. Va m'attendre dans la voiture, je vais chercher ton Harry.

- Ce n'est pas mon Harry, répond Draco sur la défensive. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais dans la voiture, Harry ne te connais même pas !

- Dis-le que tu ne veux pas que je rentre dans les vestiaires, réplique Blaise en riant.

- Rien à voir. C'est mon… Enfin je le connais ! Je vais le chercher, répond Draco un air suffisant sur le visage.

- Très bien, très bien ! Je pensais juste que ce serait plus simple si j'allais lui proposer de venir boire un verre étant donné que je ne suis pas son prof, moi !

- Hum, merci mais je sais m'y prendre. Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à m'envoyer en l'air au moins trois fois par semaine avec lui dans l'enceinte même du lycée et ce depuis un peu plus d'un mois ? Murmure Draco à l'oreille de son ami avant de partir en direction des vestiaires.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais des états d'âme, que tu t'inquiétais de perdre ton poste, lui crie Zabini.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se contente de lui montrer son majeur. Uniquement son majeur.

.

- Monsieur ! S'exclame Dean Thomas à l'arrivée de Draco dans les vestiaires, vous êtes venu voir le match ?

Non, sombre crétin, je suis arrivé juste à la fin pour voir des gens, que je vois déjà bien trop pendant la semaine, se comporter comme des animaux en chaleur. Ce gamin était presque nu et il puait. Il fallait fuir. Et vite. Oh, mais, et Harry ? Draco le cherche des yeux et le trouve finalement assis un peu plus loin, torse nu, un regard surpris posé sur lui mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, très beau match, répond le professeur, d'un ton qui sonne faux mais que personne ne semble remarquer, mis à part son brun personnel. Oh, et Mr Potter, désolé d'aborder les choses qui fâchent, mais pourriez-vous me suivre un instant ?

- Oh non M'sieur, pas ce soir, on vient de gagner ! S'exclame Dean Thomas en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de son professeur. _*Mon Dieu cette puanteur*_

- C'est bon Dean, répond Harry. J'arrive, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Draco.

Le blond sort précipitamment et est bientôt rejoint par Harry dans le couloir qui semble désert, tout le monde attend dehors.

- Content que tu sois venu, déclare Harry.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, répond Draco en souriant.

S'il savait, pense-t-il. La prochaine fois, qu'une parole ou pas, il savait qu'il tomberait mystérieusement malade.

- Tu viens boire un verre ?

- Oh… Je… Et bah je prends une douche et j'arrive, répond Harry, souriant.

- Ok. Je t'attends au croisement au bout de la rue, ça te va ?

Harry hoche la tête et commence à se retourner vers ses vestiaires.

- Oh, et Potter ? Appelle le professeur.

Harry se retourne, surpris, et le blond vient coller son corps au sien avant de lui murmurer :

- Ne t'attardes pas trop sous la douche, tu es à moi.

Il dépose ensuite sa légère tape sur les fesses d'Harry avant de disparaître en riant. Harry, lui, en se dirigeant vers le vestiaires se demande si Draco et lui faisaient un truc comme 'sortir ensemble'. Il se surprend à aimer ça et décide qu'il va en parler à Draco ce soir. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il se déshabille avant de filer sous la douche.

.

* * *

.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard c'est un bien étrange trio qui se trouve dans un bar, à 'boire un verre'. Un Blaise au sourire radieux, un Harry à la mine renfrognée et un Draco qui semble complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Harry, le regard posé sur sa bouteille de bière, rumine. Lui qui avait cru passer une soirée avec Draco, il se retrouvait coincé avec ce guignol qui lui avait parlé devant le lycée. Comment Draco avait-il osé ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de râler ou d'insulter qui que ce soit, le blond serait bien capable de le laisser rentrer à pied, mais qu'il ne croit pas qu'il allait faire la conversation à son… Son quoi au juste ? Harry pousse un profond soupir. Que faisait-il là ?

- Je vais avoir un bébé, déclare Blaise, rompant ainsi le silence. Enfin, pas moi, ma copine.

Harry et Draco lance alors un regard surpris au troisième jeune homme.

- Je sais Blaise, pourquoi crois-tu bon de me le rappeler ? Demande Draco d'une voix mauvaise.

- Oh, en fait c'est pour Harry. Il croit qu'il y a un truc entre toi et moi, répond Blaise en riant.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, grommelle Harry, vexé qu'on puisse lire si facilement en lui.

- Et je n'ai que 23 ans, je suis même plus jeune que Draco, ce n'est pas la peine que tu me vouvoies.

- Je ne vous connais pas, il s'agit juste d'un minimum d'éducation.

Les yeux de Draco semblent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Est-ce qu'Harry-je-suis-vulgaire-et-je-vous-emmerde-Potter venait juste de sous entendre que Blaise-je-suis-le-fils-d'un-aristo-coincé-Zabini manquait d'éducation ? Il avait rêvé, non ? Il lance un regard en biais à Blaise, histoire de juger de sa réaction, mais celui-ci affiche toujours un gigantesque sourire.

- Harry, murmure Draco, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Draco ? Répond simplement le brun, se moquant ouvertement de son professeur.

- Et Blaise ! Conclut le dernier.

Face à la déclaration incongrue de Blaise, Draco laisse échapper un petit rire avant de croiser le regard empli de colère de son amant.

- Oh allez Harry, ne sois pas bête. C'est comme toi et Ronald Weasley, déclare Draco, espérant calmer le jeu.

- Et qui te dis que je ne baise pas Ron ? S'exclame Harry, faisant preuve de toute la mauvaise foi dont il est capable.

- Que tu… Pardon ? S'écrie Draco, d'une voix qui respire la colère.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée les yeux du blond semblent vouloir aller se promener loin, très loin de ses orbites. Seulement cette fois, la surprise n'est pas seule responsable. Il y a de la colère, tellement de colère. Et un peu de jalousie aussi. Mais très peu, un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux. Jamais. Enfin, presque.

Alors que le blond semble prêt à sortir de ses gonds, le rire de Blaise se fait entendre. Sincère. Bruyant. Puissant.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Blaise ? S'énerve encore un peu plus Draco.

- Lui. Enfin vous. Peut-être que tu me déteste Harry, mais moi je t'aime beaucoup, répond Blaise, riant toujours, en fixant le brun. D'ailleurs, ce mauvais caractère, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut à notre grande blonde lunatique, ajoute Blaise sans savoir que cette simple phrase pourrait le faire remonter d'un coup dans l'estime d'Harry. Bon maintenant, conclut-il après un cours instant, je vais faire semblant de prendre longtemps pour aller payer l'addition, je vais aller au petit coin alors que je n'en ai aucunement envie et je vous rejoint dehors, disons dans dix minutes.

.

Draco et Harry se retrouvent bien vite dehors, l'un en face de l'autre. Le brun allume une cigarette. Prend son courage à deux mains et déclare :

- Je ne couche pas avec Ron.

- Encore heureux, lui répond Draco, tout de même soulagé, même s'il refuse de le montrer.

- Et Blaise a l'air plutôt sympa…

- Il l'est. Vraiment. Même si tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il t'as complimenté pour ton caractère exécrable.

Harry se contente de sourire. Il se rapproche, leurs épaules se touchent et c'est exactement ça. _' Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, je suis juste bien avec lui.'_

Blaise finit par les rejoindre, et ils montent en voiture.

- Dîtes-moi, vous n'avez rien fait de suspect sur cette banquette arrière, hein ? Demande-t-il.

Seuls deux éclats de rire lui répondent.

.

* * *

.

_Lendemain matin, 6 heures, aéroport de Londres, Heathrow._

_._

Draco et Blaise se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre. Le vent frais fouette durement leur visage et pourtant ils se fixent sans ciller. L'heure du départ de Blaise approche, Draco a tenu à l'accompagner jusque devant l'aéroport. Un peu comme une vengeance envers celui qui 'déteste les adieux'.

Il se souvient parfaitement du jour où Blaise a débarqué dans son salon. Sans prévenir. Sans gêne. Sans demander une quelconque autorisation. Du Blaise tout craché. Il se rappelle s'être vaguement dit que la présence de son ami pourrait être compliquée et réduire sa liberté. N'importe quoi…

- Je vais te manquer hein ! Finit par s'exclamer Blaise.

- Tu rêves Zabini ! Grommelle Draco. Je vais enfin retrouver mon confort et toute la liberté que je veux. Tu sais me vautrer dans mon canapé me manque tellem…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami le serre dans ses bras. Il a l'impression qu'il va étouffer et pourtant cela lui convient parfaitement. Puis, finalement, Blaise s'écarte.

- Tu sais j'aimerais rester là, mais je dois y aller. Pour Luna. Et pour notre fœtus. Et puis il parait que Glasgow est une belle ville. Je reviendrais vite à Londres, déclare Blaise.

- Rien à foutre, tu vas pas me manquer je t'ai dis, répond Draco essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

- Hum, jm'en doute ! Toute façon tu as Harry à chouchouter maintenant ! D'ailleurs pas de conneries hein ! Il me plait bien ce type, un peu caractériel, mais plutôt cool. Et puis je veux absolument être là le jour où il rencontrera ton père ! Lui dit Blaise en riant.

- Casse-toi Zabini, que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi. Je suis crevé.

Blaise sourit et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière. Il connaît Draco par cœur. Quelques secondes. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

- Zabini !

La voix de Draco raisonne dans le hall de l'aéroport encore vide à cette heure matinale. Son ami se retourne, sourit encore un peu plus. Comme si c'était possible !

- Arrête de sourire comme un con, le prévient Draco. Tu… je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon père Ok ? Passe le bonjour à cette Luna. Et à votre fœtus, comme tu dis si bien. Et puis…, Draco semble hésiter, puis son regard rencontre celui de Blaise, Merde, tu vas me manquer, sale con !

Cette fois c'est lui qui serre Blaise dans ses bras. Aussi fort qu'il le peut. Il voudrait lui dire que ça va être dur sans lui. Qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire avec Harry. Il voudrait le supplier de rester. Pourtant, il ne le fait pas. Il finit par le lâcher. Le pousse doucement et sort de l'aéroport. Du dos de la main il fait disparaître la petite larme qui est apparue, on ne sait comment, sur sa joue et prend une grande inspiration, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'allait-il faire sans Blaise ?

.

**À Suivre…**

**.**

Je vois déjà le fan-club de Blaise me poursuivre pour me tuer ! Ne faîtes pas ça, vous n'auriez pas la suite ^.^

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il part peut-être mais il n'est jamais bien loin, d'ailleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer, il sera « présent » dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère tout de même que ça vous à plu !

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Bisous ;)

x-lilo


	10. Blaise, je suis un petit con

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

**.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

**.**

_Brigitte : Merci pour ta review et désolé d'avoir fait partir Blaise, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir et il emmènera peut être même Luna ! Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre IX : Blaise, je suis un petit con.**

**.**

- Il va falloir investir dans un bureau plus confortable, si tu veux continuer ce petit jeu là, déclare Harry en déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres de son professeur.

- Si je veux continuer ? Relève Draco, surpris. Sous-entendrais-tu que tu n'en a plus envie, toi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Peut-être bien, lui répond le brun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Menteur, murmure simplement Draco à l'oreille de son élève, avant de glisser sa main sur l'érection grandissante du brun.

Cet espèce de petit jeu entre les deux hommes était presque devenu une habitude. Depuis pratiquement un mois et demi Harry rejoignait son professeur quasiment chaque jour. Ou au moins chaque fois que la philosophie était sa dernière heure de cour de la journée. Si Harry et Draco se seraient volontiers accorder sur le fait que ces petites parties de jambes en l'air rendaient leurs journées beaucoup plus passionnantes, ils seraient également tomber d'accord pour dire qu'au fond, ils voulaient plus. Tous les deux. Cependant, en parfaites incarnations de l'orgueil et de l'ego surdimensionné, aucun ne manifestait assez de courage pour proposer ce "plus" à l'autre.

Harry y pensait sérieusement depuis plusieurs jours. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et, s'il avait supporté celle de la Toussaint sans apporter la moindre objection, il ne se sentait pas de supporter celles-ci. À vrai dire, plus il y réfléchissait, plus ces vacances lui semblaient être l'occasion idéale pour concrétiser ce désir qu'il avait de vivre autre chose avec Draco. Une sortie. Une soirée. Un "truc". Toutes ces choses que font les couples. Il n'était pas certain que Draco et lui en forment un mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils pouvaient toujours essayer. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà une petite idée quant à la "sortie", il allait en parler à Draco. Oui, voila, il allait, mais décidemment pas tout de suite.

Non, pas tout de suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que la main du blond glissait déjà à l'intérieur de son pantalon. À l'intérieur même de son boxer. Ils avaient beau faire ça à longueur de temps, il semblait toujours à Harry que c'était différent. À chaque fois. Cela l'étonnait beaucoup. Mais en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu que ce soit autrement. Il était même d'avis d'essayer encore et encore pour voir si chaque fois était différente de la précédente. Cela lui semblait un assez bon projet d'avenir. Passer sa vie à coucher avec Draco Malefoy, que demander de plus ?

Surtout quand il faisait ça. Quand il faisait descendre sa braguette, doucement en lançant des sourires sensuels à son amant. Quand ses mains passaient et repassaient sur le corps d'Harry. Encore. En encore. Quand il poussait des soupirs impatients parce que le brun le caressait de façon indécemment lente. Quand Draco laissait échapper de petits grognements au contact des dents d'Harry sur sa peau. Quand Harry gardait le goût de la peau de son amant en bouche. Quand de petites marques violettes apparaissaient sur la peau blanche du professeur de philosophie, parce que le mordre était devenu un jeu, en souvenir de la ruelle. Quand Draco préparait son amant par des gestes impatient, parce qu'il avait beau connaître ce corps, le toucher était toujours comme une découverte et qu'il voulait toujours plus. Et aussi et surtout quand le blond s'enfonçait profondément en Harry. Quand il s'appliquait à toucher sa prostate par ses va-et-vient. Quand de sa main il donnait du plaisir à Harry. Quand sa bouche rencontrait celle de son élève. Parfois douce. Parfois violente. Quand elle léchait, mordait, embrassait, pendant l'acte. Et puis finalement, quand ses paroles devenaient incompréhensibles, que ses coups de butoirs se faisaient désordonnés et qu'il finissait par venir en un cri rauque.

À chacun de ses instants, passer son temps à coucher avec Draco Malefoy semblait un excellent projet d'avenir. Partager sa vie, en faire partie, en était peut-être un encore meilleur.

.

* * *

.

- Bah dis donc, s'exclame Draco en reboutonnant sa chemise, on peut dire que tu tiens la forme, ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

- Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus, répond Harry un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Pas mal, hein ? Tu veux remettre ça pour vérifier si j'étais juste "pas mal", déclare Draco, faussement vexé, tout en déposant de légers baisers sur la nuque de son amant.

Pour toute réponse Harry laisse échapper un petit rire satisfait.

- Il faut en profiter, on ne va pas se voir pendant deux semaines, lance le brun, à qui la perspective de proposer une sortie en couple semble soudain beaucoup plus compliquée.

- Peur pour tes poignets Potter ? Répond Draco qui arbore à présent un sourire moqueur.

- Tu… T'as un truc prévu pour le nouvel an ? Demande Harry qui décide de ne pas relever la pique de son professeur.

- Hein ? Oh, un dîner avec des anciens camarades de fac qui finira sûrement dans un bar… Ça promet d'être ennuyeux à mourir, mais c'est prévu depuis longtemps et puis on ne peut pas ne rien faire le soir du nouvel an pas vrai ? Et toi ? Répond Draco distrait.

- Une grosse beuverie chez Dean Thomas, ses parents partent skier en Suisse. Tu sais, le truc basique, un type tout seul chez lui qui fait une fête. Alcool, drogue et sexe à gogo.

- Sexe ? Relève Draco les sourcils froncés. Sauf pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, je suppose, répond Harry un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu pourrais peut être venir et me surveiller…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répond Draco, bien trop froidement au goût de son amant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est n'importe quoi…

- Harry, non seulement je suis ton prof, mais je suis aussi le leur. Tu me vois sérieusement aller chez un de mes élèves pour faire la fête entouré de tous ces jeunes à qui je donne des cours ? Tu me vois finir complètement bourré chez Dean Thomas ? Ne sois pas bête, déclare Draco en rangeant soigneusement ses affaires.

- Pas vraiment, mais je pourrais peut-être venir chez tes amis, ou alors on pourrait se retrouver après, je… Bafouille Harry qui sent que la situation lui échappe.

- Écoute Harry, je suis fatigué. J'ai toute ma semaine de travail dans les jambes, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste en parler plus tard, tu veux bien ?

- Et quand ? En janvier ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais il sera trop tard ! S'écrie Harry incapable de retenir sa colère et sa déception plus longtemps.

- Oh, bordel ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? "Je suis venu accompagné, voici Harry. C'est mon élève et on couche ensemble" ! Sois un peu réaliste !

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Pour toi je ne suis que l'élève que tu t'envoies, explose Harry.

- Oh, écoute arrête ça, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre que toi dans cette histoire et tu le sais ! Si quelqu'un découvre nos petits rendez-vous, c'est moi qui saute. Pas toi Potter, moi ! S'écrie Draco qui commence, lui aussi, à perdre patience.

- Je m'en fou, répond simplement Harry d'une vois presque hargneuse.

- Tu te comportes comme un putain d'enfant pourri gâté Potter !

- Et toi comme un putain de vieux con ! Crie Harry.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as décidé de piquer ta crise aujourd'hui ? Excuses moi mais là, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça, alors tu vas rentrer chez toi, te calmer et on en reparle plus tard, s'impatiente Draco.

- J'ai pas envie d'en reparler plus tard. Tu m'emmerdes, c'est maintenant que je veux en parler ! Crie Harry qui, désormais, laisse libre cour à sa colère.

- Oh, voyez vous ça, Monsieur a envie… Moi aussi j'ai envie de beaucoup de chose Harry, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! Et puis arrête un peu de hurler comme ça, tu vas alerter tout le lycée !

- Va te faire foutre.

- Ça m'aurait étonner aussi. Allez arrête ça, murmure Draco en passant ses bras autours de la taille d'Harry pour l'enlacer, espérant ainsi calmer la situation.

Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation particulièrement tentante. Il était bien, comme souvent lorsqu il était en compagnie de Draco, lorsque ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Seulement était-ce tout ce que le blond était capable de lui donner ? Des rendez-vous, le soir, après les cours, cachés dans son bureau ? Était-il, lui, capable de se contenter de ça ?

- Enlève tes putains de mains, grogne Harry en retirant les mains de Draco de son corps.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Loin. Vite. Il s'était pourtant juré que ce genre de situation n'arriveraient plus. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était passé le Harry fier et orgueilleux qu'il était encore à peine six mois plus tôt ? Celui qui se foutait de tout. Qu'est-ce que Draco lui avait fait ?

- Fous-moi la paix, hurle le brun, de nouveau, avant d'envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouve sur le bureau de son professeur d'un coup de bras.

Quelques classeur, un cahier, des feuilles et quelques stylos vont s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit relativement fort. Harry sait que son geste est ridicule et totalement inapproprié. Digne d'un téléfilm médiocre. Mais à cet instant précis tout ce qu'il veut c'est mettre de la distance entre Draco et lui. Mettre de la distance entre ses sentiments et lui.

Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte et quand il se retourne pour jeter un dernier regard à Draco, il constate que celui-ci est toujours debout près de son bureau et que son regard renvoie de la colère mais aussi, et surtout, de l'incompréhension. Du doute. C'est un regard qui demande pourquoi ? Un regard qui supplie de revenir. Mais c'est aussi un regard dur, un regard qui lui hurle d'aller se faire foutre. C'est juste ce qu'il faut au jeune homme pour craquer.

- Tu sais quoi Draco ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ces foutues fêtes. Ce que je voulais, c'était juste qu'on passe un moment ensemble. Je voulais que tu me dise que je ne suis pas que le mec que tu baises. J'voulais que tu me le prouves. J'voulais… Je sais pas, j'espérais qu'on pourrait passer cette soirée ensemble. Que t'allais arrêter de me considérer comme un gamin. Qu'on serait deux adultes, ensemble et que t'enverrais tous ceux qui nous regardent de travers se faire foutre. Je croyais que t'étais prêt à assumer ça. Que j'étais assez important. Non, même pas, j'espérais que tu me laisses le temps de devenir assez important. Je voulais retrouver le Draco du début. Celui de la ruelle. Celui qui m'a donné en une soirée l'impression que j'étais quelqu'un, que j'étais spécial, que j'avais droit à quelque chose qui n'était réservé qu'à moi. Je voulais que tu fasses disparaître le sentiment que j'ai d'être ta pute. J'en ai rien à foutre du nouvel an Draco. J'avais envie qu'on fasse un truc normal tous les deux.

Un truc de couple. Ça, il n'a pas le courage de le dire. Il quitte la salle. Une réponse, à quoi bon ? Et surtout, que faire si ce n'est pas celle attendue ? Au moins, il avait été honnête. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est attaché à quelqu'un, non ?

.

* * *

**.**

De : Draco Malefoy

À : Blaise Zabini

Reçu le 21 Décembre à 23h47

.

Blaise,

Je suis un petit con. J'entends encore tes paroles devant l'aéroport. "_Pas de conneries, hein !"_. J'ai tenu une semaine avant de te désobéir. Une autre est passée avant que j'ai le courage de t'en parler. Mais à qui d'autre, hein ?

Une histoire débile. Une fête pour le nouvel an. Enfin non, plutôt deux fêtes. Et lui qui voulait qu'on le passe ensemble. Comme un couple, tu crois ? "_Toute façon tu as Harry à chouchouter maintenant"_. Plus vraiment en fait. Tu aurais du voir ça. Je crois que ça t'aurait plu. Du grand art. Presque plus effrayant que le jour où on a cassé le range cigare en cristal de mon père, tu te souviens ?

Il me déteste. Il me l'a dit. Enfin je crois. Ou alors il l'a pensé tellement fort que j'ai cru l'entendre. Je ne sais plus à vrai dire. J'étais subjugué par ses paroles. Par lui. Tu sais que quand il s'énerve vraiment beaucoup, comme vendredi dernier, il serre si fort sa mâchoire qu'une veine, près de son œil droit, semble prête à sortir de son visage ? Je crois que je n'ai pas quitté cette veine des yeux une seule seconde pendant qu'il me criait dessus. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait alerter tout le lycée en hurlant de cette manière, je le lui ai dit et il m'a répondu que je pouvais aller me faire foutre. Et puis, il a envoyé valser toutes les affaires qu'il y avait sur mon bureau. Quel enfoiré. Quel magnifique enfoiré. Il avait dû voir ça dans un film, je suppose. Ils passent tellement de conneries à la télévision de nos jours.

Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? Le pire c'est qu'après avoir hurler comme un possédé, il a dit toutes ces choses. Il a raison, j'ai tord de le considérer comme un gamin. Il est plus courageux que moi, c'est évident. "_J'ai plus à perdre que toi dans cette histoire"_, voilà ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il s'en fou. Il se fout de tout. J'ai du mal à me souvenir, mais est-ce que nous aussi, à dix huit ans on se fichait de tout ? Peut-être bien. Et peut-être aussi que c'était plus simple. J'oublie vite. Peut-être que je bois trop. Tu vois, je n'écoute aucune de tes mises en garde. Harry. L'alcool. Des vices parmi tant d'autres. Harry est-il un vice ? Je me le demande parfois. Il a le pouvoir de tout foutre en l'air. Absolument tout. Et moi je suis censé être un adulte responsable. Pourtant, je suis comme ces gosses, j'attends la sonnerie avec impatience pour le retrouver. J'attendais semble plus exact. Une semaine qu'il ne vient plus, forcément.

"_Il me plait bien ce type"_. Oui, à moi aussi. Je lui ai même acheté un cadeau de Noël en revenant de l'aéroport. Il est sagement rangé dans le tiroir de ma commode. Tu sais, celle dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'il n'en sortira jamais. Tellement de peut-être. Je l'aime bien tu sais. Vraiment, mais en même temps je le déteste. Il a le pouvoir de tout détruire. Il est comme un compte à rebours sur tous les efforts que je fournis depuis cinq ans. Pourtant je l'aime bien. Il me manque, et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant semblerait-il.

Je devrais être en train de dormir, pourtant j'en suis incapable. Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois la veine, celle près de son œil. Je pars tôt demain matin. Je vais passer Noël à Cardiff, chez mes parents. Le retour du fils prodigue hein ? Dis moi que toi aussi tu fera l'honneur de ta présence à tes chers parents et que je n'aurais qu'à escalader la palissade (Penses-tu que j'en sois encore capable ?) pour te retrouver. Et oui, tu avais encore et toujours raison, tu me manques. Et tu as intérêt de supprimer ce message après l'avoir lu. De toute façon, je nierai tout. Je ne suis pas un sentimental, tout le monde le sait.

Au fait, toi, ça va ? Et Luna ? Et votre fœtus ? Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à l'appeler bébé d'ailleurs ? Je suis un ami indigne. J'aurais du commencer par ça. Mais tu le sais, toi, que je suis égoïste. Et méchant. Et il paraîtrait que tu m'aimes quand même. Tant mieux, il me faut au moins ça pour supporter les deux semaines qui vont suivre. Harry me manque. Je suis con. Tu me manques. Et je vais passer une semaine dans le manoir familial. Le bonheur.

Cette expression lui avait plu, il me l'a dit, alors pour lui faire plaisir, je réutilise. La grande blonde lunatique, de Londres t'embrasse. Elle s'arrête là, parce qu'elle dépasse un peu le format de mail standard. J'espère voir ta sale tronche bientôt, Blaise Zabini.

Londres me semble vide sans toi.

D.M.

.

* * *

.

De : Blaise Zabini

À : Draco Malefoy

Reçu le 22 Décembre à 22h14

.

Draco,

Tu es un petit con. Assurément. C'est tout ce que je trouve à te dire. Quoi d'autre ? Pour une fois que je peux me permettre de t'insulter sans risquer ma vie ! Enfin, ceci dit, je pense qu'Harry aussi est un petit con. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que vous allez si bien ensemble !

Il est vrai, je te l'accorde, que je n'y connais absolument rien en matière de couple. Celui que je suis censé former avec Luna m'a été imposé et même si je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, je n'y aurais certainement pas pensé moi-même. En tout cas, pas sur le long terme. Pareil pour le fœtus (Bébé c'est si commun !). Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il t'aurait fallu. Peut-être qu'Harry est ta Luna, mais malheureusement pour toi, il va falloir te débrouiller différemment. Aucun de vous deux ne risque de tomber enceinte ! ^.^ (C'est ce que j'adore avec les mails, ont peut mimer la tête qu'on ferait en vrai, seulement as-tu déjà essayer de faire cette tête ? Moi oui, j'ai passé des heures devant la glace, mais impossible d'arriver à ce résultat… Quel gâchis !).

Pour revenir à votre dispute, non, je ne savais pas pour la veine près de son œil droit, mais tu as raison, j'aurais aimé être là. Ne serait-ce que pour te ramasser en petits morceaux et tous les recoller. Nous sommes d'accord, moi non plus je n'ai pas dit ça, le sentimentalisme ne nous concerne pas. Ni toi, ni moi. Je ne peux pas être sûr de ce que j'avance, mais étant donné la description que tu m'a fais, ce n'était pas de la vraie colère. Il est vexé, ce qui est compréhensible. Qui aurait cru que derrière toute sa fierté il cache en fait ses réserves de romantisme ? Tu aurais du accepter sa soirée "en couple". Il aurait du te laisser le temps de t'y habituer. Vous êtes cons et lui, il a pris un sacré coup dans son ego. Les cris, les affaires qu'on envoie valser, c'est typique d'une fausse colère. Rassure toi, si Mr Potter avait vraiment été en colère, s'il t'avait détesté, il serait juste parti. Il n'aurait pas pris le temps pour cette petite scène. Tu grand art, tu l'as dit. Et un bon jeu d'acteur. Il essayait de te faire réagir et toi en bon… hum toi-même ? Tu n'as rien vu.

Pour répondre à l'une de tes nombreuses questions, oui, je me souviens du range cigare. Et surtout des coups de bâtons. "_Une canne à pommeau sales petits ignorants sans respect. Une canne à pommeau !"_. J'ai encore mal aux fesses des fois quand je m'assois trop violemment ! La belle époque ? Je n'en sais rien. On se fichait de tout, mais étions-nous plus heureux ? Avons-nous grandi trop vite ? Des questions de vieux auxquelles je me refuse de répondre maintenant… Dans 60 ans, qui sait ?

Ensuite, ce n'est pas toi l'ami indigne. C'est moi ! Je passe Noël avec Luna. Je suis pourtant sûr que la palissade n'aurait pas résister à tes qualités de grand sportif ! Tu dois être arrivé à cette heure-ci, fais moi le plaisir d'essayer demain, mais attention qu'on ne te prenne pas pour un voleur ! Le grand trouillard que je suis n'est pas prêt à assumer sa future paternité devant les aristos coincés qui lui servent de parents… D'ailleurs, en parlant de parents, Luna a fait une échographie. Rassure toi toute suite, je ne suis pas devenu gâteux, je ne te dirais pas que ce truc me ressemble. Mais alors, vraiment pas ! Plutôt à une espèce de têtard si je dois être honnête. Ou alors à ce pokémon tellement laid, tu vois ? C'est pour ça que ça reste fœtus pour l'instant. Je ne peux décemment pas dire que mon "bébé" est moche, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir remonter le moral, mais que veux-tu, je ne suis pas ton assistante sociale ou même ton psychologue ! Seulement ton ami indigne, le grand Blaise Zabini ! Si ça peut te rassurer, tu me manques aussi, alors fais un petit truc pour moi Draco. Arrête de boire. Fais toi confiance. Fais lui confiance et arrête d'avoir peur. Ça c'est mon truc. Je t'embrasse grande blonde lunatique. Je pense à toi presque tout le temps. Ce mail dépasse, lui aussi, le format standard et tombe même dans le mélo… Je t'ai prévenu, je nierai tout !

À très vite Draco.

B.Z.

Ps : S'il ne veut vraiment pas du cadeau, tu connais mon adresse !

.

* * *

.

Draco reste encore un petit instant à fixer l'écran de son ordinateur avant de le refermer. "_Peut-être qu'Harry est ta Luna"_. Peut-être. Alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que, comme Blaise, il devait faire un grand saut dans l'inconnu ? Pas pour une quelconque obligation, mais uniquement pour lui ? L'inconnu. Rien que le mot le faisait trembler.

Lentement, Draco se lève de sa chaise avant de se diriger sur son lit, il s'y allonge, mais malgré l'heure tardive il garde les yeux grands ouverts. Il est rempli de doute, et comme il l'a fait pratiquement toute son enfance, il se met à contempler le plafond, espérant que, peut être, cette fois, il lui fournirait les réponses et le courage nécessaires.

.

**À suivre…**

**.**

_Et voila ! Comme promis, Blaise est un peu "là". Le mauvais caractère d'Harry aussi…_

_Je vous promet un chapitre plus "calme" & un peu moins de dispute la semaine prochaine !_

_Merci encore pour les reviews, elles mes font toutes très très plaisir !_

_À la semaine prochaines, des millions de bisous, x-Lilo !_


	11. Les Spice Girls ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

.

_Zelnazoo : Je suis contente que le tournant que prend l'histoire te plaise, et ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je suis moi-même bien trop attachée à Blaise pour le faire partir ! & puis surtout je tiens à ma vie ^.^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous._

_Brigitte : Oui, le secret c'est frustrant, en effet… En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, ils se retrouvent très vite, la preuve ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira & merci pour ta review !_

_._

_._

_Bonne Lecture !_

_._

**Chapitre X : Les Spice Girls ?**

.

.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Draco avait toujours eu en horreur les mondanités. Cependant, ce serait un euphémisme que de dire qu'il n'était pas né dans la bonne famille pour y échapper. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, les anniversaires, les siens ou ceux d'autres membres de sa famille, la période des fêtes, les bonnes nouvelles dont on se réjouit à coup de grands repas et de champagne ou même les simples repas de famille étaient synonymes d'ennuie mortel. Pourtant, Draco Malefoy, en garçon très bien élevé, ne montrait jamais rien de son ennui en public. Il savait se tenir, comme on dit.

Bien sûr, le mot « fête » avait pris une toute autre signification, lorsqu'à partir de quinze ans il avait commencé à faire le mur avec Blaise, et que, l'argent aidant, ils finissaient la plupart de leurs soirées dans des bars branchés comme se doivent de le faire ceux qui appartiennent à la « jeunesse dorée ».

Cependant, ce soir là, dernier de l'année, Draco était bien loin des nuits de débauches qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son ami. L'ennui était de retour. Et au grand galop s'il vous plait ! Il se retrouvait coincé entre deux anciens camarades de fac pour le moins étranges, autours d'une table décorée avec un manque évident de bon goût, ses oreilles subissant la torture d'une musique d'ambiance minable. Seule la nourriture était à peu près convenable. Il se surprit un instant à penser qu'il regrettait presque le repas de Noël qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt dans le manoir familial… Au moins, là-bas personne ne lui pinçait la jambe en ricanant. Ça c'est ce que faisait son voisin de droite visiblement bien éméché, malgré l'heure bien peu tardive. Personne, non plus, ne lui parlait de son fameux métier de professeur en université. Ça c'est ce que faisait son voisin de gauche, un prétentieux qui manquait cruellement de classe. Draco en était absolument certain, s'il voulait espérer passer le cap de la nouvelle année, un miracle devait se produire. Immédiatement. Il aurait poussé le vice à effectuer une prière silencieuse pour être sauvé, quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. _* Merci mon Dieu*_

- Excusez-moi, déclare-t-il en quittant discrètement la table.

Une fois qu'il se trouve à une distance convenable des autres invités, il jette un coup d'œil au nom de la personne appelant. Ça c'était étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

- Allô ? Déclare-t-il d'une voix hésitante en prenant l'appel.

- Draco, c'est toi ? Oh mais je… Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? Lui demande la voix d'une personne qui a, indéniablement, ingurgité une quantité relativement d'alcool.

- Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh rien. Si, je suis soûl. Complètement bourré. Je crois… Oh merde, j'ai trop bu. Oui, voilà il m'arrive que j'ai trop bu, à cause de toi… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si méchant avec moi ? Répond son interlocuteur avant que son rire ne s'élève.

- À cause de… Mais Bordel, tu réfléchis jamais ? Tu…

- Viens me chercher, le coupe l'autre jeune homme au bout du fil. Draco s'il te plait. Je suis désolé. Viens me chercher. Si tu tiens au moins un peu à moi viens. S'il te plait. S'il te plait…

- Ok, ok. T'es où là ? Demande Draco qui panique malgré lui.

- Chez Dean. S'il te plait, viens. Le 7. Magnolia Crescent. À deux rues de chez moi. S'il te plait, gémit-il presque comme s'il retenait ses sanglots.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant…

Mais Draco ne finit pas se phrase. Le « bip » significatif d'une fin de conversation s'est fait entendre. Harry a raccroché. C'est tout lui. Ce que ce gamin pouvait exaspérer Draco… Pourtant, c'est d'un pas décidé que ce dernier se dirige vers l'organisatrice de la soirée. Et d'une voix ferme qu'il déclare :

- Pansy ? Je suis désolé, je dois vous quitter. Une urgence…

En jeune homme bien élevé, Draco s'était toujours entendu dire qu'on ne refusait pas les cadeaux, il aurait donc été bien mal venu de refuser un miracle. N'est-ce pas ?

.

* * *

.

Quand Draco gara sa voiture devant le numéro 7 de Magnolia Crescent, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le lieu de la fête si on se fiait au boucan infernal qui s'échappait de la maison. Si ce crétin de Dean Thomas n'avait pas pris la peine d'informer ses parents qu'il transformait la maison familiale en lieu de débauche lycéenne, il ne faisait aucun doute que les voisins le feraient. Peut-être même la police à ce rythme là. Jugeant impossible pour lui de pénétrer dans cette maison, le blond sort son téléphone et compose le numéro d'Harry. Trois sonneries, quatre, cinq… Que faisait-il ?

- Allô ? Répond une voix excédée qui, de toute évidence n'appartient pas à Harry.

- Harry ? Interroge tout de même Draco.

- Non. C'est Ron. Harry boit. Il ne fait que ça de toute façon ! S'exclame le roux qui semble hors de lui.

- Quoi ? S'écrie Draco, mais il est déjà complètement soûl !

- Merci, je sais ! Va te faire foutre, je fais ce que je peux, mais tu peux peut-être venir m'aider si tu penses pouvoir mieux faire ! Je serais ravi de voir ça… C'est qui d'abord ? Demande Ron qui n'a pas pris la peine de regarder le nom qui s'affichait.

- Draco. Draco Malefoy. Je suis dehors, juste devant. Harry m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir.

- Malefoy ? Comme notre prof de philo hein ?… Oh merde ! Je… Désolé hein mais il disait que vous ne viendriez jamais et j'avais pas vu que… Enfin j'ai pas fais attention en décrochant… Bon, ok, je me tais et on arrive !

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry chancelant, le regarde dans le vide et complètement avachi sur Ron, qui franchit la porte d'entrée de chez Dean Thomas. Dès qu'il aperçoit Draco, il se précipite vers lui, aussi vite que son état d'ébriété avancé le lui permet et se jette à son cou, immergeant ainsi Draco dans une abominable odeur d'alcool.

- Draco… tu es venu ! Tu vas m'emmener avec toi ? Oh, s'il te plait ! Demande Harry, surexcité.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas… Si tu veux peut-être que…

- Oh merde, le coupe Harry avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres et de commencer à vomir sur les fleurs de la famille Thomas.

- C'est d'un glamour, murmure Ron.

Draco se contente de hocher la tête, affichant une mine dégoûtée tandis qu'Harry continue de rendre tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité sur la pelouse et peut-être un peu aussi sur sa chemise…

- Écoute, Ronald…

- Ron, le coupe l'intéressé.

- Ron, reprend Draco. Je suppose que cette situation est aussi étrange pour toi que pour moi… déclare Draco tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à Harry. Je…Faisons comme si c'était normal ! Euh… je vais ramener Harry et si j'étais toi je ne traînerais pas trop ici. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que de l'alcool là-dedans et certains voisins observent depuis un moment derrière leurs rideaux et il pourraient peut-être prévenir la police ou je ne sais qui d'autre…

- Ouais… Euh merci, répond Ron alors qu'Harry revient, un air de profonde souffrance sur le visage.

- Putain, Harry retire tout de suite cette chemine ! S'écrie soudain Draco.

- Quoi ? Tu veux faire ça ici ? Répond Harry surpris.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclame le blond qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir face au regard gêné que lui lance Ron. Il est juste hors de question que tu montes dans ma voiture avec ta chemise puante et pleine de… C'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

Alors qu'Harry ouvre la bouche, prêt à répondre, le blond se précipite d'ajouter :

- Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Tient, met ça, dit-il en lui tendant sa veste.

Alors que Draco tente tant bien que mal d'enfiler sa veste à Harry qui est à présent torse nu sur le bord de la route, le brun s'immobilise et murmure à son professeur de se taire. Il semble écouter la musique.

- Ron, murmure-t-il, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Euh ouais, mec, répond le roux gêné.

- Bon, Harry monte dans la voiture, s'impatiente Draco.

- Mais attend, Ron connais la chorégraphie de cette chanson. Et moi aussi ! Ma sœur nous l'a apprise à un de ses anniversaires. C'était le mien aussi en fait. Tu parles d'un cadeau ? Pas vrai Ron ? C'est les Spice Girls… Répond Harry qui fait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur la chanson, alors que son ami vire au rouge tomate.

Excédé, Draco attrape le bras d'Harry, remercie Ron d'un hochement de tête et, après avoir installé le brun sur le siège passager, il s'assoit lui-même derrière le volant et démarre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant, s'exclame le blond.

- On va où ? Demande Harry tout en se battant avec le bouton permettant l'ouverture de la vitre.

- Chez moi.

- Menteur ! S'exclame le brun.

- Oh et où crois-tu qu'on peut aller ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais te ramener chez toi. Dans cet état ? Non. Alors on va chez moi !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Demande Draco qui perd patience à vue d'œil.

- Parce que… Ton truc à toi, c'est plus de me baiser sur ton bureau. Pas de m'emmener chez toi. Tu veux juste me baiser, pas vrai ?

Sous le choc, Draco freine d'un coup sec manquant de peu d'envoyer Harry, qui n'a toujours pas réussi à attacher sa ceinture, dans le pare-brise, puis, il se tourne lentement vers le jeune homme.

- Tu es soûl Potter. Tu m'entends ? Complètement bourré. Alors tu fermes ta putain de gueule jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Si je t'entend encore dire des conneries je… Fermes-là Ok ? Déclare Draco, lui-même impressionné d'être si vulgaire.

Surpris, Harry se recroqueville sur le siège, pose sa tête sur ses genoux et reste silencieux tout le reste du trajet.

.

* * *

.

De longues minutes plus tard c'est un Draco encore énervé qui gare sa voiture devant son immeuble. Harry, quant à lui, semble triste. Ou en colère. Peut-être même un peu des deux. Cependant, cela n'altérant en rien son état d'ivresse avancée il est bien obligé d'accepter l'aide du blond pour monter les escaliers. Draco, donc, qui doit pratiquement porter son amant jusqu'à le porte de son appartement et qui, en glissant la clef dans la serrure, à comme l'impression que le pire n'est pas forcément passé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est moche ici, s'exclame Harry qui sort enfin de son mutisme. On est où ?

- Chez moi, répond Draco après un profond soupir.

- Oh… Alors tu m'as emmené chez toi pour de vrai ? Demande le brun quelques minutes plus tard, un air surpris collé à son visage.

- Oui. Ravi que ça te plaise, répond son professeur la voix chargée d'ironie.

Puis, tandis que Draco s'assied et commence à retirer ses chaussures de façon méthodique, le rire d'Harry se fait entendre tandis qu'il se laisse tomber sur le sol.

- Tu te déshabilles comme un vieux, murmure-t-il.

- Tu vois la porte là-bas ? C'est la salle de bain. Prend une brosse à dents, nettoie ta bouche qui, objectivement, sent affreusement mauvais. Et prend une douche aussi, grommelle Draco en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Alors qu'il grignote tranquillement une pomme, ce fichu miracle étant arrivé avant le dessert, Draco entend un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain. Ce crétin ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser tranquille cinq petites minutes ? C'est donc excédé qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain, où il trouve le brun, nu, assis sur le carrelage, près de la douche. Ce dernier a les yeux brillants. Comme s'il allait pleurer.

- J'ai glissé Draco. Je suis désolé, ne te fâches pas, murmure-t-il d'une voix presque enfantine.

Pris d'un élan de compassion et après un profond soupir, Draco attrape Harry par le bras, le soulève et le place sous la douche avant de faire couler l'eau.

- Lave - toi maintenant, dit-il au brun tout en ramassant les habits éparpillés sur le sol.

- Viens avec moi, demande Harry, plus qu'il n'exige, en lançant un regard suppliant à Draco.

Face à ce regard, le jeune professeur ne résiste pas longtemps. Il enlève ses propres vêtements, qu'il plie soigneusement, puis se dirige, lui aussi, vers la grande cabine de douche face à Harry. L'eau dégouline lentement sur son visage, sur son corps et bientôt des mèches de cheveux viennent se coller à ses joues. Face à lui, le brun se contente de sourire. Un sourire presque timide qui attendri Draco malgré lui. En prenant le temps de détailler le visage de son élève, il se rend compte à quel point il est facile de le trouver beau. Malgré son jeune âge, Harry ne porte sur le visage aucun signe d'acné ou de toute autre forme de problème de peau que rencontrent certains jeunes de son âge, comme si la puberté ne l'avait pas touchée, ou alors dans une période très lointaine. Autours de sa bouche et sur le menton, quelques poils, signe d'une virilité tout de même présente. Puis, des pommettes hautes, de celles qu'ont les gens qui rient souvent. Un nez fin, et en remontant, ces magnifiques yeux. Ceux qui ont toujours impressionnés Draco. Tantôt doux, tantôt dur. Capables de passer de la joie à la colère en un éclair. Capable de crier le désir ou le désespoir, mais qui, pourtant, ce soir, semblent juste déconnectés de la réalité. Embuer par l'alcool.

Doucement, presque amoureusement, Draco verse du shampoing dans la paume de sa main, puis la dirige vers les cheveux d'Harry. Elle tremble un peu, mais il est trop tard pour reculer… Il commence à frotter, toujours très lentement, les cheveux d'ordinaire en bataille d'Harry qui, lui, ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise. Encouragé par ce soupir, le blond reprend confiance et se fait plus entreprenant. Il descend lentement ses mains, qu'il passe sur la nuque de Draco. Il savonne ensuite le torse de son amant, puis ses bras. Revient sur son ventre, évite soigneusement le sexe presque aussi dressé que le sien. Se baisse pour laver ses cuisses, ses jambes puis remonte, et finit par le dos. Il connaît ce corps, presque par cœur, suite aux nombreuses fois où il l'a vu, nu, après les cours et pourtant, à cet instant tout semble différent. Il le voit d'une autre manière. Il ne s'agit pas, alors, de désir ou de sexe, pas que l'envie ne soit pas présente, non, mais s'occuper du brun lui semble beaucoup plus important.

Avec la même lenteur avec laquelle il a savonné Harry, Draco le rince lentement et, même s'il n'en a pas la moindre expérience, il a l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant. Un magnifique enfant, qu'il a envie de soigner, de protéger, de garder pour lui tout seul. Ils restent ensuite de longues minutes sans rien se dire, simplement face à face, tandis que l'eau continue de tomber sur leur deux corps. Draco tend la main, ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux du brun qui rit doucement avant de frotter sa joue contre le bras de Draco.

Quelques secondes plus tard sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne sache réellement comment, ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry comme accroché à une bouée de sauvetage et Draco surpris de sa propre initiative. Leurs deux corps, nus, collés l'un à l'autre sans que, cette fois encore, aucun rapport au sexe ne soit présent. Ils sont juste là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils sont là pour l'autre, l'eau continuant de couler sur leurs corps enlacés.

- Je suis désolé, murmure Harry.

- Je suis désolé, moi aussi, répond Draco en resserrant un peu l'étreinte.

Il a vaguement conscience qu'en à peine cinq mois, il s'est déjà excusé deus fois auprès d'Harry, ce qui dépasse de loin ses habitudes avec la plupart des gens.

.

* * *

.

La fatigue leur tombe dessus d'un coup et bientôt c'est un Harry entièrement nu qui se glisse entre les draps de Draco, les yeux déjà mi-clos. Le blond, lui, hésite un instant, puis décide qu'il n'a pas à dormir sur le canapé pour un jeune homme qu'il aime un peu trop et qui ne tient pas l'alcool. Il se glisse donc, lui aussi, dans les draps, à la différence près qu'il est vêtu d'un boxer.

Très vite le brun vient se blottir contre le corps de son professeur et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus régulière. Il est sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil. Draco jette un regard au réveil. Minuit et trente quatre minutes.

- Bonne année, murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Harry.

Il pense un instant que le brun s'est déjà endormit et il s'apprête à faire de même, lorsque :

- Bonne année, Draco. Et merci, répond Harry d'une voix chargée de sommeil.

- Tu vois, réplique le blond, finalement t'as gagné. On l'aura passé ensemble ce fichu nouvel an. Et même si c'est sûrement pas ce que t'imaginais on l'aura fait notre « truc » rien que tous les deux.

Un léger rire lui répond avant qu'Harry ne sombre pour de bon. Draco resserre un peu l'étreinte qu'il a sur son amant, après tout, il pourra toujours insinuer le lendemain matin que c'est le brun qui s'était coller à lui pendant la nuit, et se laisse, lui aussi, gagner par le sommeil.

.

**À suivre…**

.

.

_Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…Leur histoire commence lentement mais sûrement à prendre un nouveau tournant !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir. J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre._

_& à tous ceux qui me l'ont demandé, je ne reprend la fac que début Octobre alors jusque là je continue à publier un chapitre par semaine. J'en ai plusieurs d'avance, du coup je pense pouvoir garder ce rythme encore un petit moment. Enfin, de toute façon, s'il y a du changement je vous préviendrai…_

_Voila, voila ! À la semaine prochaine, des milliards de bisous - vous méritez au moins ça - & encore merci à tous !_


	12. Je pourrais me faire pardonner

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

.

_Kaylee : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, que Draco t'ai plu aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bisous._

_Zelnazoo : Ton Chapitre préféré ? Alors tant mieux :D Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous !_

_Brigitte : Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça « mignon », c'est ce que je voulais, sans pour autant tomber dans le cucul ^.^ La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous :D_

_Lolotte : Ta review m'as fait très plaisir, je fais tout ce que je peux pour essayer de garder une « intrigue » correcte et ne pas vous décevoir ! Ce sont des reviews comme les tiennes qui me donnent toujours un peu plus envie d'écrire, alors merci ! Voici la suite, bisous !_

.

.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Fee-love-x3**, je crois que tu l'attends depuis un moment :P Tu as su te démarquer de tous les autres et trouver une place toute particulière… Chef Pom-Pom Girl, revieweuse perverse, merci pour tout & profite de ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

.

_Ce chapitre contient un Lemon, le rating préviens déjà, mais je préfère me répéter !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

.

**Chapitre XI : Je pourrais me faire pardonner…**

.

C'est sa vessie, méchamment pleine, qui réveille Harry ce matin-là. À peine a-t-il ouvert les yeux qu'il remarque qu'il ne se trouve pas dans son lit. Ni même chez lui à vrai dire. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place. La fête de Dean. Draco. Son appartement. La douche. En tournant la tête il voit le blond, allongé à ses côtés. Paupières closes, respiration régulière, visage paisible. Il dort encore. Harry sort alors du lit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et part à la rechercher des toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vessie vidée et parfaitement réveillé, le brun décide de se lancer dans l'exploration de l'appartement de son professeur de philosophie. Il a vaguement conscience d'être complètement nu, mais ne semble pas y porter une grande attention. Si les quelques souvenirs, flous, qu'il a de la veille sont exacts alors cette porte, sur sa droite, est la salle de bain. Il l'ouvre, y pénètre, et sourit niaisement en voyant son pantalon soigneusement plié à côté des vêtements que Draco portait la veille. Quand ses yeux tombent sur l'immense cabine de douche du blond, les souvenirs d'eux deux, enlacés pendant de longues minutes, lui reviennent. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, si l'on considère que c'est possible, puis il quitte la pièce.

Il se dirige ensuite vers l'entrée et fait coulisser une porte qui se révèle être celle d'une penderie remplie de chemise de couleurs, matières et marques différentes. Toutes accrochées à des cintres rangés de façon méthodique. Il les regarde et fait glisser ses doigts dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un cintre attire son attention, accroché dans le sens inverse de tous les autres. Curieux, Harry sort la chemise de la penderie et la reconnaît immédiatement. Il y manque deux boutons, dont un se trouve chez lui. Des images, des sensations lui reviennent et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Draco a-t-il gardé cette chemise. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir chez une couturière afin d'y faire remettre des boutons ? Ou alors simplement s'en débarrasser ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Des dizaines de questions sans réponses se bousculent dans sa tête, mais il s'empresse tout de même de remettre la chemise en place, ne voulant être surpris par Draco à fouiller dans ses placards…

Le salon est, comme tout le reste de l'appartement, très propre. Décoration minimaliste, très peu de meubles, juste ceux nécessaires en fait, des couleurs neutres. Seule, une photo qui trône au milieu de la pièce fait office de preuve que l'appartement est bien habité, que ce n'est pas un appartement témoin. En s'approchant de cette photo, Harry y reconnaît Draco et Blaise, un peu plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, dix-huit, vingt ans peut-être. Ils soulèvent, à deux, un magnum de champagne, riant aux éclats. Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de les trouver beaux. Vraiment très beaux. Surtout Draco…

Il se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, séparée du salon par une espèce de bar et, tout comme dans le salon, aucun signe de vie. Aucune preuve que quelqu'un s'en soit servi pour se préparer un repas dernièrement. À part, peut-être une pomme, à moitié grignotée et comme abandonnée sur la table. C'est pendant qu'il est en pleine contemplation de cette pomme qu'il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Il voit Draco arriver dans sa direction, la marque de l'oreiller encore présente sur sa joue. Il a l'air presque soulagé de le trouver ici. Craignait-il qu'il soit parti ? Pris par un étrange réflexe et soudain conscient de sa nudité, Harry utilise ses mains pour cacher soudainement son entrejambe. Ce geste est parfaitement ridicule, il en a conscience et pourtant il reste dans cette position, observant Draco qui se prépare du café, un rictus aux lèvres.

- C'est sympa chez toi, déclare Harry histoire de briser le silence.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, ricane Draco.

- Oh…

- Tu tiens l'alcool et en plus tu as de la repartie, bravo Potter, s'exclame Draco railleur.

- T'es en colère ? S'aventure Harry après quelques minutes.

- Si je suis en colère ? Pour commencer j'ai du quitter la soirée à laquelle je me trouvais, ce qui est très impoli, pour venir te chercher dans ce que j'appellerais l'antre de la débauche lycéenne. D'ailleurs tu pourras remercier Ron. Ensuite, je t'ai vu vomir, j'ai du te faire rentrer dans ma voiture, presque de force, écouter tes stupidités. Puis je t'ai presque porté jusqu'à mon appartement, je t'ai lavé et pour couronner le tout j'ai du supporter que tu te colles à moi toute la nuit. Aurais-je des raisons d'être énervé ?

Suite à cette déclaration, les joues du brun, gêné, se colorent de rouge.

- Hum, je suppose, mais je me suis excusé… Je peux même recommencer si tu veux, je m'excuse Draco. Pour hier et pour l'autre fois, dans la salle de classe…

- Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, marmonne Draco.

- Oh, allez, ne sois pas rabat-joie ! S'exclame Harry. T'avais pas l'air de souffrir tant que ça ce matin, quand je me suis levé.

Cette fois, c'est aux joues de Draco que le rouge monte. Il est surpris. Ennuyé de s'être montrer si vulnérable. Il détourne la tête et commence à boire son café, boudeur.

- Et puis je pourrais me faire pardonner, déclare Harry.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Demande Draco, toujours un peu vexé.

- Oh, je ne sais pas… répond Harry, joueur, en se frottant lascivement contre la jambe de Draco, tout signe de pudeur disparu.

Le blond ne résiste pas longtemps avant de placer sa main derrière la nuque de son amant et de commencer à l'embrasser. Le baiser se fait d'abord doux, avant qu'il ne dérape et devienne plus passionnel. Ils jouent un instant à qui sera le plus fort, avant de se laisser complètement aller. La bouche de Draco a un délicieux goût de café qui réjouit Harry. Ils se chamaillent, titillent, et le brun mordille même la lèvre inférieure de son professeur. Draco, d'ailleurs qui sent l'érection de son amant contre sa cuisse et se laisse aller à un gémissement. Dieu, qu'il est faible. Il pense un instant à allonger Harry sur la table, ou même directement sur le sol, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, quand il se souvient soudain ce qu'à dit le brun la veille. « _Ton truc à toi, c'est_ _plus de me baiser sur ton bureau. _» Baiser. Baiser. Baiser. Ce mot se répète sans cesse dans sa tête. Et Harry qui commence à embrasser son cou…

- J'ai envie de toi, murmure le brun.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Draco pour que les voix reprennent le dessus. Baiser. Baiser. Baiser. Et il repousse gentiment Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande le brun, surpris.

- Je…

Draco hésite. Et si… Et s'il en avait vraiment envie ?

- Viens, déclare-t-il en attrapant la main d'Harry et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

.

.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il pousse doucement Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier se laisse faire, surpris. Puis, il voit Draco qui se dirige vers lui, à quatre pattes, d'une façon que l'on pourrait qualifier de féline.

Quand il juge qu'il est bien positionné au dessus de son amant, le blond commence à déposer une multitude de petits baisers sur le visage d'Harry. Le front, le bout du nez, les joues et même les paupières. Puis la bouche. Enfin. Comme une libération.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? Demande Harry surpris par ce changement soudain de comportement.

- Ce que je fais ? Ce que je fais Harry ? Déclare le blond tout sourire. Et bien c'est simple. Je m'apprête à te faire l'amour Harry Potter. À te faire l'amour comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait avant. Je m'apprête à te faire supplier. À te faire hurler de plaisir. À profiter pleinement de ton corps de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Voilà ce que je fais…

Harry écarquille les yeux sous le choc, avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Ça me semble être un très bon programme, déclare-t-il.

- Content que ça te plaise, mais de toute façon, je ne te demandais pas ton avis, répond Draco avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de son amant.

.

.

Lentement, les baisers que Draco dépose sur la bouche d'Harry se mettent à dévier. Il commence par embrasser son menton, avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Cou qu'il embrasse, lèche et se met finalement à mordiller. Durant cette exploration il aspire même doucement la peau fine du cou du brun et quand il retire sa bouche un joli suçon y trône. Harry, lui, semble perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Il avait déjà couché de nombreuses fois avec son professeur de philosophie, ça avait parfois été doux, d'autres fois plus sauvage, mais jamais jusqu'à présent ça ne s'était déroulé de cette façon. Draco allait, le plus souvent, droit au but. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à maintenant…

La bouche de Draco continue son voyage, s'arrête un instant sur les tétons d'Harry, les mordille, joue avec, se délectant de ses gémissements. Impatient, le brun joue des hanches, tentant tant bien que mal de faire entrer son érection en contact avec celle de son amant. Il veut plus, et surtout ne veut plus attendre. Il glisse sa main sous le boxer qui constitue l'unique vêtement que porte Draco. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand celui-ci retire doucement sa main, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Avant de te faire l'amour Harry, je vais te faire supplier… C'est moi qui commande aujourd'hui, ne sois pas si impatient ! Murmure le blond, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

Les yeux du brun se ferment en sentant les promesses contenues dans la phrase. À cet instant précis, Draco affirme son autorité. Il a tous pouvoirs sur lui et cela le fait frissonner. De plaisir, d'anticipation, d'envie ? Il ne sait pas trop et décide d'arrêter d'y réfléchir, peut-être même de réfléchir tout court d'ailleurs, quand la langue de Draco reprend son chemin, descendant le long de son ventre.

Sa faculté à réfléchir ou même à penser, prend de nouveau un sacré coup quand les mains de Draco lui écarte doucement les jambes et se met à mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. En parfait tortionnaire, il évite soigneusement le sexe fièrement dressé qui se trouve à présent juste sous ses yeux. Quand le blond s'aventure à jeter un regard à Harry, celui-ci a les yeux clos et se mord la lèvre inférieure, les joues légèrement rouge. Dans cette position, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un véritable appel à la luxure. Cette pensée réconforte d'ailleurs Draco dans son envie de prendre son temps pour profiter de ce corps qui s'offre à lui. Il allait fait crier Harry de plaisir. Et il allait commencer dès maintenant !

Il souffle d'abord doucement sur la verge de son amant, et peut déjà entendre le brun gémir d'impatience. Soudain, il donne un léger coup de lange sur le gland d'Harry et ce dernier ne peut retenir un cri. Un véritable cri d'extase.

- C'est bon ? Le taquine Draco.

- Continues… Ne t'arrête pas… Ne t'arrête surtout pas, jamais…

Le blond laisse échapper un petit rire satisfait avant de reprendre là où il s'est arrêté. Cette fois, cependant, il se fait plus entreprenant, prend le sexe entièrement en bouche, arrachant un nouveau cri d'extase à sa victime. Il commence un mouvement de va et viens avec sa bouche, l'emmenant le plus loin possible, savourant l'abandon d'Harry. Savourant l'emprise qu'il a sur lui à ce moment précis. Savourant qu'il soit entièrement à lui. Qu'il gémisse uniquement pour lui. Savourant que son prénom soit répété sans cesse, comme une douce plainte, « Draco, Draco, Draco ». Encore et toujours.

Quand Draco cesse ses douces tortures, Harry croit mourir à l'instant même. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi le blond a soudainement changé d'attitude. Et s'il est honnête, il doit avouer qu'il n'a pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Il veux profiter de ces instants qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Il veux que ce soit toujours comme ça. Il veux être le seul. Il veux que Draco soit le seul. Il veux que…

- Oh… s'exclame-t-il, lorsqu'il sent la langue du blond revenir à l'attaque, un peu plus bas, juste entre ses fesses.

Cette fois encore Draco joue des coups de langues, torturant légèrement son amant. Le léchant sans jamais le pénétrer alors qu'Harry ne demande que ça, les poings crispés, serrant le drap aussi fort qu'il le peu. Le brun a à peine le temps de penser que son amant devrait recevoir une récompense quelconque pour ce qu'il est capable de faire avec sa langue, oscar, césar, que cette même langue s'enfonce un peu en lui, lui arrachant encore quelques cris…

- Draco… Draco, hum… S'il te plait, oh oui… Draco, je veux plus, peine à déclarer Harry entre deux gémissements.

Décidant qu'il a assez torturé Harry pour le moment, le blond s'écarte du corps étendu sur son lit et s'approche de la table de nuit et en sort un tube de lubrifiant qu'il montre à Harry.

- On pourrait avoir besoin de ça, tu ne crois pas ? Demande-t-il, riant à demi.

Harry se relève légèrement et accroche ses bras autours du coup de son amant.

- Embrasse-moi, demande-t-il.

Draco s'empresse de s'exécuter, lui donnant un baiser presque violent, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents, avant de se reculer légèrement et d'enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant.

- Hum, tes doigts… Je veux tes doigts… Exige plutôt Harry cette fois.

Le blond ne résiste pas longtemps à cette demande. Il s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu. Il ne veut plus attendre lui non plus. Il le veut. Le plus vite possible. Il introduit alors un doigt en Harry qui se cambre, poussant un petit cri. Il murmure des paroles qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens. Des mots placés à la suite les uns des autres pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il ne veut, ni ne peut, plus attendre. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et cette fois Harry prend de lui-même l'initiative de s'empaler dessus.

- Hum… gémit-il de façon si indécente que Draco en rougit. S'il te plait… Je t'en supplie, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Je t'en supplie Draco, prend-moi. Pénètre-moi, fais-moi crier de plaisir. Je te veux. Maintenant.

Le blond retire rapidement ses doigts et enlève son boxer, libérant enfin son propre sexe. Il l'enduit rapidement de lubrifiant sous l'œil affamé de son amant et se présente enfin face à son entrée.

Quand Draco entre enfin en lui, ils gémissent à l'unisson. C'est un gémissement qui veut dire merci. Merci d'avoir enfin réuni leur deux corps. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci de me laisser être entièrement à toi. Il reste un instant comme ça, profitant simplement de ce moment où il est en Harry, sans bouger. Mais le brun est impatient, impatience sûrement due à la longue torture qui a précédée, et commence lui-même les va-et-vient. Ils se font d'abord doux, puis Draco accélère cherchant ce point si sensible qui fera hurler Harry de plaisir, comme il le lui a promis.

- Plus fort, halète Harry.

Et Draco s'exécute. Lui qui était censé mener le jeu, les rôles s'inversent. Il est, lui aussi, esclave de son désir. La main du blond trouve une place presque naturelle sur la verge d'Harry et il calque les mouvements de sa main à ceux de son bassin. Le brun ferme les yeux, gémit, crie quelques fois. Il est proche de la délivrance, Draco le sait, alors il ralentit soudainement les mouvements.

- Ouvre les yeux, déclare-t-il. Regarde moi, je veux que tu me voies quand je jouirai en toi.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrent quasi immédiatement et son regard se fixe dans celui du blond qui reprend un rythme plus rapide. Plus que quelques secondes, il le sait. Il accélère encore, le fait gémir de plus en plus et soudain un cri plus fort que les autres. Son corps est pris de légers spasmes et Harry jouit entre eux deux. Quelques poussées après, c'est au tours du blond de se libérer, au plus profond du corps de son amant, avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber, exténués, sur le matelas dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

* * *

.

Harry est blotti dans les bras de Draco depuis un bon quart d'heure, lui caressant doucement le bras, quand son ventre émet un gargouillement plaintif.

- J'ai faim, marmonne-t-il.

- Hum, voilà de quoi résumer tes centres d'intérêt le sexe et la nourriture.

Harry se contente de rire tout bas avant de mordiller l'avant bras du blond.

- Va voir dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode, déclare Draco.

- Quoi ? Tu as de la nourriture cachée dans tes tiroirs ? S'exclame Harry en riant alors qu'il s'aventure hors du lit.

- Ne sois pas bête. Ouvre !

Harry s'exécute, ouvre un tiroir et se retrouve nez à nez avec les sous-vêtements de son amant.

- Euh… Tu as de très beaux sous-vêtements ? Demande le brun un peu perdu.

- J'ai dit le deuxième Potter. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien ? Marmonne Draco en se redressant, s'appuyant sur un coude et posant sa tête sur sa main.

- Ah… Pardon, répond Harry en riant.

Il ouvre donc le deuxième tiroir et cette fois pas de sous-vêtements, juste un paquet cadeau. Il hésite un instant, le touche du bout des doigts, est-ce que c'est pour lui ? Le mieux est encore de demander. Ce qu'il fait. Draco le regarde, l'air désespéré

- Pour qui d'autre ?

Le brun s'assoit alors au bord du lit et ouvre délicatement le paquet. Lui qui a toujours déchiré les papiers cadeaux, les envoyant valser aux quatre coins de la pièce a, cette fois-ci, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il sort le cadeau. Un tee-shirt. Noir. Classique. Il le retourne et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui pourrait faire concurrence à une publicité pour du dentifrice. Sur le devant du tee-shirt se trouve une espèce de boule de poils au pelage en pétard pour le moins qu'on puisse dire et affichant une mine boudeuse. Sous l'image il est écrit « Attention, je mord ! ».

- Je… commence Harry, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Je l'ai trouvé à Londres en accompagnant Blaise à l'aéroport, le jour de ton match. J'ai trouvé que… Enfin il te ressemble un peu. À part les cheveux. Il est beaucoup mieux coiffé que toi, se justifie Draco, en riant, de peur qu'Harry trouve son cadeau ridicule. Et puis, tu sais, t'aimes bien me mordiller un peu partout, enfin je crois… J'ai trouvé qu'il te correspondait bien, alors hum… Oh c'est pas grand-chose mais, j'ai pensé que peut-être ça te plairait alors joyeux Noël !

- Mais je… Moi je n'ai rien pour toi, répond Harry un peu honteux.

- Oh, il te reste quelques jours avant la rentrée. Sinon attention à la note de ton prochain devoir, ricane Draco qui tente de cacher sa déception pensant qu'Harry n'aime pas son cadeau puisqu'il ne dit rien.

C'est du moins ce qu'il croit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se jette sur lui et commence à lui embrasser le visage, s'attardant longuement sur sa bouche.

- Merci, déclare-t-il, merci. Il est parfait.

Il affiche ce sourire d'enfant qui plait tant à Draco il semble heureux. Tout simplement. Le cadeau a donc fait son effet. Le blond sourit niaisement. Lui aussi.

- Une autre surprise ou on peut enfin aller manger ? Demande Harry moqueur.

- Bah, il y a bien autre chose…

- Oui ?

- Hier tu semblais dire que tu connaissais la chorégraphie de Wanabee des Spice Girls…J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça !

Face au regard plus que surpris d'Harry, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de rire pendant de longues minutes avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il est heureux. Lui aussi.

.

**À suivre…**

.

J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous s'attendaient à une dispute, j'ai préféré offrir à nos deux protagonistes un moment d'intimité et surtout de tendresse, ce qui est relativement nouveau pour eux, surtout dans ce domaine là.

Les explications arriveront bien assez vite, ne vous « inquiétez » pas !

& pour la petite histoire, j'avais prévu un tout autre cadeau de Draco à Harry à la base, mais il y a une semaine environ, assise tranquillement dans l'herbe à Paris, mon café Starbucks dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre, profitant de mes vacances avec quelques copines, j'ai vu débarquer un joli jeune homme à la recherche d'une cigarette et qui portait exactement ce t-shirt ! J'ai immédiatement pensé au Harry de cette histoire et, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai fais disparaître l'ancien cadeau :D Voilà, vous savez tout !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Encore merci à tous, Bisous :D


	13. Me tripoter l'arrière train ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

.

_Pour une fois, je vous écrit ma note d'auteur avant le chapitre. Je vous dois en effet quelques explications…_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard totalement indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai commencé par ne plus avoir internet, ce qui déjà m'a mis en rogne et ensuite, mon ordi m'a tout simplement lâché. Autant vous dire que je suis assez énervé contre mon opérateur, que je ne citerai pas mais qui a un nom de couleur ! Contre moi-même aussi parce que je n'ai pas eu le bon sens d'enregistrer mes chapitres sur une clé ( Ce que je fais maintenant ! )… Heureusement j'ai rencontré un super informaticien qui m'a tout récupéré :D Je lui ai d'ailleurs sauté dans les bras pour le remercier et depuis on est un peu plus qu'ami mais ça vous vous en fichez pas vrai ? :P _

_Enfin, bref ! Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews dans la semaine, et aux anonymes dans le prochain chapitre qui sera posté lundi, comme j'en avait l'habitude, même mon emploi du temps à la fac s'y accorde donc pour ça pas de changements pour l'instant !_

_Enfin, à tous ceux que je lis et qui passeraient par là, j'arrive lire vos suites qui ont inondées ma boite mail…_

_Je vous laisse à ce chapitre que vous attendez sûrement depuis un peu trop longtemps! Je vous embrasse, m'excuse encore une fois et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_

_._

_._

**Chapitre XII : Me tripoter l'arrière train ?**

.

.

Si l'on s'obstine à vouloir donner une définition précise et exacte de ce qu'est le bonheur, il apparaît que le plus simple pour que cette définition soit universelle, serait d'ouvrir le dictionnaire. On y trouvera alors ceci : « Bonheur, n.m., : État de complète satisfaction, de plénitude. »

Pourtant, si l'on si intéresse de plus près, la chose est beaucoup moins simple. Essayez. Demandez à plusieurs personnes dans la rue leur définition du bonheur et je vous mets au défi d'obtenir deux réponses identiques en tout point. Car, après tout, chacun en a sa propre vision, chacun a ses propres désirs. Vous obtiendriez sûrement des « Quel bonheur d'être parents ! » et des « Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que quand j'étais libre de faire tout ce dont j'avais envie ». Des « tartes aux fraises » tenant tête aux « fondant aux chocolat ». Des « jamais », des « toujours » et quelques « de temps en temps »…

Pour Draco Malefoy, ce sont les petits gestes quotidiens qui permettent d'être un peu plus heureux et de se faire des petits shoots de bonheur. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il arpente les couloirs du lycée en ce lundi de reprise, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il tient à la main deux cafés de chez Starbucks et n'importe qui pourrait penser que, comme la plupart de ses étudiants, il avait passé les deux semaines de vacances à faire la fête et que maintenant il carbure au café. Il n'en est rien. Il sait exactement à quelle heure Harry va se rendre à son casier - ponctuel le garçon - et compte bien lui faire une petite surprise à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Le premier janvier, après qu'Harry ai dormi chez lui et qu'ils aient fait l'amour, le brun avait avoué à Draco son goût pour cette marque de café. Juste avant que le blond n'enduise son corps de chocolat et qu'ils refassent l'amour, dans la cuisine cette fois-ci. Puis dans la douche. Et un peu après, sur le canapé du salon. Et dans la chambre, encore deux fois. Entrecoupé de quelques petites pauses, évidemment !

Rien que le fait de penser à tout ça suffisait à rendre le blondinet tout guilleret et il se confortait dans son point de vue selon lequel le bonheur n'est du qu'à des petits gestes qui rendent la vie plus facile. Un peu comme apporter un café à son amant pour ne pas être le seul à bien commencer sa journée ! Il lui semble alors que tout est très simple. Qu'être heureux, même, est très simple !

Malheureusement, il a la preuve sous les yeux que l'inverse est également possible. Juste sous son nez, une tignasse brune reconnaissable entre mille. Harry. De dos, enlaçant ce ridicule petit microbe de Colin Crivey. Et ce mioche qui sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ses mains posées un peu trop bas sur le dos de SON Harry. Le dos ? Non, même pas, les fesses oui !

Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, choqué, à bout de souffle, les mains moites et tremblantes. Le café qu'il tient de sa main droite lui échappe et tombe sur le sol, dans un petit bruit net, suivit de bruits d'éclaboussures. Celui au caramel. Le préféré d'Harry, soi-disant. L'attention se porte soudainement sur lui. Harry et Colin ne s'enlacent plus, comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le brun fixe son amant, surpris. D'autres élèves présents se demandent ce qu'il a bien pu arrivé à leur professeur, d'habitude si propre sur lui.

Dans cette situation, reprenant constance, Draco tend le bras vers un élève se trouvant devant lui. Un innocent, choisit au hasard et illustrant parfaitement l'expression « se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ».

- Hé, vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? Regardez ce que vous avez fait… On n'a pas idée de bousculer un professeur et en plus sans vous excuser ! Suivez moi dans mon bureau, vous serez collé, déclare Draco, d'une voix plus que glaciale…

.

* * *

.

- Mr Crivey ! S'écrie Draco. Je suis absolument persuadé que vous avez une vie plus qu'intéressante cependant vous êtes en cours ici et vous êtes donc prié de fermer votre clapet, ajoute-t-il d'une voix traînante, pleine de dégoût.

- Mais monsieur, je…

- Je me fous de vos excuses, le coupe le blond cachant avec difficulté sa colère grandissante. Sortez. Dehors ! Vous rattraperez cette heure en colle, je vous enverrai les dates. Et dépêchez-vous ! Les autres ouvrez votre livre. Kant.

La voix de Draco est glaciale. L'ensemble des élèves regarde le chétif Colin Crivey ranger ses affaires et sortir en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'injustice… La plupart d'entre eux sont d'accord, la punition est bien élevée pour quelques bavardages, mais personne ne dit rien, comme craignant de devoir suivre le même chemin que Crivey. Pourtant, depuis le début de l'année, le nouveau et tout jeune professeur de philosophie avait la réputation d'être juste. Froid, sévère, mais juste. Si l'on écoutait les rumeurs, il avait ruiné, en une seule journée, cette réputation. Dix élèves collés, trois renvoyés de cours, soit un résultat supérieur au bilan annuel de certains de ces collègues.

Harry, lui, à demi allongé sur sa table regarde la scène d'un œil inquiet. Draco est en colère et pour qu'il s'en prenne à ses élèves ça doit être grave. Il pousse un profond soupir. Il va encore devoir recoller les pots cassés.

.

- Ça va ? Demande Harry en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le bureau de son professeur.

- Super ! Répond le blond, le dos tourné, rangeant ses affaires.

- On croirait pas, vu comme tu t'es énervé contre Colin. Le pauvre, il n'a rien compris je crois. Tu vas être catalogué professeur méchant maintenant, ajoute Harry, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oh, pour ce que ça m'intéresse, grommelle Draco. J'en ai rien à foutre, et de ce petit con de Colin Crivey, encore plus !

- Bon, soyons clair, ça ne va pas, c'est évident, tu deviens vulgaire… Draco tu veux bien me dire pourquoi t'es si énervé et pourquoi tu t'en es pris à ce pauvre Colin tout à l'heure ?

- Oh oui, pauvre Colin ! Pourquoi pauvre Colin ? Pourquoi pas pauvre Draco, hein ? Et pourquoi tu le défends d'ailleurs ? C'est ton nouvel amoureux ? Demande le blond railleur.

- Mon amoureux… ? Quoi ? Non mais tu débloques ! S'exclame Harry.

Le silence se fait. Draco se retourne, son regard croise celui d'Harry et ils restent comme ça un petit moment. Sans rien dire. Se regardant, mélangeant colère et incompréhension.

- Je t'ai vu ce matin, fini par avouer Draco.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'ai vu, tu as fait tomber ton café au milieu du… Oh ! Mais je comprend maintenant, tu m'as vu avec Colin c'est ça ?

Draco lui lance un regard noir. Comment osait-il aborder le problème comme si ce n'était rien. Lui, n'avait couché avec personne depuis un moment. Depuis Septembre si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Il offrait en quelque sorte son exclusivité à Harry. Et puis, il pensait que le moment passé tous les deux chez lui avait permis au brun de comprendre. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment, mais il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. C'était pourtant explicite. Il voulait être avec lui. Et il voulait qu'Harry soit avec lui. Uniquement avec lui. Et pas avec un abruti du gabarit de Colin Crivey.

- Non, mais, il ne se passait rien de particulier tu sais… On discutait, c'est tout, ajoute Harry.

- Oh, et il a besoin de tripoter l'arrière train pour ça ? S'écrie Draco.

- De me tripoter l'arrière train ? Répète le brun. Non mais j'hallucine. On aura tout entendu…

- Je vous ai vu ! Tu le serais dans tes bras, ajoute le professeur, la voix hargneuse.

- J'y crois pas, seriez-vous jaloux Mr Malefoy ?

- Non !

- Tu es jaloux !

- Va te faire voir, répond Draco à bout de nerf.

- Je trouve ça plutôt mignon, déclare Harry, riant à moitié.

- C'est très bien pour toi, mais je ne suis pas jaloux. T'as qu'à aller te faire mettre par ce petit con boutonneux si t'en as envie, pour ce que ça m'intéresse…

- T'es vraiment trop con, répond Harry.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi…

- Tu veux savoir ? Je sais que t'es pas jaloux, mais je t'explique quand même. Un peu avant les vacances, Colin est venu me trouver. Il pensait qu'il était peut-être gay. Ou du moins, qu'il était intéressé par certains garçons…

- Allez, au hasard, toi ! Le coupe Draco.

- Ferme-là ! Et puis, c'est plus par toi qu'il est attiré, enfin bon… Donc, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé des conseils en quelque sorte. J'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire, mais je pense qu'il avait surtout envie de parler, trouver quelqu'un qui serait prêt à écouter ses états d'âmes…

- Et qui lui montrerait comment on fait pour s'envoyer en l'air, le coupe, de nouveau, le blond.

Harry le regarde, pousse un profond soupir, puis décide de simplement l'ignorer.

- À la soirée du nouvel an, il a plus ou moins dragué un type, un cousin éloigné de Dean j'crois bien, enfin bon je n'ai pas tout suivi. Bref, il voulait juste me remercier, parce qu'il pense que c'est grâce à moi s'il a enfin réussi à s'envoyer un mec, d'où la scène que t'as vu ce matin. Tu vois, rien de spécial !

- Ça n'empêche pas qu'il avait la main sur ton cul et qu'il souriait comme un malade. Il te veut Harry, j'en suis sûr. En plus il est toujours à traîner derrière toi, ou dans les vestiaires…

- Mais c'est pas possible… S'il va dans les vestiaires, c'est juste parce qu'il travaille pour le journal du lycée et qu'il prend des photos…

- N'empêche qu'il te veut, déclare Draco, qui affiche toujours une mine boudeuse.

- Et alors ? Explose Harry. Je me demande parfois pour qui tu me prends Draco ! Je ne suis pas une pute, je… Je l'aime bien. Oui, ok, très bien. Ça ne change rien, même s'il me veut comme tu dis, moi c'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie d'être et tu le sais très bien alors arrête ça ! On dirait que tu fais exprès, tu veux qu'on se dispute c'est ça ? Et bah voilà, t'as réussi. Bravo !

Draco observe son amant se mettre en colère. Enfin. Il est impressionné qu'Harry ai tenu si longtemps, lui qui, d'habitude, démarre au quart de tour. Il a envie de le croire, bien sûr, mais en même temps il revoit sans arrêt la scène à laquelle il a assisté le matin même. Malgré tout ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « C'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie d'être et tu le sais très bien ». Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement lui dire qu'il veut être avec lui ? Draco se sent soudain comme un adolescent, mais il a besoin d'entendre ça. Besoin d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Que ce garçon qu'il a appris à apprécier au fil du temps, ce garçon qui a su trouver une place particulière dans sa vie, lui dise « Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Colin Crivey, c'est toi que je veux Draco. Uniquement toi ».

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ne voit pas tout de suite qu'Harry se dirige vers la porte, prêt à partir. Prêt à le laisser là, tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il soudainement.

- Je m'en vais. On se verra demain. Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi Draco. Je préfère garder le souvenir du nouvel an plutôt que le souvenir d'une dispute. On en reparlera quand tu seras calmé et que tu seras moins con. Quand tu auras confiance…

- Mais Harry… Murmure Draco, prenant soudain conscience qu'il est très certainement allé un peu trop loin.

- Quoi, Harry ? S'écrie l'intéressé. Tu me fais chier Draco. T'as pas le droit de faire ça, t'as pas le droit de me faire croire que ça va être différent entre nous deux pour ensuite revenir en arrière. Tu donnes et puis tu reprends, t'as pas le droit ! Et puis, t'as pas le droit non plus d'être jaloux puisque t'es incapable de me demander d'être avec toi. D'être vraiment avec toi. Ou de me dire que tu veux être avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout gâcher comme ça. T'es chiant.

Draco regarde Harry, les joues légèrement rouges, les yeux brillants, de colère et sûrement de tristesse un peu aussi. Les poings crispés, la veine palpitant à côté de son œil droit. Il est pris au cœur par cette vision et soudain il se déteste. C'est ça qu'il veut. C'est lui qu'il veut et pourtant il est incapable de lui dire. C'est pourtant évident. Même comme ça, même quand ce dernier est débordant de colère c'est lui qu'il veut. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, ni même comment c'est arrivé, ils tirent un coup dans une ruelle et se retrouvent cinq mois plus tard l'un en face de l'autre, subissant les foudres d'une crise de jalousie. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Un type de son âge, avec un meilleur caractère, qui ne laisserait pas Colin Crivey le prendre dans ses bras et qui annoncerait clairement ses sentiments. Ça existe forcément ce genre de personne, et pourtant c'est Harry qu'il veut. Même maintenant, quand il sait qu'il va être dur de se faire pardonner…

Le dit Harry fait encore quelques pas vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ? Lui Demande Draco.

- À ton avis ? M'envoyer en l'air avec Colin Crivey, évidemment.

Quel salop. Quel magnifique salop. Encore quelques pas et il sera dehors. Il faudra ensuite mettre sa fierté de côté pour aller le reconquérir… Mais il s'arrête. Semble réfléchir. Reviens en arrière, plonge une main dans son sac et en sort un petit paquet au papier cadeau très mal fait. Il le pose sur le bureau, ne sourit pas puisqu'il s'obstine à bouder. Encore. Puis repart vers la porte.

- C'est ton cadeau de Noël. J'ai pris le temps de t'en trouver un et depuis que je l'ai trouvé, je m'imaginais mille façons de te l'offrir. Il est évident que celle-ci n'est faisait pas partie.

Il claque la porte, laissant derrière lui un Draco qui ne va pas tarder à s'asseoir à son bureau, contemplant pendant de longues minutes le papier cadeau digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Ou d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, pas patient pour deux sous, vulgaire et qui est magnifique quand il se met en colère.

.

* * *

.

Certains gestes ne trompent pas. Si l'on prend en exemple le fait de claquer une porte, il apparaît évident que cela a été, est encore aujourd'hui et sera sûrement encore longtemps, associé au sentiment de colère. C'est donc, tout naturellement qu'en rentrant chez lui, à peine une heure plus tard, Harry claque la porte de la demeure familiale. Sa mère, Lily, qui est affairé dans la cuisine, sursaute et manque de faire tomber le plat qu'elle est en train de préparer.

- James, c'est toi ? Se hasarde-t-elle.

- Non, c'est moi, Harry, répond l'intéressé.

Il pense un instant à grimper immédiatement dans sa chambre et laisser libre cours à sa colère pour Draco. Il commence d'ailleurs à monter les escaliers, puis croise le regard de sa mère qui l'observe depuis la cuisine. Il hésite, puis redescend les quelques marches qu'il a déjà montées et se dirige vers sa mère.

- Ça va ? Demande cette dernière.

- Oui, répond simplement Harry en regardant dehors.

- Comment ça se fait que tu rentres si tôt ? Tu n'avais pas entraînement normalement ce soir ?

- Pas envie d'y aller, déclare le jeune homme en ouvrant le frigo et en buvant à même la brique de jus d'orange.

Lily regarde son fils et pense un instant à le réprimander en lui signalant qu'il y a des verres dans cette maison, comme elle l'a déjà fait des milliers de fois, mais elle se reprend. À quoi bon ? Elle l'avait déjà fait bien trop souvent et serai très certainement amené à le faire avec ses deux plus jeunes fils alors, rien que pour cette fois, elle laisse passer.

- Papa n'est pas rentré ? Demande Harry, une fois qu'il a fini de boire.

- Il dépose Hadrien au foot, puis emmène Hugo chez le dentiste. Il ne rentre pas avant 19 heures je crois. Et moi, je suis, comme tu vois, de corvée de cuisine…

Lily Potter sourit à son fils, qui lui rend ce sourire. Il se rend bien compte qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à dire à sa mère. À son père non plus, d'ailleurs. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge en fait. Il n'a rien de particulier contre ses parents, sa crise d'adolescence est passée depuis un moment. Elle n'a été ni pire, ni mieux que celles des autres jeunes, mais elle est passée et c'est ce qui compte aujourd'hui. Cependant, tout ce qui concerne le cercle familial l'a toujours laissé relativement indifférent. Toute cette petite vie bien rangée ne lui a jamais vraiment convenu à lui, qui fait parti des gens attiré par l'extrême.

Le fil de ses pensées en vient à se diriger vers Draco et il se demande comment ses parents à la vie si bien rangée, réagiraient en apprenant que leur fils aîné sort avec son professeur de philosophie. Prendraient-ils la nouvelle aussi bien que leur fille, ou considèreraient-ils que cette fois-ci leur fils a vraiment dépassé les limites ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demande sa mère, coupant court aux pensées d'Harry.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis ta mère Harry. Et même si je ne dis rien, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et je sais aussi que je ne suis certainement pas la première personne à qui tu as envie d'en parler. Mais, je suis là. Et je te connais. Je t'ai vu presque déprimé au moment de Noël, même en ouvrant tes cadeaux ton sourire sonnait faux. Puis, tu es rentré de ta soirée du nouvel an avec un stupide sourire figée aux lèvres et aujourd'hui tu fais claquer la porte et penses pouvoir me cacher ta colère…

Harry garde le silence. Fixant sa mère. Les filles de cette famille, peut-être même les filles en général en fait, il n'en sait rien, n'en côtoie pas vraiment d'autres, sont beaucoup trop perspicaces à son goût…

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande Lily après un long silence.

- Il y quelqu'un, répète Harry tout en pensant à sa récente engueulade avec Draco.

- Je le connais ?

- Non.

- Oh… Et il… Enfin, il est gentil avec toi ?

- Oui. Enfin, je ne crois pas que gentil soit un terme très bien adapté, répond Harry en souriant, repensant aux sautes d'humeur de son professeur, semblables aux siennes, mais il ne me fera pas de mal. Je ne crois pas…

- Fais attention à toi… murmure-t-elle. Et n'oublies pas que tu as des examens à la fin de l'année, ajoute-t-elle, toute pointe de sentimentalisme disparu.

Parler de sentiments avec un jeune homme de dix-huit n'a rien de bien facile, surtout quand il s'agit des sentiments de ce même garçon, qui ne semble pas décidé à s'attarder dessus. Cependant, elle n'a pas besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps, il a compris. Elle le sait.

- Tiens, mets la table, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant le nécessaire.

- C'est normal qu'il y ait six assiettes ? Lui crie Harry depuis le salon, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui. Elle doit d'ailleurs avoir finit de prendre sa douche. Monte, je finirai…

Il ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois. Comme si elle avait deviné qu'il allait avoir besoin d'elle. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et bientôt son visage se perd dans la chevelure de sa sœur.

.

* * *

.

Dans une salle de classe gagnée peu à peu par la pénombre, des mains glissent sur un papier cadeau affreusement mal fait. Le déchire lentement et rencontrent une petite boite, qu'elles ouvrent presque impatiemment. À l'intérieur, une montre. Pas une énorme, de luxe, comme on en voit aux poignets des gros magnats de la finance ou des hommes politiques. Non, une petite, fine, presque efféminé, sans aucune marque connue apparente. Un fin bracelet noir et un petit cadran. Quand Draco l'attrape du bout des doigts, un petit papier glisse sur le sol. Il se penche, le ramasse. « Histoire d'être sûr que tu ne seras pas en retard à notre prochain rendez-vous. Un vrai cette fois. Harry ». Les mains tremblent légèrement. Stress. Peur. Colère, quand on sait qu'on a fait n'importe quoi…

.

**À suivre…**


	14. On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **M, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

.

_Zelnazoo : ( Ch. 12 ) Tu as raisons ils ont enfin des réactions censées, il leur en aura fallu du temps !_

_Brigitte : ( Ch. 12 ) Contente que ça t'ai plu, je préférais, moi aussi, la tendresse à une énième dispute ! ( Ch.13 ) Hum oui, la jalousie, que de ravages… Merci pour tes reviews !_

_Kaylee : ( Ch. 12 ) Le lemon t'a plu ? Tant mieux, je dois avouer que c'est toujours un certain stress pour moi de publier ce genre de chapitre… Contente que ça t'ai plu !_

_Lolotte : ( Ch. 12 ) Je suis contente que l'initiative de la non-dispute t'ai plu, je préférai, moi aussi. ( Ch. 13 ) Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes cette histoire, relis là autant que tu veux, c'est fait pour !_

_Alexa : ( Ch. 12 ) Je suis, moi aussi, désolé de voir qu'il aura fallu une semaine sans suite pour que tu postes une review, cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu m'en ai laisser une. Une review, quelle qu'elle soit fait généralement très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que tu lis cette histoire, et que tu laisses ou non d'autres reviews, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! Je t'embrasse._

.

.

**Chapitre XIII : On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?**

.

.

Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut voir que dans les fictions américaines. Se faire mordre par une araignée radioactive, découvrir qu'on est en réalité le fils d'un Dieu, les animaux qui parlent, les criminels toujours arrêté et mis derrière les barreaux et les gens ordinaires qui se rendent compte un jour qu'ils ont de supers pouvoirs par exemple. Ou alors, tout simplement lancer un caillou sur une fenêtre pour prévenir quelqu'un de sa présence.

Draco avait fait cela une fois et tout son argent de poche du mois avait dû passer dans la réparation de la fenêtre de la chambre de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier avait trouvé plus qu'amusant de se faire réveiller en sursaut par un bruit de verre brisé, comme dans les films d'actions. Ses parents, beaucoup moins. Draco avait alors quatorze ans et il ne savait pas, qu'un caillou lancé avec force sur une fenêtre pouvait la briser, ça n'arrivait jamais à la télévision… Il avait quand même compris, et n'avait plus jamais recommencé. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Il est actuellement dans le jardin des Potter, un caillou à la main, le regard fixé sur une fenêtre qu'il pense être celle d'Harry. Il a pu voir, en arrivant, à la lumière d'un lampadaire, que sur sa toute nouvelle montre il était une heure vingt. Il était tranquillement chez lui moins d'une heure plus tôt et après quelques verres de trop il avait décidé de venir voir Harry pour régler leur problème. Il avait voulu le faire le lendemain même de leur dispute mais le brun n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez en cours. Ce traître de Ronald Weasley non plus. Ni le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain. Ni aucun autre jour depuis le début de la semaine. Draco avait appelé, presque tous les soirs, mais ses appels étaient restés sans réponses. Celui du soir même aussi. Il avait donc décidé de se déplacer et de régler le problème en face.

Sauf que voilà, il se trouvait dans le jardin des Potter et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait procéder pour prévenir Harry de sa présence, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce caillou par terre et qu'il le ramasse. Il regarde soudainement sa main et se met à rire, cachant sa bouche de son autre main. Il se sent comme un enfant, ou comme l'adolescent qu'il était quelques années plus tôt. Prêt à faire des folies, prêt à prendre des risques sans se préoccupé du fait que le résultat soit assuré ou pas. Il a un instant l'impression qu'il s'apprête à faire le genre de choses stupides qu'Harry serait capable de faire. Peut-être que c'est aussi parce qu'il a bu, mais il ne préfère pas y penser. Il calme lentement son rire, lève son bras, l'emmène vers l'arrière, vise, s'apprête à lancer, quand une voix féminine s'élève derrière lui.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

Tout le corps de Draco se raidit, chaque muscle se tend. Il pense un instant à partir en courant le plus loin possible d'ici, puis se ressaisit. Comme il aimerait que Blaise soit là, pour voir qu'il se laisse enfin aller comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé quelques mois plus tôt. Ou même Harry pour qu'il voit tous les « risques » qu'il est capable de prendre pour lui…

Lentement, très lentement il se retourne vers l'origine de la voix, le visage légèrement crispé.

Une brune. Yeux marrons. Elle porte un pantalon de jogging, un énorme pull en laine et de grosses chaussettes. Elle ne semble pas avoir plus de vingt ans et le fixe, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Je… Hum je…, bafouille Draco.

- Vous n'auriez jamais atteint sa chambre de toute façon, il l'a aménagé dans le grenier, déclare la jeune fille, le fixant toujours.

Draco fronce les sourcil et regarde la brune les yeux plein de curiosité. Comment savait-elle que c'était Harry qu'il voulait voir et qu'il n'était pas un cambrioleur par exemple ?

- Vous êtes Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle quelques minutes après.

- Euh… Oui, répond-il avec difficulté, surpris que la jeune fille en sache autant à son sujet.

- J'en étais sûre, s'exclame-t-elle.

Draco se contente de la contempler, toujours aussi surpris. Cette jeune femme l'intrigue. Qui est-elle et pourquoi en sait-elle autant sur lui ?

Il plisse les yeux, tentant de distinguer un peu mieux les traits de son visage malgré l'obscurité. Il sent toujours les picotements de l'alcool dans son organisme, la folie qu'il tente de contenir mais qui est toujours présente et qui l'empêche de se concentrer réellement. Il avance doucement son visage vers celui de la jeune fille, quand soudain une main s'abat violement sur sa joue. Sa bouche s'ouvre de façon bien peu élégante sous le choc. Il ne comprend définitivement rien à ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Je suis désolé, s'empresse de déclarer la jeune fille, mais jaloux de Colin Crivey ? Est-ce que vous étiez sérieux ?

Le blond se contente de fermer les yeux. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Que lui arrive-t-il exactement ? Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? S'il récapitule, il se trouve dans le jardin d'Harry, il s'apprêtait à lui faire savoir qu'il se trouvait là en jetant un caillou à sa fenêtre, il s'est fait surprendre par une jeune fille qui semble en savoir un peu trop sur lui, elle vient de le gifler, puis de s'excuser et sait pour Colin… Presque aussi étrange et lunatique que…

- Je suis Hermione, déclare la fille qui semble avoir retrouver tout son calme et qui tend à présent sa main au blond. Je suis la sœur d'Harry. Sa jumelle. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

La main de Draco se retrouve à serrer celle d'Hermione sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment. Il agit comme un automate, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes.

Il comprend un peu mieux pourquoi cette fille, Hermione, en sait autant sur lui et aussi et surtout pourquoi son comportement lui semble si étrange. Ça doit être un trait de caractère chez les Potter. Il se rappelle vaguement avoir déjà parler d'Hermione avec Harry. Il lui avait dit quelque chose comme : « _Elle ne me ressemble pas, je suis beaucoup plus beau ! _». Il est difficile pour Draco de juger de ça. Bien sûr, il préfère Harry à sa sœur, ne serait-ce que pour ce que chacun a entre les jambes, mais, il ne peut nier que la jeune femme qui se trouve devant lui est, elle aussi, très jolie. Elle ne ressemble pas tellement à Harry physiquement, contrairement à ce qu'on peut voir certaines fois avec les jumeaux. Elle est un peu plus petite, ses yeux n'ont rien à voir avec ceux, verts, de son frères et ses cheveux sont un peu plus clair, mais ses expressions de visages, elles, en font son parfait sosie. Même sourire moqueur, mêmes intonations de voix, même façon d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise, même folie. Même paquet de cigarette…

- Je ne fume pas normalement, déclare-t-elle pendant que Draco continue de l'observer, mais mes partiels approchent et je commence à ressentir un léger stress. Ça me détend. T'en veux une ? Demande-t-elle, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle s'est mise à le tutoyer.

Draco accepte volontiers, ne serait-ce que pour, lui aussi, se détendre. Cette situation particulière lui semble presque irréelle.

- Alors ? Demande Hermione.

- Alors quoi ? Répond Draco presque immédiatement.

- Bah pourquoi t'es ici ? Répond la brune, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oh… Je voulais parler à Harry en fait. On est un peu en froid et je crois qu'on doit s'expliquer. Enfin… Il me semble que ce serait une bonne chose.

- Il me semble aussi. Mais il n'est pas ici.

- Oh… répond Draco, déçu.

- Je peux te dire où il est, mais en échange tu dois me promettre une chose.

Draco la regarde, surpris. Cette fille, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, ne manque vraiment pas de culot. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit admirer ça ou s'il doit s'en offusquer. Il tire sur sa cigarette, la regardant du coin de l'œil et préférant garder le silence.

- Je promet, déclare-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu promets avant même de savoir ce que je vais te demander ? Demande Hermione. Tu me plais, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne répond rien, se contente d'attendre, mais au fond elle lui plait aussi cette fille. Le sosie de ce garçon qu'il aime tant. Elle lui plait et, dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait sûrement dit.

- S'il ne t'en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, déclare la jeune fille, mais juste, ne lui fais pas de mal. Il… Il a déjà bien assez souffert pour le moment. Je sais ce que tu penses, il a dix-huit ans. Nous avons dix-huit ans, et à cet âge là on ne connaît pas grand-chose de la vie. Je suis plutôt d'accord, mais… Juste, fais attention à lui. Si tu réussi à te faire une place dans sa vie, ne le fais pas souffrir.

Elle s'arrête, donne l'impression d'en avoir peut-être un peu trop dit, tire sur sa cigarette et contemple ses pieds.

- Au final, ce que je te dis là n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Tu ne me connais même pas. Dans quelques jours tu ne t'en rappellera sûrement même plus, mais essaye. Essaye de ne pas lui faire de mal. Essaye de prendre soin de lui. Il a le plus mauvais caractère que je connaisse, il est parfois si insupportable que j'ai des doutes sur nos liens de parenté, mais il tient à toi et c'est mon frère. Il n'osera pas te le demander, mais il a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui, alors s'il t'as choisi c'est que tu dois être spécial. Ne le déçoit pas…

Rapidement, presque convulsivement, elle écrase son mégot sur le sol, se lève et se dirige vers la maison. Draco reste assis sur le perron, silencieux. Il a écouté tout ce que cette jeune fille lui a dit, il a compris et pourtant il n'a pas été capable de lui répondre. De lui dire qu'au fond, surtout maintenant, il ne demandait que ça, de prendre soin d'Harry. De lui faire une place dans sa vie. Et puis, il avait voulu lui dire aussi que même s'il lui faisait du mal, ce n'est pas volontairement. Et que même s'il ne se sentais pas particulièrement spécial il était prêt à faire comme si, juste pour garder Harry auprès de lui. Comme le soir du nouvel an, dans la douche. Exactement de cette façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tignasse brune fait de nouveau son apparition, une feuille de papier à la main. La jeune fille la tend à Draco en souriant.

- J'ai essayé de te faire le plan le plus précis que je pouvais. Pour ma défense je dirais qu'il est presque deux heures du matin, que j'ai passé la semaine à réviser mes partiels avec Harry et Ron et que ce n'était pas du gâteau, précise-t-elle en riant doucement, presque discrètement. À plus tard j'espère, Draco Malefoy.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ou même comme s'ils étaient amis, puis elle prend une nouvelle fois le chemin de l'entrée, rêvant presque de son lit. Elle se frotte doucement les yeux, comme une enfant et au moment où sa main se pose sur la poignée de la porte, Draco sait qu'il faut qu'il dise quelque chose. Ne serai-ce qu'un merci.

- Je n'oublierai pas, murmure-t-il.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, mais quand son regard croise celui d'Hermione et qu'il constate qu'elle arbore un sourire gigantesque, il sait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

.

* * *

.

Une petite demi heure, Draco gare sa voiture devant une petite forêt sombre. Il a relu plusieurs fois le plan que lui a fait Hermione histoire d'être sûr que l'endroit où se trouvait Harry était bien cette forêt. Il hésite un instant à sortir de la voiture puis se dit qu'il n'a tout de même pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Quand il sort du véhicule, il est assailli par le froid de cette nuit de janvier. Il est pris d'un frisson puis pénètre dans le bois. Hermione a écrit sur la feuille qu'elle lui a donnée, qu'il faut qu'il cherche une petite cabane qui ne doit pas se trouver très loin de l'entrée des bois. Pas très loin, pas très loin, facile à dire. Un peu moins facile à trouver quand il est plus de deux heures du matin et qu'il fait noir. Draco avance donc plus ou moins à tâtons, fais plusieurs mètres avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur un arbre qui à a une étrange forme carrée. La cabane. Très bien, il l'a trouvé, seulement qu'est-il censé faire maintenant ? Peut-il se permettre de débarquer en criant un joyeux : « Coucou c'est moi ! » ?

Il pousse un profond soupir, glisse sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette dont il sait pertinemment qu'il est inexistant et s'approche dangereusement de la « cabane ».

La construction ne se trouve pas à plus d'un mètre du sol. C'est une sorte de petite maison des bois qui semble avoir été construite pour des enfants de dix, peut-être douze ans. Draco pose ses mains bien à plats sur une planche et se hisse sur ce qui ressemble à une petite terrasse. Il s'approche d'une petite fenêtre creusée dans le bois et observe à l'intérieur. Il voit Harry, assis sur une petite couverture, vêtu d'un énorme pull, les yeux rétrécis par la fatigue. Il fume. Comme d'habitude quand ça ne va pas…

Comme s'il avait deviné la présence de son amant, Harry tourne la tête vers la petite fenêtre et son regard croise celui curieux du blond. Il tente un sourire mais, il n'y peut rien, celui-ci semble bien fade en comparaison de ceux qu'il fait d'ordinaire. Le brun se redresse légèrement et pousse doucement la porte, invitant Draco à entrer. Ce qu'il fait. Il vient s'asseoir tout près de son brun mais garde le silence. Ce dernier lui tend ce qu'il fume et Draco devine, rien qu'à l'odeur que ce n'est pas une cigarette. Il est censé être un adulte responsable, seulement s'il l'était vraiment, il ne coucherait pas avec un de ses élèves, alors il accepte. Il ferme les yeux et revient, l'espace de plusieurs minutes, quelques années en arrière.

- C'est sympa ici, déclare-t-il désirant plus que tout briser le silence.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, répond le brun, souriant.

Draco est pris au cœur en constatant qu'Harry reprend les mots que lui-même a utilisé ce matin là. Il se sent soudainement con. Très con. Il s'en veut et ressent également une vive haine envers Colin Crivey. À croire qu'il est incapable de prendre soin de quelque chose, qu'il n'est pas capable de prendre soin d'une relation qui lui tient à cœur…

- C'est ta sœur qui m'a dit où je pourrai te trouver… murmure Draco.

- Hum, je m'en doutais. Elle t'a dit beaucoup d'autres choses ? Demande Harry qui semble soudainement gêné.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était à toi de me le dire, répond Draco, hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire par là.

Ils gardent tous les deux le silence pendant de longues minutes, l'ombre des non-dits planant autours d'eux. Harry prend une grande inspiration, comme celles que l'ont prend quand on sort la tête de l'eau, puis se lance.

- John. John Richardson. J'avais seize ans et c'est le premier garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'était…

Harry hésite, chercher ses mots, regarde un instant dehors, puis contemple ses chaussures avant de reprendre.

- Il avait un an de plus que moi, je le trouvais magnifique et il jouait dans l'équipe de football. J'avais déjà flashé sur quelques mecs, je m'étais même envoyé en l'air avec le frère de Ron, je savais que j'étais gay mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Dès qu'il me regardait un peu trop longuement ou qu'il m'adressait la parole je me retrouvais à bégayer ou à trembler comme une feuille. Le frère d'une amie d'Hermione jouait dans l'équipe alors avec Ron on avait souvent des places gratuites au premier rang. Je me souviens qu'on était très fiers, on se sentait presque supérieurs tu vois… Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être con, ajoute le brun en riant doucement.

Il s'arrête et Draco peut constater que ses mains tremblent quand il sort une cigarette de son paquet. Il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à l'allumer, ferme les yeux un instant, puis se reprend.

- J'ai fumé ma première cigarette avec lui, après un match et je me suis étouffé comme une fillette. On était entouré de tous ces joueurs hyper populaires et ils se sont tous mis à rire… Pourtant, moi, il n'y avait que lui qui m'impressionnait. Je le voyais comme une sorte de héro, je l'admirais, j'étais aussi ridicule que ces greluches que l'on voit à la fin d'une première d'_High School Musical. _Et puis, un jour, je me souviens que c'était en décembre, il faisait froid, il m'a invité à boire une bière après un de ces matchs. Je tremblais comme une feuille, j'étais mort de trouille, précise-t-il riant franchement maintenant. On s'est retrouvé sur le terrain, il faisait nuit noire et puis au bout d'un moment il s'est penché vers moi et il m'a embrassé. J'ai cru… Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, que j'allais m'évanouir ou un truc comme ça. Il s'est un peu moqué de moi et puis il a recommencé. On a passé notre nuit à se bécoter sur cette pelouse, on était gelé mais on était heureux. Moi je l'étais en tout cas… J'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits, de dire à tout le monde que John Richardson m'avait embrassé.

Harry se tait soudainement, il se rend compte que les propos qu'il tient sont déplacés, enfin qu'ils le sont tout du moins devant Draco. Il essaye de croiser son regard, mais ce dernier semble l'éviter, gardant les yeux fixer sur ses chaussures.

- Tu n'as peut être pas envie de…

- Continue, le coupe le blond.

- Le lundi suivant, en arrivant en cours, je ne savais pas trop comment je devais réagir, alors j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Lui aussi. Je croyais presque avoir rêver ce moment et puis quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai vu sa voiture garée dans l'allée. J'ai failli m'évanouir, une nouvelle fois. Je crois qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer et je ne suis pas sûr que j'étais prêt non plus, alors on a continuer comme ça. Longtemps, très longtemps. Et bien sûr, on allait jamais plus loin que des bisous ou des caresses. Ça a durer 6 mois. En juin, il m'a appris qu'il partait deux mois en camp d'été, et il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait. J'étais fou, fou de lui mais aussi fou tout court. Je ne voyais plus mes amis, je m'engueulais sans cesse avec mes parents, je faisais le mur pour le rejoindre presque tous les soirs, mais je m'en foutais. Et puis on a commencer à coucher ensemble et là j'étais au paradis.

Harry s'interrompt, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge et cette fois c'est lui qui fuit le regard de Draco. Le blond, quant à lui, a pu remarquer les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de son amant à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, mais il a comme l'intuition qu'il doit attendre. Que le pire n'est pas passé.

- Cet été là a été l'un des pires de ma vie. J'écrivais son nom partout, je passais mon temps à lui envoyer des mails ou des sms et quand je ne faisais pas ça, je restais prostré dans ma chambre. Mon histoire n'était pas tellement différente des autres, mais pour moi elle était exceptionnelle. C'était lui et moi pour toujours.

Harry a un léger frisson et se rapproche de Draco. Le jeune professeur a une folle envie de serrer son élève dans ses bras. De le consoler. De lui montrer qu'il est là pour lui.

- La rentrée est arrivée et ce jour là je le cherchais absolument partout, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, j'étais inquiet et j'envoyais tout le monde balader, déclare Harry puisant dans ses dernières forces. Et puis je l'ai vu. Au bras d'une blonde décolorée à la poitrine énorme. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait explosé. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il aux filles ? Et pourquoi avait-elle droit à tout ce qui m'avait toujours été refusé à moi ? À partir de là, la situation est devenue très malsaine. Il m'a expliquer que son père se doutait de certaines choses et qu'il devait faire semblant parce qu'il était capable de lui faire du mal s'il apprenait qu'il était attiré par les garçons. J'étais amoureux, alors j'ai accepté, j'ai accepté de le voir avec ces filles la journée et qu'il vienne me rejoindre la soir. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne travaillais plus, mais je m'en foutais, il m'aimait. Il me le répétait sans cesse. « Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime », c'est ce qu'il me répétait quand il me prenait avec force et non plus avec douceur me laissant le corps endolori. Il le disait aussi quand parfois il s'énervait et hurlait qu'il « n'était pas PD »… Et puis il y a eu ce soir. On avait rendez vous dans les vestiaires et dès que je suis arrivé j'ai su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. D'habitude il choisissait des endroits plus neutres, plus cachés aussi. J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'il ne m'avait en fait jamais donné rendez-vous. Ce mot dans mon casier, ce n'était pas lui. Ron. C'était Ron. Il voulait que je voie ce que lui avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt. John et Tom, un autre mec de l'équipe, en train de s'envoyer en l'air sous la douche. Pris dans cette situation malsaine, je suis resté de longues minutes à les observer. Leurs corps en mouvements, leur cri de plaisir, l'eau qui ruisselait sur eux deux. Je revis tout. C'est comme s'ils étaient encore devant moi. Je supportais les filles, je supportais le fait qu'il couche sûrement avec elles même si je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui demander, je supportais les nuits seul et les heures passées à l'attendre. Là, c'était trop. Après un temps que, même aujourd'hui, je ne saurais évalué, je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai vomi. J'ai vomi cette presque année à aimer un connard. J'ai vomi tous les mensonges qu'il m'avait fait avaler. J'ai vomi nos promesses faîtes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai vomi nos « Je t'aime ». J'ai vomi son prénom écrit sur des centaines de feuilles dans ma chambre. J'ai vomi et ensuite je me suis descendu une bouteille de rhum.

Il fait une pause, peine à respirer. Il avait voulu raconter tout cela à Draco. Evidemment. Mais n'avait cependant pas pensé que ce serait si dur. Qu'il verrait, une nouvelle fois, ces souvenirs qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier.

- Le retour à la réalité, qui a suivi a été horrible. Je ne parlais plus à personne, je n'allais plus en cours, je ne mangeais plus que des paquets de clopes. Il y a un poète, je suis presque sûr que c'est Rimbaud, qui dit : « On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans ». Si j'avais écris de tels mots, j'aurais ajouter, : « Et qu'on tombe amoureux pour la première fois »…

Harry serre les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchissent. Il a mal. Il a peur de revivre la même chose et ça se sent. En même temps il a envie d'y croire. Envie de croire que cette histoire, loin d'être banale, qu'il a commencé avec son professeur peut donner quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose de beau. Si seulement ils étaient un peu moins cons…

Draco, lui, voudrait, cette fois encore, prendre Harry dans ses bras. Le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer. Le protéger. Lui dire, : « Je suis là et je vais essayer de ne pas te faire de mal ».

- Tu sais Harry, je… j'ai été fils unique et à part Blaise, je n'ai jamais été vraiment très entouré. J'ai été et il me semble que je suis encore parfois, un petit garçon égoïste. Je suis le même qui, à dix ans, refusait de prêter ses jouets aux autres enfants. Je… Draco se s'entortille les mains, nerveux. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne te ferai jamais de mal ou que je vais te faire vivre un conte de fée. Je sais que j'ai mal réagit à propos de Colin. Je m'en rend encore plus compte maintenant mais je ne veux pas te partager. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il t'approche, qu'il te touche, qu'il soit important pour toi… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais je voudrais te garder uniquement pour moi. Merde, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça, mais il semblerait qu'il soit temps. Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? Demande finalement Draco d'une voix à peine audible.

Un long silence suit cette demande pour le moins étrange entre deux garçons de cet âge. Ils restent juste là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le noir, se nourrissant de la présence de l'autre. Soudain, la main d'Harry vient serrer celle de son professeur et il se met à rire doucement.

- Oui, déclare-t-il, j'accepte d'être ton petit ami.

Draco se laisse alors aller à rire, lui aussi et bientôt, leurs lèvres se rencontrent comme pour celer une trêve, leur accordant le temps de souffler et de profiter de cet instant qu'ils peuvent partager puisqu'ils viennent de s'avouer leur confiance mutuelle.

.

**À Suivre…**

.

Je vous l'accorde, la fin est un peu mièvre, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment, non ? ^.^

Ensuite euh, c'est un chapitre plein de révélations, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On en apprend un peu plus sur les problèmes « sentimentaux » qu'a rencontré Harry dans le passé et le pourquoi de certaines de ses réactions !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai déjà hâte de vous retrouver la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse !

x-Lilo


	15. Et une ballade à vélo !

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Lolotte : Merci pour tes review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant… Bisous !_

_Brigitte : Merci à toi aussi, pour ta review et puis pour ton assiduité à lire cette histoire ;) Bisous !_

.

.

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

**Chapitre XIV : Et une ballade à vélo !**

.

.

La plupart des élèves, si ce n'est pour dire la totalité, déteste les cours du vendredi après-midi, dernière barrière qui existe entre eux et le tant attendu week-end. Ce vendredi là, cependant, ce n'était pas tellement les élèves mais plutôt leur professeur de philosophie qui lorgnait sur la pendule. Draco fixait cette satanée pendule aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, maudissant sans arrêt le temps qui ne passait pas assez vite à son goût.

N'y tenant plus, il déclare à ses élèves, quinze minutes avant l'heure habituelle, que le cours est terminé. Trop heureux de ce week-end anticipé, aucun ne prend le temps de s'interroger sur ce cadeau de leur professeur et tous se ruent vers la sortie. Tous, sauf un.

- Allez Harry, dépêche toi, on en a pour plusieurs heures de route, déclare Draco surexcité quand il se retrouve enfin seul avec le brun.

- Je sais, je sais, répond le Harry en question, las. Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai dit oui. Vous allez passer votre week-end à vous raconter de bêtises sans vous préoccuper de moi un seul instant…

- Arrête un peu de râler. Tu as dit oui pour deux raisons extrêmement simples. La première est qu'il est très impoli de refuser une invitation et la deuxième, la plus importante quand on sait ton attachement à la politesse, est que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi pendant un week-end entier !

Harry sort alors de la salle en marmonnant, amusé de l'audace de Draco. Celui-ci le suit de près, affichant un sourire niais. Quand il s'assied derrière le volant, Harry à ses côtés, il ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer :

- Blaise, nous voilà !

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Draco se gare devant une immense propriété, qui tient plus du château que de la maison traditionnelle, Harry n'en croit pas ses yeux.

- Merde, est-ce que Blaise vit vraiment là-dedans ?

- En fait c'est la maison de campagne de ses parents. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé que c'était l'endroit idéal pour une grossesse, répond Draco amusé de la réaction de son petit ami.

- Une maison de campagne ? Ça ? S'exclame Harry incrédule. C'est une blague non ? Ce truc c'est… je sais pas, c'est un château ! Mais, euh, dis moi, est-ce que tu en as une comme ça toi aussi ? Ajoute-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Hum, oui, répond Draco de plus en plus amusé. Mais celle de mes parents se trouvent un peu plus loin, à Cardiff. Enfin, les parents de Blaise en ont aussi une là-bas…

- Qui de Blaise ou toi est le meilleur parti ? Tu crois que j'ai encore le temps de changer ? déclare Harry rieur.

Alors qu'une mini-bagarre, visant plus à alimenter leur désir qu'autre chose, débute entre les deux amants, la silhouette de Blaise se dessine dans l'allée. Draco s'interrompt soudainement, fixant la démarche nonchalante de son meilleur ami. Surpris par cet arrête brutal, Harry suit le regard du blond et tombe sur le sourire presque conspirateur de Baise. Ils sortent alors ensemble de la voiture et se dirige vers le troisième jeune homme.

- Alors les amoureux ? Déclare Blaise.

- Alors le futur papa ? Répond Draco du tac au tac.

Blaise sourit et Harry se contente de les observer, un min sourire au coin des lèvres, admirant leur complicité qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rapprocher de celle qu'il a avec Ron la plupart du temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la future mère ? Interroge le blond.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Il ne parle même plus. Tu lui as peut-être avalé la langue ? Se défend Blaise, moqueur.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas les paroles d'une personne en manque considérable de la moindre activité sexuelle ? Déclare Harry mettant ainsi enfin un terme à son mutisme.

- J'aime mieux ça, s'exclame Blaise avant de leur faire signe de le suivre vers la maison.

.

Quand Blaise pénètre dans son immense salon, suivi des deux amants, il leur désigne une jeune femme assise dans un sofa un peu plus loin et déclare :

- Draco, Harry, je vous présente Luna.

La dite Luna tourne alors soudainement la tête vers eux, sourit et se lève pour venir à leur rencontre. À cet instant, Draco est littéralement frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Il connait, bien évidemment, son meilleur ami et son goût prononcé pour les belles femmes, cependant celle-ci à quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de pure. Draco se surprend à penser qu'elle lui fait penser à un ange. La jeune femme a, en effet, les cheveux très blond, presque autant que lui, les traits fins. Plutôt petite, pas plus d'une mètre soixante, elle arbore également un joli petit ventre rebondi.

- Bonsoir, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bonsoir, répond Draco en déposant un baiser sur ses joues. Je suis Draco et lui c'est Harry. Mon petit ami, ajoute-t-il en désignant le brun.

Toujours perdu dans sa contemplation de la belle Luna, Draco n'a pas l'occasion de voir Harry et Blaise sourire à l'entente des mots « petit ami ». Par contre, il ne peut pas rater le regard que Luna lance à Harry. Comme subjuguée.

- Enfin quelqu'un de normal, s'exclame la jolie Blonde. Je commençais à croire que j'allais finir ma vie entourée d'aristos ! Ajoute-t-elle avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Plus que surpris, le brun cherche une réponse dans les yeux écarquillés de Draco qui, lui, commence à croire qu'il aurait peut-être du prendre Blaise au sérieux quand il lui disait que parfois, souvent même, Luna était quelque peu « étrange »…

.

* * *

.

- Draco ?

- Hum, répond l'intéressé.

- Tu dors ?

- C'est une question stupide. Presque autant que « T'es là ? » !

- Je suis content d'être là pour t'entendre râler, déclare Harry en se blottissant contre le blond.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu. Tu m'aurait manqué. J'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir près de moi maintenant.

- Tu vas me trouver bête, mais j'ai adoré t'entendre dire à Luna que j'étais ton petit ami.

- C'est ce que tu es non ? Et arrête de sourire comme un abruti ! S'exclame Draco.

- Je ne souris pas, ment Harry avant de commencer à embrasser le blond.

- Je le sais même sans te voir… Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Draco alors qu'Harry s'assoit sur lui. Quoi, encore ? Calme toi voyons, arrête, je suis fatigué moi… Arrête j'ai dit… Harry stop ! … Hum, oui. N'arrête pas. N'arrête surtout pas… Oui, juste là… Hum…

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de café, Harry sent le regard accusateur que Draco porte sur lui. Blaise les avait réveillé à huit heures du matin et Draco avait énormément de mal à émerger, faute au brun qui l'avait tenu éveillé très tard…

- Tu vois ? Marmonne le blond une fois qu'ils sont seuls. Je ne t'avais pas dit que Blaise allait nous réveillé à l'aube ? Mais toi bien sûr tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. T'es chiant !

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier il me semble. Plutôt oui, même « Oh oui Harry, vas-y… »

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu ne penses qu'au sexe, petit pervers…

Un raclement de gorge met fin à cette mini-dispute et ils ne peuvent empêcher le rouge de leur monter aux joues lorsqu'ils découvrent Blaise et Luna dans l'embrassure de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Pensez-vous que vous supporterez d'être séparés une matinée, messieurs les accrocs du sexe ? Demande Blaise, riant à demi.

- Je pense que tu devrais prendre exemple sur eux… S'aventure Luna.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Blaise surpris. Mais… Est-ce que ton petit ventre n'est pas la preuve du contraire ?

- Mouais… Enfin je suis enceinte de cinq mois déjà ! Bon, Harry tu viens avec moi ? On laisse ces deux vieux cons, excuse moi Draco, se raconter leurs malheurs et nous on va s'éclater, déclare Luna tout sourire.

Face à cette proposition, Harry ne peut qu'accepter. Il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco, écoute un instant les recommandations de Blaise avant que Luna, excédée, attrape son bras et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le jardin, promettant mille mort à son petit ami pour l'empêcher de vivre tranquillement.

- Dis Harry, murmure-t-elle une fois qu'ils sont dehors, tu me prête tes chaussures ?

Le brun, qui a décidé la veille qu'il ne ferait plus attention aux excentricités de la jeune fille, retire simplement ses vieilles converse abîmées et les tend à Luna. Il retrousse ensuite le bas de son pantalon, retire ses chaussettes et profite de la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Ils marchent côte à côte de longues minutes, échangeant quelques banalités, profitant de l'air frais de cette fin de Janvier.

- Tu me trouves bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Demande Luna, en dépassant son nouvel ami de sa drôle de démarche, comme si elle portait des palmes.

- Originale, la corrige le brun.

- C'est ce que dise les gens qui ne veulent pas vexer ceux ou celles qu'ils trouvent bizarre, déclare-t-elle en souriant d'une drôle de façon.

- Et bien, alors je suppose que je te trouve un peu bizarre. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de mal. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je sors avec mon professeur de philo, je suis un peu bizarre moi aussi, déclare Harry en riant doucement.

- Si j'avais eu un prof de philo aussi sexy que lui, je me serai sûrement laisser tenter moi aussi, répond Luna, riant franchement, elle. Oh… Donne moi ta main Harry.

Le jeune homme s'exécute et Luna la pose sur son ventre. Harry se sent quelque peu gêné, mais la laisse faire. Après quelques secondes, il sent le ventre de la jeune fille bouger sous ses doigts.

- Tu sens ? Demande-t-elle. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. J'ai… Parfois j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment un être vivant dans le ventre. Des fois, je me dis juste que j'ai du manger trop de glace. Comme à Pâques.

- À Pâques ? Demande Harry, légèrement déconcerté.

- Oui. Le chocolat c'est si commun… Avec mon père on mangeais de la glace. À la tomate. C'est plus bon qu'on ne le croit tu sais ?

- Pour le coup, je suis obligé de te croire, ricane Harry.

La blonde sourie avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe.

- La plupart de mes copines m'ont dit que j'allais gâcher ma vie et, c'est vrai, que j'aurais aimé faire des tas de trucs avant de me retrouver coincé ici avec ce stressé de Blaise. Trouver des fossiles de dinosaure ou des espères d'animaux inconnues. Mais en même temps, tu l'as senti toi aussi, je ne pouvais pas tuer ce bébé…

- Je peux te demander… Enfin, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu racontes tout ça Luna ? Interroge Harry après quelques minutes.

- Parce que tu es étrange, répond Luna du tac au tac. Non, sérieusement, je me pose la même question. Je t'aime bien. Je suppose que tu es un peu comme la bonne copine à qui j'ai envie de parler depuis longtemps…

Alors qu'Harry la regarde étrangement, un peu surpris, elle ajoute :

- Oh, désolé pour ta virilité. Si on préparait un pique-nique ? J'adore les pique-nique !

.

* * *

.

- Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi Luna porte tes chaussures ? Demande Draco quand il revient de son escapade avec Blaise.

Le brun se contente de hausser les épaules et d'entrainer les deux nouveaux arrivants vers l'emplacement que Luna a choisit pour leur pique-nique improvisé.

Environ une heure plus tard, il sont tous les quatre assis sur une couverture au milieu du jardin et profitent d'un délicieux repas. Alors que Blaise et Draco se remémorent de vieux souvenirs, Luna, elle, s'amuse à mettre des fleurs dans la chevelure rebelle d'Harry. Puis, lorsqu'elle semble lassée elle attrape le bras de Blaise et l'entraine vers la cuisine pour chercher le dessert.

- Elle est loufoque cette fille, non ? Murmure Draco.

- Un peu, répond Harry en posant sa tête sur les jambes du blond, mais je l'aime bien. Elle est drôle et naturelle. Elle n'en fait pas des tonnes.

- Elle aussi elle t'aime bien. D'ailleurs cool ta nouvelle coiffure…

- Draco, tu recommences…

- Je recommence quoi ?

- À être jaloux ! En plus, cette fois c'est une fille, elle sort avec ton meilleur ami et pour couronner le tout elle est enceinte… T'es grave, déclare Harry.

- Elle est très belle… Pour une fille !

- Draco, je n'aime pas les filles, répond le brun d'une voix ferme. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as jamais essayé, maugréé Draco.

- Si, justement…

- Quoi ? S'exclame le blond.

- Je te raconterai un jour, mais chut, ils arrivent, murmure Harry.

- Tu vas vite me le raconter, je te préviens… marmonne Draco avant de s'interrompre à l'arrivée de son ami et de Luna.

- Harry, j'ai regardé, il y a ce qu'il faut, déclare Blaise.

- Ce qu'il faut ? S'étonne Draco.

- Oui, répond Harry. C'est Luna qui m'en a donné l'idée. Que pense-tu d'une ballade à vélo ?

Draco regarde alternativement son petit ami, son meilleur ami et la copine de ce dernier avant d'afficher un immense sourire. Un immense sourire hypocrite. Il déteste le vélo. Et à cet instant précis il déteste un peu chaque personne qui se trouve près de lui. Blaise pour sa copine bizarre qui a des idées débiles qui arrivent à séduire un type aussi loufoque qu'Harry. Il se vengerai. Et vite !

.

- Draco ! Draco attend moi ! S'exclame Harry.

Le blond se trouve devant lui sur le sentier et a le coup de pédale furieux. Il a bien trop de classe pour s'abaisser à faire du vélo. Il s'en veut parfois d'être aussi faible et de céder au moindre caprice d'Harry. Un coup il se retrouve à assister à un match de basketball, entouré d'adolescents puant la transpiration, une autre fois il assiste au magnifique spectacle de son amant en train de vomir, ce qui aurait presque pu mettre fin à tous ses fantasmes, et maintenant il se retrouve à faire du vélo, dans un parc, comme le dernier des ploucs. Quand il pense que Blaise a participé à cette mascarade, il n'en est que plus furieux. Comment son meilleur ami a-t-il pu lui faire un truc pareil ? Sérieusement ! À cette pensée, il accélère encore un peu, mettant une réelle distance entre Harry et lui.

Au bout d'un moment, qui lui semble avoir duré une éternité, étonné de ne plus entendre les plaintes de son petit-ami, il s'arrête et a la surprise de constater que le brun n'est pas derrière lui, ni même au bout du chemin. Il est simplement tout seul. À bout de nerf, il fait demi tour et décide que quand il aura retrouvé Harry, il laissera libre cours à sa colère ! Colère qui ne fait qu'amplifier quand il constate qu' Harry s'est simplement arrêté, qu'il est assis dans l'herbe, derrière quelques buissons, en train de finir une cigarette. Comme si de rien n'était.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? S'emporte Draco, face à cette vision.

- Je t'attendais, répond simplement Harry.

- Tu m'attendais ? Mais c'est toi qui a voulu faire ce stupide tour à vélo, non ? Alors pourquoi t'es tu arrêté là ? Crie presque le blond qui a énormément de mal à garder son calme.

- Je déteste le vélo Draco.

- Tu dé… Quoi ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu en faire ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu faire du vélo. Je voulais juste me retrouver un peu seul avec toi.

- Te retrouver seul avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Murmure Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du blond.

Il ne lui laisse cependant le temps de formuler une réponse correcte, qu'il s'attaque déjà à ses lèvres, réclamant bientôt l'entrée de cette bouche qu'il aime tant.

- Harry, soupire Draco avant de laisser ce dernier l'allonger dans l'herbe et s'assoir sur lui.

Mais Harry fait la sourde oreille. Sa bouche embrasse à présent le cou du blond, descend vers l'encolure de son pull et glisse parallèlement ses mains froides dessous, arrachant un frisson à Draco. Il défait ensuite lui-même son tee-shirt et commence à défaire son pantalon lorsque Draco l'arrête posant sa main sur les siennes. Il est trop tard pour l'arrêter, il le sait et ce n'est aucunement son but. Non, il veut juste prendre le temps de le regarder. Encore. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore assez fait. Prendre le temps de regarder ce garçon qui se donne à lui, qui le laisse le faire sien. Il est là, devant lui, pour lui, s'offrant sans la moindre pudeur, sans la moindre gêne, et à cet instant précis Draco se rend compte de la chance qu'il a. Il est le seul à pouvoir voir Harry comme ça, le regard déterminé, frissonnant légèrement sous le froid de janvier, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Il est tout simplement…

- Magnifique, laisse échapper le blond.

Harry rougit ce qui, aux yeux de son amant, ne le rend que plus désirable encore, et continue là où il s'était arrêté, maintenant aidé par le blond. Quand, enfin, après de longues minutes, ils se retrouvent tous les deux quasiment nus, ils ne désirent plus qu'une chose, ne faire enfin plus qu'un. Alors, cachés derrière ces buissons, comme seuls au monde, Draco prend possession d'Harry de la plus douce des façon. Comme enfin conscient de la chance qu'il à. De la chance qu'ils ont…

.

* * *

.

- Tu te sens comment ? Interroge Draco.

- Je suis un peu plus stressé chaque jour… Plus le temps avance et plus on se rapproche d'une réalité qui, je dois l'avouer, me fait complètement flipper… répond son meilleur ami, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaise. Ce choix que t'as fait, la plupart des autres mecs n'auraient pas assumer. Tu le sais ça ?

- Ouais, mais ça fera pas de moi un bon père pour autant… Cet enfant, si… S'il ne m'aimait pas ? Ou si j'étais incapable de m'en occuper ?

- Bien sûr, il est possible qu'il ai honte de toi aux réunions parents-profs, qu'il ne veuille pas inviter de copain chez lui à cause de son vieux père ou encore qu'il me demande, à moi, son sexy tonton de me faire passer pour le père qu'il aurait rêver d'avoir, mais dans l'immédiat tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes. À part manger, dormir et remplir ses couches, ce bébé ne fera pas grand-chose… Répond Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment trop con, déclare Blaise, se laissant aller à sourire lui aussi.

- Je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien.

- Luna a gagner à pierre, feuille, ciseau, c'est elle qui choisira le prénom…

- Aïe ! Ça, tu vois, c'est un vrai problème, s'exclame Draco en riant.

Blaise laisse, lui aussi, échapper un rire franc. Choisir le prénom de son enfant à ce jeu stupide n'avait vraiment pas été sa meilleure idée…

- Tu sais quoi Blaise, ajoute Draco, arrête de te prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé, profite de l'instant présent et fais l'amour à ta copine tant que vous avez encore un peu d'intimité.

- Ah, c'est Harry qui t'as perverti à ce point ?

- Disons, que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, répond Draco en souriant.

- Combien ?

- De quoi ?

- Combien de temps d'abstinence ? Précise Blaise.

- Ça dépend, il est quelle heure ? Déclare Draco, retenant autant qu'il peut le fou rire qui menace de le prendre.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais du m'en douter. Le tour en vélo ! T'es qu'un salop Draco Malefoy ! J'espère que mon enfant n'aura jamais un prof comme toi, sinon j'ai du soucis à me faire…

- T'es trop con, répond Draco, reprenant l'insulte que son ami lui a balancé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Fiche le camp, s'exclame Blaise.

- Quoi ? S'étonne le blond.

- Tu m'insultes, va t-en de chez moi ! Déclare Blaise en riant et en commençant à courir derrière son ami.

Se prenant au jeux, Draco quitte la terrasse en courant, suivit par Blaise, il dévale les marches, s'aventure dans le jardin où il fait nuit noire et tente d'échapper à son ami bien décidé à reprendre leur vieux jeu d'enfant, à savoir se battre.

- Merde, l'arrosage automatique ! S'exclame Blaise alors que de l'eau commence à leur tomber dessus.

- Tu fais chier Blaise Zabini, crie un Draco à présent trempé. Tu fais chier, répète-t-il, mais putain qu'est-ce que tu m'avais manqué !

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, lorsque quinze heures sonnent, Blaise et Luna accompagnent Harry et Draco jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Les mines ne sont plus souriantes, comme elles l'étaient encore quelques heures plus tôt. La séparation approche et laissera derrière elle les souvenirs d'un merveilleux week-end de retrouvaille qui sonnera presque comme un rêve…

Luna s'approche la première de Draco, le prend dans ses bras et approche sa bouche de l'oreille du blond.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit hier soir, mais merci, murmure-t-elle, j'ai passé une nuit splendide !

Leurs regards se croisent et les deux s'esclaffent avant que Luna ne se dirige vers Harry, laissant Draco à Blaise.

- Comme un air de déjà vu, hein…

- La ferme Blaise. C'est toi le pauvre type qui est venu t'enterrer dans cette forêt. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que j'ai envie de te voir et que je me rend compte que t'es trop loin j'ai envie de te tuer. Tu me fais royalement chier. En plus, je sais que tu as toujours détesté la campagne et cette baraque en particulier. Alors ferme là.

- Merci, répond simplement Blaise. Merci d'être venu, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, merci de m'avoir rassurer et merci aussi d'être heureux avec Harry. Ça me rassure, je me sens un peu moins coupable d'être parti. Je sais qu'il s'occupe bien de toi. Tout ton être semble le crier, alors fais bien attention.

Draco sourit, mais d'un sourire triste et serre Blaise dans ses bras. Soudain, d'un coup, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent réellement compte, le joie de se retrouver a laisser place à la tristesse de devoir se séparer une nouvelle fois.

Blaise glisse ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry, lui serre la main, puis Draco attrape son petit ami par la taille et ils montent en voiture, laissant derrière eux Blaise et Luna qui agitent leurs mains, comme sur le quai d'une gare. Ils laissent également derrière eux ce magnifique week-end qui, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, a changer beaucoup de choses.

.

**À suivre…**

.

Voilà donc le « retour » de Blaise… J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de ce que la plupart d'entre vous attendait !

Une petite précision, peut-être : Luna est mon personnage féminin préféré de Harry Potter je crois et c'est donc, au même titre que Blaise, un personnage secondaire auquel je serai très attaché ici. Et même si Emma Watson est très belle, je suis littéralement sous le choc de la beauté d'Evanna Lynch, qui incarne Luna au cinéma. J'ai d'ailleurs fait passé cette fascination à travers les yeux de Draco… Bref, ceci n'est pas très intéressant ^.^ Un besoin plus ou moins urgent de raconter ma vie :P

De plus, j'ai entendu parlé de la « polémique » à propos des Rating M ou MA, merci à NatComateen21 d'ailleurs, sans qui la fille un peu à l'ouest que je suis, n'aurait pas été au courant ! Je vous en dirait sûrement un mot la semaine prochaine, puisque le prochain chapitre contient un « vrai » Lemon, mais sachez que j'ai, dès aujourd'hui, changer le rating que j'affiche en haut de chaque chapitre, pour du MA. Voilà !

À la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse & merci à tous de lire.


	16. Les plus belles choses qu'on m'ait dîtes

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_._

_Lolotte : Je dois avouer que le fait que tu m'avoues guetter mes chapitres ne peut me faire que très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, en espérant que celui d'aujourd'hui prendra le même chemin. Je t'embrasse, bonne lecture._

_Brigitte : Un bol d'air ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais pour eux. Ils l'ont tous bien mérité ! Luna ? Notre préférée alors, c'est un personnage hors du commun, tu as raison et Evanna Lynch est pour moi, l'actrice idéale, comme je l'ai déjà dit !Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous !_

_Kaylee : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voici la suite. Bisous !_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

**Chapitre XV : Les plus belles choses qu'on m'ait dîtes.**

.

.

- Mais Harry, le shopping c'est un truc de fille ! Demande plutôt à Hermione de t'accompagner, elle sera de bien meilleur conseil que moi de toute façon.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne rentre pas ce week-end, allez Ron, tu ne peux pas me dire non !

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai accompagné pour acheter les cadeaux de tes six frères et sœurs, pour Noël, que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du concert et que depuis ta sœur te considère comme le meilleur frère du monde et, enfin, parce que je te payerai le ciné et le resto si tu veux !

- Je choisi le film et resto n'a rien à voir avec Mac do ! On est d'accord ?

- Ok, répond Harry à contrecœur ne connaissant que trop bien les goûts douteux de son meilleur ami en matière de film,

Ils sont tous les deux assis sur un muret devant le lycée, finissant leur déjeuner. Bientôt, Harry allume une cigarette et Ron le regarde faire sans protester, sachant ce combat perdu d'avance,

- Quand même, déclare le rouquin, je ne comprend pas pourquoi on doit retourner lui acheter un cadeau, je t'ai déjà accompagné pour son cadeau de Noël !

- Ron, c'est son anniversaire …

- Et alors ? Tu pouvais faire un cadeau groupé, non ? Rétorque le roux.

- Tu es un goujat ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ton potentiel futur amoureux avec ma sœur, si tu lui fais des cadeaux groupés, je ne veux pas de toi. Radin ! S'exclame Harry.

- Va te faire mettre, je suis juste un peu plus économe que toi... D'ailleurs tu vas lui offrir quoi à ton grand amour ? Demande Ron, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres,

- Toi, va te faire mettre Weasley ! Et c'est bien ça mon problème, je ne crois pas que Draco ai très envie de fêter son anniversaire... Si Blaise ne m'avait pas prévenu, je ne serai même pas au courant que c'est son anniversaire demain !

- Alors pourquoi donc t'obstines-tu à vouloir lui offrir un truc ? De toute évidence, il n'en veut pas, répond Ron en pleine incompréhension.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est en couple, enfin je suppose …

- Mouais... Et ça lui fait quel âge à ton vieux ? Demande Ron, retenant difficilement son rire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, grommelle Harry. Vingt-quatre.

- Hum... En tout cas, quand on parle du loup... Commence Ron.

- Ferme les yeux alors !

- Hein ?

- Ferme les yeux. Aucune envie que tu vois sa queue...

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillent sous le choc tandis qu'Harry se laisse aller à rire face à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Un peu plus loin, Draco Malefoy approche, frais comme un gardon, commençant à peine sa journée. Lorsqu'il passe derrière Harry et Ron, il déclare :

- Potter, Weasley... Bonjour !

- Monsieur, répondent-ils en chœur .

Harry s'amuse de cette indifférence qu'ils se montrent en public, repensant sans arrêt à cette proximité qu'ils connaissent en privé...

En partant, Draco laisse sa main trainer un peu sa main derrière lui et celle-ci vient effleurer très discrètement les fesses de son petit ami secret. Il croise ensuite le regard de ce dernier et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry arbore toujours le même sourire niais?

- Vous êtes dégoutants, ronchonne Ron avant d'accompagner Harry dans son envie de rire.

.

* * *

.

- Tu ne restes pas alors ? Demande Draco tandis qu'Harry est le seul élève restant dans la salle.

- Non, je suis désolé, c'est l'anniversaire d'un des frères de Ron et je vais l'aider à trouver un cadeau, déclare le brun, inversant ouvertement les rôles.

- Je comprends...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ron est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, ajoute Harry, s'amusant de se propre audace.

- Tu viens ce soir ?

- Non, il me paye le cinéma après, pour se faire pardonner !

- Demain ? Interroge Draco, déçu.

- C'est une invitation ? Demande Harry, joueur.

- Tu as envie que ça en soit une ? Renchérit Draco, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Oui...

- Alors, s'en est une !

- Alors, je viens, répond Harry en souriant.

Il dépose ensuite un léger baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami, lui murmure un « à demain » plein de promesse et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas joyeux, se demandant déjà ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à Draco pour son anniversaire.

.

* * *

.

- Donne moi 15 £ !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On vient de faire une quinzaine de magasins, tu n'as toujours aucune idée de ce que tu veux offrir à Draco et je veux, par conséquent, un café. Donne moi 15 £ !

- Ça fait cher le café !

- Ah, tu n'en veut pas un ? Je pensais qu'étant donné que tu payais, tu aurai pu en vouloir un !

Harry finit par céder, il donne de l'argent à Ron et le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se faufile dans une queue quelconque, attendant une petite douceur qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

Pour un vendredi soir, Harry trouve le centre commercial étrangement rempli. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes entrant et ressortant des boutiques les bras chargés de paquets. Il aimerait, lui aussi entrer dans un magasin et dégotter le cadeau parfait pour Draco. Quelque chose de semblable au cadeau qu'il avait lui-même reçu quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce tee-shirt qui, si ce n'était question d'hygiène, il porterait à longueur de journée. Il voulait trouver quelque chose qui correspondrait vraiment à son petit ami. Quelque chose qui lui ferait penser à lui dès qu'il le verrait, et pour l'instant il était loin d'être sur la bonne voie.

- Alors, déclare Ron en revenant, toujours en pleine réflexion ?

- Je suis un petit ami minable Ron. Je n'arrive même pas à lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire correct...

- Mais non, c'est juste... Si tu veux mon avis, tu as des critères bien trop haut. Du coup, tu ne trouves rien d'intéressant !

- Lui il a su trouver pour moi. Je suis nul, c'est tout, se lamente Harry.

- Paye lui un week-end, propose le roux.

- Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je te paye un café, le ciné et le resto, que j'ai gagné au Loto, rétorque Harry.

- Une photo de toi...

- Je ne suis pas mégalo... Non, il me faudrait un truc parfait.

- Parfait, parfait... Son cadeau n'était pas parfait non plus !

- Peut-être pas, mais il m'a plu. Vraiment.

- J'ai l'impression que, de toute façon, tout ce qui vient de lui te plait... S'aventure le roux.

- T'as pas tout à fait tord... Avoue Harry. D'ailleurs, si je dois être totalement honnête, ça me fait un peu peur. J'ai peu de m'attacher à lui, comme je suis en train de le faire. Je n'aurai jamais cru... Enfin tu sais, en l'espace de six mois, il est passé de coup d'un soir à petit ami officiel. Ou presque. Et c'est un rôle qu'il tient relativement bien. Je suis bien avec lui. Mieux qu'avec n'importe quel garçon depuis longtemps. Ça ne m'est pas vraiment tombé dessus, tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je... Si ça devait se finir demain, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, je me suis habitué à l'avoir près de moi. À pouvoir compter sur lui. J'ai appris à l'aimer pour ses bons et ses mauvais côtés et plus le temps passe et plus j'aime ça...

- Bon et bien faute d'avoir trouver un beau cadeau, t'as déjà fait le point sur tes sentiments, ce qui me semble être une bonne chose ! Soirée de filles Harry, parce qu'entre ça et le shopping, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Allez, vient, on va lui trouver un cadeau d'enfer à ton petit blond et crois moi, il n'est pas près d'oublier son anniversaire cette année !

.

* * *

.

Draco Malefoy, parfois surnommé « Le grand Draco Malefoy » était allongé de tout son long sur son canapé, regardant une énième rediffusion des Simpson tout en se goinfrant de chips et toute sortes d'autres cochonneries. Il regarde pour la dixième fois depuis cinq minutes la pendule qui se trouve près de lui. Dix-neuf heures et treize minutes. Harry était censé venir le rejoindre à Dix-huit heures trente. Autant dire que Draco était dan un état de nerf palpable. Il imaginait déjà mille façon de tuer son petit ami lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre.

Se levant d'un coup, il éteins la télé et commence déjà à faire disparaître toutes les preuves de son « massacre culinaire ». De l'autre côté de la porte, l'invité s'impatiente et le fait savoir à son hôte :

- Draco, dépêche toi de venir m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plait !

- Pardon ? S'exclame l'intéressé, est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attend ?

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, mais s'il te plait, vient m'ouvrir cette porte. Sinon je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner, croit-il bon d'ajouter.

Prit pas « les sentiments » Draco ne peut s'empêcher de se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir la porte. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand, au lieu de découvrir le beau visage de son petit ami, il fait face à une montagne de boite, surplombée d'une touffe de cheveux qu'il connait bien...

- Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait? Demande celui qui se trouve derrière cette immense pile de boîtes.

- Hein ? Oh, oui bien sûr, répond Draco légèrement surpris. Mais dis moi, tu as emmené ta maison ou quoi ?

- Mais non, répond Harry en riant. Je suis juste passé chez le traiteur chinois, histoire que pour une fois on mange un vrai repas, j'ai aussi ramené des gâteaux, petite gourmandise trouvée en chemin, des affaires pour me changer et euh... Ah oui, mon oreiller ! Les tiens sont bien trop inconfortables ! Énumère Harry.

- Hum, rien que ça... Allez, vient là, déclare Draco en attrapant Harry par la taille, je meurs de faim...

.

* * *

.

- Non, tu as vraiment cru que... Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclame Draco au bord de la crise de rire.

- Draco, arrête, tu avais promis que si je te racontais tu ne te moquerai pas ! Se vexe un peu Harry.

- Oh, oui, pardon mais c'est juste que... Tu t'es vraiment cru frigide ? Ajoute-t-il avant de se laisser gagner une nouvelle fois par le rire.

- J'avais quinze ans, c'était ma première fois et impossible de faire lever ce fichu truc. Oui, j'ai cru que j'avais des problèmes... Déclare Harry, rougissant.

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé que ça pouvait être elle le problème, ou alors, je sais pas, que t'aimais les mecs ?

- Pas sur le moment, non. Il a fallu attendre que je me retrouve dans le lit du frère de Ron pour que je me rende compte que je m'étais en fait juste trompé de sexe...

- Ah ! Oh mon Dieu, « Vous avez des problèmes d'érection... », commence Draco avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Draco ! Je ne te raconterais plus jamais rien ! Bon, parlons d'autre chose... Exige, presque Harry.

- D'accord, d'accord... Tu pourrais peut-être me dire, pourquoi tu essayes de cacher une boîte derrière toi depuis que t'es arrivé ?

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cacher des trucs aux autres, mais il avait l'impression que cacher des trucs à Draco était encore plus compliqué...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire ? Se défend-il.

- Blaise ?

- Blaise. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question … Tu ne voulais pas le fêter avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. Oh, il ne pouvais pas tenir sa langue celui-là... Grommelle Draco. Ça n'a rien à voir Harry. C'est juste... Je sais pas, je prend encore un an. Un an de plus et je sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être tu allais te rendre compte que tu sors avec un vieux et que ça t'intéresserait peut-être beaucoup moins, d'un coup.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Hum... Oui, déclare Draco, rougissant légèrement.

- T'es encore plus bête que je le pensais, déclare Harry avant de se jeter sur lui et de commencer à l'embrasser. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas que je le fête avec toi. T'es con.

Draco rit doucement contre la bouche de son petit ami avant de se dégager doucement et de déclarer :

- Tu comptes encore m'insulter longtemps ou est-ce que je peut enfin ouvrir le super cadeau que t'as pris tant de mal à essayer de cacher .

- Tiens, déclare Harry en lui tendant le paquet.

Draco remarque que cette fois le papier cadeau est très bien fait et vient à penser qu'Harry a sans doute laisser une vendeuse le faire pour lui. Ses mains glissent lentement sur le papier, puis commencent à le déchirer toujours avec la même lenteur, sans se rendre compte qu'il pousse Harry au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Une fois le papier enlever, ses mains glissent sur la boîte puis, une fois le couvercle retiré, sur le tissus d'une chemise qu'il a l'impression de déjà connaître. Il y réfléchi une minute avant d'en être sûr, mais au final c'est un peu comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Cette chemise, c'est la copie conforme d'une qu'il a déjà dans sa penderie. Une à laquelle il manque des boutons, faute au jeune homme qui se trouve juste devant lui. Jeune homme qui attend d'ailleurs, les mains tremblantes, le moindre signe qui pourrait lui montrer que son cadeau est apprécié.

- Newcastle ? Demande Draco, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Newcastle. Répond nonchalamment Harry. Oh, tiens, il y a ça aussi, déclare-t-il en lui tendant une feuille pliée en quatre qui se trouve dans la poche de son jean.

Draco l'attrape, tentant de cacher son émotion, le déplie et commence à lire.

.

_« S'arrêter un instant sur le chemin parcouru. Et souffler._

_Cette chemise, finalement, c'est comme le début de nous deux n'est-ce pas ? Quand je la revois, quand je laisse mes mains glisser sur le tissus, j'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte de tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi. De tout le chemin qu'on a fait et de tout ce qui a changé. Aujourd'hui, je peux le dire, c'est fou comme ma vie à changé. Grâce à toi._

_Il est évident, qu'il y a six mois de ça, je ne me serai jamais imaginé être avec toi pour fêter ton anniversaire. Si je suis tout à fait honnête, je ne me serai pas imaginé avec toi tout court. J'ai, bien sûr, eu du mal à te faire confiance, à me confier à toi et à te faire une place dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est parfois bien difficile. Mais peu m'importe, je sais que c'est possible. Je sais qu'on en est capable. Toi et moi, quand on y met de la bonne volonté, ce qui, même si c'est rare, arrive parfois..._

_Ce petit mot, finalement, c'est ce qui m'aura le plus coûté dans ton cadeau. Me mettre à nu. Te faire part de mes sentiments, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Draco, après avoir lu ces mots, s'il te plait fait moi un signe. N'importe quoi. Je te l'écris puisque je pense bien être incapable de te le dire, mais je crois que je suis même prêt à te demander de me mentir, juste pour avoir l'impression que ces sentiments sont partagés... _

_Saches, Draco, que je suis content que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Je suis content de passer cette soirée avec toi et je suis content d'avoir réussi à te faire partager ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Quand tu relèvera la tête vers moi, je serai tout blanc et tremblant. Pas très glamour si tu veux mon avis...Mais que veux-tu, je suis déjà beau et attentionné, je ne peux pas en plus être courageux !_

_Ceci dit, joyeux anniversaire. Encore une fois. _

_Avec toute ma tendresse. _

_Harry »_

.

Quand Draco finit de lire il a la vue légèrement brouillé, les larmes au bord des yeux. Et, quand il lance à regard à son petit-ami, celui est tout à fait dans le même état qu'il l'avait prévu. Les mains tremblantes, le visage anormalement blanc et les yeux obstinément fixé sur le sol.

- Harry, commence doucement Draco, espérant que ce dernier va le regarder. Harry... Regardes moi, s'il te plait.

Alors, lentement, très lentement, Harry relève la tête et son regard vient se fixer dans celui de Draco.

- Harry, ce sont les plus beaux mots qu'on m'ait jamais dit je crois... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je... Merci Harry. Merci.

Draco s'avance alors doucement, presque trop, vers Harry et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes de la plus douce des façons. Ses mains dessinent le contours de son visage avant de venir se poser sur ses hanches. Il sent le cœur d'Harry qui bat la chamade contre sa propre poitrine. Il sent les mains tremblantes d'Harry qui viennent se poser dans ses cheveux et, enfin, il se sent bien. Il se sent vivant. Il a l'impression d'avoir trouver sa place et voudrait que cet instant dure une éternité.

.

* * *

.

Bientôt, pourtant, ses mains dévient de leur trajectoire. Viennent se poser sur le postérieur d'Harry qui ne peut retenir un gémissement.

- C'est mon plus bel anniversaire, murmure Draco à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Reprenant enfin confiance en lui, Harry rit doucement tout en mordillant le cou blanc de Draco.

- Alors, ça t'as plu ? Demande-t-il. Et dire que j'avais pensé à t'offrir mon corps en cadeau. Nu et entouré d'un beau ruban.

- Hum... Mais, ça me semble être une super idée. Je suis déjà pressé d'être l'année prochaine, réplique le professeur, de plus en plus excité.

Le blond attrape ensuite la main d'Harry et le conduit vers sa chambre. Ensuite, sans tellement savoir comment une telle chose a pu se produire, Harry prend le dessus sur lui. L'allonge sur le lit avant de s'assoir sur lui. Il fait voler la chemise de Draco, puis son tee-shirt suit le même chemin. Il se bat un instant avec la ceinture de son amant, tout en lui mordillant les tétons. S'attaque ensuite à son ventre, et Draco pousse un cri lorsque les dents de son amants se referme sur sa chair. Chair où trône encore les marques bleutées de leurs derniers ébats.

- Harry... Murmure Draco.

C'est une plainte. Un appel. Une supplication. Un besoin. Presque vital. Une envie. Un « dépêche toi, mon corps te veut ». C'est une obligation. Il faut les réunir. Aucun des deux corps ne supportent d'exister plus longtemps sans l'autre.

.

Harry tend alors sa main vers la table de nuit où le lubrifiant trône à la place exacte où il l'a laissé quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'en empare, ouvre la bouteille et, quand enfin il réussi à retirer son pantalon à Draco, il en enduit largement la verge du blond déjà tendue à l'extrême. Il commence un mouvement de va-et-vient qui arrache de nombreux gémissements à son amant. Il accélère, ralentie, joue avec ses nerfs. Joue de l'autorité qu'il a, pour une fois. Se venge de toutes les fois où Draco à profité de sa position de dominant pour le mettre à bout.

Draco, lui, maintenant entièrement nu, ne peut qu'observer son petit-ami. Le regarder faire. Espérer que ce dernier enlève son pantalon et réunisse enfin leurs deux corps. En attendant, il gémit, il crie parfois, quand le plaisir est trop fort, il embrasse le cou d'Harry, seule partie de son corps qui soit à sa porté, il mord pour se venger, mais n'est jamais, vraiment satisfait.

- Harry... Répète-t-il. S'il te plait.

Le dit Harry, sourit. Malgré le jeu, la douceur est là. Elle fait partie intégrante de cet instant. Ce si bel instant. Cet instant dont ils ont besoin depuis longtemps.

Puis, pris d'impatience, Draco tente de reprendre le dessus. Il renverse les positions. Plaque Harry sur le lit et rit face à son air surpris. Il lui retire ensuite son pantalon. Glisse ses mains sous son boxer et y trouve son sexe au moins autant, si ce n'est plus, excité que le sien. Il reprend le même jeu qu'Harry quelques minutes plus tôt, profitant pleinement de ne plus en être la victime. Bientôt, sa main est remplacé par sa bouche. Il lèche, mordille, suce. Le jeu de celui qui fera craquer l'autre en premier. Il prend le sexe d'Harry entièrement en bouche, avant de le relâcher et de se contenter de déposer des baisers tout autour de son entrejambe sans jamais y toucher pendant de longues minutes

Il enduit, lui aussi, ses doigts de lubrifiant et vient titiller l'entrée de son amant, qui soupire, gémit et crie quand, enfin, Draco le pénètre de ses doigts. Deux, puis trois, qui lui imposent un rythme soutenu, puis plus lent. Une torture quand on sait qu'ils ne veulent, l'un comme l'autre, qu'être enfin réuni.

- Draco. Viens. Maintenant. Peine à déclarer Harry avant de renverser, une nouvelle fois, leur position.

Draco se retrouve à demi-allongé, tandis qu'Harry vient s'empaler sur lui, collant son torse au sien. Ravageant sa bouche. Griffant son dos. Trouvant une juste cadence entre passion et douceur. Une cadence collant parfaitement à leur état d'esprit.

Le corps d'Harry est tellement collé à celui de son petit-ami qu'ils ont l'impression de ne faire qu'un. D'être dans l'autre. Avec l'autre. Pour l'autre. Presque même l'impression d'être à l'autre, tout simplement...

Quand Draco vient à jouir en Harry, suivi de près par son amant, il a comme l'impression de revoir les mots que ce dernier lui a écrit. Alors, enfin, et pour la première fois, il se laisse aller. Il n'a plus rien à lui cacher. Il a tout ce qu'il veut depuis longtemps. Il est enfin complètement lui-même. Il est heureux. Tout simplement.

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard allongé dans les bras de Draco qui, lui, a déjà sombré dans le sommeil, Harry se sent rassuré. La respiration régulière de son petit ami contre son oreille lui rappelle qu'il est là pour lui. Que la passion du premier soir a laissé place à autre chose. Quelque chose de concret. De beau. À de l'amour, peut-être, mais ça il a encore trop peur pour le dire tout haut, de peur que quelqu'un décide de s'y attaquer, de le leur reprendre.

Alors, il s'installe de façon un peu plus confortable sur le torse du blond qui grogne un peu dans son sommeil, il ferme lui aussi les yeux et s'endort confiant. Maintenant il sait. Il sait que quand il sera prêt, il dira à Draco qu'il l'aime, car, s'il avait encore quelques doutes, cette soirée a réussi à tous les chasser.

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Tout en tendresse. Presque en amour.

Je suis très méchante, je vais vous le dire, le dernier avant l'orage. Après tout, il ne peuvent pas être « heureux pour toujours » dès maintenant... Le prochain, donc, sera beaucoup moins « attendrissant » ! J'espère le poster à temps, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais la fac se révèle tout de même prenante et en plus demain, c'est mon anniversaire ! ( Comme Draco dans ce Chapitre... Harry je t'attend :P ) Sur ce, je vous embrasse.

.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la polémique concernant les Ratings M ou MA, j'avais dit que j'en parlerai, je le fait donc, très rapidement.

Pour moi, il s'agit surtout de mauvaise foi. Excusez-moi, mais n'est-ce pas exactement ça, le fait de dire qu'on veut lire des lemons suggérés mais pas décrits ? Personnellement j'aime lire des lemons. J'aime en écrire, je suppose que ça s'est vu ( encore aujourd'hui ! ) et je prend plaisir à le faire. Après tout, personne ne force qui que ce soit à lire ou écrire du lemon s'il n'en a pas envie, n'est ce pas ? Alors qu'on m'explique, si ces personnes, qui se disent « choqués » de lire des scènes décrites et non suggérées, ne font pas preuves d'une grande malhonnêteté, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, il n'y a rien de mal ou de tabou dans le sexe, alors s'il vous plait, ne nous cachons pas derrière de telles stupidités... C'est tout ce que j'en dirai, je trouve surtout qu'il s'agit ici d'une polémique de stupidité. Voilà tout...

x-Lilo


	17. Estce que tu me quittes ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_._

_Lolotte : Hum si, en fait c'est une grosse dispute, tu vas le voir de toi-même et ça fait un gros changement par rapport au précédent chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Merci pour ta review ;)_

_Brigitte : Oui, c'est sûr, moi aussi j'aurai voulu un tel anniversaire ;) Merci pour ta review !_

_The V : Merci pour mon anniversaire, un an de plus, hum en fait pas grand chose, je suis encore jeune :P N'ai pas honte d'aimer les lemon, crions le même haut et fort ;) Merci pour ta review et tous ces gentils compliments ! Bisous !_

_Kikochan : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Oui quelques (gros) problèmes dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, une Happy end est prévue ! Bisous & à très vite j'espère :D_

_Kaylee : Merci pour ta review, personnellement je prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes reviews ! Encore merci, Bisous :)_

.

_Bonne Lecture …_

.

.

**Chapitre XVI : Est-ce que tu me quittes ?**

.

.

On est parfois si malheureux qu'il nous semble évident que, quoi que l'on fasse, ça ne pourra jamais être pire. Il apparaît presque logique, qu'étant déjà au fond du trou, on ne peut qu'aller mieux. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, patiemment, que le bonheur revienne. À l'inverse, il est extrêmement rare, il me semble, de voir des gens si heureux qu'ils se disent qu'ils ne le seront jamais plus que cela et qu'ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre que les choses empirent… Malheureusement, c'est parfois ce qui arrive. Paradoxalement, on va si bien qu'il faudrait stopper le bonheur un instant, pour se rendre compte que le pire pourrait arriver…

.

* * *

.

- Arrête, murmure Harry tandis que de son doigt Draco recouvre le contours de sa bouche et de son menton de chocolat.

- Mon Dieu, Harry, mais tu ne sais pas manger, regardes-toi, tu as du chocolat partout, se moque le blond.

- T'es bête, rétorque son petit ami.

- Regarde, tu en as ici, déclare le blond en passant sa langue sur le chocolat qui se trouve sur le menton d'Harry, ici, ajoute-t-il en s'attaquant au contours de ses lèvres et puis là…

Ils rient tous les deux, profitant pleinement de ce petit jeu qui dérape petit à petit. Soudain, Draco s'interrompt, suite aux coups donnés à sa porte.

- Oh, laisse ça, chuchote Harry. Il n'y a personne, à part toi, moi et ce pot de Nutella, ajoute-t-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le blond.

- Draco, tu es là ? Appelle une voix sévère derrière la porte.

- Oh merde, déclare le blond, se levant d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber Harry.

Il commence alors à ramasser tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce et qui laisse deviné qu'il a délaissé l'activité « ménage » depuis longtemps au profit de l'activité « je m'envoie en l'air n'importe où avec Harry et je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver » !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco ? Demande le brun, surpris.

- Mon père. Derrière la porte. Merde. J'arrive, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de sa porte d'entrée.

Harry ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi Draco se met dans cet état, mais il voit bien que tout, dans son attitude semble hurler « Danger ! »… De plus, s'il est honnête, il doit avouer que s'il a un jour imaginé rencontrer les parents de Draco c'était dans de biens autres circonstances.

- Ok, ok… Répète Draco, plus que stressé tout en lissant sa chemise du plat de la main avant de la rentrer dans son pantalon.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte, semblant avoir oublié la présence de son petit ami et quand il l'ouvre, il se retrouve face à un homme, relativement grand, même chevelure quoi qu'un peu plus longue, attachée au niveau de la nuque, costume chic et visage autoritaire, et une femme, presque aussi blonde que l'homme qui l'accompagne, grande beauté et sourire aimant aux lèvres. Ses parents.

- Draco chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclame la femme avant de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir cette fichue porte Draco, déclare son père en entrant sans prendre le temps de s'attarder sur son fils.

À l'intérieur, Harry observe la scène. Gêné. Comme l'impression d'être en trop. Qu'il n'a rien à faire là. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un se souciait de sa présence…

- Mon Dieu, Draco comme tu as maigri. Tu es sûr que tu manges correctement ? Semble s'inquiéter sa mère.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le ménage qui occupait tout son temps, rétorque son père en jetant un œil critique à la pièce.

Et Draco qui se trouve entre les deux, ne sachant quoi répondre, se demandant pourquoi ses parents ont débarqués chez lui sans prévenir…

- Excusez-moi, mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ? Demande la mère de Draco à l'attention d'Harry qu'elle vient d'apercevoir au fond de la pièce.

La suite s'enchaine alors à grande vitesse. Harry entame une parfaite imitation du poisson, la bouche grande ouverte, Draco le rouge aux joues semble hésiter d'autant plus que face au silence c'est vers lui que ses parents se tournent attendant une réponse.

- Et bien, c'est hum... Harry. Harry Potter. Euh... C'est... C'est un de mes élèves et je... Lui donne des cours particuliers pour l'aider. Oui, voilà pour l'aider. Peine à déclarer Draco.

- Fort intéressant, mais vous nous excuserez jeune homme, je voudrais passer du temps en famille...

- Lucius, enfin ! Le coupe sa femme. Narcissa Malefoy, ravie de vous rencontrer Harry Potter, ajoute-t-elle à l'attention du brun.

- Oh, je... Moi aussi, répond Harry légèrement sonné.

Il a du mal à encaisser. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à être présenté comme le petit ami officiel de Draco mais de là à être qualifié d'élève à qui on donne des cours, il a du mal. Il cherche Draco du regard, mais celui-ci le garde obstinément fixé sur le sol.

- Bon, et bien euh... Je vais y aller, finit par dire Harry.

- Bonne idée, s'empresse d'ajouter son petit ami. On se voit Lundi. J'espère que ce cours vous aura servi...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, susurre Harry.

Il se tourne vers Mr et Mme Malefoy, les fixe un instant, lui qui semble s'ennuyer à mourir et elle qui observe son fils, les yeux pleins d'amour.

- J'ai été hum... Ravi de vous rencontrer. Au revoir, déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La mère de Draco lui sourit, tandis que son père fait les cent pas en ronchonnant.

- Des cours particuliers, dans son propre appartement, on peut dire que les professeurs donnent de leur personne de nos jours.

- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, ajoute Harry, ironique, provoquant de nouveau la rougeur sur les joues de Draco.

Il quitte ensuite l'appartement, laissant derrière lui Draco et ses parents mais gardant bien présente son immense colère.

.

* * *

.

- Charmant jeune homme, déclare Lucius Malefoy, ironique, dès qu'Harry a passé le pas de la porte. Non content d'exercer le métier de professeur, tu te tournes maintenant vers celui d'assistante sociale...

- Papa, s'il te plait. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour qu'on se dispute n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a raison chéri, renchérit Narcissa qui a, depuis longtemps maintenant, pris l'habitude de devoir s'interposer entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

- Peu m'importe, finit par céder Lucius. Allons déjeuner, je vous invite, car il me semble qu'à part ce pot de nutella, notre fils n'ait pas grand chose de comestible ici, ajoute-t-il d'un air dégouté.

Son père a l'air décidé, sa mère semble d'accord, il ne reste plus à Draco qu'à acquiescer, comme souvent à vrai dire. Si ce n'est pour dire toujours. Son père prête peu d'importance à ses avis, voir même à ses envies. Déçu que son fils ait choisit une voie « populaire » alors qu'il aurait pu reprendre l'entreprise familiale et devenir un grand homme d'affaire.

Cependant, pour une fois ce n'est pas cela qui préoccupe Draco. Non, mais plutôt le regard qu'Harry lui a lancé avant de refermer la porte. Un regard empli de colère, évidemment, mais aussi et surtout, de déception et de tristesse. Tout commençait pourtant à bien aller. Tout était bien partit. Pourquoi donc, fallait-il que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher ?

.

* * *

.

- J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas. J'y...

- T'y crois pas. Je sais. T'es en boucle depuis plus d'une l'heure Harry.

- Non, mais t'y crois toi ? Le gars à qui il donne des cours. Non mais...

Harry tourne en rond, sa colère en est presque palpable. Il est à bout de nerf. En colère, déçu, triste. Une vrai boule de sentiments. De mauvais sentiments, surtout quand ils sont tous réunis.

- Harry, ça va. Calme toi ok ? C'est pas si grave, vous allez en parler et... Déclare Ron, tentant de calmer son ami qui, il le sait, à tendance à s'emporter un peu facilement.

- Va te faire foutre. Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Explose Harry.

- Harry, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Essaye un peu de le comprendre aussi. Il doit avoir la tête complètement ailleurs avec cette inspection là !

- Je me met dans l'état que je veux Ron. Ferme la. Et puis merde de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'inspection ?

- Bah j'sais pas, l'autre fois le coach nous en parlait dans les vestiaires. Il aurait entendu une conversation et ton Draco il risque de se faire inspecter, et il parait que pas mal de personnes trouvent ça louche, parce que normalement quand c'est ta première année d'enseignement ça arrive rarement, à part si quelqu'un s'est plaint de toi en tant que prof, enfin j'sais pas... Peine à déclarer le roux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le dernier au courant, hein ?

- Bah je sais pas, je pensais qu'il t'en avait parler, parce qu'après tout, ça doit le faire stresser à mort que quelqu'un découvre votre relation, murmure Ron, qui sait déjà qu'il a fait une gaffe.

- Et bien non, tu vois, il ne m'a rien dit ! Répond Harry d'une voix sèche avant de quitter la chambre de son meilleur ami en claquant la porte.

- Harry ! Harry, attend ! Lui crie Ron. Et merde...

.

* * *

.

Ce lundi là, à la fin du cours de philosophie, quand Harry se dirige vers le bureau de son professeur, amant et petit ami, il sait que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire va lui arracher le cœur. Il sait qu'il risque d'avoir mal comme jamais. Mais, il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas laisser cette situation s'envenimer.

Il se blottit alors dans les bras de Draco et le laisse l'embrasser. Il essayer de profiter de cet instant. Il garde même les yeux ouverts histoire d'être sûr d'avoir une dernière image d'eux deux. Il profite de ce baiser. Il en profite car il sait déjà qu'il n'y en en aura pas d'autres de si tôt. Il en profite, puis, d'un geste presque brusque il repousse Draco. Il le repousse, le regarde dans les yeux et s'entend murmurer :

- Il faut qu'on parle...

- Tu fais la tête ? Interroge le blond.

Harry le fixe un instant, hésitant à lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, hésitant à dire la vérité. Lui, le garçon qui parle, la plupart du temps, sans réfléchir et qui se contrefiche de comment les autres peuvent réagir. Celui qui est connu pour être un peu trop honnête, un peu trop direct parfois. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, la perspective de devoir dire la vérité à quelqu'un ne lui avait fait si mal.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

Et cette réponse jette un froid dans cette salle, d'habitude témoin de leurs ébats.

- C'est à cause de samedi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je suis désolé, je n'avais rien prévu de tout ça, ils m'ont... pris au dépourvu. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. J'ai... J'ai paniqué.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le vrai problème, déclare Harry calmement.

- Le vrai problème ? Demande Draco un peu perdu.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Draco. Tu n'as pas confiance et moi j'ai besoin de tout le contraire.

- Quoi ? Mais si, j'ai confiance. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répond le blond nerveusement.

- Un voisin, un ami, un collègue ou même une simple connaissance. Voilà ce que tu aurait répondu si tu avais confiance. Si tu n'avais pas eu peur que je fasse une gaffe devant tes parents. Quitte à mentir, pourquoi le faire de cette façon ?

- Mais...

- Je n'ai pas finis, l'interrompt Harry. J'avais besoin que tu me rassures, que tu me prouves que tu n'avais pas peur de ce que les autres diraient. J'avais besoin que tu prennes soin de ce qu'on construisait et tu m'as juste... Cacher dans ton placard. Comme John. Tu as peur n'est ce pas ? Peur que quelqu'un nous découvre, peur pour ton inspection, peur de perdre ton travail, ta crédibilité, ton intégrité. Le problème, c'est que tu gardes tout pour toi. Tu ne me dis rien. Tu me souris mais me cache des tas de choses. Rien ne va. Tu me mens, tu n'as pas confiance.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, mais tu as raison, j'aurais du t'en parler. Ça me stresse un peu, mais je t'en parlerai la prochaine fois, promis, déclare Draco inquiet de la tournure que prennent les évènements.

- Tu ne comprends pas Draco, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, répond Harry les yeux brillants.

- Pas de... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demande la blond, la voix tremblante.

- Tu as raison. Depuis le début. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail à cause de moi. Mieux vaut arrêter avant que quelqu'un ne découvre tout...

- Mais, je n'ai pas envie de tout arrêter...

- C'est mieux pour tout le monde, ça ne nous mènera nulle part. Mieux vaut tout arrêter maintenant, avant que l'un de nous ne souffre vraiment.

- Tu n'en sais rien, crie maintenant Draco. Tu ne sais pas où ça nous mènera. Tu ne sais pas... Tu... Tu peux pas faire ça. Tu... Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Draco semble désemparé, tout son corps tremble et ses yeux, à lui aussi, sont brillants de tristesse. Quand Harry croise son regard, il ne peut empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, murmure Harry.

- La ferme avec tes phrases préconçues ! Si c'était si dur que ça tu ne me quitterais p... Est-ce que tu me quittes, Harry ?

Dans la semi-obscurité de ce soir de Mars, Harry ouvre la bouche et hésite un instant. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Sa raison lui crie oui, son cœur lui hurle non. Et dire qu'avant ça, il n'avait jamais été vraiment raisonnable...

- Oui, c'est fini, peine-t-il à déclarer.

- Non, murmure Draco. Non...

- J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu pourrais passer au dessus de tout ça, te focaliser uniquement sur notre relation mais...

Harry hésite, les mots semblent coincés, refusant de faire plus de mal qu'ils n'en ont déjà fait.

- Alors tout ça, l'anniversaire, le cadeau... La lettre, tout ça c'était du bluff ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ? Tu... Il n'y a jamais rien eu ? S'énerve le blond.

- Arrête ! Tais toi... Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas souiller les souvenirs qu'ils nous reste...

- Les souvenirs ? Mais les souvenirs de quoi ? Les souvenirs d'une énorme supercherie ? Je n'en veux pas, tu peux te les garder !

- Tu vois Draco, tu n'as même pas assez confiance en moi pour croire que j'ai eu de vrais sentiments. Il n'y a plus rien... On aura au moins le mérite d'avoir essayer. Et d'avoir arrêter avant de se faire trop de mal...

la main d'Harry glisse sur le visage froid de Draco, il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de lui dire qu'il fait ça pour leur bien, qu'il a besoin, lui, de ne plus avoir peur, que même si c'est une décision purement égoïste, il n'y peu rien parce qu'il ne veut plus avoir mal, mais aucun mot ne semble vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Son visage est couvert de larme, sa vue brouillée et il commence presque déjà à regretter. Il a mal. Il a terriblement mal.

- Je... Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je... Saches juste que je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Jamais …

Sur ces mots, Harry se dirige vers la porte, se refuse à jeter un regard à Draco, resté pantelant au milieu de la pièce. Il tente d'être fort. Accélère le pas une fois le seuil franchi et n'entend donc pas Draco murmurer son nom, comme un appel. Une dernière chance. Il n'entend pas non plus les mots qui l'auraient peut-être fait changer d'avis. Les plus vieux mots du monde. Les plus beaux aussi. Je t'aime.

.

* * *

.

Ce soir là, quand Draco rentre enfin chez lui, les yeux rouges et bouffis il se précipite vers son ordinateur, l'allume et va directement sur sa boîte mail. Il cherche quelque chose, comme une preuve de ce qu'il craint. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouve ce qu'il cherchait, ce mail de Blaise reçu quelques mois plus tôt, et cette phrase qui semble le narguer « Les cris, les affaires qu'on envoie valser, c'est typique d'une fausse colère. Rassure toi, si Mr Potter avait vraiment été en colère, s'il t'avait détesté, il serait juste parti. Il n'aurait pas pris le temps pour cette petite scène. ». le manque de « scène » l'après-midi même était-il la preuve ? La preuve que tout était vraiment fini. La preuve qu'il n'y avait plus rien, que leur couple avait définitivement disparu ? Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça, mais comme il aurait aimé qu'Harry lui crie dessus. Pendant des heures s'il le fallait. Au moins, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne l'aurait pas vraiment quitté...

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour mon anniversaire !

Pour ce qui est de la suite, hum, je dois avouer que je crains un peu pour ma vie, ne m'en voulez pas trop, ils avaient « besoin » de cette grosse dispute, même si honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je m'attache à eux et j'ai du mal à les séparer... Cependant, je l'ai dit et redit, il s'agit d'une Happy end, ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Ils se réconcilieront. Plus tard...

Une dernière note, toujours pas très joyeuse, je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine. Entre la fac, la fête que je prépare pour mon anniversaire et ma vie tout simplement, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une petite semaine pour moi.

On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines, merci à tous. Je vous embrasse.

x-Lilo


	18. TU me le jures ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Brigitte : Oui, ne t'en fais pas ils vont se retrouver. Pas tout de suite, mais ils vont le faire ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Lolotte : Oui, ils s'aiment, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Malheureusement d'ailleurs... Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Patmol69 : Merci à toi, de prendre le temps de laisser une review. Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous faire attendre 2 semaines, et si ça peut te rassurer ça m'a manqué à moi aussi de ne pas publier ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je t'embrasse._

.

.

_Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

**Chapitre XVII : Tu me le jures ?**

.

On en se rend compte qu'on aime des personnes que quand on les perd. Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et effacer mes erreurs. Tu me manques tellement que j'ai parfois l'impression de mourir. Je cherche partout ton odeur. J'ai beau chercher, personne ne me fait vibrer comme toi.

Autant de phrases que l'on entend un jour ou l'autre et que l'on trouve absolument ridicules. Vomitives à la limite. Le genre de phrases que les non-romantiques se jurent de ne jamais prononcer, ne serait-ce que par respect envers eux mêmes.

Draco était typiquement le genre de personne qualifiée de non-romantique. Le genre de personne que vous ne verrez jamais regarder un film à l'eau de rose ou faire un tour en barque avec la personne qui partage sa vie. Pas non plus le genre à demander quelqu'un en mariage ou même à partager un diner aux chandelles. Non, Draco Malefoy était à des lieues de ça. Et pourtant...

Il est actuellement assis à même le sol, dans son salon, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes, noyant sa tristesse dans de vieilles chansons des Beatles, et dans sa bouteille de Bourbon, achetée le matin même et déjà presque vide. Ses yeux sont bouffis et rouges, ses traits sont fatigués, une barbe de trois jours orne son visage fin et ses cheveux sont légèrement sales. Il porte, pour tout vêtement, un boxer et un tee-shirt qu'Harry a oublié chez lui. L'autre parti de lui-même, la non-romantique, le trouverait pathétique.

Depuis presque deux semaines maintenant, il agit comme un zombie. Se lève le matin, se rend au lycée pour y donner ses cours, tente d'éviter Harry tout en espérant le croiser à chaque instant. Puis, rentre, fumer et se saouler jusqu'à tomber quasi-mort sur le tapis de son salon. Le lendemain, tout recommence. Du grand art. De l'auto-destruction.

Harry n'assiste plus à ses cours, évidemment, et le manque se fait de plus en plus grand. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, avant, à quel point être avec Harry occupait tout son temps. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte comme manger tout et n'importe quoi, partager et écouter ses secrets jusqu'à pas d'heure, se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour faire l'amour, attendre que tous les élèves aient quittés la salle de classe pour embrasser Harry en cachette, et même toutes ses colères, lui étaient devenu indispensable. Comme ça allait lui manquer, si jamais tout ceci prenait fin. Tout ceci avait pris fin.

« On en se rend compte qu'on aime des personnes que quand on les perd. », comme ces connards de Romantiques avaient raison...

.

* * *

.

Ce matin là, quand Draco arrive au lycée afin d'y dispenser son cours, il a les yeux rouges, comme à son « habitude » depuis quinze jours. Il marche d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée, il est bien loin du professeur jeune et dynamique que ses élèves ont connu au début de l'année. Il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans.

Il a beau chercher à éviter à tout prix de regarder le monde extérieur, il ne peut empêcher son regard de chercher Harry. On ne sait jamais...

La preuve, Harry se tient juste là, assis sur un rebord devant le lycée, les jambes repliées contre son torse, un bras les encerclant, l'autre tenant une de ces fameuses, presque vitales (Quel paradoxe!) cigarette, les écouteurs vissés sur le oreilles. Il a l'air perdu, terriblement triste. Draco a une folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler, puis, il se rappelle que cette situation est entièrement sa faute. Son envie de compassion passe aussi vite qu'elle lui est venue. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque.

Il est perdu dans cette contemplation lorsqu'il voit ce morveux de Colin Crivey s'approcher d'Harry. Il lui retire un écouteur, dépose un baiser sur chacune de ses joues et s'assoit à ses côtés. Le cœur de Draco manque un battement, il a folle envie de fuir, de ne pas assister à cette scène, mais il reste comme figé sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement...

Il voit Colin dire quelque chose qui fait rire Harry, mais il est trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il voit Harry tendre sa cigarette à Colin, mais, ce qui l'interpelle le plus, ce sont leurs mains qui se touchent, et puis celle de Colin qui vient se poser sur la cuisse d'Harry. Et son ex petit-ami qui ne dit rien. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si... Comme si rien du tout, il est célibataire maintenant.

La colère s'empare du blond, il meurt d'envie de casser la figure à Colin Crivey. Peut-être même un peu celle d'Harry. En dehors du lycée, il sait bien comment tout ceci ce serait terminé, il aurait envoyé une droite bien sentie à Colin, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment su se battre, puis, il lui aurait dit de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'Harry. Cependant, il n'était pas que le petit ami jaloux, il était aussi le professeur et par conséquent son champ d'action s'en trouvait relativement limité.

.

Il pénètre alors d'un pas furieux dans l'établissement, se dirige vers les toilettes les plus proches, sans se soucier que ce ne soit pas celles réservées aux professeurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pose ses deux mains à plat sur le lavabo. Il fait ensuite couler de l'eau et s'en asperge le visage. Il répète l'opération plusieurs fois, puis, fixe son propre reflet dans le miroir, les mains tremblantes. Heureusement pour lui, les toilettes sont vides à cette heure matinale.

Vides, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur Harry Potter en personne. La dernière personne que Draco avait envie de voir à cet instant. Peut-être juste après Colin Crivey en fait, mais quand même.

Pris d'un élan de colère, le blond se dirige vers son ex petit ami, l'attrape par le haut de son pull et le colle contre la porte. Pris par surprise et face à la violence du geste, la tête du jeune honne heurte violemment la porte. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'Harry ne prenne enfin la parole.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me frapper ? Ou même juste dire quelque chose ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'on va juste rester comme ça, pour le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que tu en ai assez ? Lance-t-il d'une voix légèrement hargneuse.

Draco est déconcerté, ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il a fait ça et hait cette position qui lui rappelle tant de souvenirs. Tant de bons souvenirs.

- Tu sors avec Crivey ? Demande-t-il.

Il regrette immédiatement, n'avait pas voulu dire ça et passer pour un crétin jaloux. Ce qu'il n'est pas de toute façon. Ou presque...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Ça, c'était à prévoir.

Est-ce que tu sors avec Colin Crivey? Répète Draco, encore un peu plus en colère.

- Si je te dis oui, tu me casses la gueule ? Répond Harry, le défiant. Ou peut-être la sienne, tu as l'air légèrement énervé.

- Répond juste à ma question.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Colin.

La poigne de Draco se desserre un peu, comme un poid qui quitte ses épaules. Un énorme soulagement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ajoute :

- Mais c'est une possibilité envisageable.

- Putain, grogne le blond tout en plaquant un peu fort Harry contre la porte, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire cogner sa tête une nouvelle fois.

- Lâches moi, maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, s'il te plait.

- Tu l'as baisé ? S'emporte Draco, lui même surpris d'être si vulgaire.

- Ça t'excites de dire le mot baiser en me regardant ? Le provoque le jeune homme brun.

- Tu rêves de te le faire. Est-ce que c'est à lui que tu pensais quand on le faisait ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu rêvais que c'était lui qui...

- Arrête, le coupe soudainement Harry, toute sorte de défis disparu.

Draco est un instant ému par le regard et le ton qu'a pris Harry. La chose la plus sincère qu'il lui ait donné depuis qu'ils sont ici.

- Reviens en cours Harry. Reviens. Pas juste pour moi, pour toi aussi.

Ils restent un instant comme ça, silencieux. Deux anciens amants qui n'ont qu'une envie, se retrouver. Draco relâche presque entièrement le brun, tout en restant près de lui. Son corps presque collé au sien. S'enivrant de sa présence. Cette présence qui lui manque tant.

- Va te faire foutre avec tes cours, j'ai pas besoin de toi, déclare finalement Harry, avant de repousser Draco aussi fort qu'il le peut et de quitter la pièce.

Il laisse derrière lui un blond qui ne sait plus quoi penser. Qui n'a pas tout compris. Harry lui avait pourtant paru sincère, pourquoi était-il parti de cette manière ?

Harry, d'ailleurs qui marche rapidement vers la sortie. Aussi vite qu'il le peut pour être sûr de pas se laisser tenter et revenir en arrière. Il a beau faire comme ci, se convaincre que de toute façon tout ceci est mieux pour eux, s'il est honnête il doit avouer que leur position a réveillé, en lui aussi, de merveilleux souvenirs et qu'il a du partir, comme un adolescent capricieux, avant que son corps ne laisse transparaitre quoi que ce soit de son désir.

Quelle merde. Deux semaines d'éloignement n'avaient absolument rien changé.

.

* * *

.

Ronald Weasley avait toujours été un anglais moyen. Avant dernier d'une famille de sept enfants, il avait appris, dès son plus jeune age, à ne pas être traité comme une personne bien particulière, mais plutôt comme un membre lambda de cette immense fratrie. Plus tard, quand il était rentré à l'école, il s'en était tenu au même schéma. Il n'avait jamais été ni un cancre, ni un élève modèle, juste un élève moyen. Il n'était ni timide, ni particulièrement sociable, il savait se faire des amis, mais ne serait jamais qualifié de « populaire ». Il était typiquement le genre d'élève dont les professeurs oublient le nom. Ni les meilleurs, ni les pires.

Il avait rencontré Harry et Hermione à l'age de onze ans et ne les avait plus quitté depuis. Ce qui lui avait permis de sentir exister et important au sein d'un groupe. Il n'était ni aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, ni aussi populaire qu'Harry. On ne lui demandait jamais son numéro dans la rue, et il n'aurait probablement jamais de bourse au mérite non plus. Il aimait jouer au basket, sport pour lequel il était relativement doué, et avait déjà eu quelques petites amies. Non, vraiment, Ron était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, et cela n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne se sent pas à sa place quand il sonne à la porte de Lavande Brown, laquelle donne une énorme soirée dans ce qu'il qualifierait de villa.

- Ouais ? Déclare la jeune fille quand elle lui ouvre la porte.

Elle porte une robe, qu'à première vue, Ron qualifierait de tee-shirt, a le regard dans le vague et sent l'alcool à des kilomètres.

- Hum... Je suis Ron. Un ami d'Harry, déclare le jeune roux. Harry Potter, précise-t-il devant le manque de réaction évident de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ? Articule-t-elle difficilement.

- Euh, non, je ne crois pas, répond Ron surpris.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, déclare-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, semblant oublier totalement la présence du rouquin.

Ce n'est pourtant pas pour déplaire à Ron, qui peut enfin partir à la recherche de son ami. Il ne lui faut pas moins d'un quart d'heure pour trouver Harry. Assis contre un mur, dans le couloir, un verre à la main.

- Harry, déclare-t-il en s'approchant.

Bien que le brun lève presque immédiatement la tête, il lui faut une bonne minute pour reconnaître son interlocuteur.

- Ron..., semble-t-il hésiter.

- Harry, mais... Regarde-toi, mais dans quel état tu t'es mis ?

Le brun qui remarque le ton de reproche de son ami, affiche alors un immense sourire.

- Mais je vais bien... Je m'éclate, déclare-t-il. Je suis heureux.

- Et bourré surtout, lui répond Ron. Allez, viens, je te ramène, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je veux pas rentrer. Je m'amuse bien ici je t'ai dis, réplique Harry. Je suis bien. Je suis pas tout seul.

- Harry, s'il te plait, demande Ron d'un ton presque suppliant.

Non, non, non, répond son ami en tentant tant bien que mal de se relever. Je crois plutôt que je vais aller draguer et m'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Je serais presque capable de me taper une fille tellement j'ai envie. Ou Colin. Où est Colin ? Il est ici ?

- Harry, arrête.

- Quoi ? Je suis célibataire, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?

- Tais toi, déclare Ron qui commence à perdre patience. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

- Qui a dis que je voulais que ça s'arrange ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, réplique Harry en affichant un sourire crispé.

- Je sais. Et pour des raisons minables, répond Ron.

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

- Tu mens. Tu mens et je finirai bien par savoir pourquoi. Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur, hein Harry ? Tente de le provoquer Ron afin d'obtenir une réponse.

- La ferme s'emporte le brun. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à t'enfiler ma sœur que moi je n'ai pas le droit de m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je veux. Je te laisse Draco, peut-être qu'il écartera plus facilement les cuisses qu'Hermio...

Harry n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Cette fois-ci c'est Ron qui le menace de son poing.

- Harry Potter, tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais tu es aussi un putain de gros con ! S'exclame le roux, oubliant soudainement l'endroit où ils se trouvent et toutes les personnes qui les entourent. Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à te casser la gueule s'il le faut. Alors, écoute moi bien. Tu as décidé, toi tout seul, de mettre fin à ton histoire avec Draco. Je te trouve stupide, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Par contre, il est hors de question que j'ai à supporter ton caractère pourri. Ni que je te laisse te détruire comme ça. Alors tu vas te bouger le cul. Soit tu vas t'excuser auprès de ton blond, soit tu passe à autre chose mais arrête ça.

Harry regarde son ami surpris, la bouche grand ouverte, clignant régulièrement des yeux. Comme perdu dans cette situation qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

- Ah, et dernière chose, si tu parles encore une fois comme ça d'Hermione, je ne me contenterai pas de te menacer, tu as compris ? Ajoute le roux, toujours très énervée.

Le brun se contente de hocher la tête. Choqué. Conscient d'être lui-même aller beaucoup trop loin dans ses paroles.

Il se laisse ensuite glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver dans sa position initiale, assis contre le mur. Il se met ensuite à sangloter doucement. De nombreuses personnes s'arrêtent dans le couloir, lui jettent un coup d'œil, puis fuient cette mauvaise ambiance.

Sentant sa colère retomber, Ron s'assied à coté de lui.

- Allez, vieux, c'est pas si grave. Ça va s'arranger, tu vas te reprendre en main. Ne t'inquiète pas, tente de le rassurer le roux.

- Tu ne comprend pas Ron, sanglote Harry. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je le fasses. Pour lui. J'étais obligé. Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste... pour lui...

Ron regarde son ami les yeux plein de peine. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire, il sait juste qu'il va terriblement mal et qu'il a besoin de lui. Il se sent soudainement très frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire, ou même d'être incapable de comprendre comment il en est arrivé là.

- Tu lui dira Ron ? Continue Harry. Tu lui dira que je ne voulais pas. Que j'étais forcé de le faire. Pour lui. Pour nous. Je ne voulais pas détruire tout ça. J'ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas détruire sa vie de cette façon... Tu me le jures ?

- Je te le jure, répond le rouquin toujours plein d'incompréhension, sachant d'ors et déjà que la nuit risque d'être très longue.

.

* * *

.

Ce soir là, quand Harry rentre chez lui, il a l'esprit relativement flou. Il a bu une bouteille de rhum avec les gars de l'équipe de basket après l'entrainement pour fêter l'anniversaire de Seamus. Ils ont aussi fumé un peu. Un peu trop. Et Ron vient de le déposer. Ron. Son meilleur ami.

Ils n'avaient pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Lavande Brown une semaine plus tôt. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, chez Ron, Harry avait fait mine de ne souvenir de rien. La seule chose qu'il avait le courage de faire après ce qu'il s'était passé. Après ce qu'il avait dit. Après l'état dans lequel Ron l'avait vu. Ils faisaient donc tous les deux comme si de rien n'était, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'en était rien.

Ce soir là, donc, quand il rentre, il est surpris d'entendre sa mère l'appeler du salon.

- Harry, c'est toi ? Viens voir s'il te plait !

- Euh... j'arrive, répond Harry hésitant, se demandant ce qu'il a pu faire de mal.

Quand il arrive devant sa mère, il la trouve assise sur les genoux de son père, ses deux frères assis un peu plus loin, semblant perdu dans un épisode des Simpson. Comme Draco souvent. Il essaye de ne pas y penser. Ses parents sont beaux, ils ont l'air heureux. Amoureux. Encore, après toutes ces années.

- Un jeune homme a appeler pour toi cet après-midi. Un certain Colin, il me semble. Tu n'as pas ton portable ? Demande sa mère.

- Oh... Euh, si. Il est déchargé, c'est tout. Je suis désolé, je vais le rappeler. Merci.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce jeune homme au juste ? Demande James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, je l'ai laissé penser qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble et je lui fait croire aussi que je pourrais peut-être tomber amoureux de lui un jour. Qu'on pourrait être un couple heureux. Mais c'est n'importe quoi parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. De beaucoup mieux. Mais que j'ai été assez con pour le laisser partir. Pire, assez con pour lui demander de partir.

- Euh... Rien pourquoi ?

- Et bien alors tu lui dira que la prochaine fois, je risque de porter plainte pour harcèlement..., ajoute James en riant, bientôt accompagné par sa femme.

- Pardon ? Demande Harry surpris.

- Harry, chéri, il a appelé 7 fois, déclare sa mère.

- En moins de deux heures..., ajoute son père.

- Oh Putain, merde, s'exclame Harry.

- Harry, langage ! Pas devant tes frères s'il te plait !

- Oh, oui, pardon. Je suis désolé. Pour ça et pour les coups de fil. Je... Je vais m'en occuper. Je vais lui dire de ne pas recommencer...

- Merci, répond sa mère, toujours moqueuse. Et va te laver, tu sens le sportif.

- Oui, oui. Et bah euh bonne soirée hein !

- C'est ça. Et dis surtout à ton ami de supprimer notre numéro..., répond son père.

- Ouais, ouais. Pas de soucis...

Harry quitte ensuite la pièce sous le rire de ses parents. Lui, ne trouve pas ça drôle, il est relativement énervé. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que Colin soit si stupide ? Et pourquoi était-il tellement accroc à lui ? Et puis, surtout, dans quoi s'était-il fourré en acceptant de sortir avec ce microbe ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, il jette ses affaires sur son lit et sort son portable de sa poche. L'allume, car il avait en réalité juste voulu être tranquille, et appelle Colin.

- Allô ?

- Colin ? N'appelle plus jamais chez moi, d'accord ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

- Tu as surtout harceler mes parents, alors ne. Recommence. Plus. Jamais. C'est compris ? Déclare Harry qui a du mal à garder son calme.

- Oui, oui d'accord... Mais je voulais qu'on parle de nous, on est ensemble non ?

Non, non, non et NON !

- On parle de ça plus tard, ok ? J'ai des tas de truc à faire pour demain, tente d'esquiver Harry.

- Euh... Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Colin !

Et sans en demander plus, Harry raccroche avant de se laisser tomber de tout son long sur son lit. L'époque où il était heureux avec Draco lui semble tellement loin. Il soupire, tente de se convaincre qu'il a fait ça pour la bonne cause et ferme les yeux.

.

Deux heures plus tard, il se fait réveiller par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Numéro masqué. Il ne réfléchi pas. Décroche. Espère seulement que ce n'est pas Colin.

- Harry … ?

Mon dieu, cette voix qu'il connais tant. Qu'il connais par cœur. Qui a dit tellement de fois son prénom. Il faut raccrocher. Vite.

- Harry, attend ne raccroche pas. Il faut... Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Sa voix est bizarre. Comme s'il allait ou avait pleurer. Il semble à bout.

- Harry, Harry c'est Luna. Il y a une complication avec le bébé. Elle est à l'hôpital, Blaise vient de m'appeler. Ils... Ils ne savent pas s'ils vont s'en sortir. Elle et le bébé...

Harry ne dit toujours rien. Sous le choc. Le choc de la nouvelle. Le choc de cette voix. Le choc de ses souvenirs.

- Je... Je voulais juste que tu le saches... Je crois... Elle t'aime bien, alors je crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu le saches. C'est tout...

- Tu pars quand ? Demande enfin Harry.

- Je finis de préparer mes affaires et j'y vais.

- Tu... Draco, est-ce que tu peux passer me chercher ?

- Je serai devant chez toi dans vingt minutes, répond simplement Draco.

- Draco ? Merci.

- A tout de suite Harry. À tout de suite...

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que ça m'a manqué, plus que je ne l'aurai pensé, de ne pas publier... !

Le chapitre dernier à plus ou moins plu, plus moins que plus en fait ( Vous me suivez toujours ? ), j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon préféré non plus, c'est de loin le plus mauvais que j'ai écris il me semble, mais bon... Peut être ce chapitre vous apportera-t-il des réponses et vous permettra de mieux comprendre ce que j'ai voulu mettre en avant dans le précédent.

Assez de Blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ( Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est bon de dire ça ! ).

Je vous embrasse tous autant que vous êtes, merci d'être toujours là et de suivre cette histoire, je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante !

À Lundi. x-lilo


	19. Tu n'as pas honte ?

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Lolotte : Je crois que ca chapitre apporte des réponses à toutes tes questions ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Patmol69 : Merci, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. C'était le but après un chapitre légèrement mitigé. J'espère que celui ci prendra le même chemin et que tu l'appréciera. Merci beaucoup encore pour ta review ! _

_Alerith : Normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout, en ce moment les deux ne sont pas vraiment compréhensible justement, mais tout va en s'arrangeant. Promis ! Merci pour ta review !_

_._

_._

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_._

**Chapitre XVIII : Tu n'as pas honte ?**

.

.

Quand Harry ouvre les yeux, il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre où il est. Il a une affreuse douleur au dos, donnerai tout pour dormir encore un peu et a absolument besoin d'un café. Il se redresse, regarde les chaises autours de lui, mais elles sont vides. Draco s'est donc déjà levé, il a du rejoindre Blaise dans la chambre de Luna.

Ils étaient arrivé la veille, relativement tard, avaient tenu compagnie à un Blaise totalement déboussolé et méconnaissable puis, avaient tenté de dormir sur des chaises, dans la salle d'attente, tandis que Blaise s'était installé sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Luna.

Après s'être étiré et avoir tenté de remettre ses habits en place, Harry se lève et décide de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de son amie. Quand il arrive devant, il est surpris de trouver la porte entrouverte. Il passe discrètement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, et sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Draco est assis sur une chaise, la tête de Blaise sur ses genoux, ce dernier est endormi. Et pourtant, même dans son sommeil, il a les traits tirés. Il tient dans sa main celle de Luna qui, elle aussi, semble dormir profondément.

Elle est en réalité dans un coma léger. La veille, contre l'avis de Blaise, elle avait décidé d'aller faire un petit tour. Deux heures plus tard, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée, son petit ami était parti à sa recherche et l'avait trouvé allongé sur le sol. Les médecins soupçonnaient une chute. Il n'y avait à priori rien de grave, seulement Luna ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et les médecins craignaient pour la vie du bébé.

Harry se sent un peu de trop et ne veux pas déranger cette chambre calme et ses occupants. D'autant plus que, Blaise endormi, il se retrouverai seul avec Draco face au silence. Il décide alors de quitter l'hôpital et de partir à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner potable qu'il pourrait ramener à Blaise et à Draco. Il pense aussi qu'en chemin il faudra qu'il appelle Ron, pour le mettre au courant de son absence. Il regarde sa montre. Sept heures dix. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

Il descend les marches. Se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte et profite de l'ai frais contre sa peau.

.

* * *

.

- Ron ?

- Hum, ouais..., répond une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est moi.

- J'avais deviné, tu sais quelle heure il est là ?

- Ouais, euh désolé. Je voulais juste te dire que je serai pas là aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Je suis à l'hopital.

- A l'hopital ? Mais pourquoi qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ? Répond la voix de Ron, paniqué.

- Rien, rien. Je suis parti hier soir avec Draco. Luna, tu sais je t'en avais parlé, elle a des petits problèmes, je l'ai accompagné.

- Et vous... Enfin, vous avec discutez tous les deux ?

- Elle est dans le coma Ron. Un coma léger, mais quand même.

- Non, mais pas avec elle. Avec Draco, vous avez discuté ?

- Ah, non, pas vraiment... J'ai fait semblant de dormir pendant tout le trajet..., répond Harry légèrement honteux.

- Hum... Quel courage !

- Va te faire voir !

- Ouais, c'est ça... Bon et bah tient moi au courant.

- Oui. Pas de problème. Oh, et tu peux faire un truc pour moi ?

- Ça m'étonnait aussi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu peux tenir Colin en dehors de tout ça ?

- Ok, ok très bien, répond Ron dans un soupir.

- Merci, t'es un vrai pote.

- Je sais, merci ! Je vais te demander un truc en échange.

- Bah tient !

- Oh, allez Harry. Fait attention à toi et fais pas le mort ok ? Tu me donnes des nouvelles !

- Ouais ! Allez salut Ron, Merci.

- De rien vieux. De rien.

.

* * *

.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, Harry pense que s'il n'avait pas vu Blaise dormir un peu plus tôt, il aurait pu croire que celui n'avait pas fermer l'œil depuis plusieurs jours. Il a l'air fatigué. Désemparé. Extrêmement triste surtout. Il a le regard fixé sur sa petite amie, la main posé sur son ventre. Sur leur futur bébé. Il se sent soudainement un peu ridicule avec son sachet rempli de viennoiseries et ses trois cafés.

Il tend alors le sac vers Blaise, légèrement hésitant.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim, et vu qu'en général la bouffe des hôpitaux est assez spéciale... déclare Harry, d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Je voudrai juste qu'elle se réveille...

- Harry a raison, intervient Draco, tu devrais mangé un peu, tu dois mourir de faim.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? Demande Blaise, comme si de rien n'était. Elle devrait être réveillé maintenant. Elle devrait avoir ouvert les yeux, elle...

Sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge. Ses yeux brillent. Il va mal. Il a mal et cette souffrance saute aux yeux... Il est bien loin du Blaise courageux et orgueilleux qu'a découvert Harry quelques mois plus tôt.

- Blaise, ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir de faim qu'elle va se réveiller ! Et puis merde, je sais pas c'est tellement pas toi. Bats toi. Bats toi pour elle, elle le mérite ! Pense à elle. Pense aux autres. Elle est déjà allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'un autre ami qui se laisse dépérir ? S'exclame soudain Harry, qui se surprend lui-même.

Surpris, Blaise lève le regard de Luna, le fixe sur le sac qu'Harry tend toujours, l'attrape et commence à mordre dans un croissant, sous le regard ébahi de Draco.

.

Alarmée par les échos de voix provenant de la chambre, une infirmière vient se poster dans l'embrasure de la porte et lance aux trois garçons un regard noir.

- Elle a besoin de calme, vous savez, lance-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- J'allais justement aller prendre l'air, répond presque immédiatement Harry avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas pressé, bousculant légèrement l'infirmière sur son passage.

Une fois dehors il inspire, comme le matin même, une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches ses précieuses cigarettes. Il se bat un instant avec son briquet, ses mains tremblent bien trop, et quand il parvient enfin à la première inspiration, il sent son corps se détendre lentement.

.

Il a craqué. Tout simplement. Pour un croissant. Il se rend soudain compte à quel point il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Bien sur il est venu pour Luna. Elle le mérite bien. Mais, il n'est pas prêt à passer du temps avec Draco . Pas prêt à faire un trajet en voiture avec lui et à faire semblant de dormir absolument tout le temps. Pas prêt à faire face à une telle catastrophe sans lui. Pas prêt à s'endormir sur une chaise glacée alors que les bras de Draco se trouvent si près de lui. Non, vraiment, pas prêt pour tout ça...

Machinalement, il sort son portable de sa poche, l'allume et attend.

Un nouveau message de Ron.

« Je suis désolé, je veux bien faire des tas de trucs pour toi, mais éloigner Colin, c'est bien trop compliqué. »

Merde. En effet. Neuf appels en absence.

Colin.

Dans quoi c'était-il encore fourrer ? Plus par obligation que par réelle envie, il rappelle.

- Harry ? Mais t'es où ? Ça va ? Répond une voix paniquée.

- Salut Colin. Oui, ça va, répond Harry, las.

- Harry, où est-ce que tu es ? J'ai demandé à Ron, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire ! S'exclame Colin, indigné cette fois.

- Est-ce qu'il ne t'as pas dit, par contre, de ne pas t'inquiéter ?

- Si, mais...

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouter ? L'interrompt Harry.

- Je... je voulais savoir où tu étais. Je... Et puis tu ne répondais pas au téléphone alors...

- Je suis à l'hôpital, une amie a eu un accident.

- Oh... Je suis désolé Harry, je croyais... Enfin, je ne savais pas.

- Hum... Bon je dois te laisser, je vais la rejoindre.

- Oui, oui d'accord. Je t'embrasse. Tu me manques Harry, déclare Colin, d'une voix qui touche Harry malgré lui.

- Tu me manques aussi. À bientôt.

Il s'en veut de mentir à Colin, après tout c'est presque lui la victime dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Harry ne tombera jamais amoureux de lui. Pas de sa faute non plus s'il en aimait un autre...

.

Cependant, il s'en veut encore plus de ne pas avoir choisi un endroit plus discret pour téléphoner. Draco se tient derrière lui, le regard froid. Il a certainement entendu. Au moins les derniers mots.

- J'étais venu voir si ça allait. Apparemment oui, déclare-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Ça va, articule difficilement Harry avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Tu 'as pas honte ? Explose soudainement le blond ? Tu n'as pas honte d'étaler ton bonheur de cette façon alors que Luna va peut-être ne jamais se réveiller ? Tu n'as pas honte de préférer parler à ton petit copain plutôt que de rester à ces cotés ? Tu ne respectes rien. Ni personne. Pas même Luna !

Alors, pris de colère, sans vraiment savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, et contre sa propre volonté, Harry se retourne, place une main sur la nuque gracile de Draco, comme il l'a déjà fait des dizaines de fois, et vient plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Il bouge ensuite de façon à ce que son corps vienne se coller à celui de son ex petit ami. Il mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entrouvre la bouche et qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. Son corps bouge doucement contre celui de Draco. Comme s'ils faisaient l'amour. Très tendrement. Bientôt, le blond laisse échapper un gémissement contre la bouche d'Harry et ce dernier peut sentir l'érection de son ex-petit ami contre son ventre. Il sent aussi l'haleine de tabac qu'à Harry et se sent revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Quand Harry était encore avec lui. Quand il était encore à lui.

Alors, au prix d'un immense effort Harry se détache de Draco et lui lance un regard froid.

- Qui devrait avoir honte maintenant ? Toi, tu n'as pas honte de bander alors que Luna va peut-être y rester ? Fou moi la paix, déclare le jeune brun avant de retourner dans l'hôpital.

Et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, Draco regarde Harry lui fausser compagnie. Une érection grandissante dans son pantalon, et avec l'impression que son coeur se brise encore un peu plus.

Il passe lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ferme les yeux histoire de se souvenir de la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Comme c'était bon. Comme ça lui manque.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Il est en tee-shirt. Il a froid. Mais en vérité, cela a bien peu d'importance à ses yeux, comparé au baiser.

.

* * *

.

- Je reste là, va faire un tour. Tu en as besoin, tu fais peur. Je te préviens s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Ok ? Déclare Harry, toujours énervé, en pénétrant dans la chambre de Luna.

Légèrement apeuré des réactions que pourrait avoir Harry, Blaise se contente de hocher la tête. Sans rien dire, il attrape sa veste, posée sur une chaise, dépose un tendre baiser sur le front de sa petite amie et quitte la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésite un instant. Ne sait pas quoi faire. Est complètement perdu depuis que Luna a fermé les yeux. Décide d'aller prendre l'air et tombé nez à nez avec Draco. Draco qui semble attendre quelque chose, là sous la pluie. Ces cheveux collant à son visage, deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Le regard dans le vague.

Blaise s'approche, pose sa main sur son épaule et le blond se retourne immédiatement. Le regarde quelques secondes et puis craque. Le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer et pleure doucement.

Bien sur, il a mal. Bien sur, il a peur. Peur que Luna ne se réveille jamais. Peur de la perdre et de perdre ce petit bébé qui devrait bientôt arriver. Il a peur alors serre un peu plus fort Draco dans ses bras. Juste parce que c'est ça aussi l'amitié. C'est être fort pour deux. Quoi qu'il puisse bien ariver.

.

* * *

.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demande Blaise au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Blaise. Il m'a quitté. Aussi simplement que ça. Pour des raisons que je ne comprend pas. Il est parti. Et je crois... Je crois qu'il ne reviendra plus.

- Il est là non ? C'est déjà bien tu ne crois pas ?

- Il n'est pas là pour moi. Il est là pour Luna. Et quelle connerie d'ailleurs de te parler de tes problèmes avec ce qu'il arrive à Luna... Je suis désolé, déclare Draco, légèrement honteux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout ce qui arrive c'est... C'est juste je ne sais pas. Le destin. Surement.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire contre ça ?

- Rien. Je suppose. On attend. On prie pour ceux qui croit en un Dieu quelconque. On pleure, quand on a plus d'espoir. On fume, on boit, on a des fou rire qui sonnent faux à ceux qui vous connaissent vraiment. On se ronge les ongles, on ne ferme pas les yeux de la nuit. On se laisse tenter par un truc un peu plus fort. Un rail de coke. Un joint pour ceux que ça effraie. On crie, on laisse mourir. En réalité, on fait des tas de choses, mais on ne fait rien. On attend. On attend et on espère. J'ai confiance. J'essaye du moins. Elle va me revenir et quand ça arrivera je lui ferai jurer de passer sa vie avec moi. On aura un magnifique bébé et on sera heureux. Je le sais. Il faut qu'elle se réveille. Elle n'a pas le choix.

À la fin de sa tirade, Blaise a les yeux brillants. Le peur est palpable dans ses paroles et pourtant il paraît presque fort. Quel étrange paradoxe.

- Tu t'es donc tant assagi que ça ? Demande Draco.

- Il semblerai.

- Mais où étais je ces derniers mois, pour m'en rendre compte uniquement maintenant ?

- Tu étais amoureux. Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Il est temps de te battre Draco. Tu ne vas pas le laisser partir comme ça. Tu vas tout faire pour qu'il revienne.

- Je ne crois pas que je peux faire un truc pareil, répond Draco.

- Oh, si tu peux. Et tu vas le faire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que sinon je vais devoir m'occuper de ta vie de couple, qui englobe ta vie sexuelle. Et que ni toi, ni moi n'en avons envie. N'est ce pas ?

Draco laisse échapper un petit rire. Blaise avait toujours été et serai toujours le meilleur. De tous.

- Très bien, je vais faire ça.

- Ah très bien? Je préfère ça, répond Blaise en riant lui aussi.

Soudain, Harry s'approche d'eux en courant. Il a les joues légèrement rouge et affiche un merveilleux sourire.

- Blaise, Blaise, ça y est ! Luna. Elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle... Les médecins sont dans la chambre. Elle s'est réveillée !

Un sourire semblable à celui qu'affiche Harry prend place sur les lèvres de Draco. Quant à Blaise ? Personne n'a le temps de le voir. Il court bien trop vite.

.

* * *

.

- Je te l'avais dit Luna. Je te l'avais dit de ne pas aller te promener toute seule. Pourquoi faut-il donc que tu ne m'écoute jamais ? Déclare Blaise sous le regarde amusé d'Harry et de Draco.

- Oh arrête un peu, rétorque Luna. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas réveillé.

Cette réplique leur arrache à tous un petit rire. L'ambiance est bonne. Le plaisir de se retrouver. Enfin. Comme si la séparation avait duré des années. Toute sorte de tension semble avoir disparu. Ils sont heureux. Ou au moins semblent l'être.

- Bon, vous n'oubliez pas de nous tenir au courant hein ! Ordonne plus qu'il ne demande, Draco.

- Ne t'en fais pas ils ont dit qu'ils allaient déclencher l'accouchement dans quelques jours, et puis quand il sera papa, Blaise va hurler sur tous les toits qu'il a fait une merveille. Alors qu'en réalité j'aurai fait tout le travail !

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle ne serai pas encore couché dans son lit d'hôpital, n'importe qui aurait des doutes quand au fait que la veille encore, Luna était dans le coma.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, si on ne veut pas rentré trop tard, dit Draco en regardant en direction d'Harry.

Celui-ci se lève, se dirige vers Luna, dépose un baiser sur chacun de ses joues et ajoute un petit « Prend soin de toi », avant d'aller serrer la main de Blaise, Draco suivant le même chemin.

- Bon et je vous attend, dans deux semaines à la maison pour voir notre petite merveille, déclare Blaise, feignant de tout ignorer sur la séparation du couple. Et ce n'est pas une invitation, plutôt un ordre, ajoute-t-il devant l'expression de surprise d'Harry.

Il prend ensuite Draco dans ses bras et lui glisse à l'oreille:

- Voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à faire le reste.

Puis ajoute, tout fort :

- A dans deux semaines !

Draco et Harry quittent ensuite la chambre. Sur la promesse d'un prochain week-end à passer ensemble.

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser car je n'ai en effet pas répondu aux reviews ( mis à part aux anonymes au début de ce chapitre ). Je suis vraiment désolé, d'autant plus que tout est de ma faute et de mon manque affligeant d'organisation. J'ai préféré poster ce chapitre plutôt que répondre aux reviews, vu qu'étant donné mon manque de temps c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre.

Je m'en veut car je sais que vous passez du temps à les écrire et il est pour moi normal d'y répondre mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Mais dès les prochaines reviews, vous pouvez être sur que les réponses fuseront !

Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. Il finit sur la promesse d'un prochain moment ensemble pour nos deux personnages !

Quant à Luna, beaucoup m'ont menacé, mais pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas tuer ce personnage. Je l'aime bien trop :P

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine.

x-Lilo


	20. Tais toi, je m'en fiche

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Brigitte : Hum, réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review, bisous !_

_Lolotte : Étrangler Harry ? Et ruiner mon histoire ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire voyons :P Même s'il est stupide, je te l'accorde ! Merci pour ta review. Je t'embrasse !_

_Eden : A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à comprendre si tu es très énervé contre le Harry de l'histoire ou carrément contre moi et si tu es fâché avec l'histoire toute entière... Je préfèrerai largement la première option, je l'avoue. Hum j'espère te retrouver sur les autres chapitres tout de même. Je t'embrasse et merci pour la review !_

_Patmol69 : Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Malheureusement, oui, la fin approche et je dois t'avouer que ça me met une boule au ventre... M'enfin pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas, alors profitons ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous !_

_._

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

.

**Chapitre XIX : Tais toi, je m'en fiche...**

.

.

_« - T'as qu'à trouvé une excuse, je sais pas moi. N'importe quoi. Dis que j'avais un match que je ne pouvais pas rater, ou que mes parents ne voulaient pas, débrouille-toi._

_- Non._

_- Non ? Pourquoi non ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de régler tes problèmes. Appelle Luna et dis lui que tu ne veux pas venir la voir._

_- Arrête tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Ça t'amuses toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, en effet._

_- T'es vraiment trop con._

_- Autre chose à ajouter ? Non ? Dans ce cas là, je passe te chercher dans une heure devant chez toi. »_

.

* * *

.

- Tu comptes faire la tête tout le week-end ? Demande Draco.

Harry et lui sont dans la voiture depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure et le brun garde obstinément le silence. Il s'étaient disputé la veille au soir, Draco ayant refusé de couvrir Harry pour sa potentielle absence. Du coup, n'ayant pas le choix, Harry était monté dans la voiture de Draco le matin même, il a renoncé à faire semblant de dormir cette fois mais n'a pas décidé non plus de partager quoi que ce soit avec Draco. Il grade, depuis leur départ, le regard fixé sur la vitre de la voiture et observe le paysage.

- Harry ?

- Oui ! Ça te va comme ça ? Finit par céder le brun.

- Pas vraiment, j'espérai que tu ferais un petit effort...

- Mais depuis quand es-tu aussi chiant ? Explose Harry.

- Depuis que tu m'as quitté peut-être...

- Arrête la voiture, je rentre chez moi. À pied s'il le faut, mais je ne passerai pas le week-end avec toi. Hors de question.

- Dans tes rêves, répond Draco riant à demi tout en accélérant, un léger doute lui traversant tout de même l'esprit.

Harry se contente d'afficher une mine boudeuse et de pousser un long soupir. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver ici, seul, avec Draco et une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser qui lui tiraillait les entrailles depuis leur visite à Luna, deux semaines auparavant.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé très sexy quand tu boudes, renchérit Draco face à la mine renfrognée de son ex petit ami.

- Va te faire voir, lui répond Harry.

Puis, d'un coup, il ouvre la portière passager et lorsque Draco sent le vent s'engouffrer dans sa voiture il freine, net.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Hurle le blond. T'as complètement malade. Tu veux te tuer peut-être ? Est-ce que tu sais à combien je roulais ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça sexy la folie ? Interroge Harry.

Puis, devant le manque de réaction du blond il ajoute :

- Maintenant fou moi la paix. Et roule. Et arrête de me trouver sexy.

- Les deux premiers, je peux faire un effort... Le dernier ça risque d'être plus compliqué, répond le blond avant de pouffer de rire devant l'air exaspéré d'Harry.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, en entendant le rire de Draco. Il reprend donc sa position initiale, le regard fixé dehors et Draco reprend la route. Harry réagissait. Ce week-end serait un nouveau début. Ou alors la fin. Définitivement...

.

* * *

.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Déclare Blaise en venant à la rencontre de ses deux invités.

- Oui, nous avons eu quelques problèmes sur la route, répond Draco tout jetant un regard insistant sur Harry.

- Hum, exact. C'est à se demander où Draco a eu son permis... Ajoute Harry. Où caches tu donc Luna ? Demande-t-il à l'attention de Blaise.

- Oh elle est à la maison avec Alice. Je... Enfin je comptait vous emmener faire des courses, mais tu peux aller la rejoindre si tu préfères...

- Hum, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure, déclare Harry, prenant déjà le chemin de la maison.

Malheureusement pour lui il tourne le dos à Blaise et ne peut donc voir le sourire diabolique que ce dernier affiche. Son plan marchait à merveille... Harry allait céder ou il ne s'appelait pas Blaise Zabini !

.

* * *

.

- Harry ! S'exclame Luna en voyant le brun pénétrer dans le salon. Ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

- Quelle question stupide, moi je vais toujours bien ! Répond-t-elle en riant. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Hum, j'ai connu mieux... Déclare Harry en repensant à l'incident de la portière.

- En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Que vous soyez là, pardon. Tu ne dira rien à Draco pas vrai ? Je crois que j'ai une petite préférence pour toi, dit-elle en riant. Alice vient juste de s'endormir c'est bête. Mais tu verra tout à l'heure. Dis moi tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as une petite mine ! Débite-elle d'une traite.

Harry se contente de la regarder et de sourire. Il ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais cette fille est un véritable rayon de soleil. Il lui suffit de la regarder pour que ses problèmes s'envolent.

- C'est Draco c'est ça ? Raconte moi Harry.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas t'embêter avec ça. En plus ça va. Ça va ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, répond Harry prise d'une soudaine haine envers Draco qui n'a pas été capable de prévenir ses amis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

- Harry...

- Luna ! Regarde plutôt ce que je t'ai ramené !

- Oh non, pas encore de cadeaux. Cette petite fille n'a pas 2 semaines et elle est déjà pourrie gâtée... Se lamente Luna.

- Qui a dit que ce cadeau était pour elle ? Tu as bien de droit à un petit quelque chose toi aussi, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est même pas un vrai cadeau !

Sous le regard amusé d'Harry, Luna ouvre la boite que lui a tendit le brun et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement quand elle découvre la vieille paire de Converse du jeune homme. Les chaussures qu'il lui avait prêté la dernière fois.

- Harry, je t'aime, déclare-t-elle avant de serrer le brun dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

- Cette petite est adorable, c'est tout le portrait de son père, déclare Blaise, fier comme cela ne devrait pas être permis.

- Cette petite te rend surtout complètement gaga, répond Luna en sortant sa fille de son berceau. Tient, d'ailleurs ta fille a préparé un petit cadeau pour toi dans sa couche.

- Oh non, s'exclame Blaise. C'est ton tour mon amour, je l'ai déjà fait hier.

- Mais je croyais que cette petite était adorable.

- Oui, mais...

- Bon, il ne reste qu'une seule solution, déclare Luna.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Draco et Harry, les deux amoureux bougent leur main en rythme tout en chantant le très connu « Pierre, feuille, ciseaux! ».

Alors que la main de Blaise reste plate, signe de la feuille, celle de Luna prend la forme d'un ciseau et un sourire triomphant vient orner ses lèvres.

- Je gagne, s'écrie-t-elle. Je vais mettre la table. Tu viens Harry ?

Ce dernier s'empresse de la suivre, trop heureux d'échapper au spectacle du changement de la couche.

- Draco ? S'aventure Blaise.

- Dans tes rêves, répond le blond avant de quitter la chambre, lui aussi, laissant Blaise en tête à tête avec sa fille et sa couche, pour le moins remplie.

.

* * *

.

- On va devoir partager la même chambre, je suppose, déclare Harry, d'une voix mauvaise, alors qu'il monte les escaliers derrière Draco.

- Hum, hum. À part si tu tiens à leur dire qu'on n'est plus ensemble, répond le blond.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de le faire ? Blaise est TON meilleur ami, s'exclame Harry.

- Oui, mais c'est TOI qui m'a quitté, renchérit Draco.

- Ne recommence pas, le préviens le jeune brun.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, va te faire voir, déclare Harry avant de commencer à redescendre les marches.

- Harry... Harry, attend ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler tous les deux ?

- Et bien un autre jour. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Ou même de partager ta chambre. Je n'ai envie de rien faire en ta compagnie !

- Pas même de m'embrasser. Sous la pluie. Devant un hôpital ?

Draco n'a pas le temps de voir la colère et la gêne déformer le visage de son brun. Celui-ci a déjà déguerpi.

.

* * *

.

- Harry... Harry !

La brun se retourne à l'entente de son prénom et est surpris de se retrouver face à Blaise, vêtu de son pyjama.

- Charmant pyjama, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le brun.

- On voit que tu n'as pas d'enfant et que tu ne dois pas te lever plusieurs fois par nuit. J'adore dormir nu, mais ma fille n'a peut être pas envie de voir mon entrejambe. Je suis un père responsable. Et frileux aussi.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer à cette remarque avant de demander à Blaise ce qu'il veut.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas bête. Et Draco n'est pas un menteur. Et puis Luna... Luna t'aime trop pour te faire la moindre remarque et puis elle n'est pas aveugle elle non plus. Tu veux... Tu veux que je te donne une autre chambre ? Cette maison en est remplie !

Harry doute un instant. Il doit avouer que la proposition est tentante. Passer toute une nuit avec Draco présente sa part de danger et il n'a aucune envie de prendre des risques. Mais en même temps, passer une nuit avec Draco c'est peut-être la chose qui lui manque le plus... Et puis, il pourrait toujours fuir et dormir sur le canapé du salon si jamais...

- C'est vraiment gentil Blaise, mais ça va aller. Vous avez assez de choses à gérer sans que je vous rajoute du travail. Je vais partager la chambre de Draco. Mais merci. Vraiment.

- Oh, très bien. Et bien bonne nuit alors...

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry rate le sourire diabolique que lance Blaise dans son dos. Son plan marchait vraiment très très bien.

.

* * *

.

- Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu étais parti dormir ailleurs, lance Draco quand Harry pénètre dans la chambre.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre, répond sèchement Harry avant de se placer derrière un fauteuil et de commencer à se déshabiller.

- Harry... Tu ne te lasses donc pas de ce petit jeu ?

- Non, répond le brun, tentant tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son petit fauteuil.

- Harry, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je me déshabille, ça ne se voit pas peut être ?

- Et tu as besoin de te cacher pour ça ? Je t'ai vu nu un certain nombre de fois.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répond Harry.

- N'importe quoi, déclare Draco avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Draco ! Draco ! S'exclame Harry, rallume donc la lumière. Comment veux-tu que je me couches ? Arrête un peu tes conneries !

- Je croyais que tu voulais te cacher. Rien de mieux que d'éteindre la lumière, lance Draco, moqueur.

- Draco ! S'énerve le brun.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, répond Draco avant de rallumer la lumière et se mettre à fixer son ex petit-ami.

- Tu ne veux, bien sur, pas regardé ailleurs je suppose...

- Non !

Harry laisse échapper un énième soupir de désespoir avant de se diriger; seulement vêtu de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt, d'un pas, qu'il veut fier et digne, vers le lit où Draco est déjà allongé.

- Tu ne veut toujours pas parler ? Lance le blond.

- Non ! Répond Harry, jouant de la situation.

Malgré lui, le blond laisse échapper un petit rire face au mauvais caractère d'Harry. Et le brun se laisse lui aussi aller à rire quelques instant. Ce moment ne dure pas plus de trente seconde et pourtant, ils ont tous deux l'impression qu'il a duré une éternité.

Mais c'est presque trop intime, alors pour ne pas se faire prendre à son propre jeu, Harry tourne le dos à Draco, ferme les yeux et tombe dans le sommeil.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand il est sûr qu'Harry est parfaitement endormi, Draco vient niché son nez dans le cru de son cou, et respire son odeur. Rien n'a changé. Il se retrouve propulsé des mois en arrière. Il est bien. Il est heureux. Il voudrait que cet instant de s'arrête jamais...

.

* * *

.

- Bien dormi ? Lance Luna en voyant Harry apparaître sur le seuil de la cuisine.

- Plutôt, oui. Je me suis endormi tout de suite et quand je me suis réveillé Draco était déjà parti? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il peut être...

- Il est onze heure ! Draco et Blaise sont parti se promener avec Alice. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi !

- Tu me fait presque peur quand tu dis ça Luna, déclare Harry.

- Seulement presque ? Mince, je savais bien que j'aurais du m'entrainer encore un peu, rit la jolie blonde. Tu ne veut toujours pas m'en parler ? Reprend-t-elle, d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Disons que je n'en meurs pas d'envie...

Le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes gens. Aucun des deux n'ose le briser. Luna attend qu'Harry se confie, tandis que ce dernier repousse le moment autant qu'il le peut.

- Luna, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu serais prête à tout pour protéger Blaise ? Se lance enfin Harry.

- Prête à tout ? Hum... Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non. Je... Peut-être suis-je une égoïste, mais je ne suis pas prête à risquer mon bonheur pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demande Harry avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Et bien, par exemple, quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'étais presque sûre que Blaise allait fuir. Alors, je lui ai dit, parce qu'il a le droit de savoir, et aussi parce que j'avais un tout petit espoir... Je lui ai dit que j'allais garder ce bébé et je savais que quoi qu'il puisse me dire il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Être enceinte me rendait heureuse et je n'aurais jamais fait passer les désirs de Blaise avant ce bébé.

Luna semblant perdue dans ses souvenirs et Harry, lui se contentait de la fixer. Pensant à sa propre histoire.

- Je l'aime cet idiot. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et aujourd'hui je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, et je ne regrettes aucune de mes décisions... Je sais que Blaise est une belle personne et j'ose espérer qu'il m'aime assez pour que, si un jour, ma présence lui fasse prendre un risque immense, il soit prêt à l'accepter. C'est ça aussi aimer. C'est prendre des risques...

Harry était sous le choc. Luna venait, en quelques minutes, de briser toute la théorie sur laquelle il se basait. Il n'avais pas penser... Luna avait tellement toujours l'air dans la lune qu'il n'avais jamais penser qu'elle pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux de cette façon...

- J'espère que je t'ai aidé Harry, déclare Luna, le voyant perdu. Et si on allait faire des crêpes maintenant ? J'adore les crêpes !

.

* * *

.

- Il est saoul Harry ! Il est hors de question qu'il prenne la voiture ce soir, déclare Blaise.

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais on ne peut pas rester ici. J'ai cours demain matin. Lui aussi. On doit rentrer.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

- C'est simple, je vais conduire !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est hors de question ! S'exclame Draco, jetant un regard plein de doute à Blaise.

Ce dernier avait eu la brillante idée de faire croire à Harry que Draco était saoul et que, par conséquent, iles allaient devoir passer une nuit de plus chez eux. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait, disait-il, une nuit de plus pour qu'Harry craque et retombe dans les bras de Draco.

- Et pourquoi ? J'ai mon permis? Je n'ai bu aucune goutte d'alcool et il faut qu'on rentre. C'est la seule solution. Je ne vois strictement pas où est le problème !

- Ah, tu as ton permis ? S'étonne Blaise.

- Oui Blaise. Et maintenant ça suffit ! Draco monte dans la voiture, on y va.

Harry embrasse chaleureusement Luna, dépose un baiser sur le front de la petite Alice et serre la main de Blaise avant de se diriger vers la voiture et de mettre le contact.

- Draco ! Appelle-t-il.

- Brillante idée, glisse Draco à l'oreille de Blaise. Brillant, vraiment.

Puis, il se dirige d'un pas chaloupé, rôle de l'ex petit-ami ivre oblige, vers la voiture, ferme la portière et attache sa ceinture. Le voyage retour allait être long. Vraiment très très long...

.

* * *

.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demande soudain Draco, sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé le voyage.

- Chez moi. Tu ne peux pas prendre la voiture pour rentrer, et je n'ai aucune envie de te déposer pour ensuite rentrer à pied. Mes parents ne sont pas là, tu dormira dans le canapé, répond simplement Harry.

Draco tente de dissimuler son sourire. L'idée de Blaise n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise...

.

Une fois dans son salon, Harry montre à Draco son canapé, lui sort des draps et se dépêche de s'éclipser.

- Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. La salle de bain est au premier, deuxième porte à droite. Bonne nuit, déclare-t-il montant déjà les marches des escaliers.

Bon, pour le moment en tête à tête il faudrait repasser...

Draco décide qu'une bonne douche ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Seulement, une fois devant la porte il ne peut empêcher la curiosité de s'emparer de lui. Il meurt d'envie de voir la chambre d'Harry. Si ses souvenirs sont exacts... Hermione lui avait dit « Il a aménagé sa chambre au grenier ». Très bien, il suffit donc de trouver des escaliers. Et une excuse valable.

.

Une fois les deux trouvés, Draco monte encore un étage et se trouve devant une porte entrouverte. Du bruit lui provient. La chambre d'Harry. Doucement, presque religieusement, le blond pousse la porte et laisse ses yeux courir sur la pièce qui s'offre à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclame Harry d'une voix où se mêlent surprise et colère.

Mais aucun son de s'échappe de la bouche, légèrement entrouverte, de Draco.

Face à lui, un mur, où sont accrochées des centaines de photos. Un petit garçon brun, bébé d'abord, puis faisant de la bicyclette, ou brandissant fièrement ses cadeaux de Noël. Harry, sans aucun doute. Le même petit garçon soufflant ses bougies avec une jolie petite fille qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Hermione, certainement. Et puis Harry aux cotés d'un jeune garçon roux, Ron. Harry, Ron et Hermione le jour de la rentrée, ou à la piscine. Harry et Ron jouant au basket. Ron et Hermione portant des déguisements ridicules. Une photo de famille, un homme qui ressemble à Harry, une femme rousse, Harry, Hermione et deux autres petits garçons. Harry, plus vieux, à la plage. Harry et les membres de l'équipe de Basket. Harry et des tas de gens que Draco n'a jamais vu. Harry souriant sur presque toutes les photos. Harry. Harry. Harry. Draco ne voit que lui. Et puis, Harry, le vrai, qui le fixe bizarrement, comme dans l'appréhension.

Et puis, juste au dessus de sa tête de lit, d'autres photos, moins nombreuses. D'une autre nature... La photo d'un jeune homme blond qui reboutonne sa chemise. Un bouton de chemise est d'ailleurs collé à cette photo. Et puis d'autres photos, du même blond dans une salle de classe. Lui. Donnant apparemment ses cours. Et puis encore lui, avec Harry cette fois, assis près d'un arbre. Aucun des deux ne regardent l'objectif. Ils se regardent presque amoureusement. Une autre où sa main est posée sur la cuisse d'Harry. Une où ils rient tous les deux... Lui, lui, lui et puis eux. Surtout.

- Je n'ai pas de... serviette, déclare lentement Draco. Ces photos... C'est ?... D'où est-ce qu'elles viennent ?

- Hum. Dans le premier placard dans la salle de bain... Celle du milieu, c'est le premier soir. À Newcastle. Et puis il y en a que j'ai pris de toi en cours, quand je m'ennuyais. Oh, et celles où on est tous les deux, c'est... Blaise me les a envoyés après le week-end chez lui, répond Harry, penaud.

- Tu... Tu les as toutes gardé ? Malgré tout ?

- Draco... , murmure Harry. Draco, je suis désolé, déclare-t-il alors qu'une larme glisse sur sa joue.

En deux enjambés, Draco se trouve face à Harry et celui-ci vient se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je voulais juste... Tu sais c'était pour toi. Pour ton travail, pour...

- Chut, murmure le blond. Tais toi. Je m'en fiche.

Et Draco vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui pousse un léger gémissement. Enfin. Comme cela lui avait manqué. Comme il en avait besoin. Comme il aime ça.

- Jure moi, jure moi que tu ne t'en ira plus jamais, murmure Draco. Jure le moi.

- Je te le jure, répond Harry entre deux sanglots.

Draco serre alors Harry jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il a du mal à réaliser. Ose à peine fermer les yeux pour profiter du moment car en les rouvrant il pourrait se rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Le genre de rêves qu'il fait sans cesse depuis plus d'un mois.

Doucement, très amoureusement, Draco porte Harry jusqu'à son lit et l'y dépose doucement. Il lui retire ensuite son pull et son pantalon, retire les siens, et vient s'allonger aux cotés de son brun, avant de reprendre sa bouche. Cette bouche qui lui a tant manqué. Il embrasse, mordille, lèche, dévore... Il rattrape le temps perdu. Il profite pleinement de SON Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Draco ? Murmure Harry quand le blond lui laisse une minute de répit. Comment on...

Le blond secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne sait pas. Pas encore. Ils ont des millions de choses à se dire. Harry lui doit des explications. Ils allaient parler. Des heures durant peut-être bien. Mais, pour l'instant ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Enfin. Et tout irait bien, puisqu'après tout ils étaient ensembles. Oui, tout iraient bien. Ils auraient tout le temps pour parler. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que Draco glisse à l'oreille d'Harry avant de reprendre sa bouche. Encore. Et encore. Et encore...

.

**À suivre...**

.

Et voilà ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, je poste un dimanche. Hum petit problème de temps. Je ne suis pas du tout en avance, détrompez vous, c'est juste que demain je n'aurais pas le temps et je me suis dit vaut mieux en avance qu'en retard ! Non ? :)

Bon, sinon, mis à part ce petit miracle, les retrouvailles. Enfin. J'espère qu'elles vous plaisent. Ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à cœur. Ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je l'aime beaucoup. Des petits instants de vie. Blaise et Luna. Et puis Harry et Draco. Il était temps !

J'attends vos réactions. Ne paniquez pas les explications dans le prochain chapitre ! Qui, par contre, ne sera là que dans deux semaines. On a beau dire le contraire, à la fac il faut TRAVAILLER :(

Je vous embrasse tous. Merci. Pour vos reviews, parce que vous lisez et parce que vous êtes toujours là !

X-Lilo !


	21. J'espère que tout ceci est une blague !

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

.

**Chapitre XX : J'espère que tout ceci est une mauvaise blague !**

.

.

- Harry, arrête ça, c'est insupportable ! S'exclame soudainement Draco.

Le brun s'exécute. S'assoit tranquillement. Puis se relève et recommence à faire les cent pas.

- Harry ! Merde !

Harry lance un regard apeuré à Draco, pense un instant à rester calme, mais tout ceci lui est impossible.

Soudain la porte du bureau à coté d'eux s'ouvre et une voix déclare :

- Monsieur Malefoy, entrez s'il vous plait. Monsieur Potter je vous appellerai en temps voulu.

Draco se lève, la tête haute, les mains dans le dos pour cacher leur tremblement et pénètre dans le bureau. Laissant Harry seul.

Ce même Harry qui a un mal fou à garder son calme. Qui donnerait absolument tout ce qu'il possède pour être ailleurs. N'importe où sauf ici.

La veille, alors qu'il était tranquillement chez lui, le téléphone avait sonné et il avait été convoqué à un entretient avec le proviseur. On lui aurait, soit-disant, rapporté des faits étranges mettant en cause Harry et son professeur de philosophie. Chose tout à fait inacceptable. Évidemment. Et il voulait en parler avec eux.

À peine avait-il raccroché le téléphone, que son portable se mettait à sonner.

Draco.

Avait-il reçu le même appel que lui ? Était-il lui aussi convoqué le lendemain matin ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Tout allait bien se passer. On ne pouvait rien prouver. Ils avaient toujours fait très attention.

Mensonge.

Ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air dans des salles de classe sans jamais se soucier de rien ni de personne. Et à présent, il est temps de payer les pots cassés. À peine se sont-ils retrouver qu'ils vont encore être séparé.

Même si, à l'évidence, se retrouver est un bien grand mot. Bien sûr, au retour de leur week-end chez Blaise et Luna, ils s'étaient embrassé. Ils avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr Harry s'était excusé et Draco avait dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Seulement, une semaine après, le « plus tard » n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ils continuaient de se croiser dans les couloirs, se souriant seulement, ne sachant pas tellement quoi faire. Harry avait rompu avec Colin. Draco lui avait effleuré la main en distribuant une feuille de cours.

Mais rien d'autre.

Absolument rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry a arrêté de faire les cent pas. Il n'a pas non plus entendu la voix qui l'appelait. « Monsieur Potter, venez nous rejoindre ». Dieu, il allait mourir.

.

* * *

.

- Bien, Mr Potter. Comme je l'expliquais à votre professeur de philosophie, cette situation doit être aussi gênante pour vous que pour moi, déclare le proviseur. Le fait est qu'il y a de cela deux jours, un élève est venu me trouver pour me parler de faits, disons... étranges qu'il aurait observé.

Assis sur une chaise près de Draco, Harry a les mains moites et tremblantes. Il les coince entre ses cuisses, espérant ainsi cacher le tremblement. Cuisses sur lesquelles Draco aimerait poser une main afin de le rassurer. De lui dire qu'il est là pour lui, qu'il faut qu'il garde son calme. Mais, dans ce cas là, autant tout avouer directement.

- Hum, selon ce jeune homme, il semblerait que vous même et votre professeur de philosophie entreteniez une sorte de relation. Amoureuse, précise le proviseur.

Harry fixe Albus Dumbledore, le proviseur, et reste totalement muet. Le vieil homme semble, en effet, relativement gêné.

Cet homme a convoqué Harry dans son bureau un certain nombre de fois, la plupart du temps avec Ron, quelquefois même avec Hermione, pour des bêtises diverses et variées. Mais, jamais Harry ne s'était imaginé devoir parler de sa vie sexuelle, sinon sentimentale devant lui. Et puis, par dessus tout, on était en mai. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient, ils avaient tenu plus de 6 mois et tout ceci allait s'écrouler.

- Et bien, comme je disais au proviseur avant qu'il vous fasse rentrer Mr Potter, tout ceci n'est que sornette, déclare Draco d'une voix qu'il veut calme. Vous ne me contredirez pas Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Oh non. Évidemment, répond Harry qui sort soudainement de sa torpeur. Je … Je suis sous le choc je dois dire.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que je suis moi même très choqué par cette affaire. Et d'ailleurs vous comprendrez très bien, je suppose, que je ne veux en aucune façon que cette histoire vienne à s'ébruiter. Cet établissement a une certaine réputation vous comprenez et, de toute façon je ne pourrais cautionner une telle chose. Cependant, je dois avouer que cet élève manque de preuves concrètes, reprend le vieil homme, mais il semblait très bien informé et il est de mon devoir de vérifier si tout ceci est fondé ou s'il s'agit d'un délire d'adolescent.

- C'est tout à fait normal, répond Draco d'une voix qu'Harry qualifierait de celle d'un prof coincé.

- Monsieur ? Interpelle soudain Harry. Cet élève, ce... Jeune homme, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas s'agir d'une personne que je côtoie personnellement ? Demande le brun, mettant ainsi des mots sur le doute qui l'a assailli quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Et bien c'est possible, mais où voulez vous en venir ?

- Et bien je..., commence Harry d'une voix où est perceptible une légère excitation, il se trouve que j'ai entretenue une relation avec un de mes camarades, et il y a à peine trois jours j'y ai mis fin. Je ne veux aucunement accuser cette personne, ceci n'a d'ailleurs peut-être aucun rapport, mais je... je ne voudrai pas que cet incident ai un quelconque impact, notamment à travers cette historie absurde.

- Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux risquer mon travail ou Mr Potter ses examens de fin d'année pour la jalousie ou le mécontentement d'un adolescent déprimé, renchérit Draco, comprenant où Harry veut en venir.

- J'entends bien Mr Malefoy. J'entends bien... Et bien j'ai à présent deux versions et je vais tacher de démêler tout ça. Merci à tous les deux de votre honnêteté, surtout vous Mr Potter. Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison et que ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Vous pouvez sortir, déclare Dumbledore, mettant ainsi fin à l'entretient.

Harry et Draco glissent un petit « au revoir » et s'empressent de partir le plus loin possible de ce fichu bureau qui aurait pu tout gâcher.

- Colin ? Murmure Draco une fois qu'ils sont dehors, à une distance suffisamment importante du lycée.

- Et bien... Il y a des chances, répond Harry tout en allumant une cigarette. En fait, je ne sais pas. Ce type est barge, mais de là à... Et de toute façon si ce n'est pas lui, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un sait Draco. Et cette personne n'a pas l'air de nous tenir dans son cœur.

- C'est une évidence, déclare Draco en allumant lui aussi une cigarette.

- Tu n'es pas censé avoir arrêter ? Demande le brun, changeant soudainement de conversation.

- Et bien, il semblerait que j'ai repris. Depuis..., commence Draco avant de s'interrompre. Enfin, j'ai repris.

- Ok.

Et la gêne. À nouveau. Aucun des deux ne peux faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ont beau faire comme si, s'être soit-disant pardonné, le mal est fait. Et ils n'y peuvent rien. Rien n'effacera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. Rien ne les fera guérir de la séparation. Rien.

- Tu veux venir à la maison demain soir ? Demande Draco au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

Le doute s'empare alors d'Harry. Qu'est-il censé dire ? Oui, au risque de se sentir gêné. Non, au risque de tout foutre en l'air. Encore une fois.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Je pourrai te ramener vers 23 heures ou minuit si tu veux, précise Draco face à la gêne de son élève.

- Euh ouais, je... C'est d'accord. Je serai là demain. Vers 20 heures ?

- Ouais. 20 heures. Je te ramène ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, au moins aujourd'hui. Je... Je vais rentrer à pied, ne t'inquiètes pas, répond Harry, trop heureux d'échapper à un tête à tête.

Et ils partent. Chacun de leur côté. Comme s'il ne s'étaient jamais réconcilier. Comme s'ils étaient incapables de passer au dessus de tout ça.

Quel étrange paradoxe. À présent qu'ils veulent de nouveau être ensemble, ils en sont incapables...

.

* * *

.

Harry pousse un profond soupir. Draco vient de proposer de mettre un film. Ils avaient donc touché le fond, non ?

Le fait est que, bien qu'ils passent de nouveau du temps ensemble, bien qu'ils soient réconciliés, ils ne sont toujours pas vraiment ensemble. Rien n'est comme avant. Peut-être même que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Le bras de Draco effleure celui d'Harry et le brun ressent comme une légère gêne. Plus aucun doute n'est possible. Même ça. Se toucher. Laisser leurs corps prendre le dessus, ce qu'ils ont toujours fait de mieux, semble étrange.

Et pourtant ils y ont cru. Ils étaient heureux, ce soir là, dans la chambre du brun. Quand ils se sont enfin retrouvé, après ce qui leur avait semblé être une éternité.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Colin, balance soudainement Harry, brisant le silence. Je ne l'ai même jamais touché ou laissé me toucher...

- Oh... Je... Et bien, hum..., bafouille le blond.

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches, précise Harry.

- Et bien, merci.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lance Harry. Enfin, moi il faut que je te parle. Je... Cette situation là, c'est ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai été un gros con, c'est un fait, continue Harry fixant soudainement la télé comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant. Tu n'as pas idée comme je regrette. J'ai juste... Je ne sais pas, j'ai complètement craqué. Toutes ces choses que je t'ai reproché. Toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai dites. J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Harry fait une pause et regarde enfin Draco. Il est temps d'assumer après tout. Le blond le fixe, surpris. Il attend. Alors, Harry reprend :

- Ce matin là, quand tes parents ont débarqué, j'ai flippé. J'ai... J'aurai tellement aimé que tu dises autre chose que « C'est un élève à qui je donne des cours ». Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi. Tout sauf ça. Quand on est seul tous les deux, j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que je suis ton élève. J'essaye de nous voir comme deux personnes tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Juste deux hommes qui s'apprécient et qui aiment passer du temps ensemble. J'aime cette impression, cette insouciance qui me prend parfois et je t'avoue que ce matin là je t'ai détesté. Réellement. J'ai détesté que tu sois mon prof. J'ai détesté que tu me le rappelle. J'ai détesté que tu refuses de rentrer dans ce magnifique rêve dans lequel moi j'étais déjà. Celui où on n'avait plus à se cacher...

- J'ai déconné ce matin là, je le sais. Tu as raison, le coupe le blond, mais je...

- Non. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Après tout tu n'avais pas à mentir à tes parents. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si la réalité ne me plaisait pas. Si elle ne me plait toujours pas d'ailleurs. En temps normal, j'aurais tout simplement gueulé un bon coup. Comme je le fais souvent. Un peu trop même peut-être... Mais, en sortant de chez toi, je suis allé chez Ron et quand j'ai appris pour cette inspection, toute la colère que j'avais pour toi, m'est revenu en pleine face. Comment pouvais-je être si égoïste alors que tu risquais ta place ? Comment étais-je capable de t'en vouloir alors que j'avais détruit ta vie. Je te voyais déjà tout perdre à cause de moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Tout c'est bien passé. Tu n'as rien détruit du tout, répond Draco la voix pleine de compassion.

- Peut-être, mais à ce moment je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu pouvais tout perdre à cause de moi, je n'ai plus eu qu'une idée en tête. Te sauver. C'est con, parce que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, mais ça je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Pour moi cette inspection, c'était une sorte de preuve. Ça voulais dire que toutes mes craintes étaient fondées. Ça voulait dire qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble. J'ai été lâche. Un putain de gros lâche Draco. J'ai menti. Je t'ai menti, mais surtout je me suis menti. J'ai voulu t'éviter tout ça, mais c'est surtout moi que j'ai voulu protéger au final. C'est moi que j'ai empêché souffrir. À vrai dire, je suis loin d'avoir été courageux et j'ai préféré fuir que d'attendre que tout s'écroule. Je suis désolé. Je... Je sais que ça n'effacera rien. Je... Il fallait juste que je te le dise. J'ai été con et puéril. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Je mérite d'avoir souffert quand on était chacun de notre côté, mais rien, absolument rien n'est de ta faute Draco.

- Et bien à vrai dire, je ne sais pas tellement quoi ajouter. Il semblerait que tu ais tout dit. Je comprend mieux à présent. J'aurai sans doute du être plus présent pour toi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais autant, ni que tu avais si peur... Je suis désolé. Je sais que rien de tout ça n'est facile, je sais que je cours un risque plus gros que toi, mais il est temps aussi pour moi d'être honnête. Je m'en fou. Complètement. Mais tu dois, par contre, me promettre une dernière chose...

- Hum ?

- N'essaye plus jamais de me protéger, déclare Draco en riant tout bas.

Pourtant, une fois encore, Harry a le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semble ailleurs. Et préoccupé.

- Harry...

- Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil pas vrai ? Ça, ce qu'on essaye de reconstruire, ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avant. J'ai tout gâcher n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, ça sera juste différent. Peut-être même mieux...

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison Harry. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, avoue Draco. Mais finalement quelle importance ? Je m'en contre fou. C'est le dernier de nos soucis. À nous deux, je suis sur qu'on peut construire autre chose. Quelque chose de mieux, qui sait ? Harry il faut que tu sois assez courageux. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Et surtout pas maintenant. Tout ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui, c'était un énorme pas en avant. On ne peut plus reculer maintenant.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? Demande Harry d'une petite voix.

- Si, bien sûr que je t'en veux.

- Mais, alors ? Répond Harry surpris.

- Mais je tient assez à toi pour passer au dessus. J'ai besoin de toi. Je... Il semblerait que je ne me sois un peu trop attaché à toi, et je ne compte pas te laisser repartir, déclare Draco, souriant.

- J e ne compte pas repartir, répond Harry, souriant lui aussi. Je suis bien avec toi Draco. Je crois... Jesuisamoureuxdetoi, ajoute-t-il sans prendre la peine d'articuler, dépassé par ses propres mots.

- Redis le.

- Quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, insiste Draco son sourire grandissant encore.

- Oh...

La bouche d'Harry forme un « o » parfait. Il fallait être courageux, hum ? Oui, mais de là à avouer ses sentiments...

- Je suis amoureux de toi, répète-t-il tout doucement.

- Encore, murmure Draco.

- - Je suis amoureux de toi, déclare le brun avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis...

Pris par le jeu, il n'a cependant pas le temps de le répéter encore une fois. La bouche de Draco vient rencontrer la sienne et, quand, enfin, elles se referment l'une sur l'autre, il est évident que cette fois, le pire est passé. Qu'ils y arriveront. Même s'il leur faudra du temps.

Les gestes redeviennent naturels. La main de Draco vient papouiller les cheveux d'Harry. La main d'Harry vient se poser au creux du dos de Draco et leur deux corps se collent, tandis que leurs bouchent semblent inséparables. Harry laisse même échapper un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sent le corps de son blond réagir contre le sien.

- Vient, murmure Draco avant d'attraper la main de son petit ami et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

Une fois dans la chambre de son blond, le regard d'Harry se pose sur un petit cadre qui n'était pas là avant. Il pouvait le jurer. Après tout, il connaissait cette chambre presque par cœur...

Dans ce cadre, donc, une photo. Une photo de Draco et lui. Une qu'il connait bien, puisque sa jumelle se trouve juste au dessus de son lit.

Il sourit, lance un regard interrogateur à son petit ami qui lui lance un sourire foudroyant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit d'avoir ces photos et pas moi. Après tout, Blaise est mon ami...

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement, avant de se jeter sur la bouche du blond. Il a l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un magnifique rêve qui, il l'espère, ne prendra pas fin cette fois.

- T'es bête, glisse Harry contre la bouche du blond entre deux baisers.

- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, non ? Répond Draco en faisant glisser sa main sur l'érection du brun, non ?

- Hum..., gémit Harry. Il y a des chances, en effet...

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, glisse Draco tout en commençant à embrasser le cou offert du brun. Je te veux, je te veux tellement..., murmure-t-il tout en sachant que ses paroles commencent à perdre toute trace de bon sens.

Bientôt, les mains de Draco glissent sous le tee-shirt d'Harry, et lui retire, caressant au passage ses abdominaux et remontant jusqu'à ses tétons, qui réagissent immédiatement aux caresses.

Harry n'est plus que gémissement, bien que les caresses soient encore minimes. Rien que la sensation de la peau de Draco sur la sienne suffit à le mettre dans un état second. Bien qu'ayant toujours été impatient, cette fois c'est encore pire.

- Draco..., gémit-il.

- Déjà ? Petit impatient, rit le blond.

Pourtant, il pousse bien vite Harry sur le lit et se positionne au dessus de lui. Il a beau se moquer, il n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Et c'est peut-être même encore pire quand, pris d'impatience, Harry fait voler la chemise du blond et commence à lui tripoter les fesses à travers son pantalon.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé, ajoute Draco.

- Parle pour toi, lui répond Harry joueur avant de renverser leur position.

C'est donc à présent le brun qui domine, s'amusant à jouer des hanches pour mettre son érection et celle du blond en contact.

Il s'attaque ensuite à la braguette de son jeune professeur et lui retire son pantalon en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, pouvant ainsi se rincer l'œil pleinement sur l'érection que son boxer ne cache aucunement.

- Harry... Si tu continues ce petit jeu, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps..., murmure Draco.

- Je m'en fou. Je te veux, répond simplement Harry, accentuant les mouvements de hanches.

« Je m'en fou ». Comme cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas entendu ça. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas exiger.

Le brun commence à déposer des baiser sur le torse de son amant, bougeant toujours ses hanches en rythme, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche vienne titiller l'érection de son professeur. Bientôt, le boxer de Draco a disparu et la bouche d'Harry lèche, suce et mordille son sexe.

- Harry... Harry...

Soudainement, Draco attrape Harry et remonte son visage à hauteur du sien pour pouvoir dévorer sa bouche, son cou, ses épaules.

- Pourquoi donc as-tu encore ton pantalon ? Rit Draco.

Harry rit lui aussi, se redresse et commence à défaire son pantalon, de manière lascive, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

- Putain, murmure Draco impatient.

Il se redresse, pousse Harry qui se retrouve, encore une fois, allongé sous le corps de son amant. Draco finit de lui retirer son pantalon, lui arrache son boxer et peut, après tout ceci, enfin profiter de la sensation de la peau nue d'Harry contre la sienne.

- Viens, murmure Harry en entourant le bassin de Draco de ses jambes, ce qui a pour conséquence de placer le sexe de son amant à l'entrée de son petit trou.

- Mais... Je te t'ai même pas préparé, répond Draco, surpris.

- Viens je te dis.

Draco attrape alors le tube de lubrifiant, toujours posé sur sa table de nuit, en dépose une large dose sur ses mains, puis commence à en enduire son sexe, tandis qu'Harry continue à jouer du bassin tout contre lui.

Bientôt, n'y tenant plus, Draco accède à la demande d'Harry et commence à s'enfoncer très lentement en lui. Il croit jouir sur le coup. Comme cette sensation lui avait manqué. Comme Harry lui avait manqué. Comme les gémissements indécents, qu'il pousse à l'instant même, lui avaient manqué. Il sait qu'il doit y aller doucement, car dans la précipitation il n'a pas préparé son amant et il ne veut en aucun cas qu'Harry souffre. Il voudrait que ces retrouvailles aient une dimension magique. Qu'elles soient inoubliables.

Cependant, quand Harry sert un peu plus ses jambes sur ses fesses, que Draco se retrouve entièrement en lui et que le brun entame lui même des vas et viens, le blond ne résiste plus très longtemps. Il ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est à quel point il est bon de retrouver enfin Harry. Harry qui est amoureux de lui. Il lui a dit. Tout irait bien maintenant. Plus jamais son corps ne serait séparé du sien. Face à cette pensée, il redouble d'ardeur, embrasse passionnément Harry, lui mordille le cou, accélère la cadence. Le brun, quant à lui, gémit de plus en plus fort, pousse même quelques cris quand Draco touche sa prostate. Les plaisirs de la chair enfin retrouvé. Le plaisir d'être avec celui qu'on aime, aussi. Et surtout.

- Draco..., gémit Harry rien que pour le plaisir de prononcer son nom, avant que son corps ne soit pris de violents spasmes.

Et l'orgasme. Peut-être le meilleur de sa vie. Peut-être parce qu'il a avoué ses sentiments. Que cette fois il ne cache rien. Il ne ment pas. Il est heureux.

Sentant Harry se resserrer autours de lui, Draco ne tient pas très longtemps, et jouit, lui aussi, dans le corps du brun, avant de retomber sur lui, exténué mais refusant de sortir de son corps.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmure Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu peux juste m'appeler Draco, tu sais, répond le blond en riant tout bas.

- T'es trop bête, déclare Harry tout en retirant doucement le sexe de Draco de lui.

Ce geste arrache un léger gémissement plaintif au blond, avant qu'il ne se jette à nouveau sur la bouche du brun.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, répète Draco.

- Toi aussi, répond Harry en caressant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses du blond.

- Au fait, murmure Draco, tu veux que je te ramène ? Il est presque 23 heures, dit-il, se rappelant sa promesse.

- Hum... Non, ça ira, répond Harry en souriant. Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu.

- Un peu ?

- Oui, au moins trois ou quatre ans, ensuite on verra, rit Harry.

Son rire est immédiatement rejoint par celui de Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Et refassent l'amour. Encore et encore...

La nuit leur appartient en quelque sorte. La nuit est à eux, puisqu'elle est à ceux qui s'aiment.

.

.

**À suivre...**

.

.

Les plus perspicaces d'entre vous auront remarqué le retard d'une journée. Le manque de réponse aux reviews aussi, et cette fois-ci pour tous.

L'explication est relativement simple. Un énorme coup de gueule. Oui, c'est exact j'ai une journée de retard. J'ai envie de vous dire « et alors » ? Si certain d'entre vous on un doute, non je ne suis pas un robot. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine et j'ai, par conséquent, une vie !

J'ai reçu ce matin même 2 reviews se plaignant du retard et m'insultant plus ou moins... Mais où va-t-on là ? J'avoue que pour le coup, j'ai bouclée la fin de ce chapitre, et je n'ai pas eu envie de répondre aux reviews. C'est un gros ras le bol !

Je sais que c'est injuste pour tous les autres, la majorité d'entre vous, mais j'ai mauvais caractère et là, je l'avoue, j'en ai marre. Tout simplement.

Ces reviews anonymes ont été supprimées sur le coup de la colère, et parce que je pense qu'elles n'ont rien à faire au même endroit que celles qui m'encouragent et me réchauffent le cœur.

J'ajouterai que je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite. Prochainement, ne vous en faites pas, mais je ne préfère pas donner de dates. Certains n'ont pas l'air de le comprendre, mais j'ai un scoop, oui, ma vie personnelle me prend du temps !

À tous les autres, merci. Merci d'être toujours là après plus de 20 chapitres. Merci de m'encourager, de me faire rire, de me complimenter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous embrasse et à très vite !


	22. Pas un mot à Harry !

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_TheV et Yubao : Je vous répondrais simplement que vous pouvez divaguer autant que vous le voulez, vos review me feront toujours très plaisirs ! Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise. Je vous embrasse. & merci._

_Lolotte : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. La réconciliation plus particulièrement ? Et bien tant mieux ! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors :P Des bisous et encore merci ! _

_Moustik : Merci pour cette première, il me semble, review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire mais bien la finir ! Bisous !_

_Brigitte : Oui, ils l'ont échappé belle, je ne pouvais pas non plus être trop sadique. Quoi que... ;P Contente que ça te plaise encore depuis le temps. Bisous !_

_Soleil37120 : Merci pour ce que tu me dis, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis toujours contente de savoir que ma fic' plait ! Et tu as bien raison, Fuck les non-indulgents ! Je t'embrasse & encore merci !_

_Yamia : Alors je te rassure immédiatement, je ne comptes pas abandonner cette fiction qui d'ailleurs touche bientôt à sa fin. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et merci pour ton indulgence même si je vais essayer de ne pas accumuler trop de retard non plus (:_

_Badou : Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je t'embrasse !_

_Christina : Merci pour ta review (:_

_Patmol69 : J'espère bien de pas t'avoir tué :P Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Je t'embrasse & merci. _

.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Chapitre XXI : Pas un mot à Harry !**

.

.

- Bon allez, c'est parti, déclare Ron d'une voix qu'il veut motivée. Et arrêtez ça immédiatement !

Harry rit contre la bouche de Draco en entendant la plainte de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de commencer, enfin, leurs révisions et Draco avait proposé de les aider. Ils étaient donc tous les trois chez le blond et, malgré la présence de son meilleur ami, Harry avait du mal à garder sa bouche loin de celle de Draco.

- Je suis très content pour vous, mais si pouviez évité de vous bécoter devant moi, cela m'arrangerai ! Se plaint le roux. Bon, comment vous faîtes d'habitude ?

- Crois moi, Ron, tu n'as pas envie de savoir, déclare Draco en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse d'Harry.

Le roux ouvre alors de grands yeux, Harry donne une tape sur le bras de Draco et ce dernier laisse échapper un rire moqueur.

- Bon, je vous laisse faire comme vous voulez, je vais me faire un truc à manger, je vous poserai des questions après si vous voulez, déclare Draco avant de déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres d'Harry, de se lever, et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Il est beau hein..., murmure Harry d'une voix rêveuse en regardant le blond disparaître dans la cuisine.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? S'exclame le rouquin.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu me fais penser à une pré-ado au concert de son chanteur préféré... C'est d'un mièvre !

- Tu trouves ? Demande le brun, surpris.

- Évidemment ! tu t'es entendu parler dernièrement ? « Mon petit ami c'est le plus beau » et blablabla et blablabla... ! Tu me fais penser à ma sœur quand elle est amoureuse...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'indigne Harry.

- Hum, si ça peut te faire plaisir, répond Ron en riant.

- Et sinon, en revenant aux choses sérieuses, t'as pu faire ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois ? Demande Harry d'un ton plus grave.

- J'en ai parlé aux mecs de l'équipe l'autre fois et, rassure toi, personne ne semble au courant de la « rumeur » pour Draco et toi, par contre Seamus m'a dit qu'il avait entendu Colin raconté que tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule et qu'il allait te le faire payer... M'enfin, il a aussi dit qu'il y croyait moyen, parce qu'après tout, ce n'est que Colin ! Mais, toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est lui ?

- J'en sais rien. D'un côté, j'aimerai presque que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un inconnu qui soit au courant, histoire de savoir contre qui je me bat, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de croire que c'est lui. J'ai été un connard avec lui, mais de là à me faire ça, je ne sais pas. T'en pense quoi, toi ?

- Je pense que t'es naïf. Ce mec est fou de toi, et si cette information lui est tombée entre les mains, c'est une aubaine pour lui. Réellement. S'il arrivait à prouver quoi que ce soit, Draco est renvoyé, avec un peu de chance assez loin de toi pour qu'il ai de nouveau la voie libre pour te récupéré... Ça se tient ! Et Draco il en pense quoi de tout ça ?

- Hum... Il refuse de parler de Colin avec moi. Il l'ignore totalement. T'as bien vu l'autre fois en cours, il a même « oublié » de dire son nom en faisant l'appel. Mais, il m'a dit que quand il trouverai celui qui a fait ça, il lui ferait payé... Bordel, Ron, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ?

- Rien de très intelligent. Mais si tu veux, je peux essayer d'avoir d'autres infos. Tu sais comme les mecs de l'équipe sont de vraies pipelettes quand on sait leur demander correctement !

- Merci Ron, t'es vraiment le meilleur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais... Là on est déjà à trois ou quatre restos ! T'as pas oublié j'espère !

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire et Ron le rejoint presque aussitôt.

- Alors, les pipelettes, ça avance ces révisions ? Demande Draco en revenant, une assiette à la main.

Merde, les révisions. Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtent immédiatement de rire et se plongent, pour de vrai cette fois, dans leurs cours.

.

* * *

.

- On se voit demain en cours Ron, déclare Harry alors que le rouquin s'apprête à quitter l'appartement de Draco.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Profitez bien !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ronald, c'est bien ce qu'on compte faire, ajoute Draco un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment chiant, déclare Harry une fois que Ron est parti, une expression choquée sur le visage.

- Oh mais j'adore l'embêter, il démarre au quart de tour. Il en faut si peu pour le choquer que ça me fait mourir de rire.

- Hum... Le pauvre, il ne voudra plus jamais venir réviser maintenant !

- Pas bien grave... J'ai une petite idée pour rendre ces révisions intéressantes et la présence de Ron n'est vraiment pas indispensable...

- Ah oui ? Et quel genre d'idée ? Demande Harry qui a compris le sous-entendu sexuel que faisait Draco.

- Je te pose des questions, si tu répond juste, j'enlève un vêtement, si tu te trompes, tu enlèves un vêtement. Celui qui réussit à garder au moins un vêtement alors que l'autre n'en n'a plus, a tous les pouvoirs... Qu'en dis tu ?

- J'en dit que c'est une merveilleuse idée..., répond le brun, souriant au maximum.

- Très bien, je commande à manger, je vais prendre une douche, pendant ce temps là tu révises et ensuite, le jeu commence !

.

* * *

.

_45 minutes plus tard..._

_._

- Prêt ? Demande Draco.

- Prêt, répond le brun en souriant.

- Bien alors hum... Date de signature du Bill Of Right ?

- Euh... 1684 ?

- Tu peux dire au revoir à ton pull. 1689 ! Ce soir Potter, tu sera à moi...

- La ferme, dit Harry en retirant son pull. Prochaine question ?

- Quel poète français publie « Les Contemplations », en 1856 ?

- Haha ! Victor Hugo, répond Harry victorieux. Ta chemise !

Toujours souriant, et même fier qu'Harry ai bien répondu, Draco retire lentement sa chemise, jouant un peu avec les boutons et quand, enfin, il se retrouve torse nu, il reprend le petit jeu.

- Élection de Margaret Thatcher ?

- 1979 ! J'en suis sûr ! Un autre vêtement.

Sous l'œil impatient de son petit ami, Draco retire une chaussette, ce qui lui vaut un soupir de mécontentement...

- Hé, on a dit un vêtement, je retire un vêtement...

- Tricheur. Je m'en fou, tu finira quand même absolument nu. Et avant moi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Voyons si tu suivais mon cours, les dates d'Hegel ?

- Alors ça, c'est pas juste ! On a parlé de lui le jour où tu avais ce nouveau pantalon qui moule tellement tes fesses..., déclare Harry, affichant une mine boudeuse.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas ?

- Si tu veux mon avis ça veut surtout dire que tu triches !

- 1770-1831, enlève ton tee-shirt !

Un tee-shirt, deux pantalons, trois chaussettes, une montre, une gourmette et une chaine plus tard, Harry et Draco sont tous les deux en boxer, face à face. L'excitation est presque palpable et d'ailleurs leur tenue n'en cache absolument rien.

- Hum et bien je crois que c'est la dernière question. Un truc comme la question en or, non ? Déclare Draco.

- Un truc comme ça, ouais. Vas-y, je suis prêt !

- Très bien... Alors, hum... Quelle est la vitesse de la lumière ?

- Quoi ? S'exclame le brun, surpris.

- La vitesse de la lumière, répète Draco.

- J'ai même pas physique à mes examens..., réplique Harry.

- Et bien, on aura qu'à dire que c'est de la culture général, ça te va ?

- T'es qu'un enfoiré de tricheur !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu déclares forfait ? Demande Draco amusé.

Harry se met à tripoter ses doigts et à bouger la bouge sans pour autant produire le moindre son. Draco quant à lui ne prend même pas la peine de s'impatienter trop heureux de sa future victoire qui lui semble déjà assuré.

- Je crois... Je dirais bien, 299 792 458 m/s à peu de choses près, finit par répondre Harry.

La mâchoire du blond se décroche alors sous le coup de la surprise alors que le visage d'Harry affiche un sourire purement triomphant.

- Hermione avait choisit physique, elle. Et c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à réviser. Elle avait un truc mnémotechnique pour les trop grand chiffre, faut croire qu'elle a déteint sur moi... Oh, mais... Je gagne, s'écrit finalement Harry en se levant d'un bond. Il semblerait que tu doives retirer ton dernier vêtement Draco Malefoy et être complètement à mes ordres... Ma vie est géniale !

Draco rougit légèrement, mais après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois sur le papier qu'il tient en main, il est bien obliger de reconnaître la victoire de son petit-ami pour ce coup là. Il se lève alors doucement et fait glisser son boxer le long de ses hanches, sous le regard plein d'envie d'Harry.

- Et maintenant ? Taquine Draco, entièrement nu face au brun.

- Caresse toi, murmure Harry.

Draco est un instant déstabilisé par la demande d'Harry. Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça. Il hésite un instant, se demande où Harry veut en venir, puis décide de lui faire confiance. Après tout, sur ce plan là, le petit brun avait toujours de merveilleuses idées.

Il fait donc descendre une main jusqu'à son sexe tendu tendu que l'autre caresse lentement son torse, s'attardant longuement sur ses tétons qui durcissent sous ses doigts.

L'autre main, celle qui est entre ses jambes, fait à présent de lent vas et vient sur sa verge. Il comprend rapidement où voulait en venir le brun. Le fait de se caresser en sa présence démultiplie son excitation. C'est bon comme aucune autre séance de « travaux manuels » n'a jamais été bonne. Le regard gourmand qu'Harry porte sur lui pourrait le faire jouir en un rien de temps, et s'il a trouvé étrange le fait de se donner du plaisir seul devant son petit ami, cette impression lui est vite passé. Il ne retient à présent rien de ses gémissements, et ferme même les paupières sous le plaisir. Si bien, qu'il ne voit pas Harry approché. C'est quand il sent la main du brun sur la sienne, qu'il se rend compte qu'Harry a quitter le canapé pour le rejoindre et « l'aider » un peu...

La main posée sur la sienne lui impose un rythme cruellement lent et la bouche qui butine son cou, n'arrange absolument rien. Harry le sait et décide même d'en jouer un peu. Il accélère, puis ralenti le mouvement de sa main sur celle de Draco. Le blond s'énerve, tente d'imposer le rythme qui lui convient, mais rien n'y fait, c'est Harry qui est aux commandes. Sa frustration augmente. Il a envie de jouir. Il en a besoin. Ce petit jeu ne l'amuse plus, il assimilerait plutôt cela à de la torture. Une délicieuse torture, certes, mais une torture quand même. Il ne reste qu'une solution, puisque la force ne marche pas. Il faut demander. Supplier même s'il le faut. Harry doit le faire. Il le fera. Il suffit juste de lui demander.

- Harry... Harry... S'il te plait. Il le faut..., articule difficilement Draco.

Alors, Harry, puisqu'il est gentil, ou bien puisqu'il est amoureux, peut-être même un peu des deux, cède. Il retire délicatement la main de Draco, pose la sienne sur le sexe tendu et accélère le mouvement. Il se fie aux gémissements que produit son amant, mordille toujours un peu son cou, et bientôt un cri plus fort que les autres, un corps qui se contracte sous ses doigts, et Draco se répand, en longs jets, sur son ventre nu pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire presque machiavélique.

Le blond pousse alors son élève sur le canapé, où il s'allonge, et se laisse choir sur lui. Harry écarte alors son bras pour que Draco puisse se blottir sur lui, ce qu'il fait sans la moindre hésitation. Ils restent de longues minutes comme ça, juste allongé l'un sur l'autre, Harry caressant le dos de Draco tandis que ce dernier lui mordille le cou. Cependant, Draco ne peut faire comme s'il ne sentait pas l'excitation du brun contre son ventre. Alors, doucement ses baisers dévient. De plus en plus bas. De plus en plus prononcés, aussi.

Bientôt sa langue se glisse dans le nombril du brun, y reste quelques minutes puis descend. Encore. Toujours. Sans s'arrêter. De sa bouche il grignote le bas ventre d'Harry, mordille l'intérieur de ses cuisses. En réalité il joue avec ses nerfs comme le brun le faisait cinq minutes plus tôt. Il tourne autour du sexe gorgé de sang sans jamais y toucher, provoquant de plus en plus de gémissements chez son amant.

Seulement, voilà, Harry ne se laisse pas faire, lui. Il bouge les hanches. Cherche à provoquer le contact tant désiré. Draco résiste. Quelques instants. Puis il sent son propre sexe se durcir à nouveau et il cède, parce que finalement c'est tellement bon. Il prend le sexe de brun en bouche, commence de long et indécemment lents vas et vient. Jubile, clairement, face aux gémissements qui s'échappent de la bouche d'Harry.

Puis cette même langue dévie, vient se nicher entre les fesses du brun. Lèche, pénètre, procure un bien fou. Prépare surtout, puisque quand Harry n'en peut plus, quand il supplie, quand les doigts de Draco se joignent à ce petit jeu, le blond se positionne entre ses jambes et le pénètre doucement. C'est fou comme il semble à Draco que le corps de son petit-ami est fait pour le recevoir. Lui et seulement lui. Personne d'autre. Jamais. Cette pensée lui fait chaud au cœur et il vient coller son torse sur celui d'Harry. Il ne supporte plus que leurs corps soient séparés, même de seulement quelques centimètres. Seulement cette position laisse peut de marge de manœuvre, trop peu au goût du brun.

Alors il renverse la situation, fait s'assoir Draco et s'empale sur lui. C'est lui qui commande. Il a gagné ce droit, autant en profiter. Il pose une main sur le genou de Draco, l'autre sur son épaule, et une danse sensuelle commence. Une danse sur la douce musique de leurs gémissements. Puis, quand les gémissements deviennent cris, la danse se fait désordonnée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne fin, brutalement, dans deux cris rauques à peu de temps d'intervalle. La jouissance. Enfin.

.

* * *

.

Quand le petit jeu prend fin, Harry laisse Draco sortir de son corps mais refuse tout changement de position, se blottissant simplement contre le corps de son amant.

De longues minutes passent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne bouge ou même ne prononce un seul mot. Ils restent simplement l'un contre l'autre. Profitant pleinement de cet instant. Cet instant si précieux, juste après l'amour.

- Si Blaise apprend ça, c'est sûr, il ne viendra plus jamais dormir ici, murmure Draco, brisant enfin le silence.

Harry se laisse aller à rire doucement contre son épaule avant d'ajouter :

- C'était la meilleure séance de révision de toute ma vie.

- J'ose l'espérer, répond Draco, fier de son idée.

Cependant, lorsqu'il regarde Harry il voit que celui-ci à les yeux fermés, sa respiration se fait d'ailleurs de plus en plus régulière. Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Harry, murmure-t-il

- Je suis désolé, marmonne l'intéressé, déjà à demi-endormi.

- Ne le sois pas, ces dernières semaines ont été quelque peu compliquées, vient, murmure Draco en se relevant, les jambes d'Harry toujours accrochées à sa taille.

Lentement, et non sans encombre, le blond porte Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, le dépose sur le lit et vient s'allonger à ses côtés. Le brun s'empresse alors de venir se blottir contre lui, murmure un minuscule bonne nuit, puis sombre dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui tire Draco de ses rêves. Il se lève aussi vite que son semi-sommeil le lui permet et se dirige, à tâtons, vers la sonnerie.

- Allô ? Déclare-t-il en décrochant.

- C'est Colin, répond immédiatement son interlocuteur. Il a un peu trop abusé de la bouteille hier soir et il s'est mis à divaguer. Il a tout balancer à Seamus. Heureusement, il était tellement bourré qu'il ne l'a pas cru.

- Bien. Tu peux lui donner rendez-vous. Je dois lui parler, ajoute Draco maintenant totalement éveillé.

- Oui, je... Pour quoi faire ?

- Ça me regarde. Dans une heure derrière le stade. Dis lui.

- Ok... Dans une heure. Très bien.

- Oh, et une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Pas un mot à Harry, compris ?

Et sans ajouter un mot, il raccroche. La colère a maintenant remplacé la fatigue. Il regarde sa montre. Il a jusqu'à 10H50 pour rejoindre Colin. Il passe dans sa chambre, vérifie qu'Harry dort toujours, prend des habits propres et file dans la salle de bain.

.

40 minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, le brun dort toujours. Une vraie marmotte. Draco attrape une feuille, un stylo, griffonne un petit mot qu'il pose à côté d'Harry. Relis.

_Harry,_

_Une course à faire, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te reveiller, t'es si beau quand tu dors. Fais comme chez toi, je serai là vers midi. Attend moi. _

_Je t'embrasse._

_D._

Il y ajoute un petit dessin qui ressemble vaguement à un cœur. Le regrette immédiatement. Pense à réécrire le mot, mais n'a pas le temps. Et puis, Harry est amoureux, non ? Alors pourquoi s'en faire. Jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Pense qu'il risque peut-être d'avoir froid, alors attrape la veste de son petit-ami, posé juste là. L'enfile et sors. Tentant tant bien que mal de maitriser sa colère.

.

* * *

.

Quand il arrive à l'endroit dit, Draco constate que Colin est déjà là. Assis dos à lui, de telle façon qu'il ne peut le voir. Un coup derrière la tête et personne ne reverrais plus jamais Colin Crivey. Cette pensée fait rire le blond. Il était parfois tellement stupide. Même s'il devait avouer que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait...

Il s'approche et vient s'assoir à côté du jeune photographe.

- Bonjour Colin, glisse-t-il.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? S'exclame Crivey, se levant d'un bond.

- Je suis venue te parler de certaines choses...

- Je... Je ne peux pas. J'attends quelqu'un. Désolé, murmure Colin, d'une voix paniquée.

- Ronald ne viendra pas, répond simplement Draco.

- Oh... Vous … ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé de te donner rendez-vous afin d'avoir une conversation avec toi, déclare Draco excédé par la bêtise de son interlocuteur.

- Oh..., répète Colin.

- Quelle éloquence..., se moque le blond. Bon, et bien je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là !

- N... Non, bégaye Crivey.

- Non ? Vraiment ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Il semblerait que prennes un malin plaisir à fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, je suis venu te conseiller d'arrêter.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir une relation avec un de vos élèves ! Explose Colin.

- Bien. Très bien même, je vois qu'on se comprend. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pris connaissance de cela... Commence Draco.

- Comment je m'en suis rendu compte ? Parce que vous pensiez vraiment que je ne vous voyais pas tourner autours de lui comme une sangsue ? Et lui demander de rester après les cours ? Et cette façon de le regarder, comme si vous alliez le bouffer. Je ne suis pas bête, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, le coupe Colin avec colère.

- Hum... Je vois. Cependant, il est évident qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu sais.

- Qu'il vaudrait mieux que... Mais... Vous êtes en train de me menacer ? S'étonne Colin.

- C'est exact, répond Draco, le plus simplement du monde. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Harry, ni que tu parles de ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit. Tu connais mon père n'est-ce pas ? Qui ne connais pas le Grand Lucius Malefoy ? Et bien il a des relations. Dont je pourrais me servir...

- Vous êtes malade. Complètement taré ! S'exclame Colin en s'éloignant un peu de Draco.

- Je protège mes intérêts, une chose que mon père m'a appris dès mon plus jeune âge. Tu devrais penser à faire de même. Un Malefoy n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Ou qu'on s'attaque à ce qui lui appartient. C'est clair, non ?

Face au mutisme de Colin, Draco se lève et s'approche de lui. Bientôt ils se touchent presque et Draco murmure :

- Est-ce que c'est clair Colin ?

- Ou... Oui, répond Colin, un air terrifié sur le visage.

- Très bien, bonne journée alors.

Et Draco le laisse planté là avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Une fois hors de portée de Colin il se met à rire. Il rit si fort qu'il est obligé de se tenir les côtes. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ce vieux truc ai marché. La tête de ce mollusque quand il l'avait menacé. Et il recommence à rire.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarde l'heure, constate qu'il a le temps de s'arrêter à la boulangerie prendre des éclairs au chocolat pour Harry et lui. Le chocolat réveillait la plupart du temps les hormones du brun, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco.

Mais avant, il décroche son téléphone, compose le numéro de Blaise et déclare :

- Blaise ? Tu ne me croira jamais. Ça a marché, je lui ai fait le coup de « Mon père a des tas de relations », j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir de trouille... Ouais... Tu aurais du voir ça !

.

.

À suivre...

.

.

Et voilà ! Je sais que je vous ai fait un peu attendre, mais bon je suis maintenant en vacances ce qui devrait me faciliter les choses !

Ce chapitre c'est un peu... Soyons honnêtes, un grand n'importe quoi x)

Il n'était pas prévu à la base et j'ai laissé libre cours à mon imagination. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (:

La triste (?) réalité est là, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier... Sauf si je décide d'en glisser un autre entre, pour retarder tout ça :P et peut être un épilogue ( Oui ? Non ? ) après.

J'ai un peu de mal à me dire que tout ça est bientôt fini. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle inconsciemment j'écris moins rapidement...

Enfin ! Je vous embrasse tous. Passez de bonnes fêtes si je ne publie pas avant, et à très vite !


	23. Je crois en toi

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Lolotte :Merci. J'espère que malgré l'attente ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Je t'embrasse._

_Moustik : C'est vraiment gentil à toi. Une autre fiction ? Euh disons que j'en dis plus à la fin du chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je n'ai pas posté plus tôt, alors Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année, un peu en retard... :)_

_Soleil37120 : Et bien le voilà, le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review !_

.

.

**Chapitre XXII : Je crois en toi.**

_._

_._

- Une impression de déjà vu, non ?

- De quoi ? Une veille d'examen à picoler tous les deux, plutôt qu'à réviser ? Hum, vaguement en effet, même si j'espère que le dénouement sera différent...

- On a plutôt intérêt à cartonner cette année Harry, sinon je crois que mes parents vont me déshériter du peu que j'aurais pu recevoir. Et puis, mes frères se foutront de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie. Et avant que tu ne demandes, non, je ne dramatise pas du tout !

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire avant d'ingurgiter une gorgée de bière. Ils sont tous deux assis sur le sol de sa chambre, entourés d'un nombre assez impressionnant de livre, pour réviser, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'en a réellement le courage ou même l'envie...

- Sans oublier que je te ferai un procès, pour m'avoir déconcentré cette année encore, ajoute Ron.

- Te déconcentrer ? Moi ? On aura vraiment tout entendu, répond Harry, affichant un sourire innocent.

- Rappelle moi qui a couché avec notre prof de philo pendant presque toute l'année ? Qui est sorti avec lui, pour ensuite le jeter comme une vieille chaussette ? Et qui, enfin, a fini par le récupérer, au risque de se faire découvrir ? Se moque le rouquin.

- Bon, Ok, il semblerai que ce soit moi, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Réplique Harry.

- Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça. Que tu aies tout planifier...

- Ces neuf mois, quelle folie quand on y pense, s'exclame le brun.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été, pour ainsi dire, de tout repos. M'enfin... Je suis heureux de les avoir vécus quand même. Tu te souviens de la tête de Draco le jour de la rentrée, quand il t'as reconnu ? À mourir de rire.

- Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais l'expression qu'a pris son visage... J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir sur place. Ou se lever pour m'étrangler. Faut dire que je n'en menais pas large non plus !

- Exact ! Déclare Ron qui rit franchement à présent. Oh, et le jour du nouvel an. Je suppose que tu as assez peu de souvenirs du moment où il est venu te chercher, mais il a du mérite... Tu étais dans un état si minable. Et quand tu as commencé à vomir, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire demi-tour. C'est, sans aucun doute, ce que j'aurais fait à sa place...

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi..., répond Harry pensif. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est à partir de ce soir là que tout à vraiment commencé entre lui et moi. J'veux dire, c'est à partir de cette nuit qu'on est devenu plus que des simples amants...

- Et c'est quelques semaines plus tard que tu m'as forcé à faire les magasins pour lui trouver un cadeau ringard...

- Mon cadeau n'avait rien de ringard ! S'indigne Harry. Il lui a plu.

- Mouais, si tu le dis... Enfin, le fait est que tu m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs cette année, déclare Ron prenant soudainement un ton dramatique.

- N'exagère pas Ron Weasley. Tu m'as forcé à me réinscrire au basket et je n'ai rien dit, moi !

- Tu parles, on ne t'as plus tellement vu quand tu as commencer à passer les week-end chez ton copain, c'est à dire très peu de temps après que la saison ai commencé, alors garde tes remarques s'il te plait.

- Bon, très bien, très bien..., répond Harry d'une voix boudeuse.

Et puis le silence se fait entre les deux garçons. Contrairement à ce que l'ont pourrait penser, ou juste contrairement à ce qu'il est la plupart du temps, ce silence n'a rien de gênant. Il est apaisant. Tout simplement.

Pourtant lorsque les yeux de Ron se posent sur un livre, ouvert, juste à côté d'eux, il ne peut s'empêcher de briser ce fameux silence.

- On ne devrait pas..., commence-t-il.

- Stressé ? Le coupe Harry.

- Disons que cette année, on n'a pas tellement le droit à l'erreur. Et c'est surement ce qui change le plus avec l'année dernière... Mais si je suis tout à fait honnête, je dois avouer que c'est surtout l'année prochaine qui me fait peur. L'après-examen...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Hermione est lancée dans sa première année de médecine avec brio, comme tout ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs, je ne doute pas d'elle. Et avec un peu d'intelligence, on constate qu'elle aura surement encore moins de temps libre l'année prochaine. Quant à toi... Tu as Draco, murmure presque Ron, honteux d'avoir à avouer tout haut son inquiétude.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne me dispense pas d'aller à l'université pour autant.

- T'as choisi ?

- Choisi quoi ? Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! On avait toujours dit qu'on le ferait tous les deux, non ? Pourquoi, toi tu as choisi ?

- Moi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non, s'empresse de répondre Ron. Mais j'ai pensé que...

- Que puisque j'étais avec Draco je t'oubliais ? L'interrompt Harry. Que j'allais choisir ma fac avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi ? Et bien va te faire foutre. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et tu le sais en plus. Alors on fera comme on a toujours dit, à l'annonce des résultats on fera le tri des réponses qu'on a reçu, et on choisira.

- Ouais... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je... Je suis désolé.

- Je suis désolé aussi. J'aurais du être plus présent ces derniers temps, j'étais tellement... Préoccupé. T'as passé ton temps à t'occuper de moi, et j'ai... Je sais pas j'ai déconné. J'aurais du être plus présent. Vraiment.

- On ferait mieux de dormir, déclare Ron fuyant le plus vite possible cette séquence émotion. Ça vire au mélo et puis de toute façon, dans huit heures on sera en examen. Mieux vaut se reposer.

Harry jette un regard à son réveil. 23H50. Ron avait raison. Ils se déshabillent alors tous les deux dans le même silence que précédemment. Une fois en boxer, Harry se glisse dans les draps et observe son meilleur ami jeter un coup d'œil suspect au lit.

- Draco... Il n'est jamais venu dans ce lit, pas vrai ?

- Si, une fois, mais on a juste dormi. Je te jure. Juste dormi.

- Hum, marmonne Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, n'oublie pas que c'est avec moi que tu dors. Pas la peine de te réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour me faire une pipe, je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Pauvre con ! Et puis toute façon, c'est plutôt Draco qui se réveille au milieu de la nuit pour me faire des...

- Bonne nuit Harry, le coupe Ron.

- Bonne nuit Ron, répond Harry en riant.

.

* * *

.

- Manquait plus que ça..., déclare Ron d'une voix boudeuse. Pour une fois qu'on était à peu près à l'heure.

- Bonjour vous deux, tout va comme vous voulez ? Interroge Draco.

- Ouais. Super. On va passer un examen. De quatre heures. De philo. Y a pas à dire ça pourrait pas aller mieux.

C'est Ron qui parle, et pourtant Draco n'a d'yeux que pour Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne quitte pas le blond du regard non plus.

- Bon Ok, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse cinq minutes, ajoute Ron en se dirigeant vers le bout du couloir. Je vais faire le guet.

- Pas autant que nous, déclare Draco en riant.

- Harry, rassure-moi, et dis moi que tu ne l'as pas choisi pour son humour, s'exclame Ron.

Draco rit et pousse Harry dans un petit retranchement sombre, tandis que Ron surveille le couloir, pensant déjà à ce qu'Harry devra faire pour lui en échange...

- Stressé ? Demande le blond tout en déposant un léger bécot sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

- Un peu, répond Harry. J'ai réellement pas envie d'y aller.

- Je m'en doute. Mais ça ira. Tu verras. Et puis c'est philo. Il paraît que tu as eu un très bon prof cette année, déclare Draco en souriant.

- Il paraît, oui, dit Harry en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son professeur. Dis, tu fais quoi après ?

- Après ? Tu veux dire après avoir surveiller des sales gosses en examen de physique pendant plusieurs heures ? Dommage que je ne puisse pas surveiller la philo d'ailleurs... paraît que les étudiants y sont beaucoup plus mignons ! Répond Draco en riant. Et bien, je pensais à emmener mon petit ami déjeuner. Peut-être même avec un de ses amis rouquin, parce qu'après tout il a surveillé le couloir... Ensuite, j'aurais déposé le dit ami chez lui, je serais rentré avec mon petit-ami et je lui aurais fait l'amour pendant des heures. Après, pour faire bonne figure, je l'aurais aidé un peu à réviser, puis je l'aurais ramené, à mois qu'il ne préfère dormir chez moi... Voilà ce que je comptais faire après, mais je ne sais pas si mon mec serait intéressé !

- Ton mec ? Répète Harry, un sourire niais scotché aux lèvres. Moi je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il serait d'accord.

- Tu crois ? Hum, dans ce cas j'ai hâte d'être tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas idée comme lui aussi..., répond Harry, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

- Harry..., murmure Draco. Je resterais bien là, mais il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard, moi non plus, et Ron attend, alors...

- Je sais, répond Harry, affichant malgré tout une mine boudeuse. À tout à l'heure, déclare-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Hé Harry !

Le brun s'arrête et se retourne pour faire face à son professeur.

- Je crois en toi, hum ? Tu vas y arriver !

Le brun sourit, n'ose même pas murmurer un merci, et s'éloigne pour retrouver Ron.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, lorsque les sujets seront distribués et que la tension commencera à monter, Harry se répètera cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. « Draco croit en moi, Draco croit en moi, Draco croit en moi... ». Et, en lisant la première question, il a bien l'impression que c'est vrai. Dates d'Hegel. Question qui peut vous faire perdre votre tee-shirt. Il sourit, prend son stylo et commence à écrire.

.

* * *

.

- Pfiou... ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre hein !

- Hum..., marmonne Harry.

- Tu pourrais montrer un tout petit peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Je te jures que ça ne vas pas te tuer ! S'exclame Ron.

- Laisse Ron, il boude, déclare Hermione en venant s'assoir sur les genoux de son frère.

- Ouais... J'ai cru comprendre, réplique le rouquin.

- Allez Harry, ce n'est qu'une semaine, tu ne vas pas mourir, ajoute Hermione.

- Si ! Répond le brun, faisant preuve de toute la mauvaise fois dont il est capable.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Ron, se rendant soudain compte à quel point il est perdu.

- Draco a dit à Harry que ça allait être difficile pour eux de se voir cette semaine, parce qu'il a des tas de copies à corriger. Et qu'en plus c'est quelque chose d'assez officiel. Du coup Harry se demande comment il va tenir une semaine et ça le met très très en colère, déclare Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

- Si vous continuez je me tire ! S'énerve aussitôt Harry.

- Non ! C'est bon, je m'excuse, déclare sa sœur avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

- Sincèrement, qu'ai-je fais au bon Dieu pour me retrouver avec un meilleur ami aussi... Enfin, autant... Dégoulinant d'amour ! Marmonne Ron, d'une voix qui sonne pleine de dégout.

- Jaloux, murmure Harry.

- C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, mais tout va bien ! Répond Ron.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde... Ta chère amie Mme main droite doit être la compagne idéale, se moque gentiment Harry.

- Enflure ! S'exclame le roux, avant d'attraper un coussin et de l'envoyer en plein au visage de son meilleur ami, provoquant le rire d'Hermione.

Pris par le jeu, Harry attrape un autre coussin qu'il lance en direction de Ron. Le rire d'Hermione s'intensifie. Bientôt, chacun est armé d'un coussin, et les coups se multiplient. Le rire de la jeune fille est ensuite rejoint par celui des deux jeunes garçons.

Chacun cherche, sans pourtant avoir le courage de l'avouer, de se vider l'esprit. Chacun cherche à atténuer la peur qui lui tiraille les entrailles.

Harry c'est la peur de cette semaine de séparation. Quand on aime, une semaine c'est long. Une heure, même, semble longue. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il l'attend au bout de cette semaine ? C'est l'incertitude. C'est son désir d'être aimé. Plus que tout. Et c'est le fameux risque d'accoutumance, celui là même décrit sur ses paquets de cigarette. Et, comme pour la nicotine, il sait qu'il est déjà trop tard. Il sait qu'il aime. Seulement, le peur qui le réveille la nuit, qui lui coupe l'appétit, c'est celle que son désir d'aimer soit plus grand que l'amour qu'on lui porte. C'est cette peur qui s'envole dans son rire.

La jolie Hermione, c'est ce qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de dire, arrivée depuis seulement quelques heures. Ce sont ses choix d'avenir, qui pourraient s'avérer incertains. C'est une année où la solitude fût bien trop présente. C'est la deuxième qu'elle ne fera pas, car malgré tout ce que l'on pense d'elle, elle n'est pas assez forte. C'est ce sentiment qu'elle tente d'oublier dans l'écho du rire de ceux qu'elle aime.

Et Ron, lui, c'est l'insupportable sensation d'être toujours laissé de côté. C'est le fait de voir ses amis s'éloigner. Le fait de devoir grandir, de ne plus être un enfant insouciant. C'est le fait de savoir que ces moments tous les trois, sans réelles responsabilités, seront sûrement les derniers. C'est sa peur de vieillir qu'il évacue dans ses spasmes incontrôlés.

.

* * *

.

- Et si je ne réussissais pas ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. En plus, je pensais qu'après une semaine sans se voir tu aurais d'autres truc à me dire que « Et si je ne réussissais pas ? », lui répond Draco, un air moqueur collé au visage.

- C'est facile pour toi, ce ne sont pas tes résultats qui tombent demain ! S'emporte Harry.

- Oh, oh, du calme, déclare le blond en riant. Ne t'énerve pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Tu es angoissé. Je suis fatigué. Très bien. Parlons d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta semaine. Mis à part penser à moi, évidemment.

- Hum... Et bien j'ai rêvé de toi, hum je me suis touché en pensant à toi. Quasiment tout le temps. Et puis, hum, je t'ai écris des poèmes et je t'ai suivi aussi, pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas de connerie. Ça doit à peu près être tout, lui répond Harry, affichant le même sourire que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Très drôle. Vraiment. Donc obsédé et psychopathe. Ouais, je m'en doutais de toute façon.

- T'es con.

- Toi même, murmure Draco contre son oreille avant d'attraper son amant par la taille et de le forcer à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Et en vrai, tu as fais quoi ?

- Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai passé quatre jours chez une tante un peu loufoque de Ron, mais qui a une maison au bord de la mer. Mon père m'a laissé sa voiture, alors on est parti tous les trois, Hermione, Ron et moi. C'était assez sympa. On s'est baigné, on a fait la fête et on en a profité pour revoir de vieux potes. Tu sais, le soir où tu m'as appelé ?

- Ah, oui, marmonne Draco. Avec la fille qui gloussait derrière...

- Exactement, répond Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Même si j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire qu'elle riait, m'enfin...

- C'est pareil. Elle m'a mis en colère.

- Parce qu'elle riait ? S'étonne Harry.

- Parce qu'elle riait trop près du téléphone, ce qui veut dire qu'elle était près de toi. Et moi non, déclare Draco d'une toute petit voix. Et non, je ne suis ni jaloux, ni romantique, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre...

- Évidemment que non, je te connais, répond le brun en riant. Elle a couché avec Ron.

- Elle avait un très beau rire, ajoute Draco du tac au tac.

- Draco ?

- Hum ? Oui, je suis con. Je sais, déclare l'intéressé en riant.

- Non. Enfin si, mais c'est pas ça.

- Ah oui ? Alors quoi ? Demande gentiment le blond en tirant un peu Harry vers lui, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent bien en face.

- Je peux dormir là ce soir ? J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul chez moi ce soir. Enfin, il y a Hermione et sûrement Ron, mais... J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu m'as manqué.

Harry a une voix presque enfantine. Une voix qui ose à peine demander. Presque un murmure et bien malgré lui, cela attendri Draco, qui resserre l'étreinte qu'il porte à son jeune amant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de raison tu sais. Tu peux dormir ici quand tu veux, et puis de toute façon il était hors de question que je te laisse repartir. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui resserre l'étreinte. Il s'enivre de l'odeur de Draco. Parce que Draco est là. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il est là. Et puis parce que c'est tellement bon. Tellement apaisant. Tellement indispensable.

.

* * *

.

- Bon, et bien je vous laisse là et vous finissez à pied. On se retrouve là-bas. Le gentil professeur que je suis, viendra vous demander vos résultats.

- Oui, oui, on n'a qu'à faire ça. Après tout, Harry porte déjà votre chemise, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Ron, garde ta mauvaise humeur pour plus tard ! S'indigne Hermione. En plus, Harry tu es magnifique avec cette chemise. Tu as très bon goût Draco.

- Tu ? Relève Ron.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas mon professeur à moi, répond la brune en riant.

- Merci Hermione. Et maintenant tout le monde dehors, s'exclame soudain Draco. Allez, hop, hop, hop. Je veux profiter de cinq minutes de tranquillité. Vous êtes insupportables !

Harry laisse échapper un léger rire, dépose un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant et se glisse hors de la voiture, bientôt suivi par sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

Hermione glisse alors un bras sous celui de son frère, et l'autre sous celui de son meilleur ami et ils se dirigent comme ça, tous les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous vers le résultats. Comme ils l'avaient fait l'année précédente. Les deux jeunes hommes ont les mains légèrement moites et tremblantes. Hermione aussi a peur. Peur pour eux. Mais la confiance est au dessus de tout.

- Je ne veux pas vous voir chigner comme des filles ! S'exclame-t-elle d'un coup. Après tout, vous avez déjà fait bien pire. Toi Ron, tu as déjà mangé des fourmis. Et toi Harry, tu as du affronter Dudley Dursley après lui avoir baisser son maillot de bain. Vous n'êtes pas des chochottes !

Les deux garçons se regardent, regardent Hermione et affichent une mine que n'importe qui qualifierait de dubitative.

- C'est bon, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère. Moi je crois en vous. Mais si voulez on peut courir jusqu'à l'intérieur. Peut-être que ça vous détendra...

Ron et Harry ne répondent rien, mais leur pas s'accélère presque automatiquement, tout comme leurs corps se resserrent vers Hermione. La plus forte des trois. Sans aucun doute.

Une fois dans la cours principale, ils ont un moment d'hésitation.

Des tas de jeunes sont déjà là, face aux listes. Certains on un visage impassible, où ne transparait ni colère, ni joie ou tristesse. D'autres hurlent de joie, d'autres, encore, affichent un air fier. Certaines pleurent devant les listes, mais on ne saurait dire si elles ont réussis ou échoué.

La tension est palpable.

Ils sont entouré de gens, mais la seule chose qu'ils voient réellement sont ces listes. Ces listes encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse y décerner quoi que ce soit. Ces listes qui semblent les narguer.

Alors, presque en même temps, Ron et Harry se détache d'Hermione et se dirigent vers la foule. Ils cherchent frénétiquement leur nom.

Et puis soudain, « Potter, Harry ». Il pose un doigt tremblant sur la feuille, tente tant bien que mal de suivre le ligne où au bout se trouve le verdict. Admis. Suivi de ces notes. Français : B, Philosophie : B+, Histoire : B et même Math, un tout petit C+. Il sent son cœur faire des pirouette. Il a envie de hurler, mais sa première pensée est pour Ron.

Quand son regard rencontre le sourire satisfait de son meilleur ami, il sait. Il sait qu'il a réussi lui aussi. Alors il le serre dans ses bras. Les cris restent coincés dans sa gorge. Peu importe. Il sent quelques secondes plus tard, les bras de sa sœur sur son épaule.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, vous n'êtes pas si bêtes que ça, s'exclame-t-elle, bien que son sourire trahisse sa fierté mais aussi son soulagement.

La deuxième pensée d'Harry, dans l'euphorie ambiante, est pour Draco. Son Draco, se laisse-t-il allé à penser. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, tend le cou à l'extrême, tourne la tête. À gauche. À droite. Il est forcément quelque part. Et effectivement il est là. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Les bras croisés. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il le fixe. Il semblerait même qu'il ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée. Alors, lentement, Harry se dirige vers lui. Vient se poster juste devant lui. Sourit, à son tour.

- J'ai même eu C+ en math, murmure-t-il.

- Mon Dieu, je sors avec Einstein, lui répond le blond, moqueur.

- J'attendais autre chose.

- Oh... Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis très très fier de vous Mr Potter. Mais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde. Nos séances de révisions ont payées.

Seul le sourire d'Harry lui répond.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Mis à part que tu as le droit d'aller te remplir d'alcool à toutes les soirées étudiantes de tes rêves l'année prochaine, lance Draco.

- Euh... Mes parents vont être fier de moi ? Propose Harry.

- Mais non crétin. Enfin, si, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu es diplômé. Tu n'es donc plus étudiant ici. Tu va t'inscrire à la fac. Je ne suis plus ton professeur.

Le brun lance un regard plein d'interrogation à son amant. Suggérait-il que... ?

- Vas-y. Je n'attend que ça, murmure Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais... Ici ? Semble hésiter Harry.

- Mince alors, je t'ai connu plus courageux que ça, s'exclame le blond avant de capturer les lèvres de son, à présent, ex-élève.

Alors, Harry se laisse prendre au jeux. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Il vient coller son corps à celui de Draco. Il laisse même échapper un léger gémissement quand Draco le colle au mur. Il a bien l'impression que le silence s'est fait autours d'eux. Que la plupart, si ce n'est pour dire la totalité, des personnes présentes, doit avoir les yeux rivés sur eux. Cependant, bizarrement, à cet instant, il n'en a rien strictement rien à faire. Il se refuse à ouvrir les yeux pour voir la catastrophe qui se trame derrière eux.

Alors, bien sur, il ne voit pas Dean et Seamus la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc, il ne voit pas la colère débordant de Colin Crivey, il ne voit pas la plupart des filles de sa classe glousser en les regardant. Il ne voit pas le regard attendri d'Hermione. Ni Ron qui lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne voit pas non plus Dumbledore, gêné mais souriant tout de même. Non, il ne voit rien de tout ça. Mais il sent parfaitement les mains de Draco sur son visage, caressant ses joues. Il sent son parfum. Il sent la douceur de sa chemise. Il sent ses cheveux doux sous ses doigts. Il sent son coeur qui bat contre son torse. Il sent le bonheur qui se propage à une vitesse folle dans son corps.

Après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Draco se détache de lui et vient murmurer à son oreille :

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avec Ron et Hermione. Ou faire ce que tu veux d'ailleurs. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Moi j'ai des choses à régler, dit-il en lançant un regard en direction du directeur.

- Mais Draco...

- Chut, le coup l'intéressé. J'ai pris mes responsabilités. Je sais ce que je fais. Rentre. Je t'appelle après. Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai voulu ok ? Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon. Et encore bravo. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Jamais. Je... Je t'aime, finit-il par dire avant de se détacher de lui complètement et de se diriger vers le directeur, qu'il suit bientôt dans son bureau.

.

* * *

.

Harry regarde sa montre pour la énième fois. Dix-huit heures. Il avait quitté Draco aux alentours de onze heures le matin-même. Que faisait-il donc ? Il faut préciser qu'Harry est assis devant sa porte d'entrée.

Il avait, évidemment, écouté ce que Draco lui avait dit. Il était parti fêter les résultats avec quelques uns de ses camarades. C'était retrouvé, bien à contrecœur, au centre de toutes les conversations. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps ? Draco était-il un bon amant ?

Il avait supporté toute cette curiosité malsaine jusqu'à quinze heures, puis avait pris congé de ses amis. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'appeler Draco mais sans succès. Il s'était alors rendu chez lui, avait sonné mais Draco n'avait pas répondu là non plus. Il avait du attendre qu'une vieille dame lui ouvre la porte de l'immeuble, et depuis deux bonnes heures il attendait, assis, devant la porte de l'appartement du blond. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être son petit ami. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, et Draco qui ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone...

- Merde, s'exclame une vois au bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme lève alors soudainement la tête. Cette voix. Draco. Enfin.

Quand le blond se retrouve face à son petit ami, ses yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvre de façon fort peu élégante. Il a l'air extrêmement surpris. Il en fait presque tomber le carton qu'il tient dans les bras. Et le sac accroché à son bras, et les dossiers posés sur le carton. Et ses clés qu'il tient du bout de l'auriculaire.

- Bah... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il.

- Je t'attendais, répond simplement Harry. Je t'ai appelé, mais...

- Oui, je sais. Plus de batterie. Connerie de téléphone. Tiens, tu peux me prendre ça ? Lui demande le blond en lui tendant son carton.

Harry hoche la tête, et regarde Draco ouvre la porte de l'appartement, dans lequel il rentre à sa suite.

- Il y a quoi dans se carton ? Interroge le brun.

- Mes affaires. Mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore c'est plutôt mal terminé... J'ai... J'ai dû vider mon bureau.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Harry. Mais... Il... Tu as été viré ?

- Hum... Pas exactement. Mais disons qu'il m'a gentiment conseillé de demander ma mutation avant que tout cela ne s'ébruite.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Et bien, ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suppose. Je vais demander ma mutation. J'en avais marre de cette ville de toute façon, répond Draco d'un air complètement détaché.

Harry le regarde surpris. Il n'en crois pas ses oreilles. Draco avait perdu la tête. C'était la seule explication possible. Il était devenu complètement fou. Fou à lier. Il n'a même pas l'air de trouver cela grave. Il vient de perdre son travail et semble n'en n'avoir rien à faire...

- Ne fais pas cette tête, déclare le blond d'un air de reproche. Je me suis fait virer. Tout seul. Enfin je veux dire ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin je l'ai voulu. Je... Pfft, ça n'a aucune importance. Il y a des places de prof un peu partout dans ce pays. Et puis on ne devrait pas être en train de parler de ça. C'est toi l'homme du jour !

- Tu parles. Je n'ai rien fait de spectaculaire. On va pas non plus...

- Ouvre le carton, le coupe le blond.

Harry le regarde, surpris, puis obéit. Là, posée au milieux des affaires de Draco se trouve une bouteille de champagne. Le jeune homme l'attrape, et dessous repose ce qui semble être une enveloppe, entouré de papier cadeau.

- Qu'est ce que... ? Commence-t-il.

- Si tout c'était passé comme je le voulais, je serais rentré, j'aurais eu le temps de mettre la bouteille au frais. J'aurais posé ton cadeau sur la table. J'aurais peut-être même allumé une ou deux bougies. Puis je les aurais sûrement éteintes juste avant que tu n'arrives. Et j'aurais mis de la musique. Hum, ça je peux encore le faire, débite Draco en se dirigeant vers sa chaine hi-fi, dans laquelle il glisse un CD.

L'air de _Let it be _des_ Beattle, _envahit petit à petit la pièce, et Draco s'approche d'Harry afin de lui prendre la bouteille des mains et de l'ouvrir. Le bouchon saute dans un petit _Pop _entièrement maitrisé, et le blond remplit deux coupes. Il en tend une à son petit-ami et s'apprête à trinquer.

- Hum... Et bien à toi je suppose.

- À nous, rectifie Harry qui a finalement décidé d'arrêter de comprendre Draco.

- Oui, tu as raison. À nous, répète le blond avant de faire s'entrechoquer leur deux verres.

Ils boivent suite chacun une gorgée en silence avant que Draco ne replonge sa main dans son fameux carton. Il y attrape le cadeau et le tend à Harry.

- C'est pour toi. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Et l'effet de surprise est plus ou moins gâché, alors ouvre le !

La main du jeune brun glisse sur le papier cadeau, puis le défait doucement. Bien trop au goût de Draco.

- Merde Harry, tu n'as jamais été un enfant ? Tu n'as jamais arraché tes papiers cadeaux en quelques secondes pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous ? Parce que c'est le moment là tu vois !

Harry rit doucement et arrache finalement le papier cadeau. Dans ses mains se trouve, à présent, en effet, une enveloppe. Une enveloppe d'agence de voyage. Et quand il l'ouvre il y voit deux billets d'avion.

Paris, aéroport Charles de Gaulle. France.

Son cœur manque un battement. Puis deux. Puis trois... Ne semble jamais vouloir ou même simplement pouvoir repartir.

- Draco...

- J'ai toujours adoré Paris. Bien sûr tu peux y aller avec qui tu veux, le deuxième billet n'est pas nominatif. Je comprendrais très bien que tu souhaite y aller avec Ron. Ou Hermione. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu pouvais quand même éviter une dinde qui glousse. Ou un type un peu trop intéressé par toi. Sinon tu n'as aucun impératif. C'est juste, je pensais qu'après tes examens tu aurais envie de souffler. Je n'ai pas pris un départ trop rapidement bien sûr parce que je sais qu'il faut que tu envoie ton dossier à l'université que tu aura choisi. C'est dans deux semaines. Mais tu peux sans doute décaler le départ. C'est toi qui vois. C'est ton cadeau, tu en fais ce que tu veux, déclare Draco aussi rapidement qui lui semble possible de le faire, rappelant à Harry une jeune fille qu'il connait bien.

- Tu es malade... Complètement malade. Un vrai cinglé, murmure Harry, les yeux toujours écarquillés sous le choc.

- Tu...

- Je. Tu es cinglé. C'est un cadeau magnifique. Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre.

- Et bien je suppose qu'il faut un début à tout, lui répond Draco.

- Oui. Et je ne suis jamais non plus, parti en vacances avec mon petit-ami... Et ne fais pas cette tête, ajoute Harry tandis que Draco lui sourit, satisfait, tu savais très bien que ce serait avec toi que je voudrais partir.

- Non.

- Tu es un menteur, réplique Harry. Un magnifique menteur, conclut-il avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

.

.

**FIN [ Ou presque ;) ]**

.

.

Je n'aurais pas l'audace de lancer un TADAAAAM ! Mais c'est un peu mon état d'esprit à l'instant où je publie.

J'ai en même temps un petit pincement au cœur.

Fin.

Jamais trois lettre ne m'ont semblé si dure à écrire.

Je ne voulais pas une fin trop nunuche et j'espère que j'y suis parvenue. Ce chapitre est prêt depuis plusieurs jours mais je l'ai lu, relu, re-relu... Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Ce genre de chose m'arrive très rarement, mais je suis contente du résultat. J'ose espérer que ce sera aussi votre cas.

Après tout depuis le temps que vous l'attendez... D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris, amis s'il y a bien un chapitre que je ne voulais pas bâcler, c'est celui-ci !

Je me suis déjà lancée dans l'écriture de l'épilogue qui, je l'espère, ne saurait tardé. L'action se situe plusieurs années plus tard. Et TOUS les personnages ( à part peut être Colin, et quelques autres pas très importants ) seront présent. ( Oui, ça veut dire que Blaise aussi et autant vous le dire, pour sa dernière apparition il sera dans tous ses états :D )

Que dire d'autre ? Ah, hum j'ai une vague idée de nouvelle fiction en tête, alors peut-être que d'ici quelques temps je publierais à nouveau...

Je ferai sans doute une note encore plus longue au vrai dernier chapitre.

Je vous embrasse. Tous. & à bientôt ( J'en profite tant que je peux encore le dire ! )


	24. EPILOGUE

**Auteur : **x-Lilo

**Titre : **Coup d'un soir, ou presque.

**Résumé : **Une partie de jambe en l'air, avec un inconnu, un soir d'été, n'engage à rien, pas vrai ? Enfin sauf si l'inconnu est amené à faire partie de notre vie… HPDM, UA

**Rating : **MA, dès le prologue

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose. UA. Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous n'êtes certainement pas arrivé ici par hasard !

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_._

_Lolotte : Oui, après ce chapitre, ce sera réellement terminé. J'ai un peu de mal à le dire, mais c'est comme ça. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour tes reviews. Et merci de m'avoir suivi. Depuis le tout premier chapitre si je ne me trompe pas ;)_

_The V : Contente que la « fin » t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ! Bisous !_

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

_Dix années et quelques mois, plus tard..._

- Harry ! Harry ! Appelle une petite voix féminine.

« Le » Harry en question sursaute, à l'entente de son prénom et son regard vient se poser sur son interlocutrice, placée derrière sa chaise de bureau.

- Gaby, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais...

- Occupé. Je sais, répond la fille. Mais tu as aussi dit tout à l'heure qu'on devait partir à seize heure, et il est déjà seize heure vingt.

- Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclame Harry en se levant d'un bond. Merde ! Draco va me tuer... Ton sac est prêt ?

La fillette hoche la tête et regarde Harry s'agiter. Il attrape son ordinateur qu'il jette dans son propre sac, insiste plusieurs minutes pour le fermer, constate qu'il n'y arrivera pas, retire l'ordinateur, s'assoit sur son sac, parvient enfin à faire coulisser la fermeture, cherche un instant ses lunettes, se souvient qu'elles sont sur son nez, peste parce qu'il a encore perdu ses clés, les vois sur le buffet. S'arrête. Respire un grand coup. Draco allait le tuer. Assurément. Il attrape son sac et celui de la fillette, prend sa petite main dans la sienne, puis se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de chaussures, les enfile à toute vitesse, attrape au passage des vestes posées sur une chaise, pousse Gaby dehors et fait claquer la porte.

Ils se dirigent ensuite tous deux vers la voiture, mais au moment ou Harry lance les sacs dans le coffre, un petit cri se fait entendre.

- Mes barrettes !

- Hein ? Quoi tes barrettes ? S'étonne le brun.

- Je les ai oubliées...

- Pas grave, je te les rapporterai la prochaine fois. Allez, en voiture !

- Non. Il me les faut, insiste la fillette, les lèvres tremblotant légèrement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Alice a toujours plein de truc cool et il faut que je lui montre, déclare Gaby d'une voix suppliante.

- Oh Gabrielle... Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles, marmonne Harry.

- C'est pour ça que tu te fais des mec.

- Que je... Hein ? Gabrielle où as tu entendu ça ?

- C'est Ron qui l'a dit à Maman l'autre fois. Elle lui a tapé sur le tête après. Et elle lui a même dit qu'il était con. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer que c'était un gros mot elle m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires.

- Hum... Ron dit beaucoup trop de bêtises quand il boit du vin. Bon... Tu as deux minutes. Va les chercher tes barrettes et claque bien la porte, répond Harry en lui tendant les clés du loft.

La jeune fille crie un merci qui se perd quand elle part en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient en courant, les joues légèrement rouges et la respiration saccadée d'avoir couru si vite. Elle monte dans la voiture, pose ses fameuses barrettes Hello Kitty près d'elle et attache sa ceinture. Souriante. Et fière.

- C'est bon princesse ? Demande Harry, guettant le hochement de tête de Gaby dans le rétroviseur. Alors c'est parti ! J'en connais un qui va râler...

.

* * *

.

Quand ils arrivent devant le lycée où travaille Draco, il l'aperçoivent tous deux qui attend, la mine renfrognée et se rendent vite compte qu'ils vont devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur durant une bonne partie du voyage. Au moins.

- Quinze minutes ! Quinze putains de minutes que j'attends là comme le dernier des abrutis. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment impossible que tu sois à l'heure rien qu'une seule fois dans ta vie ? S'exclame Draco en faisant claquer la portière.

- C'est la petite, murmure Harry. Elle avait...

- Menteur ! S'exclame la fillette. J'étais prête à l'heure moi Draco. Je te le jure.

- Je sais poupée. Ton oncle n'est qu'un sale menteur. Moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a du te coller devant un épisode des Simpson ou des Totally Spies que tu as déjà vu vingt fois, il a dit qu'il allait travailler une heure mais en réalité, c'est toi qui a dut lui faire remarquer que vous étiez en retard... N'ai-je pas raison ? Ajoute Draco en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami.

- C'était un épisode de Dexter en fait... Et Hermione risque de m'engueuler si elle le sait. Mais sinon... Oui d'accord je plaide coupable. Je suis désolé. Cette traduction est hyper importante et...

- Tais toi. Nous sommes en week-end. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de boulot. Et puis démarre, on est déjà en retard, si en plus tu reste planter là...

- Tu boudes ? Demande Harry refusant d'avancer.

- Non. Avance.

- Draco.

- Harry ne commence pas !

- Embrasse moi, murmure Harry.

Draco laisse échapper un long soupir, mais coopère tout de même. Il s'approche et vient tout doucement poser ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami.

- Ne va pas croire que je t'ai pardonné, glisse-t-il cependant en se détachant du brun.

- Bon on va y aller ou bien vous compter vous bécoter toute la journée ? S'exclame Gabrielle.

Ils rient tous trois de bon cœur et Harry fait enfin avancer la voiture.

.

* * *

.

Évidemment, comme le fera remarquer Draco une bonne dizaine de fois, ils ont pris la route trop tard, et il y a un monde fou. Ils allaient encore arriver en retard, ce qui est un manque total de politesse. Il est prévenu, c'est lui qui allait devoir tout expliquer.

Lassée, la jeune Gabrielle finit par brancher ses écouteurs sur sa Nintendo DS et mettre la son à fond. Harry se surprend un instant à vouloir agir exactement de la même façon.

- Elle va mieux ? Demande soudain Draco, quand il est sûr que la fillette ne les entend plus.

- Elle est déçue. Terriblement. En colère aussi je crois. Moins qu'Hermione quand même, enfin je crois. Cette petite est un peu trop complexe pour moi.

- Son père est un enculé, voilà tout !

- Draco ! S'indigne Harry.

- Quoi ? Tu penses exactement la même chose. Fais pas ta sainte ni touche.

Harry se contente de hocher la tête. oui, il pense exactement la même chose. Hermione, n'avait certainement pas choisie la bonne personne.

Après sa première année de médecine, elle avait décidé de tout quitter et de s'engager dans une organisation humanitaire afin de venir en aide aux plus défavorisés. Elle était rester plusieurs mois dans différents pays et avait fini par tomber folle amoureuse d'un de ses collègues. Malheureusement, ou non (Question de point de vue), elle était tombé enceinte et avait du rentrer au Royaume-Uni. Elle y avait trouvé un travail dans le petit cabinet d'un généraliste qu'elle assistait. Neuf mois plus tard, Gabrielle Potter voyait le jour. Son père, lui, un certain Pierre avait refusé de quitter sa vie d'aventurier pour élever un enfant. Il venait l'embrasser entre deux missions, quand il passait par Londres.

Quelques jours plus tôt, justement, il était de passage et devait rester une journée avec sa fille. Cependant, son avion avait été avancé, et Gabrielle l'avait à peine aperçu, alors qu'elle attendait cet instant depuis des mois.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, je le vois bien, murmure Draco.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle a l'air tellement triste pour son âge...

- Tu verra, ça va aller. Et puis ce week-end va lui faire le plus grand bien, j'en suis certain.

- Tu as raison, répond Harry.

- J'ai toujours raison.

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire, te gare la voiture devant l'immense maison que Blaise et Luna n'avait finalement jamais quitté.

- Le dernier arrivé est une grosse limace, s'exclame soudainement Gabrielle avant de quitter la voiture et de partir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demande Draco en voyant Harry se dépêcher, lui aussi.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être une grosse limace. Et puis, étant le plus jeune de nous deux, je pense que j'ai toutes mes chances, déclare Harry avant de partir en courant.

- Imbécile ! Crie le blond, avant de se mettre à courir lui aussi.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry a déjà pris une avance raisonnable, et c'est bientôt Blaise qui sort de la maison et se dirige vers lui.

- Aucun doute, la ressemblance est frappante. Viens donc grosse limace, on va chercher les sacs.

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont six, assis autours de la table de jardin. Blaise et Draco qui se chamaillent toujours, Harry qui écoute la douce voix de Luna et Gabrielle et Alice qui échangent des secrets.

- Tu es vraiment tombé d'un arbre ? S'exclame la nièce d'Harry.

- Oui, répond la petite blonde, d'une voix pleine de fierté.

- Et tu as eu mal ?

- Presque pas...

- Menteuse ! S'exclame son père. Tu as pleuré tout le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital et tu hurlais pour ne pas qu'on te mette ce fichu plâtre.

- Hum, enfin ça, c'est surtout parce que tu as trouvé intelligent de dire à ta fille qu'elle ne pourrais plus prendre de bain, et qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun ami, réplique Luna.

- Ah oui, c'est pas faux, approuve Blaise en riant. Vous auriez du voir sa tête !

- Tu es un monstre Blaise. M'étonne pas que ta fille m'ait demandé d'aller à la réunion parent-prof à ta place, se moque Draco.

- Elle a fait ça juste parce que son prof est gay comme pas permis elle qu'elle voulait mettre toutes le chances de son côté ! Réplique son meilleur ami.

- Hé ! S'exclame Draco, Harry et Alice en chœur avant de se mettre à rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, Harry pose sa main sur sa poche et s'excuse rapidement avant de s'éloigner pour téléphoner.

Immédiatement, Draco affiche une mine renfrognée et croise ses bras contre son torse.

- Qui est-ce ? Demande Luna.

- Son patron, marmonne le blond.

- Son patron ? À cette heure-ci ? S'étonne Blaise.

- Oh, à n'importe quelle heure figure toi. J'en ai assez. Parfois l'adolescent au mauvais caractère d'il y a quelques années me manquent...

- C'est à ce point là ?

- Pire encore. J'ai l'impression qu'il vit avec son ordinateur plutôt qu'avec moi. C'est frustrant. Ça me met hors de moi.

- Arrête de bouder Draco, on dirait mon frère, s'exclame une voix derrière le blond.

Il sursaute, se retourne, se retrouve face à face avec Hermione, et sourit.

- Hermione..., murmure-t-il.

- Maman ! S'écrie Gabrielle avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Ma chérie. Ça va ?

- Maman ! Tu sais quoi ? Alice est tombé d'un arbre, et elle a un plâtre, et elle a dit que je pourrait écrire quelque chose dessus. Et même faire un dessin.

- As-tu mangé Ron ? Demande Luna.

- Oh non. Il arrive. Il... Il porte nos sacs. Et il a autant de muscle qu'un...

- Qu'un quoi ? La coupe Ron en surgissant soudain derrière elle.

- Qu'un mollusque ! S'exclame Blaise.

- Qui traites-tu donc de mollusque Zabini ? Réplique Ron.

Et les répliques se suivent et s'enchainent à une vitesse folle sous l'œil amusé de deux fillettes de neuf et sept ans.

- Nos parents sont pire que des enfants...

- Alors ça, tu l'as dit !

.

* * *

.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Harry est toujours pendu à son téléphone, son ordinateur maintenant allumé devant lui. La mine de Draco est toujours boudeuse. Hermione et Ron ont trouvé une place autours de la table chaleureuse et Alice et Gabrielle commencent à frisonner.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher pour nos deux princesses, déclare Hermione.

- Tu as entendu Ronald ? Il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir, ajoute Blaise.

Les deux petites filles rigolent, avant d'embrasser tout le monde et de commencer à suivre Hermione et Luna à l'intérieur.

- Et Harry ? Demande Gabrielle.

- Harry peut aller se faire foutre, répond Draco. Faites de beaux rêves.

- Ta langue va gonfler et devenir aussi grosse qu'un éléphant, ensuite tu vas t'étouffer avec et mourir, réplique Alice avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

- Ma langue va quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. C'est ce que lui dit sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle dise de grossièretés. Va lui casser la gueule, merde !

- Ta langue..., commence Ron.

- La ferme Ron, répond Blaise.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Harry. Va lui casser la gueule. Dis lui que c'est un connard et que tu veux qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un vieux con.

- Autant dire que là ce n'est plus à un éléphant que va ressembler ta langue..., murmure Ron.

- Ron, que dirais-tu d'un brandy ? Peut-être arrêtera-tu enfin de parler..., répond Blaise.

- Avec plaisir, déclare le rouquin en se levant. Casse lui la figure Draco !

Lui casser la figure ? Draco doit avouer qu'il est tenté. Harry et lui vivait ensemble depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Après leur voyage à Paris, Harry avait décidé d'étudier le français et avait décroché après cinq années d'études un travail de traducteur.

Au début tout allait pour le mieux, mais depuis quelques temps, son travail lui prenait tout son temps et Draco en avait assez.

Pris d'une soudaine fureur, il se lève et se dirige vers Harry. Celui-ci, en le voyant arrivé, lui fait signe d'attendre un instant et Draco pète littéralement les plombs.

Il attrape le portable qu'Harry tient dans les mains et le lance de toutes ses forces.

- Non mais ça va pas ? S'écrie Harry.

- Va te faire voir. Installe toi avec ton portable et ton ordinateur si c'est tout ce qui compte. Installe toi même avec ton patron si tu veux. Pauvre con. Tu me fais chier. Je t'aime. Tu... Merde ! Répond Draco avant de partir d'un pas décidé.

- Draco, murmure Harry en le rattrapant.

- J'en ai marre. De toi. De ce portable. De ton ordinateur. De ton patron. De tout.

- Je suis désolé...

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Je me fou de tes excuses. Je veux des preuves. Je veux... Je veux que tu restes encore au lit avec moi jusqu'à midi, je veux que tu viennes me chercher au travail et qu'on refasse l'amour sur mon bureau, je veux que tu me fasses des surprises, je veux qu'on prenne la voiture le week-end sans savoir où on va. Je veux que ce soit toi qui boude parce que je ne suis pas assez là. Je veux que tu remarques quand je vais chez le coiffeur, je veux que tu m'attendes nu sur le canapé. Je veux que tu redeviennes le plus jeune. Et que tu sois impatient, chiant et râleur. Comme avant. Je veux te retrouver Harry. Je n'en peux plus... Tu me manques.

Draco s'arrête enfin pour respirer. Il laisse la colère redescendre doucement. Ses mains tremblent légèrement.

- Je croyais... Je croyais que tu en avais marre de vivre avec un gamin, marmonne le brun.

- Je te préfère en gamin qu'en vieux con, répond Draco du tac au tac.

- Je ne pensais pas que... Je n'ai pas pas vu que ça allait si mal. Je voulais tellement bien faire que..., bafouille Harry.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Embrasse moi.

Et Harry s'exécute. Ce baiser ne changera rien. Il allait falloir faire des efforts. Beaucoup d'efforts. Aimer c'est ça aussi. C'est prouver chaque jour nos sentiments. C'est ne surtout jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers.

L'amour c'est ce corps qui se colle contre le sien. Et la main qui glisse sur sa nuque. L'amour c'est ces dents qui mordillent sa lèvre. C'est leur deux langues qui se rejoignent. C'est le parfum qu'il connait par cœur et qui emplit ses narines. C'est le bonheur qui coule dans ses veines. Vital. Comme son sang. L'amour c'est ça. À peu de choses près. Mais quand Draco rapproche encore un peu plus son corps, dix ans d'entrainement ou non, Harry n'est plus capable de réfléchir...

.

* * *

.

- Oh non ! Pas le jardin ! S'exclame Blaise quand Draco et Harry réapparaissent. Ça devait être un des rares endroits où je pouvais aller sans me dire que vous vous y étiez envoyé en l'air...

- Dans tes rêves Zabini. C'est un des premiers endroits qu'on a du faire. Juste après la chambre et la salle de bain. Oh... Avant ou après la cuisine Draco ? Répond Harry.

- Après. Juste après..., répond l'intéressé en riant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les filles sont couchées que vous êtes obligé de parler de cul, grommelle Ron.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est inexistante que tu dois râler, réplique Blaise.

- Détrompe toi Blaise, ma vie sexuelle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus remplie..., répond le rouquin.

- Ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus besoin de faire semblant de ne pas savoir pour Hermione et toi ? Lance soudain Luna.

- Faire semblant de... Mais comment le savez vous ? Demande Hermione, plus que surprise.

- Hermione chérie, enfin..., répond Blaise. Désolé de t'apprendre ce petit détail, mais tu as une fille, relativement intelligente. Et cette même fille a une amie qui n'est autre que ma propre fille. Elle se parle. Ma fille parle à sa mère, qui me parle, qui parle à Draco, qui parle à Harry... Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

- Oh... Alors, vous..., commence la brune.

- Oui, on sait, répondent Harry, Draco, Luna et Blaise d'une même voix.

Ils rient tous les six un instant, puis Blaise fait remarquer à Harry et Draco que leur comportement frise l'indécence. Les deux, faussement vexés, s'éclipsent. Bientôt suivis par Hermione et Ron, puis Blaise et Luna vont, eux mêmes, se coucher, laissant la maison calme et silencieuse.

.

* * *

.

- Ça y est, ils sont rentrés ?

- Hum, ça y est. Pas trop tôt. Est-ce qu'ils croient vraiment qu'on arrive à dormir ? Dès qu'ils ont bu un ou deux verres de trop, ils se mettent à parler si fort...

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin bon, ils sont comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire.

- Alice ? Tu crois que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, eux qui boivent et racontent des stupidités, nous, le train-train si plaisant des week-end ensemble...

- J'en sais rien. Ma mère dit toujours que... Que si la situation ne dure pas pour toujours, ils nous restera nos souvenirs. Que ça personne ne nous le prendra et que c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je peux allumer la lumière ? S'exclame soudain Gabrielle.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

La fillette ne répond pas, saute hors de son lit, allume la lumière et se met à chercher quelque chose sur le bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'approche de son amie, un stylo à la main et lui demande de lui tendre son bras.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé exactement quoi écrire, murmure la petit brune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabrielle observe son œuvre. Sur le plâtre d'Alice, sont fièrement aligné les mots « Alice et Gabrielle pour aussi longtemps qu'il est possible. Et nos souvenirs. Pour toujours. »

Par ces quelques mots, elle a l'impression de sceller quelque chose. De l'amour, comme celui qui unit les parents d'Alice, sa mère et Ron ou encore son oncle et Draco. Ou de l'amitié. Comme celle qui les unit. Tous.

.

.

**Fin. Vraiment, cette fois.**

**.**

**.**

Puisqu'il s'agit vraiment du dernier chapitre cette fois, il me semble que j'ai le temps de m'étendre, au moins un tout petit peu.

Premièrement, désolé pour cet immense retard, je n'ai pas eu internet durant deux semaines, alors, logiquement, je n'ai pas pu publier...

Le point positif c'est que j'ai donc écrit, et la nouvelle histoire qui me travaillait compte à présent 3 chapitres. Je publierai, je pense, quand j'en aurait un nombre raisonnable ( Au moins 5 ou 6 ! )

Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je ne voulais pas d'un épilogue nunuche. C'est une Happy-end mitigée. À vous de vous imaginer la suite (:

Enfin, je tiens à tous vous remercier. Tous ceux qui ont lu, ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre, tous ceux qui m'ont complimenté, encouragé, rassuré et j'en passe...

Tous les anonymes, qui malgré le fait de ne pouvoir être prévenus de la suite, ont été là.

Tous les autres. Parce que vous m'avez fait rire, vous m'avez flatté ( Parfois même un peu trop ), vous m'avez donné envie d'écrire. Encore. Encore plus qu'avant. À en avoir mal aux doigts. Merci. C'est le seul mot qui me vient.

& à très bientôt, je l'espère. Je vous embrasse.


End file.
